


What It Means To Be A Pack

by SSA_SarahSunshine



Series: Primalverse | Omegaverse AU [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Beta Spencer, Criminal Minds Family, F/F, F/M, FBI, Fluff, Freeform omega verse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Kink, Knotting, LuNa - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My First Smut, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nursing, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Pups, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), Trauma, Violence, Werewolf somewhat, Wolf Pack, Wolf Pack Dynamics, alpha and luna, bau, going into heat, heat - Freeform, multiple romances, no mprg, overly protective Spencer, overly protective pack, usual criminal minds gore/violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_SarahSunshine/pseuds/SSA_SarahSunshine
Summary: Humans are social creatures; this is a fact. Being apart of a pack is not only instinct, it's survival. However, it's becoming harder and harder for people to find their packs in the modern, busy world. Lone wolves are now more common than ever, which in itself didn't seem to pose a problem: until the loners started creating rogue packs of their own, kidnapping weaker members of society to produce their own twisted version of a family. Those who don't fit their vision of a pack are killed, or worse, sold into slavery across the world.The FBI has created a special task force to try and stop these rogue packs, bringing together the bravest, and the smartest, team they've ever seen. The BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit) has been tracking and locking away lone wolves for years now. But they're about to come against the strongest Alpha they've ever encountered: someone who was once their own.Every pack is different. Some are born and raised in the same community their whole lives, loyal to their Alpha and Luna to a fault. Some are created; a found family. Kassidy Hughes is about to figure out where she fits in this world.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Primalverse | Omegaverse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129484
Comments: 81
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know almost _~nothing~_ about the alpha/beta/omega verse stuff, but that isn't stopping me from writing about it *~anyways~*! This is my own take on the subgenre, kind of combining my limited knowledge on werewolf fiction with the omega verse. Also yes, it's Criminal Minds with my own OC, but I'm not the first to write about Hotch being an Alpha soooo I'm not going to think too hard on it. 
> 
> The only super important things to know are these:  
> 1) Every pack has an Alpha (most also have a Luna), one or two Betas, one or two Deltas, and Omegas.  
> 2) Everyone has a heightened sense of smell, sight, and hearing in this AU, although Alpha's have the strongest senses.  
> 3) Only females can be bred in this AU (sorry for you Mprg fans). Also, only Females go into heat and nest. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, this is not beta tested or edited by anyone but myself so lol expect some errors here or there.

Hundreds of years ago, it was common for every human to be in a pack. It was instinct; the safety and warmth only a family could provide being the only difference between survival and certain death. Abandoning a young pup to grow to be a lone wolf wasn’t uncommon, but it almost always guaranteed a slow and painful death: a miserable life. 

Humans are social creatures. They crave touch, praise, and, most importantly, structure. It had been repeatedly proven that those raised in a strong pack were healthier, happier, and lived longer. However, it was becoming more common in the modern world to see lone wolves and broken packs. Rogue packs were popping up across the map; loners who were driven together through dire circumstances. At first, they didn’t pose a problem. Everyone saw them as another pack, a found family. It was considered a good thing for a long time. The loners wouldn’t die touch starved and alone. It was a problem that seemed to fix itself.

It wasn’t until Delta’s and Omega’s started to go missing that the authorities realized something was wrong. They needed to do something about it, and quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kassidy had studied human behavior in college. It was her favorite subject, learning about the psychology that made up the four subgroups of human beings: Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Omega. It was fascinating to see how pack-life worked, to watch how the Delta’s and Omega’s submitted to their higher-ranking members. It was awe-inspiring to watch an Alpha take care of his pack, always alert to their needs. There was a special connection that every pack had: a pack bond.

She was a little jealous she had never felt it before. 

Her father was an Alpha, that’s what she was told, anyway. Her mother, on the other hand, was an Omega. A fling between the two lead to her existence, and her mother _often_ reminded her of that mistake. When she presented as an Omega, she was only eight years old. If she closed her eyes now, she could still feel the sting of the hand that slapped her cheek. _”I bred with an Alpha! I wanted an Alpha son- but no, I got a little slut for a daughter!”_ The irony was lost on her mother, it seemed.

It made it easier, in retrospect, to leave home and make something of herself. If she were a mistake, she would at least try to leave the world a little sunnier than it was before. She wanted to be better than her mother, better than the other Omega women in the small apartment building she grew up in. Even when young, she knew what they were doing: selling themselves for money, for touch, for survival. She wouldn’t allow that to be her future. 

So when a man with a sparkle in his eye approached her after his guest lecture at Georgetown, handing her his card, she beamed. 

_He leaned forwards a little, his nostrils flaring slightly at her scent, “You’re special,” he said, pausing after a moment and standing up straight, “I’m not sure what it is about you, but I can smell_ something _. You’re an Omega, right?”_

_She nodded dumbly, blinking a couple of times before clearing her throat, “Yes, sir, Agent Gideon.”_

_He smiled, the lines by his eyes creasing as he chuckled, “You can call me Jason. Or Gideon, if you prefer. No need for that Agent stuff,” he paused again, bringing his hand to his chin and rubbing his thumb across the stubble that he missed that morning, “I don’t know what it is about you, young lady, but I can just feel that you’re a strong woman. How do you do in your classes? What do you study?”_

_She felt her cheeks flush at the praise, finding herself keening into it a little. She couldn’t help it. He must have been an Alpha. “I um, I study human behavior and psychology. I’m top of my class right now, actually. I graduate this next semester,” she bit her lower lip, trying to conceal her excitement._

_His eyes studied her. She could feel her heart beating a little quicker. This was common- she tried to remind herself- for Omegas to get excited at praise and attention. It probably didn’t help that she wasn’t used to attention, so when eyes were directed to her, she almost always held her breath. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, she realized._

_“How old are you, young Omega?”_

_“Um, 24, sir,” she replied, eyes cast down._

_“And your name?”_

_“Kassidy Hughes.”_

_“Well,” he shifted, his posture relaxing as his hands went to his pockets, “I was sent here to scout out potential trainees for the BAU, and my instincts are telling me that you would be the perfect candidate. How do you feel about joining the FBI academy this fall? In Quantico?”_

She had told him yes, because who wouldn’t? An Alpha saw potential in her! It was more than she could have ever dreamed! 

Now, two years later, she stood with her hands gripping the strap of her bookbag, staring at the large building before her. This was it. This was her new beginning, her future. This was how she would make her mark on the world, making it sunnier than she left it. 

She took a deep breath before taking a step forwards. 

This was it.

~~~~~~~~~~

The power Aaron Hotchner exerted was intoxicating. Kassidy had been around powerful Alpha’s before, but Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner was something else entirely. His pack bond proved how worthy he was of being an Alpha. She had noticed the moment she entered the bullpen how his pack reacted to each other; playful, comfortable, loving.

It wasn’t uncommon for packs to have two alphas, which seemed to be the case here. David Rossi was the other Alpha, however, much older and much more accommodating than most Alpha’s Kassidy had met. He had the demeanor of a Beta, although she knew from his scent that he could, and would, hold his own if he needed to. He was Agent Hotchner’s right-hand man. 

Kassidy was introduced to the Alpha’s first, immediately falling to her knees in Agent Hotchner’s office, her head bowed and eyes cast to the floor. She could feel their eyes on her, hear their small shocked gasps at her instant submission. Her shoulders started to tremble a little after a moment: why weren’t they speaking? Did she do something wrong? 

Footsteps approached her, a soft hand coming down on her shoulder, “Agent Hughes,” the older man spoke softly, “You don’t need to do that-”

“Alpha, sir, I’m sorry,” she stuttered out, fingers digging into the strap of her bag. Oh no, she _did do_ something wrong. But this was what she was taught to do- to submit to any Alpha that she worked under-

The hand tugged on her shoulder gently, making her glance up at Agent Rossi. His smile was warm and soft, but in his eyes were concern, “Don’t be sorry, Sunshine,” he said, “it’s okay. Stand up. We aren’t that kind of pack, okay?”

She stared at him a moment too long, it seemed. He tugged at her again, getting her to stand. Her eyes flickered to Agent Hotchner’s, unsure if she should be following Agent Rossi’s lead. He wasn’t _the_ pack Alpha, just another Alpha. 

Hotchner’s face was stern, his lips in a thin frown, eyes set on her. He looked calm, calculating. She averted her gaze, a ball of anxiety forming in her stomach. Up until now, she had been excited to meet the pack she would be working with. Now, she wondered if she was out of line. She had always wanted to be apart of a pack. Perhaps she was too eager. Her anxieties about never fitting in must have been strong, for she could hear David Rossi as he inhaled slowly beside her. He was smelling her fear. 

“Agent Hughes,” Agent Hotchner spoke after a moment, his voice deep and full of command. Her eyes were brought back to his, however unwillingly, “Yes, Alpha?”

His features softened just a touch, “You don’t need to address me as such. You can call me Hotch; everyone here does. I’m not sure what in your background makes you believe you must submit to me, but I want to make it clear that this sort of submission is not necessary. I have read your report, and you are an amazing Agent,” he started, taking his seat. Rossi nudged her to do the same, taking one of the chairs across from him. She felt her cheeks warm up at his praise, “Thank-thank you, sir,” she said quietly, finally sitting down. She started to fidget with the hem of her bright yellow shirt, her fingers twitching as she pulled at a loose string. 

“You scored rather high on all of your tests,” he continued, glancing down at the file in his hands, “Except for the gun qualifications. That’s alright since I won’t have you in the field for a while anyhow. You’ll have to keep working towards getting your credentials.” He sat up, his suit perfectly wrinkle-free and taut against his muscles. Lord, he was a handsome Alpha. His Luna was fortunate. She swallowed thickly, “Yes, sir.”

As he leaned forwards, his elbows on his desk and fingers interlaced below his chin, he spoke with an authoritative tone, “I will have my Beta, Morgan, train you in firearms three days a week. In a month, I expect you to pass your gun qualifications. Once you have, you’ll be allowed fieldwork. Until then, you will be assisting with paperwork and interrogation. I saw your unusually high marks in interrogation, by the way,” something in his eyes sparkled the way he spoke that last sentence, making her bite her lip to keep from purring at the praise, “and I’m impressed. Omegas aren’t usually as in tune with reading people the way Alphas, or even Betas are, but you have surpassed many of those in your class. I look forward to seeing it in action for the first time.” 

She was absolutely beaming. If only her mother could see her now, earning the praise of a powerful Alpha- and one in the FBI for that matter. She was sure he could tell how proud she was at that moment: he could probably smell it. Her fingers had stilled a little, however, her foot bounced just a little. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” she paused, “I-I mean Hotch. I cannot wait to show you how much of an asset I can be to your team.”

Rossi stood up, wiping invisible dust from his shoulder, “Well, let’s go introduce you to the rest of the team, Sunshine. Hotch here has some paperwork to finish, I believe,” the two men shared a glance before Rossi turned around and started towards the door. Kassidy didn’t move, her eyes glued to Hotch’s face as she studied him. She couldn’t help it- she had noticed the smallest twitch at the corner of his eye when Rossi turned away from him. She had always noticed the smallest things about people’s expressions. Microexpressions, she had learned they were called. She was very good at picking them up. And she had just picked up that there was a minimal amount of tension between the two Alphas. It wasn’t strong, she couldn’t smell it, but she knew it was _there._

Waiting a moment, Hotch finally lifted a hand and waved her away, “We’ll talk again sometime soon, Hughes. Go meet the rest of the pack. If any of them give you trouble, you come to me right away, are we clear?”

“Crystal,” she breathed, standing quickly. She self-consciously started to tuck her bangs behind her ears as she followed Rossi back to the bullpen. She wanted desperately to make a good impression. If she couldn’t bond with this pack, she would just be an outsider who worked the same job as them, and that didn’t always bode well for said outsiders. Some people managed, but those who did were usually stronger: Alphas and Betas. Deltas could sometimes do it, especially the men. But Omegas… Omegas were meant to be close to a family. To bond. She was still young, so she hadn’t felt the side-effects of being alone just yet. But she would soon, she knew. 

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as Agent Rossi stepped aside, one hand planted gently on her shoulder as he introduced her to the people at their desks, “Sunshine, these are our Betas, Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss.” The two nodded at her, all smiles. Emily, with her dark hair and friendly eyes, walked forwards, purpose in her step. She reached out her hand, flashing her canines, “It’s nice to meet you finally. I read your file. You’re very impressive for an Omega,” she complimented. 

Kassidy managed a meek smile in return, taking Emily’s hand timidly. There was power behind her grip. She suddenly wondered how Emily was only a Beta and not an Alpha; she held so much authority in her stance. Perhaps being a woman in an Alpha dominated field forced her to be tougher? 

“Thank you,” she replied after letting Emily’s hand go. All of these compliments were going to her head, “It’s so nice to meet you too.” 

Derek spoke next, his eyes dancing mischievously, a smile to match, as he held out his hand, “Well, hello there, Princess. I was informed that I would be coaching you in the firearms department, right? I look forward to teaching you all I know. By the end of the month, you’ll be a pro.” He was charming, his handshake firm and powerful like Emily’s, but gentler. He knew how to handle an Omega, it seemed. 

Kassidy nodded, her smile growing a little as she gained confidence, “Yes, Alpha- er, Hotch- said that was the only thing I need to practice. I didn’t really get a chance to work with guns at the academy- too busy studying,” she replied with a small shrug. 

Emily leaned against a desk, “Then you’ll get along nicely with our resident genius. He couldn’t pass his gun qualifications for a while either after he joined us; was also too busy studying to practice,” she smiled fondly at the memory, “He’s young like you, although maybe a couple of years older.”

Kassidy found her smile growing even more, her anxieties slowly disappearing. If there were another young wolf among the pack, she wouldn’t feel as much of an outsider. It helped when there were others close in age. It was also helpful that these two Betas seemed pleasantly nice. 

Derek’s pupils dilated slightly, and his nostrils flared. His head turned quickly towards the glass doors, a grin flashing over his features, “There’s my baby girl!” He practically shouted. Kassidy had to take a step back with how loud he had been. 

Following his gaze, she watched as a colorful blonde came bouncing into the bullpen, wrapping her arms around his neck as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Her heels gave her maybe an inch or two in height, yet she was still almost a whole foot shorter than him. Kassidy recognized immediately that their scents were mixed in the best ways: hers was sweet, like warm vanilla and sugar, while his was more like dark chocolate with a bitter edge. They complimented each other. Mates. 

Derek chuckled as he laid a kiss on her lips, pulling away after a moment, making her whine, “Not now, baby,” he teased, “We have a new member on the team. We don’t want to scare her away yet, do we?”

The blonde blinked slowly as if realizing they were not the only two people in the room. She looked around a moment before her eyes landed on Kassidy, growing owlishly wide, “OMG, I forgot today was your first day!” She leaped away from her mate, grabbing Kassidy’s hand and grinning, “My name is Penelope Garcia, but you can call me Penny or Pen or Garcia. I’m the tech analyst for our team. Which means I do all the real work,” she winked. Kassidy grinned in return, “Hi-hi! I’m Kassidy Hughes. You can, um, call me Kass.”

“Or Sunshine,” Rossi quipped. She glanced up at the Alpha, his hand still on her shoulder, “I was meaning to ask, why are you calling me that?”

He sniffed the air real quick, then smiled softly at her, “You smell like summertime. It reminds me of sunshine. Plus, you’re wearing bright yellow shoes and a bright yellow blouse. Kind of sunny,” he shrugged. 

She blushed. Penelope squeezed her hand, “Okay, Kass, do you want a tour? I can show you my nest- er- tech cave.”

“You can’t actually nest there, Garcia,” Emily warned, though her tone was playful. 

“I know, I know! But I can’t help it sometimes. It’s just so warm and perfect and smells like my favorite people- OMG Kass, I’ll need something from you to put in there,” she rambled, eyes going wide as she started tugging Kassidy’s hand, “Come on! Let me show you around. It’s not very often that I meet another Omega around here.”

Kassidy blinked. Oh, Penelope was an Omega. That would make sense, seeing as she instantly felt comfortable in her presence. She hadn’t realized, since Derek’s Beta scent was so strongly ingrained in hers. That was good, however, because it meant that Penelope was claimed. Protected. 

Kassidy suddenly felt happy for her. 

She allowed the other Omega to drag her down a hallway and through a door (after using a special keycard to get in). Inside the small room, the smell of vanilla and sugar was almost overbearing. The walls were covered in computer monitors, a large desk at the far wall with one bright pink chair. A nice reclining chair was in the corner, blankets, and pillows surrounding and almost burying it. She could smell a hefty amount of Derek there too. Some of those blankets must have once been his. 

Small knick-knacks and toys were on the desk, displayed in a rainbow pattern. Kassidy smiled. This definitely felt like a nest. 

“What do you think?” Penelope asked, throwing herself into her desk chair, giddy like a child showing off their first attempt at a nest. Kassidy giggled, nodding approvingly, “It’s very nice, Penny. I love all the personal touch,” she paused, glancing at the computer screens, “So, you’re the tech analyst? What exactly does that mean? Like, what all do you do?”

Penelope’s eyes shifted from giddy to excited, her lips turning into a determined smirk, “I do _a lot_ of things, honey. Some of it isn’t exactly legal- but that’s neither here nor there. Don’t tell Hotch,”

Kassidy felt her smile falter. Don’t tell their Alpha- Hotch?

Penelope picked up on the sudden mood drop and blinked, “Oh no, no, I was just kidding. Hotch knows what I do, even if I break a rule or two. It’s okay, I promise. Just kidding,” she smiled again. 

Kassidy still felt odd. She smiled once more but didn’t say anything. 

After an awkward beat, Penelope stood again, “Did you want me to show you around the rest of the place? There are still a few members of the group who you haven’t met yet, I think. I think JJ should be around here somewhere, but Reid took a personal day. You’ll meet him tomorrow for sure,” her smile was genuine. Kassidy found her own smile again, nodding as she allowed the excited Omega to show her around. 

“Oh, I um, was wondering when I would meet Agent Gideon?” She asked as they walked down a hallway. She could smell the sudden anxiety that came from Penelope’s direction as the other Omega came to a stop. 

“O-oh, he um…” Penelope stuttered, glancing back at Kassidy for a moment, “He left the BAU. About a year ago, I think. Maybe a little longer. Something happened and he couldn’t do it anymore. You might still meet him, someday though. If he comes back.” She smiled, though her smile didn’t reach her eyes. Her scent slowly returned to normal as she shook her thoughts of the former agent away, and Kassidy began to wonder what happened to him. 

He seemed so nice when she met him. She had wanted to thank him for pushing her onto the path she was on now. Maybe someday he’d come back as the tech analyst said. Maybe. 

The tour was short but welcomed. It was good to know where the overnight rooms were, as well as the breakroom. At the end of the tour, the two Omega’s were standing in the middle of the bullpen again, Penelope showing Kassidy to her new desk, “So, this is where you’ll be sitting. I guess your first day isn’t technically until tomorrow, buuut,” she pulled out a bright blue piece of paper from the desk drawer, an invitation of some kind, “Welcome to the pack!”

Kassidy took the paper and scanned over it. It was a hand-made invite from Penelope for a ‘Welcome Party’ for her, taking place the next Saturday. Her lips curled into a wide smile as she looked up at the other Omega, “Oh- thank you! I wasn’t expecting this.”

“The best parties are unexpected,” Penelope winked in reply. Derek came up behind her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, eliciting a surprised yelp from her. He chuckled, “My baby girl here started making preparations for your party the moment she heard we were getting a new member to the team. It’s not often she’s this friendly, though. She doesn’t like change.”

“Derek Morgan,” Penelope chastised as she lightly smacked his arm, “I don’t mind change when a super pretty Omega female is joining the team. There’s too much testosterone around here.”

Emily nodded in silent agreement, a twinkle in her eye. 

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” he grinned at Kassidy, “I think you’re Pen’s favorite person now.”

Penelope only smirked at his statement, leaning up and placing a soft kiss under his jawline. Kassidy smiled in return. She found herself feeling happier now than she had been in _years_. She wasn’t used to all this attention, all this praise. It was nice. 

Maybe she could find herself joining this pack. A small amount of hope blossomed in her center, making her feel warm. She was so used to being alone, to being the outsider of every pack she had come across. This one was different; she could feel it. 

An abrupt scent overtook that of the bullpens paper and coffee, causing her head to snap towards the glass doors. It was so strong- stronger than that of the two Alpha’s who stood on the catwalk only feet away from her. Images of leather-bound books, a cozy nest built of blankets and pillows, rain racing down the outside of a glass window, a hot cup of coffee steaming in the early morning stillness- flashed through her mind. She could smell the fresh rain on damp earth; almost feel the wet moss under her bare feet. 

Her eyes were caught in chocolate brown, flecks of gold dancing around the iris of his. 

_His._

She didn’t realize her breathing had stopped until she suddenly needed to inhale, that scent buzzing through her senses. 

He was a Delta, his thin frame toned under his buttoned-up shirt and vest. His hair was somewhat long, brown, bangs dangling in his eyes. He had to have been a foot taller than her, at least. His long fingers were gripping tightly to a file against his chest, his eyes blown wide and staring right back at her. She had the sudden urge to trace her fingertips along his cheekbones. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. 

Someone cleared their throat, breaking her concentration. Rossi was now standing beside her, almost protectively, a playful smirk on his lips, “Hey there Reid,” he greeted the stranger, “I thought you had the day off?”

Reid stood there a beat longer, finally tearing his eyes off of Kassidy and looking into Rossi’s. He licked his lips, “Y-yes. I did. I had to finish up on a lead about a case and I came back to get some files.” His voice was… hard to describe. Kassidy could only think of spring rain. Soft, calming, smooth. The smell of damp earth was still strong, making her feel dizzy.

After a moment she realized she was staring at him again, and her cheeks suddenly grew hot under the stares of her new coworkers. She cast her eyes downwards, her head tilting just slightly to expose her neck in submission. She was no threat to the pack; she needed to prove it. 

“This is our newest addition to the team,” Rossi continued, his hand on Kassidy’s shoulder again. She didn’t see, but she could almost _feel_ Reid bristle. “Her name is Kassidy Hughes. Sunshine, this is our Delta, and resident genius, Spencer Reid.”

_Spencer Reid. What a handsome name._

“Hughes,” Spencer spoke her name aloud, feeling it on his tongue. Kassidy’s heart fluttered in her chest. 

And as quickly as the scent- the intrusion to her thoughts- had come, it was gone. Her eyes glanced up to see the glass doors closing, Spencer retreating to the elevators. Her mind reeled. What was that? She had never experienced anything like that before, or even read anything about it-

“What was that about?” Derek asked from her left side. 

She glanced at him quizzically, “You didn’t smell that?”

“Smell what?”

“The earth, the pines- the leather. It was so strong, I thought I couldn’t breathe.”

Morgan arched an eyebrow at her, “You mean, Pretty Boy? Yeah, his scent is usually of old books, but I’ve never smelled pine or earth on him. I’ve also never seen him come into work like he’s seen a ghost, then run out right after either.”

Penelope gave her mate a pointed look before locking eyes with Kassidy, “Honey, I think you just found your mate.”

Her _what?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea of soulmates was that they happened in stories. There was no such thing as a person being bound to another via their soul, cosmic dust, or whatever people were made of. So why did Kassidy feel her heart rate increase so drastically when Spencer was in the room? Why was his scent so dizzying that she couldn't focus on anything else? 
> 
> Or, the chapter where Kassidy tries to figure out if Spencer is the one for her, and then he does what he always does when something worthwhile and happy is within his reach (I'll give you a hint, this chapter includes angst). Also! The team begins their first case with Kassidy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for sticking with me for this wild ride of a "wtf kind of omega verse story is this?" I also have no clue, but I'm writing it _anyways_ because it makes me happy~

_**Is everybody lonely?  
Is everybody scared?  
Is everybody worried  
That no one really cares?**  
_

_**-”Lonely” Nathan Wagner**_

__  


~~~~~~~~~~

The idea of soulmates was that they happened in stories. Legends told of kings finding their Luna’s after neverending searches for their one and only, spending decades at a time looking for the perfect mate. The stories tell that once someone finds their soulmate, their scent will become intoxicating. Electrifying. It can cause the pair to become entranced in one another, the world falling away into the background. Together, their two scents will become something one and new. There will be a ‘spark’ between them the first time they touch. They will form a bond that no one and nothing can sever. Once mated, they will be mated for life.

In the modern world, the story of soulmates was for little pups with wild imaginations. It was for novels and movies. It wasn’t real. 

Everyone had a handful of compatible companions. They were drawn together via scent, not unlike the idea of soulmates. However, there was never a ‘spark’ like in the legends. And the idea of their lovers’ scent being so strong that it almost put the other in a trance was never heard of (at least, not that Kassidy knew of). 

Some people spent their whole lives looking for “the one,” but to no avail. She had read the sad articles while browsing her phone in the late-night hours, fighting back the tears as another old Beta or Alpha told their story of dying touch-starved and alone, unable to find their soulmate. Some searched the world, traveling countless countries to find them. To this day, she had never read a true story of a mated pair being proven to have been soulmates. 

Until today. 

Or, maybe that was just wishful thinking. It was true that she had never found anyone compatible before, so perhaps Spencer Reid was just the first person that smelled so rousing to her. Once in high school, a male Beta tried to convince her that her scent was all he could think about, but she couldn’t tell the difference between him and every other jock on the football team. That wasn’t love, nor was it compatibility. 

Maybe this was how intense the first scent of an agreeable mate always was? Her knees were still shaking as she stood in her shower, eyes closed as she let the water wash over her hair and down the sides of her face. Even after scrubbing at her skin with her favorite latte inspired body wash, she could _still_ smell him. He hadn’t even touched her- hadn’t come anywhere near her! And yet, she could smell the forest. Images of a cottage in a clearing came to mind. Reading a thick book by the window as she stared at the fog settling in over the ocean, sunshine beaming through the trees as it reached over the horizon. A blanket draped over her shoulders, warming her against the chill of the early spring rain as it drizzled lazily beyond the mountains. Waves crashed against a rocky shore. It was peaceful. Someone was there with her, arms wrapping around her waist from behind, a low rumble in their throat as they kissed the back of her neck-

She opened her eyes. Nothing but a shampoo bottle and a blank white wall stared back at her. 

Was this normal? She felt empty. Alone. She had always felt alone, but this was different. This was almost painful, the way her mind kept playing the memory over and over again. He had said her name, then turned and ran off. Why? Was she not what he wanted in a mate? Or did he already have one? She really should have asked Penelope more about him, but she was in such a state of shock that Rossi sent her home. He promised to tell Hotch that he decided to do so, so that she wouldn’t get in trouble. 

She still felt like she was in trouble. 

Exhaling, she finally turned the water off. Opening her shower curtain allowed the light from the hallway to illuminate her figure, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. The smallest glint of metal caught her eye, making her pause. It was setting on the edge of her tub, mocking her. The sharp edge of the razor called to her silently, but today it was easy to ignore. Her fingers traced the new scar forming on her outer thigh as she used her towel to dry her body. Not today. 

Dressing in a tee-shirt and shorts, she collapsed into bed. It was only 5pm, but she wasn’t hungry. Or tired. Or anything, really. She just felt… empty. 

She must have fallen asleep at some point, for she was then rubbing her eyes as her alarm went off. She rolled over and grabbed her phone, glancing at the time. 7:00am. Did she sleep for 14 hours? Groaning, she pulled herself up and hurried to get dressed. Today was her official first day, and she wanted to make the best first (or second) impression that she could on the team.

And on her potential mate. 

After brushing her hair for what seemed to be the hundredth time, she finally pulled it up into a loose bun, allowing curly strands to dangle along the sides of her face. She donned a cute pastel blue blouse with fake buttons along the front and a pair of black slacks. She debated on a skirt, but due to how chilly it could still get in February here in Virginia, she decided against it. 

Taking one last look at herself after applying very minimal makeup (she never wore it to begin with, so a little blush and some color on her lips wouldn’t hurt, right?), she was satisfied. The image of Spencer Reid was still stuck in her head, and it made her smile. He was _very_ handsome, and smart too, from the sounds of it. Being called a resident genius didn’t just come from nowhere. And he was a Delta- a reminder that made her stomach flip. She had always been intimidated by Alphas and Betas, worried that she wouldn’t be strong or smart enough for them. But Delta’s were sweet, however rare. Delta’s weren’t really widely known, somehow falling between a Beta and an Omega. They were stronger than an Omega but not as imposing as a Beta. They were the perfect middle ground, as far as Kassidy was concerned. Delta males tended to be very caring and familial as well, so that was a plus. 

And, hopefully, he would like her too. She hoped she didn’t look too thin, too small, or too weak. Suddenly all of her insecurities were bubbling up. Her freckles looked like dirt on her face, and her hair was too frizzy and unruly, and her eyes were dull, and her legs were awkwardly long compared to the rest of her-

The ding of the subway car’s doors opening made her blink. She didn’t even realize she had been walking to the metro while she was lost in thought. That wasn’t good. She needed to be more aware of her surroundings. 

Stepping onto the car, she took a seat beside the door, her hands fumbling with the strap of her bookbag. She could feel eyes on her, which wasn’t new, however, these felt more predatory than she was used to. Glancing around, she noted there weren’t that many people in the car. It was still early, only a little after 8:00am, so the work rush hadn’t hit just yet. 

A woman was seated opposite of her, reading a book. A teenager stood nearby her, hand on a pole, looking down at their flip phone. A small group sat further away, all talking to each other quietly. 

Nobody seemed to be watching her, so she averted her gaze to her hands. In two stops, she would be close enough to the FBI Academy that she could walk the rest of the way. Maybe she should consider a car before the spring rains came? It wouldn’t be fun to take that walk in the rain. Especially in the evening on the way back home. For now, the metro would do. At least it was cleaner than the busses in Las Vegas. 

_”Where do you think you’re going? Are you just going to leave me here to fend for myself? What kind of child are you?” Her mother scoffed, turning her back to her. Kassidy’s hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she choked back a sob, “Mom, please! I need to do this for me. I can’t live here with you forever, okay? I can’t take care of you- I’m only 17-” the slap that came across her cheek knocked her to the floor. She tenderly touched the side of her face, wincing at the stinging sensation. More tears welled in her eyes as she dared look up at her mother. Her fear was now anger, “I’m leaving Las Vegas, mom. And I’m never coming back.”_

_Her mother glared at her, baring her canines, “You’re going to end up a used Omega whore. Don’t you dare try to come back because I won’t help you.” She spat at her._

Kassidy wiped at her face, feeling wetness on her eyelashes. She swallowed, trying to rid herself of the memory. It had been almost ten years, and she was officially starting her new job at the BAU. She made herself into something better than her mother could have ever thought. 

The second stop came, and as she walked from the car into the station, she could feel eyes on her once more. The hairs on the back of her neck were raising, her instincts telling her to hurry towards safety. 

She was half-jogging by the time she made it to the front doors of the FBI building, panting. People walked around her, too and fro, briefcases and suits. The hairs on her neck had finally settled as she stepped foot inside. If someone was following her before, they were smart enough to back off now. 

Smoothing her shirt down as the elevator rose to the sixth floor, a lump was forming in her throat. This was really, truly, actually _it_ this time. She wasn’t just walking into her first day, but possibly into a future with a mate that was perfect for her, right? 

When the elevator opened, she was hit with his scent. Intoxicating wasn’t a strong enough word to describe it. It enveloped her, making her knees weak and heart race. The nerves that had built in her stomach were gone, replaced with butterflies. She stared forward at the bullpen on the other side of the glass doors, and there he was, staring right back at her. 

Her feet moved before she processed what was happening. She had pushed through the doors and walked right up to him, her head tilting to the side to expose her neck. Her brain didn’t seem to be working. _Mate,_ she thought, _mine._

His pupils were blown, eyes half-lidded as he inhaled her scent. She tentatively reached her hand towards his, her neck still exposed. For half a second, it looked as though he were going to embrace her, pressing his nose to her exposed skin and make her his- but then he took a step away. Someone whined. That someone was her. 

He shook his head, his brown curls bouncing slightly as he took another step back, his hands going up to put distance between them, “I um,” he cleared his throat, opening his eyes and locking them with hers. His pupils were back to normal, “I’m sorry, Miss Hughes.” His voice cracked a little as he took one more step away. 

Kassidy was suddenly very aware of the number of people in the room watching her. His scent was still muddling with her mind, but she managed to swallow, shaking her head a little. 

His voice sounded strained, “I um, think we have a case. I’ll see you all in the conference room.” He picked up his satchel and almost ran up the walkway towards the said room, his scent following him. It was still strong, however, dulled once he closed the door behind him. 

Kassidy let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. What just happened?

Penelope appeared at her side, waving Emily away (who seemed to have been wanting to approach), “Hey honey, come with me. I have something to give you,” she smiled. Kassidy just nodded and allowed herself to be dragged along to the other Omegas lair. She didn’t seem to notice being sat down in the comfy chair (which was definitely not part of a nest). 

“Are you okay?” Penelope asked, snapping Kassidy out of whatever trance she had been in. 

She bit her lip, “I… don’t know? I have no idea what’s going on. I’ve never been drawn to anyone like that before. Is it always strong the first time you meet a potential mate?” A glass of water was pressed into her hands. She didn’t drink it, instead just feeling the coolness of the liquid against the heat of her palms. 

“Everyone’s different,” Penelope admitted, sitting in her desk chair. She eyed Kassidy for a moment before sighing, “But um, I don’t think you _know,_ know what’s going on, huh?”

Kassidy blinked owlishly at her new friend, tilting her head just slightly, “I guess I don’t.”

“He rejected you,” Penelope spoke slowly, a frown on her beautiful face, “Our Reid is well… He’s a loner, you know? It took him a long time to open up to us, to become a part of our pack. He’s a very private person, and I don’t think he’s ever had a mate before either. I think he’s scared, so he, um, rejected you.”

The cogs in Kassidy’s mind finally clicked, “Oh,” was all she could say. So, she _was_ too thin, too plain, too weak. Not enough. 

Penelope reached out and touched Kassidy’s knee, gripping it gently, “Hey, don’t take it personally. Rejections aren’t permanent. Here, I have a bracelet that can help you for a little while,” she reached around in a nearby bag and pulled out a small pink bracelet, “my friends’ mom gave this to me when I started dating. It suppresses your scent, so creepy Alpha’s don’t get all handsy with you, or in your case, so your one true love doesn’t smell you so strongly,” she slipped it over Kassidy’s hand, adding quietly, “I also have pills that you can take to suppress your senses if you want? If his scent is that overwhelming to you, then you might wanna take them?”

Kassidy found herself smiling, turning her wrist over to admire the bracelet. She peered up at Penelope, “Thanks, Penny. I, um, might pack a couple pills if you don’t mind. I don’t like the idea of dulling my senses, though.”

“Nobody does,” she agreed, pulling out a pill bottle and handing it over, “But sometimes you just gotta. I think Derek is giving our junior G-man a bracelet too anyway, so his smell shouldn’t be that bad if he chooses to wear it.”

Kassidy sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down lightly in thought. After a beat, she spoke quietly, “Was it this awkward and strange when you met Derek?”

Penelope gave a crooked smile in reply, “No. His smell wasn’t taking over all of my senses, though. It was always there, always at the forefront of my thoughts. I remember when he finally broke down and cornered me in the elevator, asking me if I could smell him as much as he could me. We had known each other maybe a couple of months by then?” She thought back on the memory before continuing, “We started dating after that, wanting to see if our personalities matched too, you know? Just because he smells like chocolate hunkalicious doesn’t mean he’s perfect for me. But, it turns out we’re _perfect_ together.” 

Kassidy found her smile returning, leaning forwards with her chin resting in her hands and elbows on her knees, “How long have you been together?” she asked. 

“Oh gosh,” Penelope giggled, “Officially? We’ve been mated for three years. Derek wanted to romance me a while first, I think. But we’ve known each other for about seven years.”

Kassidy felt her cheeks grow warm as she watched Penelope’s do the same, “Do you guys want pups?”

The other Omega almost snorted in surprise at her question before her blush reddened further, “I um, I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it much. I take heat suppressants and birth control, so we don’t have to worry about it right now. This job doesn’t really allow for pups, you know?” After a thought she added, “I guess that didn’t stop JJ though,” she giggled. 

Kassidy tilted her head before blinking in recognition, “Oh right, JJ is the other Delta I haven’t met yet, right? She has a family?”

“Yeah,” Penelope smiled warmly, “She found her mate a couple of years ago. They have a son named Henry. He’s the sweetest little thing. I can’t wait for you to come over and meet him and Jack- Hotch’s son.”

Kassidy felt warm at the invitation, the smallest purr escaping her. If Penelope noticed, she didn’t comment on it.

“Wait,” Kassidy frowned, “Do you live with JJ and her mate? You said when I come over?”

Penelope nodded, “Well, not together like that. Since we’re all in the same pack and work together, Rossi bought this subdivision? Sort of? It’s like a tiny version of a neighborhood, and everyone has their own home. Each house has a tiny yard with a white picket fence and all that. At the head of the street is Rossi’s home since he’s the eldest Alpha-- and since he paid for the whole thing. We have gatherings at his place the most often, since he has the kitchen to supply for it,” she leaned back in her bright pink chair, spinning around in it once, “Hotch has the second-largest house. His Luna, Haley, and his son, Jack, stay home with JJ’s husband and son. They watch the homefront while we work, basically.”

Kassidy nodded slowly, “Does Reid live with all of you too?”

Penelope sighed, blowing some of her bangs out of her face, “No. Boy genius lives in an apartment all by himself. I’ve tried many, many times to convince him to stay with us- Rossi has an empty house for him and everything- but he refuses. Like I said, lone wolf.“

“Right,” Kassidy replied, that empty feeling starting to reach into her center again. It was probably from the bracelet repressing her scent, she figured. Although, admittedly, she felt a little sad for Spencer too. He seemed to have a past that made it hard for him to trust others. She wondered if she could ever talk to him about it. 

Penelope suddenly let out a small yelp as she stood to her feet, “Ohmygosh- I completely forgot about the case. Hotch is probably going to be so mad at me,” she groaned, running her hands over her face, “Come on, we gotta meet everyone in the conference room.” She tugged at Kassidy’s elbow, pulling her along and out of the safety and comfort of the Omega nest.

~~~~~~~~~~

The case was in Texas, where a cooler was discovered in the desert, containing two male Omegas’ decapitated heads. Kassidy clung to her go-bag as she boarded the plane, staring intently out of the window. Penelope promised to keep texting her pictures of kittens and puppies to keep her calm, which made her smile at the time, but right now, all she felt was dread.

She wasn’t going into the field, but she would be interrogating suspects. This was her first-ever case, and she wanted to do a good job. 

It didn’t help that Spencer sat as far away from her as he could, a blue bracelet on his wrist. He refused to spare her a glance as he read over the file in his lap. She wondered why he seemed to hate her so much. 

_”Don’t take it personally,”_ Penelope had said. She couldn’t help it. The way he looked at her as he backed away was stuck in her head, repeating on a never-ending loop. At least he didn’t look disgusted. But he did look… displeased. 

The seat beside her let out a creak as the leather was stretched, bringing her attention to the intruder. Morgan was grinning at her, “What are you thinking about, Princess?” he asked. 

She couldn’t deny wanting to smile back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Nothing. I uh, I’ve never been to Texas before. I hope it’s warmer than it’s been here. It’ll remind me of home,” she replied. 

He smiled, glad to have her speaking, “Oh yeah? Where’s home?”

“Las Vegas,” she almost rolled her eyes, “I hated it there, though. I couldn’t wait to get out.”

“Really?” Morgan’s eyes widened, “Reid’s from Vegas too! Small world,” he mused. Kassidy’s eyes flickered towards Spencer at the drop of that information. She wasn’t quite sure, but it seemed as though he had glanced at her too, before looking back to the file. 

“Oh,” was all she could manage to say. 

“I’m from Chicago,” Morgan insisted, pulling out his wallet and opening it. He showed her a picture of himself with three women, “That’s my mom and my sisters. They all still live back home. I go see them when I can,” he hummed. She smiled, thankful for his distraction, “That’s sweet of you.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” She pursed her lips in confusion. 

“Your family?” He insisted, “You got a pack back home? Or at least a family?”

She felt her mood drop and was suddenly more than thankful for Penelope’s bracelet. If she wasn’t wearing it, she was sure the Beta beside her would be able to smell her anxiety and fear. She gulped, trying to smile, “I uh, no. No family. I’m what they call a lone wolf, I guess,” she laughed nervously. 

Eyes were studying her. She peered up to see both Hotch and Rossi watching her from their seats. Of course, even with the bracelet, they could probably smell her a mile away. Stupid Alpha senses. She tried to ignore them, turning her attention back to Morgan, “It made it easier for me to move here, though. And I’m glad I did. Virginia’s gorgeous.”

Derek nodded, humming again. He noticed something changed in her demeanor, but he had to rely on traditional profiling to figure it out since he couldn’t smell her. He seemed pleased with her answer, though, buckling himself in, “Virginia _is_ gorgeous,” he agreed, “and the traffic isn’t nearly as horrible as it could get in Chicago. Nor does it get as cold.”

She repeated his action, buckling herself in, watching his hands as he spoke. It was natural for her to feel relaxed in his presence as long as he, too, felt relaxed. She knew he was doing this on purpose. It made her feel that warmth she felt when she was with Penelope. They really were perfect for each other: and a very kind couple. She smiled, “Thank you, Morgan.”

He paused, resting his cheek against his fist before smiling, his eyes growing soft. She figured him out. “You’re welcome, Princess,” he replied quietly. “Just let me know if you’re ever feeling anxious, okay? My job is to make sure the whole pack is feeling their best, and that includes you.”

Her heart fluttered. 

She _knew_ she wasn’t actually a part of the pack and wouldn’t be for a long time- if Hotch ever accepted her into the family- but his words made the butterflies in her stomach intensify. He basically told her she was in the pack. 

She couldn’t hold back her smile even if she wanted to, giggling like a schoolgirl. He chuckled and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, “Get some rest, Princess,” he ordered playfully, “It’s a couple of hours till we’re in Texas. When we get closer, we’ll go over the facts of the case, so for now, we just relax before life gets crazy, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” she purred. She didn’t know if he noticed the purr or not, but he didn’t say anything. Just like his mate, again. She leaned her head against the cool window and stared at the runway as it started to speed up. Before long, they would be 50,000 feet in the air and on their way to stopping a serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any thoughts, comments, or suggestions! I wanna see your comments and kudos cause they make me happy uwu  
> Also thank you again for reading! The next chapter should be out soon!~ <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team starts to put together a profile for the case in Texas (loosely based on the season five episode labeled "Rite of Passage"), while Spencer struggles with his feelings for their newest member. Kassidy begins to feel closer to certain pack members, her instincts helping her discover who is safe- who is _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably a good time to mention that scent means _everything_ in this AU. Scent is how Alpha's mark their packs, usually through a bite, to show the world that they'll do anything to protect them. Scent is also how Alpha's calm and soothe those they protect. Mates are able to do this too, once they've claimed each other via a bite, however, it's more common to see an Alpha use their pheromones to help a distressed packmate than anyone else. Beta's are able to do this as well, though it's not as effective in extreme situations. 
> 
> (Yes, this does mean that the whole team has been bitten by Hotch as he claimed them into his pack. Only Alphas can 'adopt' outsiders into their packs)
> 
> Also there is a small part of Spencer POV here. IDK how often I'll do that, but I wanted to get into his head a little <3

**_See I'm afraid to love, but afraid to be alone  
Still I wonder why my heart is always broke_ **

**_\- ”Lonely” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer kept finding his eyes glued to her. Even with her bracelet on, she was a _distraction_. How was he supposed to get any work done when she was in the next room, smelling like summer rain and sand? Images of grassy beaches, rocky shorelines, and sunshine kept filling his mind. Plaguing him. The idea of sitting upon a picnic blanket on the sand, watching the sunset beyond the ocean’s horizon, kept cropping up.

 _Ugh,_ he rubbed his fingers into his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He couldn’t afford any kind of distractions right now. And the temptation to pull her aside and kiss her, taste her soft lips on his, inhale her scent as she presented her neck to him-

No, no. He cleared his throat. They were on a case. He couldn’t do this. In the corner of his eye, he saw Morgan studying him. With a frown, he exhaled, turning his attention to the Beta, “Yes?”

“I still got those pills,” he offered with a shrug, “If you want to try them. I can see your mind is elsewhere right now,” he added with a smirk. Spencer’s lips twitched as his frown deepened. He didn’t like the idea of dulling his senses, but if it would get her out of his head…

“Fine. Give them to me,” he held out his hand. Morgan deposited the pill bottle into his palm, “Only take one at a time for now. They can get strong if you take too many,” he instructed. Spencer dry swallowed a single pill, calculating how long it would take to start affecting him as he read the bottle’s directions. 

20 to 30 minutes seemed too long. He took an even breath- dammit, why was her scent so inviting? There were undertones of lilacs in the spring, fresh coffee in the early morning, old books being opened for the first time in years. It made his chest ache. 

This was such a mess. He had never been attracted to _anyone_ before yesterday. Spencer Reid was perfectly fine with the idea of spending the rest of his life alone. Or as alone as being surrounded by his pack as he could be. He liked his privacy, his solitude. Then, Kassidy Hughes walked right in and destroyed anything and everything he knew about, well, _everything._

He had studied mates and pack bonding when he was in school (sometimes still dabbling in it as discoveries were made) but was utterly, thoroughly, convinced that it was just the release of endorphins and dopamine that a person experienced when scenting something similar to themselves. It was what drew people together; having an equal and comforting scent would make them relax around each other. It made sense, but it also meant that mates weren’t precisely promised. 

Plus, he had never found anyone so _intoxicating_. That word wouldn’t leave his vocabulary, no matter how hard he shook his head. He enjoyed the scents of his pack, the familiarity, and safety of them. Hell, he even had a crush on JJ for a while, thinking her scent was a good match with his own. Yet, he was never sure if he was attracted to her or her kindness. It didn’t matter, for she found someone more compatible. And that was okay because it furthered his theory that mates were something people wanted, not needed. 

He heard himself groaning, a low rumble in his throat as her scent intensified for a moment. He didn’t like this, not one bit. He didn’t like being unable to control his feelings. Or his thoughts. His brain was all he had, and if some little Omega was able to blow his world wide open just by being in his presence- well, he didn’t like that. 

His eyes tracked her as she walked in the room, a file clutched to her chest as her eyes flickered to him for a mere second before averting. She was probably completely unaware of her posture, her head tilting ever-so-slightly so he could see her neck. It was driving him mad. She was presenting herself to him subconsciously because, _of course,_ she was. It only made her scent all that much stronger. The sight of her beautifully smooth skin, collarbones, shoulders. All of her. She was just… beautiful. 

He didn’t realize his fingers were trembling until he accidentally knocked over his coffee, spilling the contents across the table. _Shit._

Kassidy hurried with some napkins from a nearby countertop, wiping up his mess for him, “Oh no, um, I got it,” she said. Her voice was so sweet, even though it quivered. He wanted to hear it again. 

“No, it’s okay,” he assured her, taking some napkins himself, “You don’t need to clean up my mess. I can handle it.” He tried so hard to keep the tremor out of his voice. He was still mortified from the earlier conversation they had- well, that he had, seeing as she didn’t speak- where his voice cracked. 

She hadn’t stopped, dabbing at the coffee with her napkin, “It-it’s okay, I don’t mind helping.”

He reached for her wrist, grabbing it to still her movements, “Kassidy-”

The moment their skin touched, there was… _something_. He didn’t know how to describe it, but her skin was so warm under his palm. His stomach flipped, heart rate increasing, body growing still. It was like he couldn’t breathe, and yet he felt more alive than ever before. Her scent was ravaging him, buzzing through his entire body. Sandy beaches, sunshine, summer rain- all of it. It wrapped around him and cradled him. For the first time in a very long time, he felt safe. Like he was at home. 

She had to be feeling it too, for her eyes were locked on his, her lips parted just barely as she inhaled deeply. Her pupils were large, like when they had smelled each other for the first time. He could hardly see the deep blue of her beautiful iris’, black orbs filled with the entire universe taking them over. 

God, she was breathtaking. The freckles that dotted her cheeks were like constellations, he thought. All last night he studied her face in his mind, wondering what stories they would tell if they were stars in the sky. His breathing hitched as his free hand cupped her cheek. She was so soft. She leaned into his touch. 

_Mine. Mine, I need to make her mine. My mate._

His thoughts were shattered, his body retreating from her in one abrupt stumble backward. He was suddenly panting, feeling as though he had run a marathon. His heart was pounding in his ears, his chest heaving. What in the hell was that? That wasn’t his voice- his thoughts-

“You guys okay?” Emily’s voice broke through the thick fog of his mind. He turned on his heel and retreated, shoving past her (maybe a little too hard) and out the door, almost running to the bathroom. After slamming the door and making sure it was locked, he leaned against the cold porcelain sink. His breathing was shaky, jaw trembling. 

What was happening to him?

~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Spencer had touched her, it was like being thrown into that scene in her mind. The cottage, the steaming cup of coffee in her hands, the strong arms wrapping around her middle. His fingers were so warm against her skin, and it took everything she had to not press herself into him. The urge to kiss him was strong, but the more primal urge to allow him to bite her, to claim her, was stronger.

_Mine. My mate._

And then he was gone, his figure disappearing beyond the conference room and into the local PD’s bullpen. And she was left there, her breathing ragged and heart pounding so quickly she thought she would pass out. Emily had to catch her, helping her to sit down. She was speaking, Kassidy realized. Her mouth was moving. 

“Em,” she squeaked, “I can’t hear-hear you. I just hear ringing-” Her ears were starting to hurt. A loud ringing had started from somewhere within her, and now it was enveloping her, surrounding her. What was that thought that crossed her mind? _Mine?_ It was almost like another voice was speaking inside of her. It wasn't her own thought. It scared her. Emily’s hands were on her shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact. She was still speaking. It took everything Kassidy had to try and read her lips. 

_Take a deep breath._ Okay, she could do that. She inhaled slowly, deeply. His scent was still lingering in the room, although thankfully, due to his bracelet, it wasn’t as overpowering as before. She exhaled, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. Emily smiled, mouthing ‘good, again.’ 

A few minutes must have passed, Kassidy taking deep breaths before the ringing faded away into nothing. She could hear the bustling of the Texas officers beyond the room. A fax machine beeped somewhere in the distance. 

Emily was searching her face, looking for signs of further distress. After a moment of silence between them, she gave her a tight-lipped smile, “Okay, you seem calm now. I can’t fully tell since you’re wearing that bracelet, so please be honest with me. How are you feeling?”

Kassidy nodded slowly, “I um, I’m calm now. I don’t know what just happened. I’ve never experienced anything like that before,” she blushed, her eyes welling with tears. Emily shushed her and pulled her into a hug, strong arms wrapping around her small body, “It’s okay. You had a panic attack, but you’re okay now.”

Kassidy swallowed again, fighting back against her tears. What was wrong with her? 

She could sense the Beta hesitating to speak but didn’t get a chance to follow through, for Hotch and Rossi entered the room. Both men locked eyes on her, making her blush darken. Although Emily calmed her down, the scent of her recent distress would still be hanging in the air. The Alpha’s immediately picked up on it. 

“What’s going on here?” Hotch asked, eyes scanning the bullpen, looking for a threat. Rossi sat in a free chair beside Kassidy, placing a protective hand on her shoulder. 

“I um… don’t know?” She mumbled, hiding her face in Emily’s chest. She would _not_ cry in front of the Alphas. 

Hotch allowed silence to fall before clearing his throat, “We’ll talk later, Hughes. You understand?” He didn’t mean to, but his voice held a tone that made the hairs on her arms stand up. She instantly nodded, “Yes, Alpha.” 

Rossi coughed into his hand, glaring at Hotch, “Anyways,” he rumbled, “We just got back from the crime scene. The two Omega’s who were murdered were illegal aliens. This town has a large population of Mexican immigrants, so Hotch and I started to wonder if they were targeted.”

Emily pulled away from Kassidy, giving her a reassuring smile, before standing up and walking towards the whiteboard, “That’s a good theory. It takes a lot to cut off someone’s head,” she paused, “So either we’re dealing with a strong Alpha or Beta, or a team. Did you see the M.E.’s report?” She looked to Rossi. 

“Yes, actually. The cuts were not made very neatly. They were jagged and very unclean. So our UNSUB doesn’t have any medical training.”

Kassidy wiped at her eyes, taking a deep breath. She hated seeing the crime scene photos, but it was her job. She needed to focus on _something_ besides whatever the heck was happening between her and Spencer. 

Her voice came out more confident than she felt, “I don’t think we have a team. I was reading from the earlier report,” she opened the file she had placed on the table, “that there was only one set of ATV tracks in the desert near the cooler. Unless we have a mated pair who rode on the same vehicle, this proves there was only one UNSUB.”

Hotch nodded, and all of the confusing and painful emptiness inside of her was suddenly replaced with pride. _Her Alpha acknowledged her._

“We have a suspect being brought in already,” Rossi mused, leaning back in his chair, fiddling with a pen, “Do you think you’re ready for your first interrogation, Sunshine?”

Kassidy found her smile, her eyes flickering between the two Alphas, “Yes, I think I am. I need a minute to read up on them, though. Who’s the suspect?”

“His name is Omar Morales. He’s a member of the local Luga cartel. JJ and Morgan are bringing him in now. We talked with some people around town, and it seems as though his little group might be on the more ruthless side. The sheriff insisted on being with you when you question him,” he added, setting the pen down, “That isn’t a problem, is it?”

“No,” Kassidy answered a little too quickly. She had met Sherrif Eva Ruiz earlier that day and really liked her. The Beta female was protective and sweet, and she probably sensed that Kassidy was an Omega. It wasn’t common for Omega’s to be put face-to-face with criminals, seeing as their emotions were easily manipulated; however, Kassidy had practiced for a very long time to control herself in set situations. Unfortunately, it didn’t always work, especially when unprepared. But she would be prepared today. 

She took a deep breath, standing with a smile, “Alright. Let me show you what I can do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Omar Morales wasn’t a pleasant man. He enjoyed making the two women who sat opposite of him uncomfortable, his canines flashing as he flicked his tongue across the tip of one. Some people would get their teeth sharpened, so they resembled an Alpha’s, but Omar was an Alpha, so his canines were naturally pointed. He was radiating with power.

But Kassidy wouldn’t give into him that easily. 

It comforted her to know that _her_ Alpha was on the other side of the glass, watching her work the suspect. Well, Hotch wasn’t truly her Alpha, as she wasn’t truly apart of the pack, but she had to convince herself of this not to allow any other Alpha control over her. She had told Hotch this before stepping into the room, asking him for a favor. 

_”Could you please tell me I’m a good Omega?” She asked, her voice shaking a little. He studied her, his eyes not giving away any emotion. He had to have known why she was asking, for without any hesitation, he placed a gentle grip on her shoulder, his eyes locked with hers, “You’re an excellent Omega, Hughes. You’re very loyal and very good at what you do.” His voice was quiet, so no one but her could hear, and it made her keen. She chirped softly to his praise, the endorphins only a pack Alpha could give rushing through her._

It was all she needed to trick her mind into believing she belonged to another Alpha, to another pack. This Alpha meant nothing to her. 

So when Omar flashed his canines again, trying to get a rise out of her, she allowed herself to sigh, “Mr. Morales,” she started, “I’m only going to ask you this one more time. Is it, or is it not, part of the cartel’s job to scare away the competition? If illegals are crossing the border with drugs for another gang, don’t you take care of them?”

He frowned, realizing his bravado wasn’t getting him anywhere with her. His nose twitched as he leaned forwards, his handcuffs clanging against the legs of his chair, “You don’t smell owned,” he stated as a fact, “although I can’t smell much of you at all. You’re wearing one of those bracelets, huh? Trying to hide your scent from me. But don’t worry little Omega, I can still tell what you are. You’re a pretty one, too,” he smirked. 

The sheriff bared her fangs with a growl, “Watch it, Omar,” she warned. 

Kassidy shot her a thankful glance before turning her gaze back on the Alpha, “That’s none of your business,” she replied to him, shuffling the papers in her hands, “So answer my question, please. Otherwise, you’re going to be in here for quite a while.”

He let out a sigh as he leaned back, rolling his eyes. His tone showed annoyance, “No, I didn’t kill those two Omegas you found, alright? Yeah, sometimes we gotta take care of rival packs around here, but not like that.” He clicked his tongue in thought before grinning, “If I were going to send a message, I would gut them first,” he paused, allowing his words to settle in, “and then I would cut out their tongue and pluck their eyes from their skulls. Maybe I’d cut off a hand and send it to their families, as a reminder for them to back down.” 

Kassidy had to hold back the vomit that threatened her. She gave him a tight-lipped frown, her eyes narrowing, “Is that all?”

He shrugged, a lackadaisical smile playing on his lips, “Yeah. If I were furious, I would probably display their guts around the body, but that doesn’t happen too often.”

Kassidy could see the paling face of the Sheriff beside her and decided it was time to go. She showed as much by standing, her chair screeching across the concrete floor as it was pushed back. Omar flinched. She supposed if there was one good thing about Alpha’s having super hearing, loud noises were more annoying to them. She could see the hairs on his arms standing as he bared his fangs at her, “Am I off the hook?” He growled. 

“I don’t know,” she replied, walking towards the door, “I’m just a little Omega. I’m not in charge here.” 

His growling grew louder as she opened the door, following the Sheriff out without another word. Once the door was closed behind her, she exhaled. All of her confidence seemed to go with her breath as her shoulders slumped. It was not easy staying that strong while locked in a room with an Alpha for that long. 

Rossi was smiling at her, “Good job, Kiddo. If I were in there, I would have ripped his tongue out myself,” he chuckled, “Especially after those comments he made towards you.”

She beamed at his words, a soft purr rising from her throat, “Thank you, Rossi.”

Hotch’s lip twitched. Did he want to smile? “What do you think, Hughes?” He asked her. She set the file down on a desk nearby, “Well, I think he’s honest. He didn’t kill those Omegas.”

“But?” Hotch insisted, leaning towards her slightly. She bit her lip, “But… I don’t like the idea of releasing him, either. You heard him, Hotch. He’s definitely killed people before.” She could tell she was pouting, her bottom lip sticking out just slightly more than usual. 

Sheriff Eva rubbed the back of her neck, letting out a groan, “Don’t I know it,” she sighed, “But we don’t have anything on him for this case, and nothing on him for all that shit he spouted in there. He’s a free man as far as the eyes of justice are concerned.”

“He shouldn’t be,” a stranger butted in. The Beta man was somewhat tall, although an inch or so shorter than Hotch. He wore a cowboy hat and a deep frown, his eyes blazing as he stared down the Sheriff. Kassidy could feel his anger in waves- it made the urge to vomit from before come back tenfold. This man was seething. 

“Deputy Boyd,” Eva greeted him between clenched teeth. He was posturing, standing as straight as he could when he realized there were two Alphas in the room. His eyes flitted between them for a moment before settling on Eva’s once more, “He killed those illegals, and you know it. You’re just going to release him because of what this little Omega whore says? Omegas shouldn’t even be in law enforcement! He probably winked at her with a promise of sex and drugs, and now she’ll say anything to get him out of here!” He pointed an accusing finger at Kassidy, his teeth clacking together as he spat.

Rossi stepped in front of her, fangs bared, a deep growl emanating from him, “Watch your tone, boy, before you get hurt.” he warned. Hotch didn’t move, but his eyes were set on Boyd, his pupils ever-so-slightly slit. The tension in the room became so thick Kassidy could hardly breathe. She could feel the wetness of her face before she realized what it was. She was crying. 

Sheriff Eva stepped in front of Boyd, separating her deputy from the BAU agents, “Boyd, now is not the time for you to assert your faux dominance. If you want to play Alpha, we can do that later, but we have two severed heads in the morgue, and we need to find out who put them there. So, if you don’t mind, I’m asking you to leave.” Her voice was steady as she spoke, power dripping from her words. For a moment, Kassidy could have sworn she was an Alpha. 

Boyd’s shoulders rose slightly, the hairs on his arms standing on end. He growled, but another glance at the room made him back down. His stance slumped, and he turned tail, walking back towards his desk. Kassidy noticed the slightest limp in his walk. 

Rossi was beside her, his eyes set on hers, “Don’t listen to him,” he murmured so only she could hear, “He’s a lost pup just trying to prove himself.” 

She nodded, wiping a stray tear away from her cheek, “Y-yeah.”

“I mean it,” Rossi hummed low in his chest, his arms wrapping around her protectively, “We know you’re a great agent, and we trust your word. If you believe Omar is innocent of _this_ crime, then he is.” 

She nodded again, pressing her face into his chest. He felt so safe. His scent was that of a crackling fireplace, sooty and warm, fresh-cut logs piled outside while the snow settled upon the ground. He smelled of winter, of Christmas, of a roast in the oven, and fresh-baked bread. He smelled of spices and cigars. And under all of that, he smelled of safety. 

It took a moment too long for her to realize what he was doing. He had pressed her nose to his collarbone. Even under the layers of his clothing, she could smell the comfort of an Alpha she trusted. He was relaxing her the way an Alpha would do for their Deltas and Omegas in their pack. And it was working. 

She inhaled deeply one last time before pulling herself away. His calloused thumb wiped her final tear from her cheek as he smiled down at her, “Better?”

“Yes,” she admitted sheepishly. She could sense Hotch watching them, but he said nothing. At some point the Sheriff had left, leaving the three of them alone in the observation room. 

Kassidy smiled, her blush creeping up her face, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s happening to me today, honestly. I’m usually so much more put together.”

Rossi shook his head, “Don’t be sorry. This is your first case, and it’s kind of a gruesome one. In time you’ll be walking with your head high like a pro.”

She smiled again, nodding once, “Yessir.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The team was still working on their profile by the time the sun was setting. Kassidy held back a yawn as she tried to finish her paperwork. She double-checked it before signing off on her own statement that Omar Morales did not fit as their Unsub.

Spencer was on the other side of the room, examining a map of the town and area around it. He didn’t seem to notice her existence whatsoever, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. On one hand, it was kind of nice, since she didn’t need the distraction. On the other, it made that empty feeling all the more… _empty_ in the pit of her stomach. It was bringing down her mood. Thanks again, Penelope, for the bracelet. At least Emily, JJ, and Morgan didn’t seem to notice the tension radiating off of her every time she spared a glance at the Delta male’s direction. 

JJ was seated beside her, nursing a cup of coffee. She set it down with a sigh, “You wanna go back to the motel, Kass?” She asked, looking over at the Omega. Kassidy bit the end of her pen, twirling it between her teeth in thought, “Honestly, kind of,” she admitted after a minute. She set the pen down, realizing there wasn’t much else to do for the evening, “I can only read and reread my own words so many times. And without anymore suspects right now, I can’t really interview anyone.” 

JJ smiled a little, playing with the lid of her coffee, “Yeah, I understand how that feels. Before I was an agent, I was the press liaison for the team. My job was to pick cases and talk to the reporters. During the day I was always kept busy, but the moment the sun set it was like I had nothing to do.”

Kassidy nodded, humming, “When we get back to Quantico, Morgan is going to help train me to shoot a gun. Hotch promised that if I pass my tests in a month, he’ll hand-deliver my credentials to me. Until then I’m kind of stuck in the office.” 

JJ leaned back in her seat, using her head to gesture towards Reid, “Spence was on desk duty for a while too. It took him much longer than he’d probably like any of us to admit for him to get his gun. Hotch had to literally kick him while he was down before he could.”

“What?” Kassidy’s eyes widened a little before she tilted her head, “Nu-uh. Hotch wouldn’t do that. You’re not being serious.”

“Oh, she is,” Emily said as she sat down with an ‘umph.’ Her eyes sparkled mischievously, “They were being held captive by an Unsub in a hospital. Hotch convinced the Unsub that he would join him on his killing spree, but only after beating the crud out of Reid first. Thank goodness Reid was smart enough to know to grab for the gun that Hotch always has on his ankle. He shot the Unsub, saving them both.”

Kassidy’s mind moved slowly, her words tumbling out before she could grasp them back, “Hotch has an ankle gun?” 

Why? Why was _that_ the first question she wanted to ask?

Emily nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah of course he does. He’s our Alpha, so he’s always prepared to protect us. I’m sure he was more than thankful that he had it on him that day. Reid got his gun the day after that, I think.”

Morgan came up behind Emily, his hands on the head of her chair, “Are you guys gossiping about Pretty Boy? You know that’s my favorite thing to do,” he grinned. Emily hissed at him when he pushed the back of her chair down a little, forcing her to fall back before he caught her, “Derek!” 

He laughed as she swatted him away. Kassidy noticed Spencer’s eyes drift to the group at the roughhousing before he went back to work. It was like he was in his own little world. 

And as much as she wanted to learn more about him, she couldn’t hold back another yawn. When JJ was finished rolling her eyes at the two Betas, she inquired, “I think it’s time for all of us to go to bed for the night. We can’t work at our best when we’re tired.” She had spoken a little louder than before, her eyes landing on Reid. He ignored her. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek waved her off, “I’ll go to bed when I’m good and ready. You’re not my mom.”

JJ’s exasperated sigh told Kassidy that they had this sort of banter often. It made her smile. 

Standing, pushing her seat in, she grabbed her yellow bookbag, “Well, I for one don’t mind the idea of sleep. I’ll see you all in the morning,” she gave a little wave as she walked out of the conference room. Emily and JJ waved back as Morgan walked around the table to take her now-abandoned spot. 

Kassidy was halfway to the motel before she felt predatory eyes on her. It was exactly like earlier that same day, at the metro. Which was terrifying. Did someone follow her all the way to Texas? She spun around and scanned the street, alert for danger. 

She didn’t see anything. Or anyone. Just a dark and empty street in the middle of a little town. Swallowing her fear, she picked up her pace until she was back at the motel. Once safely inside her room, she collapsed on the bed. The feeling of being watched was gone, which allowed her to relax the tension from her body. She released a heavy breath, pulling herself under the covers. 

She didn’t even change before she was asleep, the day’s emotional toll taking its effects on her. She dreamt of nothing but pine trees and comforting rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far <3 Comments and Kudos are highly encouraged uwu  
> Did you guys like seeing into Spencer's mind a little?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets closer to solving the case, finally having a profile for their killer.  
> Also known as the chapter where I world-build a little more through Spencer, and Kassidy gets picked on for being an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys! This chapter was fun because I love making up lore for things. But I can promise you that cases will no longer take like, 5 chapters each lmao. I'm trying to create chemistry between the team and Kassidy, as well as world build a little bit. The case will be solved in the next chapter for sure, and then we'll get into the real fun stuff! 
> 
> Also why is Spencer so mean to himself? I mean, I wrote him this way but still.  
> PS: Morgan's anger might seem out of nowhere at the _one part_ but it's a chemical response to seeing someone of a weaker rank being in distress. In this AU it's ~normal~

**_What a way to live, let the fear take all control  
Oh, this ain't life, no  
I'm not alive_ **

**_\- ”Lonely” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

“We have another head.”

That wasn’t exactly the ‘good morning’ greeting Kassidy had expected from her superior when she walked into the makeshift conference room. Glancing at her watch she found herself groan. 8:03am. She hadn’t even had her coffee yet.

“Where was it found?” Emily asked, walking in behind her and setting her bag down in a chair. Why didn’t this bother her as much as it did the Omega?

“Spiked on a fencepost in my yard,” Sheriff Eva replied dryly, having been standing next to Hotch. Her arms were crossed defensively across her chest, chin held high in an attempt to prove authority. Kassidy could tell with one glance that the sheriff had been shaken to her core. She was trying to keep composure. 

Hotch motioned to the newest photo tacked onto the board, “We don’t have an I.D. for this one either,” he paused, gauging the reactions of his team as they looked over the gruesome photo, “but it’s another illegal alien.”

Kassidy swallowed, sitting down before her knees could crumple underneath her. She took a deep breath, “The head being placed in front of Eva’s home looks like a threat, or a warning,” she pointed out. Sheriff Ruiz nodded, “That’s what I was thinking too.”

“Is there anyone in town that you can think of who would want to hurt you?” Emily asked. 

Eva scoffed, “Yeah, a lot of people. Some people don’t take too kindly to a female Beta being their sheriff. And then there’s the cartel,” she pursed her lips at that last thought. 

Kassidy hadn’t realized before how hard it must have been for the sheriff to try and keep control of the little Texas town. A lot of people in places like this were old fashioned, believing only Alpha males should be in charge. A Beta woman leading the entire local police force would surely upset quite a few people. Would that make them hate her enough to murder Mexican immigrants and spike their heads in front of her yard? Probably not. But, clearly, they were dealing with a psychopath. 

“We dismissed the cartel already,” she heard herself say, “Or at least, Omar Morales. Someone else in the group could be doing this. But Omar is their Alpha, so _if_ someone in his pack were doing this without his knowledge, that wouldn’t end well for them.”

“How do you know it’s without his knowledge?” Morgan asked, walking in with a tray filled to the brim with coffee cups. Kassidy’s eyes lit up as he set one down in front of her, a purr rumbling from her throat as she took it greedily, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla. How did he know she liked vanilla lattes? 

“Um,” she cleared her throat after taking a sip, a content sigh escaping her with the taste of sugar on her tongue, “When I was interrogating him; he seemed a little surprised when I showed him the photos of the first two victims. He didn’t recognize them.” She took another sip of the heavenly caffeinated sugar rush that was grasped between her palms. It wasn’t cold here, even in February, but the heat from her coffee still felt nice as it warmed her insides. 

When the others were still watching her, waiting for her to continue, she felt herself blush, “Right, um, that means he didn’t recognize the method of death, either. He was, essentially, as shocked as we were upon viewing the photos. But his shock wasn’t due to the gruesome nature of the decapitation. It was more,” she licked her bottom lip in thought, wetting it, “it was like he said. If he were to kill someone, he would be sending a message. That message including much gorier descriptions of what he would do with a body.” 

She could feel the eyes of her Alpha on her and dared to peer up at him for his approval. The slightest nod of his head gave her just that, making her smile. 

“Alright,” Morgan said after almost inhaling his entire cup of coffee, “So the cartel’s out of the picture. For now. Who else in this town would you say has a problem with you, sheriff?”

Eva shrugged, “Do you want me to make a list?”

“Yes, actually,” Hotch said. She blinked at him in surprise but didn’t argue, “Alright then, get me a piece of paper and a pen.”

She probably didn’t mean to, but the command in her voice was enough to make Kassidy immediately obey, standing and hurrying to a nearby table where some office supplies were left out for note-taking. Her body reacted before she could think much on it, handing over an unused notepad and pen to the Beta, a small smile on her features. Eva looked down at her, shocked. 

It took a moment before Kassidy realized why everyone was staring at her. Her mind cleared itself quickly as she dropped the supplies to the floor, embarrassed, “Oh-” she bent down and tried to gather the notebook and pen that was rolling away from her. 

Someone scoffed, drawing her attention to the doorway. Deputy Boyd was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes locked on her crouched figure as she tried to scramble back to her feet. The ball of anxiety that was ever-present in her core was growing as his eyes lingered on her. He sneered, “I finally see why you have an Omega on your team. She’s a good little maid, isn’t she? Does she always jump so willingly to do anything asked of her?”

Kassidy looked to the floor as an act of submission. It was as if her body refused to stand up for herself, whether she wanted to or not. Omega’s and Delta’s who didn’t belong to a pack had instincts to do as they were told by anyone. If she belonged to a pack, she wouldn’t have done anything that the sheriff asked of her (at least, not because she _had_ to, but instead because she wanted to). Her body wouldn’t have acted before her mind, her eyes staying clear instead of clouding over with the need to fulfill a command. This was something she had always struggled with, but had learned to control the instinct if she prepared herself in the mornings. This morning, however, she hadn’t prepared. 

The air grew tense, a growl coming from her right. She managed to drag her eyes from her feet to see where it came from. Morgan had put himself between her and Boyd, his fangs bared and eyes dark. He was bristling, “She is an asset to the Bureau, and to this team. Her Omega status has nothing to do with why she’s here,” he warned. 

Boyd stood a little straighter, showing his own canines in defiance to the other Beta, “I’m sure. It’s probably easier to take advantage of her when you tell yourselves that, huh?”

This time it was Emily who growled, standing so suddenly it knocked her chair to the floor. She stalked up to him, standing so close their chests were practically touching. She snarled, “How dare you speak about anyone that way. You should be ashamed. As a Beta, your job is to protect those weaker than you-”

He scoffed again, narrowing his eyes, “ _My job_ is to make sure everyone stays in their lane. Little Omegas don’t belong in a place where they can be used so easily. I can smell her fear from here- do you really think the rest of the precinct can’t smell her too?”

Kassidy felt her mouth go dry. Was she really radiating that much fear, even with her bracelet on? Maybe it was broken. Oh lord, she didn’t know where to find a new one, especially in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere like this. 

As if to prove a point, Boyd locked eyes with her, his tone full of command, “Omega, come.”

Her muscles tensed, her body wanting to do exactly as he asked. She hadn’t prepared herself for this today- she wasn’t mentally capable to keep herself from doing what her instincts were screaming at her to do-

Hotch was promptly beside her, his hand on her shoulder. His scent rushed at her, filling her senses with old oak trees and autumn leaves. Bourbon with ice that clinked against the glass, evening crickets calling from somewhere in the distance, fresh-cut grass staining clothes as someone play wrestled in the yard. She didn’t notice her eyes were closed until she opened them, seeing her Alpha standing as close as he’s ever been to her. He had purposefully positioned himself so her face was near his shoulder and collarbone, his hand still holding her still as she grounded herself with his scent. His eyes were locked with Boyds, pupils slit dangerously and iris’s a clouded black. 

The world had fallen silent to her, but she knew an argument must have taken place while she was lost in his scent. She felt the anger that was targeting her, making the hair on her arms stand on end. 

After an eternity, it seemed, Hotch’s hand left her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She could still taste the spice of rum on her tongue as he stepped away from her and towards Boyd, his shoulders squared and stance intimidating. 

“I said, _leave._ ”

Boyd’s body acted before he could reply, the Beta turning on his heel and hurrying out of the building. That was the power an Alpha held over anyone. It was terrifying to watch it happen. 

Emily was beside Kassidy then, her arms wrapping around her as she cooed, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Kassidy nodded, inhaling the Beta’s scent to calm herself further. Emily smelled of sunning lotion and hibiscus flowers. Sunlight warming skin as her body laid in the grass, sparkling cider tickling lips and causing goosebumps to appear across arms. Bitter apples covered in sweet caramel, boots walking through fallen leaves and into the snow. Spring flowers blooming as hands touched the petals, releasing pollen into the air. She smelled of safety. 

“Thank you,” she breathed after a silent few seconds, “I don’t know why you guys are so willing to stand up for me-”

“Shh,” Emily pulled her closer, “we like you, and we hate seeing people try to hurt you. Just let us do this for you, okay?”

“Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Kassidy was glad that the two Deltas hadn’t seen that morning’s dramatics. She knew JJ was the motherly type, and would probably be babying her all day if she had known about Boyd’s attempt to force her to submit to him.

She was also glad Spencer didn’t see. She wasn’t sure how he would have reacted, if he did at all. Part of her wondered if she kind of wanted him there, to see if he would stand up for her the way the others did. But then again, with how he was clearly taking scent suppressants and ignoring her very existence, he probably wouldn’t have. 

Standing at the end of the team, somewhat behind Morgan, she watched as they delivered their profile on the Unsub. The whole afternoon had been spent with the team doing what they did best; finding clues to piece together the puzzle that was the suspect. Kassidy had stayed at the station, being filled in on details as they came so she could organize everything in a file. This being her first case, she was mostly watching and learning, rather than actually helping. She’d like to think she did a good job with the few things she did do, however. Hotch seemed to approve of her statement made about her interrogation. That was enough for her. 

Spencer and Morgan had discovered a shack where some illegals were staying for shelter, and managed to get some information on the John Doe’s in the morgue. Every single one of them was an older male Omega, weakened from the journey across the border. That was the last clue the team needed to deliver the profile. 

“Our Unsub is a male Beta or Alpha in his late 30s to early 40s,” Hotch started, eyes scanning the room, “He’s what we call a ‘human predator,’ or hunter. His hunting is for power and control, which he lacks in his everyday life.”

Spencer cleared his throat, his hands gesturing as he spoke, “All of the victims so far are the weakest of their pack, having been left behind or gotten separated from the others during their migration from Mexico. Due to the ATV tracks we found in the desert, we believe he’s chasing them for some time to wear them down further.”

“Even though he’s a Beta or an Alpha,” Morgan continued, “we believe he suffers from some sort of handicap, or he may be physically weak. Hence why he goes after the elders in the pack, wearing them down before attacking them. He’s incapable of taking them on in a fair fight.”

Hotch nodded, picking up from there, “He creates chaos and then attacks, a pattern he applies to his entire life. Because of this, he is most likely not in any kind of relationship, or if he is, it will be an abusive one. He gets off on control. He’s organized, taking forensic countermeasures to throw off the investigation.”

“Meaning he is most likely following the investigation as well,” Emily added, “And has a grudge against Sheriff Ruiz. If anyone fits that pattern, we have our Unsub.”

Kassidy watched in awe at the silence of the Police Department, how the officers scribbled notes down in files and pads, listening to her team describe the Unsub. It was amazing how her teammates put together the details after gathering their clues. Pride swelled in her chest for them, for this pack she was allowed to interact with. Now, with their profile, they would hopefully be able to find this lone wolf hunter before he killed anyone else. 

A familiar voice spoke up, making Kassidy’s insides grow hot with a combination of fear and anger, dissipating the pride she had felt only a second before, “How can you possibly know this guy’s age, physicality, or romantic life?” Boyd asked. 

Hotch eyed him, the smallest twitch at the corner of his lips pulling his tight frown into something a little more menacing, “Because we’re profilers,” was all he offered as an explanation. 

Boyd clacked his teeth together with an audible growl, gaining a louder one from Sheriff Ruiz in return. He locked eyes with her for a moment before backing down. That man was always fighting against authority, Kassidy noted. He was trying to prove himself the only way some wolves knew how, via a pissing contest. 

She was suddenly very glad she never had the urge to prove her power over anyone. Perhaps it was due to her being an Omega, or her gentle nature in general, but either way, she never worried about being the strongest in the room. Wanting to prove herself despite being an Omega was a completely different thing. 

Emily touched her shoulder, gaining her attention, “Wanna go get something to eat?” She offered with a smile. Kassidy nodded, smiling in return, “Sure. I suppose there’s not much else I can do for today anyways. I already categorized and filed away all the details of the case, including our profile, so it would be easier to do our paperwork when we get home.”

“How did we get so lucky to have two geniuses on our team?” Emily asked with an eyebrow raised. She was teasing, it was in her tone, but the underlined praise was still there. Kassidy almost keened into it, somehow stopping herself before letting the noise escape her throat. She just blushed, smiling instead, “I wouldn’t call myself a genius. I’m just organized.”

“Well we could always use some more organization,” JJ replied as she walked up beside the two women. She sniffed the air, her eyes wandering past them towards Morgan and Spencer, who were at the other side of the room. They seemed to be arguing silently. 

Kassidy followed her stare and watched the two men for a moment before pulling her eyes away. Thankfully, Spencer was still wearing his bracelet, so she hardly noticed his scent anymore. But she could still smell Morgan. He was definitely angry about something, and his anger was only growing as the two gestured at each other. 

Emily cleared her throat, “So uh, Jayje, we were thinking of getting some dinner. Wanna join us? There’s not much else to do until daylight tomorrow.” 

JJ met her eyes with a nod, “Yeah, that sounds good. There’s a little Mexican place down the road from the motel I keep smelling. I bet it’s as authentic as you can get here in America.” 

The three women grabbed their bags and left the police department, all taking silent sighs of relief the moment they stepped outside and got some fresh air. The Alpha stench in that place was overbearing at the best of times. Mixed with Morgan’s anger (and possibly Spencers) it was a nightmare. 

The trio headed towards the restaurant in comfortable silence, glad to finally get a moment to eat some real food.

~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan’s scent hit him before he did. Well, he didn’t _hit_ him, but he might as well have. Spencer peered up from his book at the Beta male who was standing over him, his eyes suddenly darkened. Spencer made a point to arch an eyebrow in confusion, “What-”

Derek’s hands were on Spencer’s shoulder, yanking him to his feet so they would be eye-to-eye. Spencer’s book fell to the floor. He ground down his teeth, tightening his jaw, “What the hell, Morgan?”

“That asshole Deputy tried to force Hughes to submit to him this morning,” he growled, “And conveniently you were nowhere to be found. She’s your _mate,_ Reid. You should have been protecting her.”

Spencer scoffed, bending over to pick up his book, “She’s not my… _mate._ ” The word tasted bitter on his tongue. “I hardly know her. In fact, _you_ hardly know her. That sucks that Boyd tried to do that to her but-”

“Oh fuck off, Reid,” Morgan rolled his eyes, gesturing around the room with his hands, “Ever since she met you her scent has intensified. Yours too, actually. Those bracelets don’t do much when your emotions are strong- and she was _scared_ when he commanded her. Everyone in this whole building could smell her. It took Hotch practically forcing her face into his chest to calm her down.”

Spencer frowned, “I don’t see why this has anything to do with me-”

Morgan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, “For a genius, you’re an idiot. Let me lay it out for you: you’re both giving off pheromones right now. That’s what I think anyway. Since the moment you met, it’s like your bodies are trying to draw you two together. You can’t keep ignoring it, because it’s getting stronger.”

“That’s impossible,” Spencer said, rolling his eyes, “That’s not how mates work. Their scents are _appealing_ to each other, yes, but it doesn’t intensify like you’re claiming. She just happens to be compatible with me, but I’m not interested. I’m fine being alone.”

Morgan let out a low rumble, not quite a growl, but something similar. His eyes weren’t as dark as before, the stormclouds dissipating a little, “Spencer,” he warned, “I don’t know what else it can be, but her scent is making her a target. Her emotions are constantly changing, like a switch. Yours too. You’re more agitated lately. Distracted.”

Spencer let out his own growl, though it was muddled in his chest, “This isn’t your problem to deal with, Derek,” he spat, “I just… I’ve never…” He swallowed, his anger turning into something else. Something he didn’t like. Fear? “I’ve never experienced anything like this before, okay? And I don’t like it. So, until I can figure out what’s going on with me, I want you to leave me alone.”

“Dude, it’s not rocket science,” Derek responded with a huff, “Clearly you two aren’t _just_ compatible. It’s like your soulmates. I have _never_ seen what happened between you two happen to anyone else. The first time you scented each other, it was like the rest of the world didn’t exist anymore for either of you. Yeah, Pen and I are super close, but it took me _months_ to finally figure out why she smelled so heavenly to me. If you saw your face…” He trailed off, letting the words die on his tongue. 

Spencer tightened his fists, glaring at the Beta, “I’m done talking about this. Soulmates aren’t a thing. Love at first sight isn’t a thing. The very idea of those concepts is preposterous. There is no science to back it up. Again, we might be compatible, our scents triggering the production of dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin, and endorphins in each other, but that is all scientifically explained. And something that I don’t want. If I reject her long enough, our scents will shift to help us find new mates.” _She’ll be happier with someone else, anyhow._

Morgan’s eyes studied his for what he was sure was way too long, before he stepped down. The Beta was submitting, his hands going up in defeat, “Fine. Fine, whatever. I guess if you don’t want her, then I can’t change your mind. But you’ll have to start interacting with her sooner or later, you know. Hotch won’t allow you to ignore her forever. We’re all on the same team.”

Spencer sat back down, opening his book to the last page he was on. He chose to ignore Morgan, not needing to entertain this conversation any longer; especially since Morgan already submitted. It was over. 

After a heartbeat Morgan was gone, leaving Spencer alone with his thoughts. He could smell the anger in the air still, feeling the glances from the officers nearby. He ignored them as well. Even as a Delta, he was never afraid to hold his own. He didn’t have the instinct, nor the urge, to submit the way Omegas did. It was the one benefit of being who he was. Being male probably helped. He could stand up for himself, go toe-to-toe with those who tried to dominate him, and sometimes he won. Not always, but sometimes. 

He thought back to Morgan’s words. Kassidy was given a command by Boyd that morning. That would explain the scent of distress when he finally arrived at the precinct around 10am. As an Omega, she probably would have done exactly as he asked if Hotch weren’t there. Female Omegas were 72% more likely to roll over in submission than their male counterparts, being the weakest in the food chain. Their small physicality and gentle demeanor made them _literally_ rely on the stronger members of their packs for survival. They were usually known for staying home with pups, babysitting the entire pack’s litters. In ancient times, the Omega was considered something precious. They were the pack members who fed and cared for the young, often being the only thing between a pup’s survival and death. They were worshipped for their ability to provide safety, and for being the most fertile. It was common for Alphas to breed with their Omegas, as well as their Luna, to ensure the new generation would be strong and healthy. Female Omegas were naturally good mothers and raised healthy litters. Male Omegas, on the other hand, were more like older siblings to the younger pups, teaching them how to hunt and fight. They would guard a female’s nest during heats (no matter her rank), not allowing anyone besides her mate or her Alpha to have access to her. There were records of male Omegas fighting to the death to protect the females. Deltas were known to do this too, although it depended on the pack.

In modern times they were considered weak and useless. Spencer knew that wasn’t true; he had met many strong-willed Omegas over the years, but that didn’t stop public opinion. Unfortunately, Omegas relied on touch and familial bonding more than any other rank, so those who could not find a pack or a mate usually turned to unsavory means of survival. As long as their needs were being tended to, some didn’t seem to mind. 

As a Delta, Spencer also relied on touch more than he’d like to admit. He got what he needed when he needed, often turning to JJ when he was feeling lonely. As a fellow Delta, she understood. But, he hated it. He hated relying on anyone for anything. He’d basically been alone since he was 10 years old. He didn’t need anyone else. 

He hadn’t turned a page in his book for about five minutes, staring at the words without reading them. 

Did it bother him that Boyd had tried to force Kassidy to obey him? Yes. Not because she was his supposed mate, of course, because that was ridiculous, but because that wasn’t right of him to do. She was unbound, meaning she belonged to no pack, no Alpha. Anyone could command her to do something and her instincts would make her react before her mind could fathom what was happening. That was unfair of her biology. And it was unfair of Boyd to try and use that against her. 

He hated imagining what she must have looked like, her eyes clouded over with the desire to serve, her lips barely parted as she inhaled the scent of the Beta who commanded her. Her curly blonde hair framing her face as she stepped forward to obey, her cheeks flushed _just so_. 

Hotch was a very powerful Alpha, stronger than any other Spencer had met, and probably understood exactly what was happening before anyone else. The idea of him pressing her face into Hotch’s chest, forcing his Alpha scent on her in order to ‘reclaim’ her from another male, made his skin crawl. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end.

Sighing, he closed his book. He was feeling angry again, although he couldn’t place why. _Ugh,_ why did Kassidy Hughes have to walk into his life like a hurricane, destroying everything in her path? He was perfectly happy before she made a mess of his life. _Wasn’t he?_

~~~~~~~~~~

Kassidy yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she walked into the police station. Last night had been rather fun. She was able to get to know JJ and Emily a little better, cooing over photos of Henry and Sergio (Emily’s cat). She debated on getting a cat, with Emily’s insistence.

_”They basically take care of themselves, so you don’t need to worry too much about leaving them at home when we go on cases. Haley and Jack like to go over and feed Sergio for me, so I’m sure if you asked they could feed your kitty too! What color do you want? I’ll start looking at the shelter’s website right now.”_

She ended up falling in love with a female calico named Cookie Dough, though she was doubtful about actually adopting the kitty. She was sure Emily would convince her, anyhow. 

The bullpen was rather silent, only one or two officers mulling about. Which was odd. The place had been bustling the day before at this time, and it was only Wednesday, so not the weekend. She glanced at her watch to double-check. Yep, Wednesday, 8:20am. Weird. 

She took a seat at the conference table, pulling out the file she had organized the day before. She wanted to double and triple-check it before anything else could be added to it. Rewriting the events of their case so it made the most sense would make the pile of paperwork at home so much easier to get through. It was the least she could do to help out. 

Skimming over what she had, reading the profile of the Unsub for probably the hundredth time, she paused. 

A male Beta or Alpha, in his 30s to 40s, possibly handicapped, hunting down weaker members of their packs in order to regain control over his life, where he feels he has no control. _If_ he’s in a relationship, it would be abusive, meaning he has issues with his anger.

Deputy Boyd fit that description to a T. 

She pulled out her phone, opening Hotch’s contact as someone rapped their knuckles on the open door. Glancing up she spotted an officer, one she didn’t recognize. “Yes?”

“Miss Hughes?” He asked. 

“That’s me.”

“Your unit chief just told me to let you know that they’re joining the search for the sheriff.”

She tilted her head, her bangs dangling in her face, “The sheriff?”

“Oh,” he breathed, “Nobody told you? Sheriff Ruiz has been missing since last night. Everyone is out looking for her right now.”

Kassidy’s heart dropped to her stomach, “What?” She squeaked. Eva was missing? Why hadn’t anyone told her earlier? She stood up, setting the file and her bag on the table, “I want to help look for her. Were you joining the search?”

He nodded, rolling his hands together, “I was about to. Do you want to come with me?”

“Yes. I don’t really have a car. I’ll text my boss really quick to let him know that I’m joining you Mr., um, what’s your name?” She had been walking while talking, pausing to look back at him. He joined her, walking towards the front doors of the precinct, “Gentry,” he replied. 

_Message to: Agent Aaron Hotchner  
I’m joining the search for Eva with Gentry. What side of town are you on?_

_Message from: Agent Aaron Hotchner  
You should stay at the station._

_Message to: Agent Aaron Hotchner  
Too late. Which side of town are you on?_

_Message from: Agent Aaron Hotchner  
South side. Stay safe._

She was seated in the passenger seat of the police cruiser. Which, if under different circumstances, would be kind of cool. She had never ridden in a cop car before. The black SUVs that belonged to the FBI were definitely much roomier, and much more comfortable, but it was neat to see all the buttons and switches on the console. 

“They’re searching the south side,” she relayed to Officer Gentry, “Do you know where she was last seen?”

He pulled the car from the parking lot, heading west out of town, “No. Last I saw her she was still at the station last night, and probably stayed there after I went home. She’s a hard worker, that woman.”

Kassidy took a moment to study the officer who sat beside her. He was an older Beta, some gray starting to pepper in his facial hair. He had an air of calm to him. 

“Do you like Sheriff Ruiz?” She asked. 

He smiled, “Yeah. I was on her side when she joined us from New York. Of course, a lot of folks weren’t. Who wants some city slicker as their sheriff, right? But I saw the potential in her. She’s young, and a damn good person. She knew something was off the moment some of our legal migrants started to disappear. Their heads haven’t shown up, but, who knows.”

Kassidy looked out the window as they drove down a dirt road. Static came in over the radio, a man’s very distraught voice following it, _“This is Deputy Boyd- I found her. Oh god. I found the sheriff and she… Get a medic out here, please.”_

Gentry grabbed the radio, “Boyd, what’s your location?”

_“A bit outside of town. I’ll send my coordinates.”_

Kassidy swallowed. Was the sheriff okay? She had to be.

She had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love everyone who thinks my story is worth spending time to dip into this fun AU with me. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Descriptions of death/blood/mild gore. Implications of sexual assault. Typical Criminal Minds warnings.  
> \--  
> Kassidy discovers who the Unsub is, and unfortunately, is too late to save the sheriff. Will the team get to her in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, trigger warnings for some descriptions of blood, gore, death, and sexual assault. Boyd is a very bad man >:c  
> Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, I just didn't want to ruin the flow of the story too much. Honestly, I wanted to end it at the very first part, but then it would be _super_ short, lol.

Officer Gentry and Special Agent Kassidy Hughes were the first on the scene, having been closest to Deputy Boyd’s coordinates. It would take another 10 minutes before the ambulance could make it that far out of town. The scenery was nothing but dirt and desert for miles, the smell of sagebrush in the air. But there was something else hanging heavily over in the breeze.

Blood. And something heavier, thicker.

Officer Gentry slammed the door as he hurried from the car, approaching the crouched figure of his deputy. Once he reached him, he stopped, his body going stock still. 

Kassidy shut her door a little more carefully, walking towards the two with hesitation in her step. There was a faint hum of buzzing coming from somewhere nearby. She could _taste_ the blood in the air as if she were drinking it. She swallowed, her hands growing shaky. Sheriff Ruiz was injured. She needed help. Now was not the time for Kassidy to suddenly become afraid of blood. 

She started to wish her team were here. Rossi and Hotch’s scents would have been enough to calm the nerves settling in her stomach. 

She even almost wished Spencer were here. Something about his presence always simultaneously relaxed and upset her. She needed that sense of relaxation, of safety. 

Approaching the Betas with more purpose than before, she hurried to aid the sheriff. The sound of buzzing grew louder as she grew closer. “Officer Gentry,” she called out to him, “What’s wrong? Is Eva okay-?”

The scene before her made her stop in her tracks. The older Beta male stepped past her, doubling over as he vomited in the bushes behind her. She wanted to do the same, but her body wouldn’t move. 

Sheriff Eva Ruiz was dead, and by the looks of it, she had been for hours. Flies were buzzing around her corpse, and blood was _everywhere._

“Miss Hughes,” Gentry gasped as he wiped a hand over his mouth, “You should go back to the cruiser. Wait for your team.” 

She wouldn’t move, _couldn’t_ move. Her legs were concrete, holding her captive to the ground. She couldn’t even manage to cry; she only stared. While in the academy, she was taught that she would end up seeing things such as this. Blood and gore was part of the job. She literally signed up for it.

But every book she ever read, every image she ever studied, did not prepare for seeing it in person. Blood, dried and brown, congealed in the dirt, smelling of death. Eyes open and staring at the sky, never able to see again. Skin so pale it was practically white. Seeing death and knowing death were two different things. Kassidy had now known death. She now knew what it smelled like. Heavy, metallic, rotten. Rotting. 

A hand clasped on her upper arm, tugging her backward. Suddenly the concrete gave way to jello, her legs stumbling as she fell back in the dirt, her breathing growing erratic. The sheriff’s eyes were boring into her, staring through her very soul. _You were too late. You know who did this, but you figured it out too late. Too late. Too late._

ANd just like that, Kassidy remembered who was there with her and Officer Gentry. Her eyes snapped to the Deputy, who was now standing several yards away, speaking into a walkie-talkie. The panic that she had somehow kept at bay until now was building, gripping her heart and squeezing her lungs. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe!

Gentry was in front of her, shaking her shoulders, “Hey, hey Miss Hughes. Deep breaths, okay? Let’s go back to the car. Your team is almost here.”

Her team! She needed to warn her team! She would not let any harm come to them, no matter what. _Especially Spencer._

“Miss Hughes? Please, let’s go to the car. Let me help you up.” 

Yes, the car. She needed to separate herself from the serial killer who was standing only feet from her. Her body moved awkwardly, desperately, kicking up dirt and dust as she scrambled towards the car, slamming the door as she sunk into the passenger seat. Officer Gentry was on her heels, pausing after she shut the door. He ran his hand through his hair, turning back towards Boyd. 

She hid her mouth behind her hands, tears streaming down her dusty cheeks. Nothing but the sound of her own sobbing could be heard in her ears. It hurt to cry, her lungs seizing as she gasped for air, inhaling sharply and exhaling with a hiccup. Her vision was growing black at the edges, a high pitched ringing consuming her hearing. _No, no. Calm down. Don’t panic._

_I can’t panic right now. I need to save my team._

She needed to message Hotch. He needed to know what she knew. Her hands trembled horribly, fingers unable to grasp the small flip phone. She flicked it open. No service. _Dammit!_

The scent of fear hit her nostrils. It wasn’t her own. 

Eyes looking beyond the safety of the windshield, she could see Gentry and Boyd arguing. Gentry’s eyes were wide as he took a step away from Boyd, his hand on his gun. Oh, God, did he figure it out too? Boyd pulled his own gun, aiming it at Gentry. She couldn’t hear them, but she could faintly read their lips. Boyd was screaming about something. Ranting. _He was unappreciated. Unwanted. Unbound and unclaimed. He should be an Alpha._

He had gone completely insane.

The gunshot that went off made her yelp, her body curling up so she could slide to the floor in front of the passenger seat. It was cramped, not being meant for an adult body to hide there, but she managed to fit. Her breathing was ragged, tears slipping from her eyes. Dear God, what was she going to do? He killed two officers! He would kill her too. 

He would attack her team.

She didn’t have a gun. She didn’t even have a knife. How the hell was she going to protect herself? She was in the middle of nowhere in Texas with a serial killer who knew exactly where she was. When they had arrived, the ambulance was 10 minutes out. It had been maybe 6 or 7 minutes since then. And that was if the dang thing was able to drive on these stupid dirt roads. 

_Think, Kass, think!_

The radio. She craned her head up to see the receiver and reached for it, pushing down the button, “This is Special Agent Kassidy Hughes reporting in. Officer down,” she spoke into it, her voice sounding much calmer than she felt, “Requesting backup immediately at the coordinates of sheriff Ruiz’s body. Deputy Boyd has shot Officer Gentry. Repeat, there is an officer down, and we need backup _now._ ”

There was a crackle before she heard Hotch’s voice come on, _”We’re almost to you, Hughes. Hang in there.”_ If her life weren’t in danger, she could have sworn he sounded different than usual. There was a hint of something in the undertones of his voice. Anxiety? Concern?

Something slammed on the window, making her shriek in surprise. When she looked, Boyd was standing there, blood splattered across his face, his eyes blazing with fury. He slammed the butt of his gun against the glass once more, this time cracking it. She pressed the button down again, her voice shaking, “Oh, God, please hurry. He’s going to kill me-”

The glass shattered, small shards hailing over her as she used her arms to protect her head, screaming. Boyd’s voice was loud, commanding, unsteady, “There you are, you stupid little _whore!_ ” he spat, reaching in and grabbing her by the hair. She shrieked as he tugged her into the seat, reaching in the broken window to unlock the door. 

“You called for backup, didn’t you? Fuck! I knew I should have waited a little longer for this. Goddammit,” he cursed as he yanked the door open, pulling her out and shoving her to the ground. She coughed, her earlier panic attack still settled in her chest, squeezing her lungs. The world was going dark again, blackness settling in at the edges. _No! Calm down! Deep breaths. I need to stop him._

She had been an official member of the BAU for four days and was about to die. _I need to stop him._

He tapped the side of his gun against his head, using his free hand to wipe some blood from his cheek. He inhaled deeply after a moment, grinning, “I love it when I can smell your fear. Yours, in particular, smells delicious. There’s something special about you, little Omega, I can feel it.” 

Her heart pounded in her ears. _Those were the words Agent Gideon had said to me when he met me. What about me is so special?_

He leaned down, grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet. She could feel the cold metal of the gun being pressed against her temple as he inhaled her scent, his nose pressed firmly to her neck. It took all her willpower to keep from growling.

He smelled nauseating, like metal and burning plastic. It made her sick. His scent was overwhelming, overpowering her senses. Death lingered on him. Blood. Sheriff Ruiz’s blood. Officer Gentry’s blood. The blood of countless victims he probably had buried in the desert. He smelled like a man who lost himself a long time ago. A Beta lost in a society that didn’t want him. Packless.

He let out a satisfied growl at her whimper, “Imagine my surprise when I first saw you. A beautiful little Omega, unclaimed, unwanted, and willing to do whatever is asked of her,” he almost purred, his nose brushing against the underside of her jaw. Her whole body tensed. 

“I was just going to use you as a shield as I planned my escape. Now I might take you with me. You smell so amazing. You can be my Luna, and we’ll start our own pack.” She felt his tongue drag along her neck under her ear, and she shuddered. 

_Your not my mate._

“No,” she spoke weakly, her voice barely a whisper, “I don’t think you’re going anywhere. My team won’t let you leave here alive if you try to use me.” 

He chuckled darkly, inhaling her scent again. His teeth were so close to the shell of her ear. She could feel his breath prickling on her skin. It was hot and ragged as he panted. His scent was suffocating her. 

“Then I guess we’re both going to die.”

Her heart hammered in her chest. No, she needed to survive. She didn’t put herself through hell and back just to die at the hands of some deranged Beta male who lost all power in his life. 

“Why did you kill Eva?” She asked, her voice quivering. She could see the dust rising in the distance from the vehicles approaching. She needed to distract him.

“Why?” He sounded offended, almost dropping her, “She’s a bitch! Some city slicker _woman_ from out of town just showed up out of the blue and took over as sheriff. I should have been sheriff! I was already the deputy- it was supposed to be me taking over after the old one died.” He pulled her to him tighter as the police cars grew closer, growling, “I’m strong enough to be an Alpha! You were weak in the knees when I commanded you- I can do that to anyone I want! I should be sheriff!”

She swallowed thickly, a stray tear welling in her eye, “Then why aren’t you the sheriff? Are you such a bad deputy that they _had_ to bring in a Beta female to do your job for you? You’re hardly a Beta! Honestly, the first time I saw you I could have sworn you were a Delta.” Was taunting the Unsub as he held a gun to her head a good thing? Probably not. 

He hissed, his teeth dangerously close to her bare neck, “I should claim you right here. I should bite down and make you mine- then you’d have to come with me. Then you’d know how powerful I can be! Your team would have to let me go, because I own their pretty little Omega whore-”

“Ronald Boyd!” Rossi shouted, jumping from the SUV before it came to a full stop. His gun was trained on the deputy, “Let her go and take a step back!” He was seething, fangs fully bared and eyes clouded in black. The suburban halted behind him, dust flying as Hotch jumped out on the other side, his expression similar. 

Boyd chuckled in Kassidy’s ear. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying _so hard_ to think of her Alphas’ scents. Hotch was of warmth and family. Autumn. Rossi was of comfortable solitude. Winter. She needed to trick her brain into believing they were her Alphas. Hers. Her pack. She belonged to them, and with them, not Boyd. 

_I belong with Spencer. My mate._

Morgan and Emily’s scents were intense now. She opened her eyes to see them standing nearby, guns trained on Boyd. Morgan was growling. Spencer was behind him, an unreadable expression on his face. Her heart lept at the sight of him, eyes growing wider. She hadn’t smelled him (probably because of the bracelet), but he was _here_. His gun was drawn, his brown eyes almost red as he stalked forward on Morgan’s heels. She could see his fangs were bared. 

Morgan shouted out, his voice powerful, “Last warning, Boyd! Let her go, and you might make it out of here alive!”

“Little Omega,” Boyd whispered in Kassidy’s ear, authority in his tone, “Stand still for me.” 

She swallowed, eyes still closed. No- no she would _not_ listen to him! She was not _his!_ She was not some unclaimed, unbound, unwanted Omega who couldn’t stand up for herself! 

_I already have a mate!_

With a burst of energy, she slammed her heel into the top of his foot, making him yelp as he faltered, loosening his grip on her. She yanked herself forwards, her arms out to catch her as she fell into the dirt. 

Gunshots rang out, followed by the ‘thud’ of a body slumping to the ground behind her. She laid in the dirt, her breathing uneven. She was alive. She lived.

~~~~~~~~~~

_”Why couldn’t I have a strong little Alpha boy? Why was I stuck with you?” Her mother spat, the bottle of whiskey dangling from her grip as she glared down at her daughter. Kassidy wiped the blood from her nose, grimacing at the pain as tears streamed down her face. She hiccuped, “I’m sorry, mama. I didn’t wanna fight. They made me fight!”_

_Her mother scoffed, “Well, did you win?”_

_She whimpered, the swelling under her eye still tender to the touch. “No,” she mumbled, her tears coming back in full as she wailed. Her mother reached down and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her along as she screamed, reaching up to try and loosen her mom’s tight grip, “Mama! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”_

_She threw her into her room and slammed the door, “I didn’t even want you! You’re a mistake!” Her mother screamed at the door before walking away._

_Kassidy laid on the floor and cried, using her shirt to wipe the blood and tears away. Why did she have to be born an Omega? Why did she have to be born at all?_

_It wasn’t so bad when her mom didn’t drink. Sometimes she took her out to buy new clothes and shoes, and they would get groceries together. Sometimes, if she was lucky, they would get ice cream. And on those days, Kassidy wondered if the bad days were behind her. She would smile at herself in the mirror, admiring her new clothes, and she would be happy that her mom loved her. It was okay now._

_But then it wouldn’t be okay again. It would be painful and hurtful. Her mother didn’t always hit her. The other kids did that, so she didn’t have to._

_On Kassidy’s 12th birthday, she made a promise to herself, laying in the grass as she tasted blood on her lip, the Beta boys walking away after knocking her over. She would be strong, like her Alpha father. She would be strong to protect herself. She would study and work hard and do her best at everything. She would help people like her younger self._

_She stared at the sky, watching a plane fly overhead. Yeah, someday, she would be strong. She would defend those who couldn’t defend themselves. She would protect the weak._

~~~~~~~~~~

The flight home was spent in comfortable silence. Kassidy took a seat by the window, eyes unfocused as she gazed at the small towns and fields they passed overhead. It was growing dark now, the sky painted in hues of pink and orange. If her mind wasn’t reliving the events of the day, she might have appreciated the beauty of mother nature a little more.

When she was perched on the end of the ambulance, getting checked over to make sure she wasn’t wounded- which she wasn’t- Spencer had approached her. He stood a few feet from her, almost like he was afraid of her, and had opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally settling on what he wanted to say. 

_”I’m glad you’re okay.”_ He shuffled a little, his hands going into his pockets as he rocked back on the balls of his feet. The corner of her mouth lifted barely, giving him a small smile, _”Me too.”_ He smiled in return, a little shy. She hadn’t seen him smile before then. It was nice; something she wanted to see more often, she realized. He ran his hand through his hair, the brown curls going right back where they were, humming softly, _“I don’t think we got off on the right foot. Maybe we should, um, talk?”_

She nodded, slowly, her eyes averting to the ground. She pressed her lips together, _”Maybe we should.”_

They had sat in awkward silence for a few beats before Morgan and Emily swooped in, the female Betas arms wrapping around Kassidy as she started mothering her. Kassidy had to put the flat of her palm against Emily’s chest to push her back a little, trying to look up at Spencer to ask him when they would talk, but he was gone. 

A hand touched hers, rousing her from her thoughts. She peered up to see JJ sitting across from her. They shared a smile, the Delta female leaning forward a little, “How are you feeling?” she asked. 

Kassidy sighed, picking at her thumbnail a little, “Okay as I can be, I guess. I was so scared, you know?” she glanced back up at JJ, her smile faltering, “I thought I was going to die.” The image of Boyd holding his gun against her temple would be in her mind forever now. She could already see the nightmares in her future. 

JJ frowned, taking Kassidy’s hand into her own. She squeezed, “But you didn’t. You’re here, alive and okay. We weren’t going to let anything bad happen to you.”

Kassidy’s lips quirked into a small smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She was alive, but she was changed. At least for a little while. 

“For your first case, it was kind of a hard one,” JJ mused, her voice calm to not wake the few members who were sleeping, “I’m sorry you were put through that.”

Kassidy thought on her words, allowing them to set in before shaking her head, “I’m not. It was hard, yeah, but I was going to see a hard case eventually, right? If it ended well, I would have probably expected all of them to go that way.” She paused, leaning back in her seat with a sigh, “I just wish we could have saved Eva. She was a good woman.”

“She was,” JJ agreed, pulling away from Kassidy to lean back in her seat. Her eyes wandered out the window, and silence filled the space between the two. Kassidy was certain that JJ wanted to keep talking, but she was glad the Delta gave her space. She still wanted to process everything that happened in the last few days. Being held at gunpoint wasn’t the only thing that shocked her to her core. 

There was the whole Spencer thing she needed to deal with too. 

Every time she thought of him, she found her eyes searching for him. He was sleeping on the couch, a book resting open-faced on his chest, one arm tucked behind his head. He looked so peaceful, the wrinkles and lines always present while he concentrated now nowhere to be seen. His hair looked so soft. She wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through it?

His lips were parted just so, his breathing even and deep. She watched as his chest rose and fell, his eyelashes fluttering as he dreamed. 

What did he dream about? What would a _genius_ dream about? Math? She giggled a little to herself at that thought. Morgan informed her at one point that Spencer Reid was a Doctor, with not one, but three Ph.D.’s. One of which was in mathematics. Did his mind run calculations and equations even while he slept? Or, did he dream of normal, mundane things? Her dreams consisted of exploring the world. Were his the same? Or did he dream of holding a gun, kicking down doors, and arresting the bad guys? Did he have nightmares from past cases? 

The urge to lay beside him and keep his nightmares at bay was as sudden as it was intense. Her legs twitched as she fought to keep her body from standing and making its way to him. The images of a cottage at the edge of the woods flashed through her mind. Soft rain dripping down the window. Waves on a rocky beach. Moss growing on an upturned log. Damp earth under bare feet. Kisses stolen under an umbrella.

_Mine. Mate._

She pulled her eyes away from him, staring back out the window. Those thoughts had been plaguing her all day in a voice that wasn’t her own. It bothered her much more before, but now it just made her curious. If anything, whose voice was in her mind, whispering possessive claims over the stranger she didn’t know? 

What was even happening between her and this stranger? A stranger who clearly wanted nothing to do with her. A stranger whose mind was as confusing as it was fascinating. God, she wanted to know more about him. _But why?_

That empty feeling was settling in her core again. It was like a black hole, slowly picking away at her emotions as it sat there, growing more significant over time. Was she finally at that age where touch-starvation could set in? Was she just growing desperate for a pack to bond with, a family, and clasping onto the first compatible companion she had ever come across? 

Was she going to die alone and in pain, like all those before her? 

She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the glass. Now wasn’t the time to worry about that. She could ponder her life tomorrow. Tonight, she just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

And, hopefully, dream about nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Agent Hotchner was seated at his desk, hunched over some paperwork as she rapped her knuckles on the door. He glanced up, acknowledgment crossing his eyes, “Hughes,” he greeted, “Come in. Close the door.”

Kassidy did so, trying to walk with confidence to the seat opposite his desk. After sitting, she started to flatten out her skirt against her thighs. She was nervous. 

He leaned back, setting his pen down, “How are you doing?” His question was genuine. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards slightly, “I’m okay,” she admitted, “But I know that it’ll take some time for everything to register. It’s only been two days.” 

He nodded, “I was actually going to recommend a therapist, although it’s not required for you to see her. It just might make the events of your first case easier to process.” 

“Oh, thank you, sir. Talking to someone might help,” she smiled. 

He studied her, his eyes flicking to her hands, watching her fingers nervously start to pick at one of her thumb’s nails, before he looked back up. His eyes held a question in them, one that she was surprised he hadn’t asked her yet. 

“What’s going on between you and Reid?”

There it was. 

She exhaled slowly, “Um, can I ask you a question first?”

He arched an eyebrow, but made no move to say ‘no.’ She swallowed. 

“What was it like when you first met your Luna?”

The slightest glint flashed in Hotch’s eye as his lip twitched into a smile. He leaned forwards, “Well, agent, I don’t usually discuss my private life with those I hardly know-”

“Oh, of course, sir!” she interrupted, bringing her hands up in defense, “I was just, um, trying to figure out how to answer your question is all.”

He nodded, humming, “The first time I met Haley was in school. I could smell her in the theatre classroom. The moment I saw her I knew she was the one. I could just feel it.” He watched her a moment, his eyes going from her left to her right, gauging her reaction. 

She smiled, “That’s sweet.”

He waited for her to continue. She bit her bottom lip, “Okay so, I smelled him first. It was _so intense-_ I couldn’t breathe. Then when I saw him I also felt that way, like I _knew_ he was the one. I think we’re just highly compatible. Like, very, _very_ highly compatible, I don’t know. But then he ran out, which I guess is expected when you aren’t really expecting to suddenly be face-to-face with a possible mate. And then we touched, just once, while in Texas, and all these images filled my mind, and this _voice_ that isn’t mine was in my head, telling me things like ‘mine,’ and ‘mate!’ And I don’t know where this voice came from, or how to even explain it-” she paused to catch her breath, realizing she had been rambling. Hotch urged her to continue with a wave of his hand. 

She took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. 

“So, um, I don’t know. He ran away from me again after that, and then wouldn’t look at me. But then, on the ambulance, he said we should talk, and I agreed. But we haven’t. Talked, that is.” Her head fell to her hands, her elbows balanced on her knees. She was shaking a little, “I don’t know what’s happening. I’ve never scented a compatible mate before, so at first, I thought it was just extra intense because it was my first time? But he seems to be affected just as much, if not more. He’s taking suppressants.” 

Several moments passed in silence before she dared to glance up at the Alpha. Hotch’s eyes weren’t on her, but instead looking past her, unfocused. He was deep in thought. She pressed her lips together. Did she say too much?

He finally flitted his eyes back to hers, locking on them, “You’ve studied human psychology and biology for years now, correct?”

“Yessir.”

He leaned forward, his fingers interlacing as he rested his hands on his desk, “Reid is a very private person. As far as I’m concerned, he never planned on settling down with a mate. It’s possible that, due to your age, you _are_ experiencing a more intense draw to someone you’re compatible with. I’m no expert in this field, but what I do know, is that if he rejects you long enough-”

“Our compatibility will fade, I know,” she sighed. She bit her lip when she realized she had interrupted him. He didn’t seem to mind. 

“If you’re going to work on this team you need to be able to get along with everyone, including Reid. I’ll talk to him before you go home for the weekend. I can’t force you two to talk, but I highly suggest it.”

“Yessir.” She wanted to talk anyhow, it was just a matter of _when._

Hotch gave her a sincere smile, one that she wasn’t sure she had seen from him before then, “And Hughes? Good job. Your organization and note-taking has helped me get through this paperwork much quicker than normal. Thank you for that.”

Her stomach did a little flip, a keen rising in her throat. She beamed, “You’re welcome, sir. Anything to help the team.”

She stood, taking that as her cue to leave. As her hand found the handle of the door, he spoke one last time, “Get some rest tonight. I believe your ‘Welcome to the Team’ party is tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading! I love seeing your comments and kudos! They make my day <3  
> The next chapter is going to be more fun, so stay tuned! We're going to learn a bit more about how the world works, as well as possibly see a relationship begin to bloom between our two soulmates uwu


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassidy gets ready for Penelope's party, and on the way, she meets a very friendly family while on the metro.  
> She's also becoming more aware of the presence of someone who might be following her. Who could it be? 
> 
> Also known as the chapter where I wrote so much that I had to cut it into two parts because, otherwise, it was going to be over 10,000 words long (way over twice as much as previous chapters).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote SO MUCH for this chapter (trying to fit the entire party into it) and I realized it was going to be longer than 10,000 words. SO, I cut it a little short for this one. This chapter is under 4,000 words, but I couldn't really find a better place to stop. The next chapter, however, is going to be coming out very soon since it's almost done. It might be a bit longer than normal chapters too but think of it as a way to make up for this one's shortness.  
> After some fun fluff (and embarrassment), we'll be getting back to cases! 
> 
> Also, do you guys like Spencer's tiny bits of POV here and there? Let me know <3

**_What a way to live,  
let the fear take all control  
Oh, this ain't life, no  
I'm not alive_ **

**_-”Lonely” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Being rejected _hurt._

After a few days of not being acknowledged by a mate, a dull pain would start in the heart. It felt as though the heart were actually breaking, pushing the rejected partner towards either a new mate, or towards their pack for reassurance. There have been stories of people dying from their broken hearts, locking themselves away to wither and fade into oblivion. 

It was considered one of the most painful ways to die. Most of the time, the rejected partner passed long before starvation or cold could affect them. However, there were those few cases that found their way to the headlines. _Another Omega found dead from self-inflicted starvation in her home after her mate left her for someone else. Mate under investigation._ In these cases, it was common to see the deceased had no pack to fall back on. 

Kassidy wondered if the rejection pain could affect someone who had never even been claimed. In the few days since she had met Spencer Reid, a black hole had been filling her insides. It started low in her belly, but has now grown into her chest. Her heart ached for something that was never hers. It was easy to ignore for the most part, but when she was alone with her thoughts for too long, it ebbed away at her. 

_Did Spencer feel this way too?_

She splashed cold water on her face, trying to wash the sleep from her eyes. She had only woken up about ten minutes ago, her body still feeling heavier than normal. Looking at her reflection, she frowned. 

It was finally Saturday. A day off. A welcomed one, too. Her sleep had been interrupted a bit more than usual since they arrived back home a couple of days ago, images of sheriff Eva Ruiz’s body plaguing her mind. She shook her head, shaking away those thoughts. No, today was going to be a good day. 

Penelope had planned a sort of “welcome” party for her, and she wanted to be in a good mood for it. She had grown to really like the other Omega on the team. True to her word, Penny would text her pictures of cute animals or pretty flowers throughout the day. Sometimes with the caption, _this made me think of you!_

She raked her hand through her hair, pouting out her lower lip at her reflection. The bags under her eyes weren’t too horribly dark, although she could plainly see the purple tint to her skin. With a glance at her makeup basket, she wondered if she had something to cover them up. She didn’t usually wear makeup (she hardly knew how to use it), but she wanted to look nice for her own party. 

Also, Spencer was supposed to be there. 

But she definitely wasn’t trying to impress him or anything. She would never try to make herself look presentable to some Delta male who _still_ hasn’t tried to talk to her about whatever-the-heck was between them. She just wanted to look pretty for any photos that might be taken. Yeah, that’s it. For sure. 

She sighed. Who was she kidding? If it wasn’t horrible visions of her first case haunting her mind, it was _Dr. Spencer freaking Reid._ Even without being drawn to his scent, he was considerably attractive. It didn’t take a genius to notice his toned arms under those rolled-up sleeves. When he was lost in thought, he would often lick his lips or sometimes start to mouth words silently to himself. She found herself staring at him more often than not. 

It was, quite frankly, _distracting._ And she just wanted to finally talk to him, to see where he stood with the two of them. She can understand him not wanting a mate; not everybody did. But he couldn’t ignore her forever. 

Could he? 

Blinking at her own reflection, she exhaled. Well, maybe she’d finally have the chance to ask him about all of this at the party. The party that she most definitely _wasn’t_ dressing up for just because he would be there. Right. 

She needed a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~

Seeing her there, in Boyd’s arms, his gun pressed against her temple, had made his heart _ache._ And that scared him.

He didn’t even know her. He knew nothing besides her name, her rank, and the fact that she smelled so goddamned heavenly to him. He barely recalled her test scores from the academy (not that he did his homework on her, because digging into the files of his teammates was considered rude and unprofessional), let alone how old she was. And _that_ scared him too. It was like everything about her made his thoughts feel cloudy and far away, just barely out of his grasp. 

He hated it. 

Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, he just couldn’t get that image out of his mind. Her fear was so strong, it unlocked something primal within him once he scented it. It took every bit of willpower he had to hold back behind Morgan, letting his Alphas decide what the best course of action would be. 

Then again, they didn’t even need to do anything. She broke away from the crazed Beta on her own, throwing herself to the ground so he could take the shot. She was strong enough to save herself once they arrived. He read her statement, about how she distracted him long enough for the team to make it to the scene. She was smart. And stupid. For lack of a better term at the moment, it pissed him off. 

A small, _very small_ , part of him hoped it was his bullet that took the kill shot. He hated killing Unsubs, but for some reason, Boyds death didn’t bother him nearly as much as it normally would. 

That scared him. 

Who the hell was Kassidy Hughes, the little Omega that waltzed her way into the BAU and destroyed the peace that was his life? He was completely _fine_ before she came along. Like a hurricane, he kept comparing her. Or maybe a tsunami. One moment his life was going on as normal, the next everything was turned upside-down. 

The last couple of days were miserable. Every time she sat at her desk, which, unfortunately, was right next to his, her scent would waft his way. He had to start taking the scent suppressants more often just to not be bothered by her presence. It made things easier, but _barely_ tolerable. Even without smelling her, the sight of her made his heart rate speed up. The way she smiled shyly when Morgan flirted with her casually (it made him bristle at the thought), and the way she liked to put almost _everything_ in her mouth- his fingers twitched everytime she did.

If she were anyone else, he would have told her how unsanitary that was. He would list the amount of bacteria and germs that could be on her pen, or the plastic bottle cap that she popped into her mouth after finishing her water. But every time he tried to speak to her, his throat would close up and his palms would sweat. God, he hated that.

Oral fixations were usually caused by oral needs not being met in infancy. This presents itself in adulthood with the persistent need to stimulate one's mouth, mostly by chewing on nails or picking up smoking. Kassidy, however, did not smell like smoke. She hardly seemed to notice when she was stimming, picking up whatever small object was near her to chew on. This consisted of nibbling on her pen, or chewing gum that Emily offered her, lost in thought as she read over reports and filed paperwork. 

Whenever she wasn’t looking at him (he could feel her eyes from across the room), he was looking at her. Studying her. The way her blonde hair was naturally wavy, the ends curling into ringlets that framed her face. The way her cheeks would turn pink when she laughed- oh lord her laugh. It was such a sweet sound. His thoughts had once turned to wondering if he could record her laughter so he could hear it whenever he wanted. 

He squeezed his eyes shut. This was more than a crush, on a complete stranger, and it was _bothering_ him. 

Garcia was throwing her some sort of party tonight. A ‘welcome’ party, he recalled. The whole team expected him to be there too, because of course they did. Honestly, he didn’t want to go. He wanted to curl up on his couch and read some of the new books he got last time he went out. It had been a while since he had a whole day to himself. 

But, he still needed to talk to Kassidy. Maybe tonight would be the right time to sit down with her and lay out all his cards. He had been practicing his monologue in the mirror for the last two nights. 

_I am not looking for a relationship. I don’t want a mate. I would like to maybe be friends, and I would like to be able to work well with you on a professional level. You will feel sad and hurt for the next week as I continue to reject you, and for that I am sorry, so let me know if there’s anything I can do for you in that time. Once the pain is gone, we can start getting to know each other. As colleagues._

He wouldn’t tell her that the rejection was affecting him too. Everyday that he sat near her, able to see she was just barely out of his reach, his heart ached. The feeling of emptiness would consume him if he sat with his thoughts for too long. He didn’t understand it, even after doing countless hours of research into it all night last night. 

Mate rejection was usually caused via a bond breaking, whether through death or unfaithfulness. But they had no bond. They hadn’t claimed each other. As far as he knew, it was unheard of for this sort of pain to be had between two potential mates. Morgan and Garcia rejected each other at first too, and they were never in any pain. Pining, yes, but no pain. 

The idea of _soulmates_ crossed his mind once, but was quickly shaken away. Morgan was wrong, there was no such thing. That was all fable, a simple fairy tale to tell young pups as they drifted off to sleep. Soulmates weren’t scientifically possible. 

He glanced at his clock. It was almost noon. If he wanted out of the party he would need to tell Garcia now. Come up with some excuse. Too much work? Feeling sick? He opted for the latter, texting her as much. 

Not even a minute went by before he got a reply. She sent him a photo of herself frowning. 

_Message from: Garcia  
You’re not getting out of this, Junior G-man. I won’t be the only genius at the party tonight. If you don’t come, I’ll send Derek to drag you out of your apartment and bring you here kicking and screaming >:( _

He pressed his lips together in a frown.

_Message to: Garcia  
I don’t kick and scream._

_Message from: Garcia  
Yes you do. You throw tantrums like a toddler. I’ll see you at 5. <3_

He sighed, raking his hand through his hair. He should have known she wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. 

He might as well shower and try to look presentable. He couldn’t avoid Kassidy forever, it seemed. Even though he desperately wanted to.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kassidy twirled in front of her mirror, watching the bottom of her dress fan out. It was one of her favorites, inspired by the 1950s, a cute pastel yellow with a white ribbon tied around the middle. She debated on wearing the white tutu that came with it, to help give it volume, but decided against it. It was still cute just the way it was.

Being February, she opted for some white stockings underneath, at least to help fight against the cold on her walk to the metro. Once she was at the party (taking place in Rossi’s mansion, she was told), she’d be inside for the rest of the night. She picked out a cute yellow sweater to wear over top until she arrived. It had a tiny pink heart in the center. 

She was feeling more confident than she had expected. It probably helped that she was already feeling like Penny and her could be friends. Emily and JJ were very nice too. She was _a little_ nervous about meeting the rest of their pack, especially the Luna, but she had to just keep thinking about what Penny had told her. 

_”Everyone will love you! We already do!”_

With a deep breath, she grabbed her bag. She had an almost 45 minute ride on the metro to get to the other side of town, then another short 10-15 minute walk to get to the tiny suburban paradise that Penelope had described to her. 

At least it was sunny today. It made the walk to the station easy and comfortable.

She took a seat near the door, pulling a book from her bag to pass the time. _The Book Thief_ by Markus Zusak had been on her need-to-read list for a couple of months now, and she was excited to dig right in. The excitement faded, however, when she felt eyes on her. They weren’t the same as Emily’s or Morgan’s, where she felt like she was being watched for her protection. They weren’t the same as Spencer’s- who she tried to ignore but always knew when he was watching her. They made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. 

It was like the few days before, in Texas. And the few days before that, also on the Metro. 

After the first time, she wondered if she was just overreacting. The second time made her a little nervous, but when it didn’t happen again she assumed she was just scaring herself because she was all alone on a dark street. 

Now that it was happening again, in broad daylight, she couldn’t help but wonder if someone truly was following her. She should probably tell Hotch, or at least Morgan, about this recurring problem 

She brought her eyes up from her book, unable to read the first page, and scanned the subway car. 

Most people were on their way home from work, suits and ties crinkled after a day in the office. A few men in construction vests stood together nearby, talking amongst themselves. A woman with two young pups sat opposite of her, trying to wrangle her twins into her lap. Another child stood nearby, eyeing strangers as if to threaten them to stay away from him and his family. It was kind of cute. He wasn’t old enough to present as anything yet, but Kassidy could guess that he would be an Alpha someday. He had protective instincts. 

She glanced further down the car, taking in the scents around her. Mostly sweat mixed with the natural musks of different ranks. There were a couple of Alphas, maybe another Omega, but mostly Betas and Deltas here. 

It still felt as though someone were staring through her, undressing her with their eyes. She felt vulnerable and exposed. After not being able to pinpoint where the predator was, she decided to fall back on base instinct to protect herself. 

“Excuse me?” She offered to the mother before her. The Delta woman looked up, blinking slowly, “Yes? Are my pups bothering you? I’m so sorry- they’re teething.”

“No, no it’s okay,” Kassidy smiled, taking the free seat beside the mother, “I was wondering if you needed a break? You look exhausted.”

The woman smiled, her eyes softening, “Is it that obvious?”

Kassidy shook her head, picking up the little female and placing her in her own lap, “Not to everyone, but maybe to an Omega or another Delta female. I can see you have your hands full. I’m Kassidy.”

The woman chuckled, adjusting her little boy in her lap now that she had more room to hold him, “I’m Amy. Thank you, Kassidy. For a moment I was concerned, but the second I smelled you I knew that you really wanted to help.”

Kassidy looked down at the little pup in her lap, who was staring up at her curiously. She had part of her fist in her mouth, drool dribbling down her arm. Kassidy giggled and used the end of her sweater to wipe the pup's mouth, “What’s this little one's name?”

“That’s Candace. This here is Charlie, and this is their big brother, Adam.” Amy introduced her litter, looking to Adam as he suddenly grew shy. 

Kassidy smiled at him, “Hello Adam. How old are you?”

He averted his gaze and glanced at his mom, silently asking her permission to speak. She nodded, bouncing Charlie on her knee as he started to whine. 

“Mm 6,” he mumbled, his eyes not quite meeting Kassidy’s. She nodded, “Wow, 6 years old. You’re so big! Are you in high school already?”

He giggled, shaking his head, little brown locks bouncing, “Nooo. I’m in first grade,” he beamed, “I got an award the other day too. For being a good big brother.”

Kassidy gasped, making sure to cradle Candace’s head as the pup leaned against her and inhaled her scent, “You did? I bet you’re the best big brother ever! What did you do to get that award?”

Amy was smiling, watching this interaction with a stranger and her son. Adam’s smile grew even more, his teeth bared as he started to talk enthusiastically, “Well, the twins stay in a daycare attached to the school, and I always go check on them at lunchtime and during recess. I got in trouble for it before, because we aren’t supposed to bother the pups in their nest, but I never stopped. I worry about them getting hurt a lot. And then my teacher started to let me go, and I started bringing my lunch to them and letting them have my applesauce. So I got an award for taking care of them!”

Kassidy’s eyes widened as she leaned forward a little, “Wow, you really are a good big brother! You know what, I wouldn’t be surprised if you become an Alpha someday. You have very good protective instincts.”

He blushed, his hands going to his mouth bashfully, “My dad says that too.”

Amy let out a giggle as Charlie reached for his twin, who seemed to be asleep, “I think Charlie wants to see Candace.”

“Oh I can take them both,” Kassidy assured her, adjusting the sleeping pup in her lap and taking Charlie with her free arm. He cuddled up against her, his nose buried in her chest. His little hand took his twins, and they held hands as he too drifted off to sleep. 

Amy’s eyes grew wet as she shook her head, a small smile on her lips, “I haven’t been able to get them to nap for a whole week. Their gums have been hurting so much. It was never this hard with Adam.”

Adam took a seat next to his mom, cuddling into her lap now that his siblings freed up the space. Kassidy couldn’t help but feel warmed by the small family, that feeling of being watched, the feeling of being empty, all completely forgotten, “I read that twins feed off of each other’s energies. It’s kind of like a pack bond, but more intimate. I’m sure they’re just feeling each other’s pain, technically, and it’s making it harder for them.”

“Do you have pups of your own?” Amy asked. 

The question hit Kassidy’s core, a tight knot forming in her stomach. She pursed her lips, shaking her head, and watching the two little humans as they slept on her chest, “No. Someday I’d like to, but I don’t even have a pack.”

Amy gasped, “You don’t? But you’re so sweet! And I could smell others on you, so I just assumed.”

“Don’t worry about it. I have a team that I work with, and they’re a pretty close pack. I’m on my way to their packhouse right now for a party they’re throwing,” she paused, “I can’t help but wonder if they’ll invite me to join their pack someday,” she spoke that last sentence a little quieter than she meant to, but Amy had heard. 

With a smile, the young mother pulled out her phone, “Well, if they don’t- which they totally should- I want to give you my number. I’d like to take you out for coffee sometime anyways, as a thank you for helping with the pups.”

Kassidy felt her smile broaden, her eyes twinkling, “Of course. Here, let me,” she took Amy’s phone carefully and typed her number into it, “just send me a text and I’ll have your number.”

The rest of the trip had gone well, Kassidy and Amy getting to know each other, Adam sometimes interrupting to ask Kassidy questions. When he learned she worked for the FBI his eyes had grown so wide it was almost cartoonish. She showed him her badge and told him that her job was to hunt down bad guys. He was positively beaming, “I want to do that someday! I’m going to join the FBI and kick butt too.” 

She and Amy laughed. He didn’t think it was funny, he was dead serious. 

When her stop came she handed the still sleeping twins back to Amy, “Thank you for letting me sit with you and hold them a while. I’m glad I got to meet you.”

“No, thank _you_ for helping me. I’m so glad you were here today. I’ll text you sometime tomorrow and we can plan a time for coffee, okay? Have fun at the party!”

Kassidy gave a small wave as she exited the car, stepping onto the platform. For a moment she remembered why she had sought Amy out to begin with. Being around others, interacting with people, was her instincts way of showing she wasn’t weak or alone. Predators couldn’t pick her out from the group if she didn’t sit away from the group to begin with. 

The feeling of being watched was long gone, having disappeared once she grew to know the small family she sat with. With a deep breath, inhaling the crisp winter air as she climbed the stairs to the street, she smiled. Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, the next chapter will be up soon! Like, maybe even tonight soon, if not tomorrow morning.  
> All of your comments and kudos make me super happy by the way. I promise I read them all even if I don't reply right away <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassidy gets to experience the team when they're on downtime and meets the rest of the pack. As she finds herself growing closer to the members of the BAU, something interesting happens between her and Spencer. 
> 
> Also known as: the chapter where Spencer has a crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible warning? Mentions of vague sexual thoughts/feelings (involving heats). Nothing too bad in this chapter.  
> This one was growing WAY too long too, so I cut it off a bit after the usual word count (i believe this one is over 6,000 words). I just _really_ wanted to get into their heads a bit. Plus world-building (heats/mating/etc). 
> 
> Spencer is fun to write.  
> Also I love Rossi so much and I can't wait to write him more.

****_Are we all the same?_  
Looking for love  
Are we all in chains?  
Trying to be enough? 

**_\- ”Lonely” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Penelope had squeezed all the air from Kassidy’s lungs when she embraced her at the doorway, a high pitched squeal coming from her, “Oh yay, you’re here! Andohmygoshyoulooksopretty!” The very excited Omega let her go, taking a step back to admire her dress, her mouth in a small ‘o’ shape. “Gorgeous,” she reiterated, “absolutely gorgeous. You need to show me where you got this dress; I am now in desperate need of one of my own.”

Kassidy purred at the praise and attention, “Thank you, Pen. I actually got it online; I’ll show you the website sometime.”

Penelope hooked their arms together at the elbows, pulling Kassidy into the front foyer of the mansion. It _was_ pretty grand, like she had been told. A large marble staircase was to their left, leading up to a second floor with a balcony overlooking the front room. Hanging from the railing was a handmade sign, painted in pink, that said, “Welcome to the BAU!”

Kassidy felt herself blushing, smiling, “Did you make that, Penny?”

“Sure did, sweet thing,” she grinned, “I made some cupcakes too! Rossi is making dinner right now, and the rest of the pack are hanging out in the living room. I think Emily already got started on the wine- oh! Let me take a picture of you under the banner!” She suddenly released Kassidy and pulled out a small digital camera from her purse, using her hand to wave Kassidy under the banister. Without argument, she did as she was directed, smiling shyly at the camera.

“Oh, come on, hot stuff! Give me some pizzazz,” Penelope teased. Kassidy rolled her eyes, “Alright, alright. How about this?” She kicked one foot up and gave peace-signs, sticking her tongue out. Penelope giggled as she snapped the photo, “Perfect!”

The two headed towards the living room, passing the kitchen first, where Rossi and Hotch were conversing. Everything smelled amazing. 

Rossi looked up at the Omega, his smile wide and friendly, “ _Ah Bella!_ You brought your sunshine with you today, I see,” he motioned to her yellow dress. Approaching her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave kisses to each of her cheeks, “ _Benvenuto in casa mia._ I hope you like Italian food, for tonight’s menu will be bringing a bit of Sicily to America.”

She blushed bright red at all the attention, keening into it softly and replying with a large smile, “That sounds wonderful. Your home is beautiful. And the food smells _amazing!_ ”

He chuckled, taking his place back at the stovetop, “I know.”

Hotch wasn’t wearing a suit, but even in a grey button-up and black pants, he looked more professional than casual. He smiled at her, “Welcome to the party,” he greeted, “Don’t let Garcia pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.”

Penelope shot him a look and gasped, “Sir, I would never pressure this pure sweetheart into _anything._ How dare you.” 

Hotch didn’t reply, choosing instead to take a sip of his beer and arching a knowing eyebrow in Penelope’s direction. She hooked her arm with Kassidy’s again, leading her away, “We’re going to see the rest of the pack now, so goodbye.”

Kassidy giggled. The nervousness she had felt when she walked up the street, in awe of all the gorgeous identical houses that made up their pack-home, was now long gone. Penelope had that effect on her, able to calm any storm that raged within her. 

Entering the large living room, she spotted the pack all seated on various couches arranged in a square, all facing each other. A large coffee table sat between them, cards and poker chips covering it. Emily was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a glass of wine on a small coaster in front of her. JJ sat opposite her, still on the couch but leaning forwards as she looked at her own cards. Morgan sat further away from them, another Beta male beside him. The two were talking about hockey; it sounded like. 

Another woman was seated nearby, two young boys in her lap as she tickled them, making them giggle. She must have been the Luna; Kassidy could tell right away that she was an Alpha as well. She radiated protection and safety. 

Spencer was between Emily and JJ, looking intently at the cards in his hands. He must still have been taking scent suppressants, for he didn’t even notice the two Omegas' presence. Kassidy noticed him, however. She could still smell him, and it was heartbreaking not to approach him. He smelled so inviting. Her thoughts were being taken over again. _Mine. My mate._ The tiniest whine made its way up her throat. She cut it off with a fake cough, covering her mouth with her fist. She hoped Penelope didn’t notice. She hated this. 

“Our special guest has arrived!” Penelope announced, gaining everyone’s attention. Haley instantly stood up, the two boys being pushed aside onto the couch. They started to roughhouse in her absence, gaining a look from JJ when one of them accidentally kicked her in the side. She had let out a small warning growl, meant for taming pups. It didn’t seem to work, seeing as they continued pushing each other around, mock growling and yipping. 

Kassidy held out her hand to the Luna, suddenly feeling very small as she approached her. Haley’s scent was a perfect balance to Hotch’s. While his was of autumn leaves and crackling fireplaces, hers was of pumpkin and roasted marshmallows. She smelled of calm evenings spent inside, watching the stars out the window and telling stories. It was hard to describe, but it was obvious they were meant to be. 

The Luna smiled, leaning towards Kassidy and scenting her. She was doing her job, making sure the outsider didn’t smell hostile. Confident that Kassidy was no threat to her pack, she leaned back a little bit and took her hand, shaking it, “Hello Kassidy, I’ve heard quite a bit about you already. I’m Haley.”

“It’s so nice to meet you, Luna,” Kassidy smiled timidly, “I’ve heard a bit about you too.”

“All good things, I hope,” Haley replied, eyeing Hotch as he entered the room. He grinned at her, “Only good things, Love,” he said, kissing her on the cheek as he walked past. Kassidy wasn’t used to seeing that sort of display from her boss, so it was… odd. But refreshing. He was human too, it seemed. He approached the two boys, who had somehow ended up on the floor during their scuffle, and gave a playful growl. The older one, who looked strikingly similar to Hotch, shrieked in response and started to run away, leaving the younger, very blonde boy behind. They both laughed, trying to scramble away from their Alpha, whose eyes dilated at the sight of the boys running away from him. He almost dropped his beer (Morgan grabbed it from him) as he gave chase.

Kassidy watched in wonder and amusement as the Alpha managed to grab the little blonde boy, hauling him over one shoulder like he was nothing, and continued the chase after the older one. They were both laughing and shrieking. 

She would never understand the drive to chase anything that moves the way males did, _especially_ Alphas and Betas. The moment something ran from them, it was like they lost all control of their bodies as they gave in to instinct. Seeing Hotch, the ever stoic and strong Alpha who never smiled, chase after the pups of his pack in play was just so enduring. 

She could feel eyes on her. Spencer was watching her, his teeth chewing on his lower lip. His gaze dropped from her when she spotted him. The black hole on her insides reminded her that he didn’t want anything to do with her. It wasn’t a fun reminder. It made her want to whine again.

Penelope had walked away, plopping herself down on the couch beside Morgan, planting a kiss on his neck. The Beta male hummed in approval of his mate showing affection in a room full of people. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he continued his conversation with the unnamed Beta. 

JJ waved for Kassidy to come sit beside her, “Wanna play poker with us?” She asked. 

Kassidy sat down, the couch sinking a little underneath her, “Oh, I don’t know how to play.”

Emily mock gasped, holding her glass of wine, “What? Didn’t you say you’re from Vegas?” She took a sip, waiting for Kassidy’s reply. 

The Omega shrugged, “I never learned. Plus, blackjack is more fun, and I make more money when I’m having fun. I’ve never tried poker.”

Emily grinned over the edge of her glass, “Well, we should teach you. Not with Reid here, though; he cheats.”

“I don’t cheat,” Spencer replied without looking up from his cards. He pushed some more chips into the pile, “I raise.”

JJ frowned, setting her cards down with a sigh, “I’m folding. I don’t think I can afford to lose any more money tonight.”

Emily eyed Reid for a long moment before adding her own chips, “I’m calling your bluff.”

He shrugged, waiting for her to make a move. Kassidy couldn’t help but notice the neutral look he was trying so hard to hold. The lines between his eyebrows were furrowed slightly, concentrating on keeping his poker face. His eyes were shimmering, however, like he held a secret behind them. Gold flecks twinkled as he saw Emily lay her cards down, “Straight flush,” she called, grinning, “I don’t think even a genius like you could-”

He laid his hand down, “Royal flush.” Her eyes almost popped out of her head with the way she stared at his cards, her mouth hanging open. Morgan was heard laughing from behind them. 

“What? How? I knew you were cheating!” 

Kassidy had no clue what those card combinations meant, but by glancing at the hands they laid, she could tell it must have been difficult to get either. 

“I don’t cheat,” Spencer insisted once again, pulling the poker chips towards him, “I just use math.”

“Counting cards is cheating,” she pouted, leaning back against the couch and draining her glass. JJ giggled, “Depends on the house rules.”

Reid shrugged again, counting the chips before him, “I think you both owe me about $500.”

Emily groaned, “I’ll pay you later.”

Kassidy pulled her legs onto the couch, smiling at Emily, “Why do I feel like you say that every time you lose money?”

She could swear she heard Spencer cough to cover a laugh, but wasn’t too sure. Emily shot her a playful glare, “No, I just didn’t bring any money over today, that’s all. Plus, I owe him dinner, so I’ll just give him the money then.”

“We need to stop playing with actual money,” JJ hummed, taking a sip of her wine. Emily nodded enthusiastically, “I agree. I can’t keep giving my whole paycheck to Reid every couple of weeks.” 

Spencer didn’t say anything, deciding instead to bite into his lower lip to hide his smile. Kassidy still noticed how the left corner of his lips twitched. He started shuffling the cards, and the little blonde boy was suddenly at his side, “Uncle Spencer!” The boy practically shouted, gaining a sincere smile from the man, “Are you going to do some magic?”

“Sure, buddy, give me a minute to prepare,” Spencer replied, his eyes soft on the pup. 

Kassidy leaned against the back of the couch, her shoulders relaxing a little. She couldn’t believe she had been nervous about this party earlier. It was fun watching everyone in their natural element, surrounded by family. She felt calm- or as calm as she could with Spencer nearby. She was still very aware of how her heartbeat was elevated, however only slightly. 

JJ smiled at her, “That’s my son, Henry. Spencer’s his godfather,” she explained, motioning to the little blonde boy. Kassidy smiled in reply, “He’s a very cute pup,” she complimented. JJ grinned, her cheeks a little pink from the wine. She then motioned to the other Beta male, who was still talking to Derek, both of them getting more animated in their conversation, “That’s my mate, Will.” 

At the mention of his name, Will glanced up and locked eyes with JJ. He smiled at her, his eyes softening a little, “Yeah, honey?” He had an accent that Kassidy couldn’t quite place. It was most likely southern, but she wasn’t sure of the area.

“I was introducing you to Kassidy, hon,” she replied, her eyes just as soft on him. He met Kassidy’s gaze and gave a half-wave, “Oh, sorry for not introducing myself earlier. It’s nice to meet you, cher.” After hearing him speak a little more she pinpointed it. Cajun.

Kassidy gave a shy wave in return, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

He went back to his conversation with Morgan, a heated debate growing between the two Betas.

JJ then pointed past them at Hotch, who was now talking to Rossi with the other boy on his shoulders, “That handsome little boy over there is Jack, Hotch and Haley’s son.”

Kassidy smiled. Hotch’s face was slightly red from exertion, his chest heaving ever-so-slightly as he spoke to the older Alpha. Jack was playing with his hair, raking his little hands through it, fingers lightly tugging on the short black locks. 

Haley had left the room at some point, now returning with a full wine bottle and two more glasses. She sat down opposite Kassidy, handing a glass over, “Would you like some?” She asked. Kassidy nodded, “Just a little, please.”

After the glass was poured- Emily then taking the bottle and filling her glass more than everyone else- they all settled again to see Spencer finishing his shuffle. He fanned out the cards and held them towards Henry, “You know the drill; pick a card,” he instructed. 

Henry pulled one out and showed it to all the women as if he had done this a million times. Ace of hearts. He then turned back to Spencer, grinning. Reid nodded, “Good job, bud, now stick it in anywhere you want.” Henry did just that, almost bending the card with force as he pushed on it. Kassidy could feel JJ bristle a little, “Henry, don’t ruin uncle Spence’s cards, please,” she warned. 

Spencer waved her off, “It’s fine, JJ.” His smile was so genuine. Kassidy’s heart hurt.

He started to shuffle the cards, almost ridiculously fast, before suddenly stopping and holding out the neat stack, “Blow on the top card for good luck,” he instructed his godson. The boy did so, giggling a little. Spencer patted the top card, then pulled it and showed it to the room at large, “Was this your card?” King of spades. Henry giggled again, shaking his head vigorously, “Noo!” 

“No?” Spencer looked almost confused, his brown eyes large and twinkling. With a mischievous glint, he put the card back on top, “I must not have done it right. Maybe I need someone else to blow on the cards.” He held his hand out towards Garcia, who was perched behind him. She laughed and leaned forwards, blowing on the cards. He tapped the top one again, and once again, pulled it for everyone to see, “What about this one? Is this your card?”

3 of spades. Henry shook his head, his smile fading just slightly, “Nooo Spencer, that’s not it either.”

JJ had a knowing smile. Kassidy was intrigued. 

Spencer pursed his lips together in thought, “Oh! That’s because your card isn’t even in the deck. Silly me.” He reached behind Henry’s head, then procured a card out of thin air: the Ace of hearts! “It was here all along!” Henry burst into a fit of laughter and hugged onto Spencer’s neck, the Delta male yelping in faux surprise as he fell backward onto the floor, tickling Henry’s sides. 

Kassidy felt her mouth drop into an ‘o’ as she gasped, her words tumbling out of her mouth, “What? No way! How did you do that?”

Spencer sat up, Henry in his lap, locking eyes with her. His cheeks were rosy. He averted his eyes, focusing instead on the boy in his arms, “It’s a secret,” he replied, “A magician never tells his secrets.” He began tickling the pup again, Henry yelping in surprise before bursting into a fit of laughter.

_He’s so handsome._

Kassidy felt _incredibly_ warm all of a sudden. The wine tasted like cherries and spices on her tongue, warming her throat and stomach. But this wasn’t the wine; it was something else. Watching everyone act so relaxed and casual with each other, interacting like a family, like a pack, made her feel just so _happy._ She had seen many packs over the years, interacted with them at the academy even, but she had never seen one so in tune with each other such as this one. 

This was proof of every research paper she had ever written on pack-bonding. A strong and protective Alpha would make it easier for his pack to thrive. If the pack always felt safe in their Alpha’s presence, they would in turn protect their Alpha. It was a win-win situation. The positive energy of the pack would promote growth and understanding. The pups would thrive in a safe and loving household, thus becoming successful pack members for their own packs someday. 

Hotch was the perfect pack Alpha. 

The warmth in her body was growing as she sat there, watching Spencer stand to pick up Henry and pretend to drop him, making him laugh until his face was bright red. Jack had climbed off his dad and run over to join in on the fun, climbing to the top of the couch to jump onto Spencer’s back. The Delta fell forwards onto the pillows that Emily strategically placed down, pretending to defend himself from the attacking pups. 

JJ rolled her eyes, speaking to Kassidy as she watched the pups roughhouse with Spencer, “He’s just an overgrown pup himself,” she chuckled, sipping her wine. 

Kassidy’s chest tightened. Her body was _really_ warm now. Was it getting hot in here? The fireplace had been on, but she took her sweater off before she even entered the house. Maybe it was the closeness of the people around her. She could feel sweat beading down the back of her neck. She swallowed, acutely aware of how quickly her heart was pounding. Why was it so hot?

At some point, Spencer was beside her, his hand hesitating to touch her shoulder. She sensed his presence and glanced up at him. His scent was so strong when he was this close. When had he put the pups down to approach her? She didn’t even realize they had stopped laughing. 

“Yes, Reid?” She asked him. Her voice was more shallow than she meant it to be. It was hard to focus on words when he was standing so close to her. Her heart was beating so fast now, it felt as if it would burst from her chest. Could hearts do that? Burst? She didn’t know. Gosh, he was so handsome. His eyes were staring into hers, brown and gold and beautiful. The sharpness of his jaw and cheekbones were so enticing. She wanted to touch them. The urge to kiss him was so intense it became the only thing on her mind. Her lips on his, tasting him, marking him. What would it be like to have him mark her? She wanted so badly to find out.

Why was it _so hot?_

She needed to get out of her clothes, and now. They were too hot, too heavy, too much. Her insides were on fire; but it wasn’t painful. It was like sitting too close to a campfire for a little too long, right before the pain would set in. It was _just_ there, but not all at once. If she could get her clothes off, then maybe she could put the fire out. Her skin was burning and she needed to cool down.

A hand was on her shoulder, regaining her focus. JJ was looking into her eyes, concern on her features. Why was JJ concerned? Did something happen? Spencer wasn’t there anymore. Where did he go?

“Kass,” JJ’s voice sounded kind of far away. That was odd. Kassidy blinked in reply, “Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You’re burning up.” JJ’s hand touched Kassidy’s forehead, the concern growing with every little wrinkle by her eyes. Huh. 

“I don’t know?” Kassidy offered as a reply, “It’s scorching in here. You guys don’t feel hot? I’m just…” She reached down and grabbed her foot, tugging at her shoe. She needed to get out of her clothes. She needed to cool off. 

JJ took her hands, stopping her mission, “Hey Kass, follow me, please. We’re going to go outside for a minute, okay?”

Kassidy nodded. Outside sounded like a good idea, so why not? Outside was cooler. That would work; that would help. She was so hot.

She almost stumbled when standing up, her legs feeling like jello for some weird reason. JJ took her hand and led her towards an extensive set of sliding glass doors. The two stepped outside, the cool air hitting Kassidy’s skin with instant relief. 

Fairy lights hung from the patio ceiling, being the only light in the darkened yard. It was peaceful. The breeze felt amazing. She already felt a million times better, releasing a breath she didn’t even know she had been holding. She could feel sweat on her forehead and wiped her hand at it. Oh, she wondered if it ruined her makeup. Probably not. She wasn’t wearing much anyways. 

JJ stood beside her in silence, allowing her to refocus her thoughts. 

Wait, what had just happened? They were outside?

She glanced at the Delta female with questioning eyes. JJ shrugged her shoulders, holding herself with her arms wrapped around her middle. She seemed cold.

“Kass, do you take heat suppressants?”

Kassidy blinked at the abrupt question. That was like asking if she had ever had sex before. She felt herself blush, timidly shuffling, “Umm... yes? Of course, I do. Why?” _Why are you asking me such a personal question?_

JJ bit her lip before glancing back into the living room. Them stepping out didn’t stop the party; however, Spencer was nowhere to be seen. She looked back at Kassidy, “I think you went into a mock heat.”

“I _what?_ ”

JJ shushed her, keeping her voice low, “You were watching Spence playing with the pups, then you got fidgety. You were sitting next to me so I could _feel_ the heat radiating off of you. Spencer was suddenly so in tune with you, it was like he was a different person. I shooed him away. When I finally got your attention, your eyes were glazed over, and you started trying to take off your shoes. Honey, how long have you been on the brand you're on?”

Kassidy’s world shifted a little. She hadn’t been in heat since she was a teenager. She got on heat suppressants the moment she could afford them. She didn’t recognize the signs. Oh god.

“I-I um,” she stammered, licking her lips. She was feeling warm again, although this time out of embarrassment, “I’ve always been on the same brand. I’ve never had that happen before. Never.” She was saying that a lot this past week, she realized. Mr. Spencer Reid was a source of anxiety for her, it seemed. 

JJ studied her, profiling her. She gave a half nod, “I’m very aware of how you and Spence are highly compatible mates. Everyone is. But I’ve never seen this happen before, not in all my years both in this pack and in the BAU. It was like…” she paused, debating on her words for a moment, “It was like, seeing him being good with pups, put you into heat? Seeing your potential mate like that made your biology go into overdrive or something.”

Kassidy swallowed thickly, pushing her hair from her face. She wasn’t feeling the overwhelming need to strip down to the nude anymore (which was super mortifying on its own), but she was still embarrassed. 

“Do you think anyone else noticed?”

“I don’t think so,” JJ mused, “Maybe Rossi? He looked at you questionably when we walked outside. I think it’s just because he’s an older Alpha, so he probably smelled you.”

“Oh. Great.” Kassidy groaned, hiding her face in her hands, “Now I’ll never be able to look at him again.”

JJ gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “I don’t think he’ll ever say anything about it. Let’s sit out here for a while longer so you can cool off completely. I think dinner’s almost ready anyways.” She mulled over her thoughts before adding, “Do you want me to sit between you and Spence? I think it’s wise for you to avoid him for at least tonight while you try to rein in your hormones.”

Kassidy nodded, frowning. That talk wouldn’t happen tonight, after all, it seemed. “Yeah, I’d like that. We’ve been meaning to talk,” she told JJ, “But I don’t want to talk to him if it forces me into a mock heat.” She shuddered a little, holding herself, “Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I’m not some teenager who can’t control myself.”

JJ chuckled a little, “I know. I have no clue what’s happening between the two of you, but I’m here for both of you, okay? I hope that you can be friends. You’d really like Spence if he allowed himself to open up to you a little. He’s a really nice guy.”

Kassidy smiled at the gorgeous blonde Delta beside her, “I’m sure he is.”

Rossi opened the glass door, the sounds of laughter and teasing leaking into the silence of the backyard behind him, “Dinner’s ready, ladies. Come on in.”

“Thank you, Rossi,” JJ smiled at him, “Just give us another minute.”

“No problem, girls.” He closed the door, leaving them in silence once more. 

Kassidy looked up at the stars that painted the black sky. She took a deep breath. 

“JJ? Can I confide in you?”

JJ only nodded, also looking up at the sky. They sat in the stillness for a moment. It was comfortable. Kassidy appreciated how JJ always gave her the space she needed to think before she spoke. Sometimes she needed a moment to find her words. JJ was good for staying silent and waiting. The Delta had never ending patience.

“Please don’t think I’m crazy,” she whispered. JJ peered at her, “I don’t think you’re crazy.”

She took another deep breath, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

JJ pondered a moment, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, “Maybe. I’d like to think that Will and I are soulmates sometimes. It’s a fun thing to think about.”

Kassidy hummed, “I’ve never been attracted to anyone before I met Spencer, so maybe I just don’t have enough data to prove anything, but…” she licked her lips that suddenly felt _so dry_ , “I’ve been wondering if maybe _we’re_ soulmates? The draw I have towards him is so intense that I can’t sleep. I can’t breathe when he’s near me. I can’t focus on _anything_. When he touched me for the first time, I saw all these images in my mind. It’s kind of like when you scent someone for the first time, you know? And you can see their personality through their scents kinda? It’s driving me mad.”

JJ pursed her lips in thought, tilting her head a little, “I don’t know. You could be. I think Spence feels the same way. When you do talk to him, maybe bring that up?”

Kassidy scoffed, “No, as I said, I have no real data to back my theory up. It could just be that I found someone highly compatible for the first time ever, and I’m older than most people when they find their first possible mates. I haven’t read anything about it, but I’m sure there have been studies done.”

JJ smiled, “You sound a lot like him.”

They sat in silence for a moment more before JJ turned towards the house, “Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

“Yeah, me too,” Kassidy admitted. Her stomach growled as if agreeing to food. It had been a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~

The moment Penelope sang out that Kassidy had arrived, Spencer put his plan into motion. He needed to try and act casual with her around. He wanted to maybe, eventually, _possibly_ be friends with her someday. For that to happen, he needed to at least be nice to her.

But he couldn’t allow himself to be drawn to her anymore than basic friendliness. Thank whatever-possible-higher-power-there-could-be that he was able to procure more scent suppressants. He hated not being able to smell things as strongly as normal, but he hated his mind being muddled by her scent _even more._

Staying cool and casual was way easier said than done. The way she smiled as she watched Hotch chase the pups around was enduring. She was wearing a very faint shade of pink lipstick, and when she smiled her naturally rosy cheeks just glowed. He was so lost in thought, staring at her, his eyes drinking in her figure under that adorably beautiful dress, he didn’t really notice how Hotch was flinging the boys around just feet from him. 

Then she looked at him. She caught him staring, and he averted his eyes, clearing his throat. This was going to be much harder than he thought. 

For a moment, the thought crossed his mind that maybe he _should_ just claim her. Maybe he could be happy with a mate after all. 

Then the scene of his father slamming the door behind him as he stormed out his family’s life played through his head. No. He didn’t need a mate. Especially if they would leave someday, breaking a sacred bond that could cause mental decay and possible death. His mother, as strong as she was, fought against the heartbreak. But she couldn’t fight the demons that came for her mind. 

He would not let that happen to him. 

When Henry approached him, asking for a magic trick, he didn’t have to think twice about saying yes. It would give him something else to focus on, clear his mind. Focusing on magic was both fun and an easy distraction. 

He could see Kassidy watching him from the corner of his eye. He kind of wanted to impress her. So when he pulled the card from behind Henry’s head, showing it to the room at large, he found himself watching her reaction. What did she think? Henry threw himself into his lap, distracting him for a moment before he could hear what she thought.

Her reaction made him feel warm. He couldn’t keep his eyes locked on hers for long, however, because the pure doe-eyed look of awe was killing him. His heart ached so badly for her. _Why? Why do I want her so much?_

He needed another distraction. He picked up Henry and pretended to drop him, eliciting fitful laughter from his godson. Then Jack attacked him from behind, and he shouted, “Oh no! Two against one- that isn’t fair!” As his face was buried in pillows, two rowdy pups on his back. 

The scent was so strong, so abrupt, his breathing hitched in his lungs. No, he took scent suppressants right before coming to the party! They couldn’t have worn off by now, could they? They were supposed to last for 6 hours at a time. 

His mind was swimming with images. These ones were different. This scent was _different._ It was forceful, extreme, intense. It was all _her_ , but it was new.

Blankets piled on top of two bodies, moving perfectly in sync, sunshine streaming through open blinds. The scent of ocean spray wafting through the breeze, misting skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Sunning lotion and bonfires. Chocolate ice cream melting off the cone, dripping down her chin as her tongue came out to taste the treat again. Sand and skipping stones. Her hands running down his chest, nails teasing his skin. Her lips on his, tasting of everything sweet and delicious in the world.

He heard the strangest growl come from somewhere deep in himself. It was quiet, but possessive. Primal. In any other situation it would have scared him. But right here, right now, his erection straining hard against his jeans, he just needed to get to her. _Right now._

He scrambled out of the pillows, pushing the pups off him, who didn’t have a care in the world since they were fighting each other again, and was suddenly at her side. 

_Mine._

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her mouth was barely open as she breathed, her eyes locked past where he had been before. Her face was flushed, and her normally bright blue eyes seemed glazed over. He had never been so attracted to anyone before in his life. He had never _wanted_ someone as badly as he wanted her right now.

_I need to make her mine._

He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, but something stopped him. His rational mind fought with his primal mind. _Something is wrong. Something isn’t right._

She looked up at him, “Yes, Reid?” She said. He about choked. Her voice was so sultry, her pretty pink lips saying _his name._ He was seconds from taking her face in his hands and kissing her, when JJ’s hand waved in his face. He blinked, looking at his friend. For a second, he was unsure of his surroundings. What was going on?

“Spence, leave her alone,” she hissed under her breath. He blinked again, his eyes going back to Kassidy. _What was going on?_ JJ put her hand on his arm, giving him a gentle push. He took the hint, his legs moving before he could think of where he was going. 

He briefly saw Morgan in the corner of his eye, watching as he hurried towards the front foyer, but he didn’t care. He took the steps two at a time as he ran to the second story. The first room to his right was a bathroom, and it took an embarrassingly long time for his trembling fingers to lock the damn door. 

Once it was securely locked, he backed up until he hit the wall, sliding to the floor. His breathing was heavy, his ears ringing. He was sure if he looked at himself in the mirror he would look like shit. 

He ran his fingers through his hair. His forehead was sweating. Several emotions went through him all at once. Fear, confusion, anger, arousal- he slammed his fist against the tile floor, his head falling back against the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing. 

Being out-of-control of his own thoughts and emotions _terrified_ him. He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Who was he without his mind? If he couldn’t control himself around that _woman_ then what was he supposed to do? Hide from her forever?

_What the hell was happening to him?_

He had no clue how long he had been sitting on the bathroom floor- truthfully he didn’t even want to begin thinking about how filthy it was- but he did eventually calm his breathing. He pressed his fingers to the pulse point on his neck, counting as the seconds past. After a minute he exhaled deeply. His heart’s beating was slightly elevated, but not dangerously. It was probably from the surge of energy from rushing up the stairs, honestly. He’d be the first to admit he wasn’t super athletic. 

He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He needed to figure out what happened so he could better understand it. That was what he did best.

 _He was playing with the pups. Jack and Henry were tackling him as he tried to tickle them. They were all laughing. Then, her scent became so overwhelming he lost control of his thoughts, his body. He tried to kiss her. He wanted to_ claim _her._

His mind raced through the thousands of books he had read on human nature, on mating and pack-bonding and--

Oh. 

She went into mock heat. 

She saw a potential mate being good with pups and it forced her hormones to spike. Estrogen, testosteron, progesterone, oxytocin, and serotonin production had increased drastically in the span in only minutes, her body reacting as if she were going into a full-blown heat. The female body was fascinating: visual input such as seeing a possible mate taking care of pups could cause a response that would trigger said possible mate to claim her, hence getting a jump start on their new family. 

However, he had never seen this happen in practice. He read studies, but in every single case, every male within a certain range would smell the females heat. They would fight over her; to the winner goes the spoils. But he seemed to be the only person affected by her.

He ran his hands over his face and groaned. Sure, he had smelled females in heat before, but never like _that._ He hated when it happened because it would cause problems ‘downstairs,’ but it never made him want to take them right then and there. It never affected him like that. And this time it didn’t even seem to bother the other males in the room. Nobody else noticed. 

For the longest time he thought he was asexual, and he was okay with that. He didn’t want a mate. He didn’t want to feel the hurt his mother had felt. He was perfectly fine being alone. 

Thankfully, because it was only a mock heat, cooling her down should be enough to slate it. JJ must have noticed. She would have handled it with grace and care, making sure nobody else noticed. He was so grateful for her.

He would have to be careful around Kassidy for a while. It could happen again at any time within the next week, especially if pups were involved.

He sighed. This was proving to be a much bigger problem than he originally surmised. Hopefully the team wouldn’t be on a case for the next week. He could work from home if he had to, just to avoid her. 

That talk wasn’t happening tonight after all, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Benvenuto in casa mia_ \- Welcome to my home
> 
> Thank you again for reading! Let me know what you think of this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one! There's something kind of humorous about Spencer running away every time feelings get complicated, lol. He's been doing that a lot, it seems. 
> 
> (I know I keep putting off their 'talk.' Shh, it's for dramatic effect).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, the team (meaning Penelope) threw Kassidy a "Welcome" party, where things got a little warmer than she had expected. As she struggles with her thoughts and feelings over the past week's events, the team gets a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typical warnings for lewd thoughts and some mentions of mild gore for a crime scene.  
> Also, I am very, _very_ aware that I'm writing these cases out of order from the timeline of the show. I'm doing it on purpose because it fits the narrative I'm trying to create.  
> Also also, every case that I do write about is only loosely based on the ones from the show. A lot of things will/have been changed for the context of this AU. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_I'm trying to write my perfect story_ **  
**_I'm working nights, I'm working days_ **  
**_To prove the world that I am worthy_ **  
**_Of being seen, of being praised_ **

**_-”Lonely” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday had been eventful. Emily insisted on taking Kassidy out shopping, the two dragging Penelope and JJ along (although they didn’t need to convince Penny; she was practically out the door the moment they suggested the idea to her).

By the evening, Kassidy had enough new clothes to _almost_ replace her entire wardrobe. 

And a new cat. 

Emily managed to trick them into the shelter, where the cute little calico named Cookie Dough was still available. No amount of arguing from Kassidy had been any good, and she knew it. Penelope didn’t help _at all,_ and was almost a worse influence than Emily. JJ stayed out of it. She was smart. 

So, at 4:30am on Monday, while Kassidy was going through some of her new clothes to pick out an outfit for the day, her life flashed before her eyes when a dark _thing_ bolted from under her bed and into her closet. She let out a shriek (fingers crossed it didn’t wake her neighbors) and armed herself with a book that she had on the nightstand. 

Cookie walked out of the closet, her tail swaying lazily, and meowed at her. 

Kassidy let out a breath, dropping the book onto the bed. “Cookie,” she scolded, “bad kitty. You scared me. I’m not used to having a kitty cat around.” 

Cookie didn’t seem to care, jumping onto the bed and kneading into a spare pillow. She started purring. Well, it wasn’t that she didn’t care, since cats couldn’t understand humans, but still. Kassidy put her hands on her hips, eyeing the cat, “I’m still mad at you.” Cookie didn’t even look at her, too focused on her biscuit-making. 

With a sigh, Kassidy turned back to her clothes. Today she was meeting Morgan at the shooting range for her first-ever practice. She needed to look cute, professional, and also be practical. Or maybe she could pack a second outfit for the day? She held up a cute white button-up that Emily picked out for her, glancing at herself in the mirror. It had a frilly collar made of lace, the same frills being at the sleeves’ ends. Too cute for a shooting range but perfect for a day in the office. 

She could wear the same pants to both, she was sure. Black slacks went with everything. So, opting for a t-shirt with some Beatles cover art on it, she packed the other shirt away in her go-bag. 

Did Spencer like bands like the Beatles? Or was he more into modern-day stuff? Probably not. She could guess he liked classical music just by looking at him. Maybe jazz. She loved a lot of jazz herself, and some blues. Perhaps he liked the same stuff.

She shook her head. Why did she care what kind of bands he liked? It’s not like they’d ever listen to music together or anything anyway. Or talk ever again, it felt like. She had texted him once yesterday morning and checked her phone almost constantly throughout the day for a reply. 

He never replied. 

Why would he? He probably hated her. Or strongly disliked her. Something like that. It didn’t stop her from wishing to see his name pop up every time she flipped her phone open. He obviously didn’t want to talk to her. She even tried to make it easier on him, saying they could text instead. Or e-mail. Hell, she even offered to write him a letter and mailing it to him so that she could figure out what was going on in his mind. She just needed to know what they were going to do next. Did she need to leave the team and go somewhere else? Did she need to move away from Quantico altogether? What did he want from her? 

But he never replied. Stupid, stupid man. Ungodly handsome with eyes that she could stare into forever- but stupid. She groaned, pressing the heel of her palms into her eyes. Why did he have to pop into her head no matter what she was doing? Even when picking out new toys for Cookie Dough, she kept thinking back to how she never spoke to him again on Saturday night. After coming back in for dinner, he just left. Nobody said anything about it, letting the whole issue drop. 

The rest of the evening was spent with her wondering if he would come back. He didn’t. 

Cookie meowed at her. She glanced back at her, frowning, “What? I fed you before bed last night, and I’m not feeding you at almost five in the morning.” Cookie meowed again, this time softer. 

Kassidy rubbed the back of her neck. She recalled a paper she read once about animals being able to sense when their owners were stressed or upset. Pets can pick up the same pheromones released to tell others that someone is distressed. She didn’t realize she was even feeling stressed until Cookie got her attention. 

She smiled, sitting on the end of the bed and petting the cat, murmuring, “Thank you, Cookie, for checking on me. You don’t understand a word I’m saying, but I’m glad I got you. I think you’re going to be good for me. Emily said that Sergio helps her relieve stress just by being there sometimes. We’re going to buy you two matching sweaters this week, yes we are. Sergio is your boyfriend that you might never meet.” She knew she didn’t make sense, but it didn’t matter because she talked to a cat. 

After a moment, said cat decided that she seemed calm enough now and didn’t need her anymore. She padded away, leaping off the bed and hurrying to the living room. 

Kassidy sighed, glancing at the clock. She needed to grab her bag and hurry to the metro if she wanted to make it to the range on time. She would not be late for her first day of training with Morgan.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer stared at her text, his fingers hovering over the keypad on his phone. He had all day yesterday to reply, yet he just couldn’t do it. Why not? All he needed to say was, ‘yeah, let’s meet up for coffee and talk this whole thing over.’ But he didn’t. He couldn’t.

It was kind of silly how she offered to write a letter, just so she could communicate with him. He couldn’t help but smile a little. Maybe he should take her up on the offer. That way, he wouldn’t have to worry about his voice cracking or his words coming out all jumbled. 

When it came to math, chemistry, statistics, he could talk for hours without pause. When it came to feelings, especially complicated ones that made his brain feel like mush, not so much. And the feelings he had for her? Definitely complicated. He hated her (no, he didn’t), but he was also madly obsessed with her (maybe it was love?). She dictated all of his thoughts, and it made his core feel _empty_. 

He closed his phone, setting it down on the coffee table. He stood, pacing around his living room. It was Monday already, and he’d be seeing her at the office soon. He could always ask her out to lunch around noon? Yeah, and then they could talk somewhere somewhat public, so he couldn’t do anything too embarrassing. They’d be able to talk, maybe figure out a plan on how to avoid each other while they waited for this darn attraction to wear off, and _maybe_ get to know each other a little more. 

Because, frankly, he was curious to know more about her. She was kind, smart, and from what he read of her statements, a damn good profiler. He didn’t see her in action with her interrogation, but he read the files. She was 100% set in her convictions that the cartel was innocent of the crime they were there to solve, and she was right. 

Her organization had helped a lot when they arrived home from Texas as well, even though he didn’t want to admit it. It usually took him maybe an hour, two if the case had been long, to get everything filed away and signed. But because of her notes and organization, it only took him 30 minutes. 

It still took Morgan almost three hours, but he couldn’t read at 20,000 words a minute, so he was at a disadvantage. It didn’t help that he kept getting distracted by Garcia every 20 minutes, either. 

Spencer paused, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. His hair was getting long again. 

Maybe he should ask JJ to come with them for lunch? Just in case something like _that_ happened again. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself if she… well, he just wasn’t sure. He picked up his phone, typing out a quick text to his dearest friend.

_Message to: JJ  
Could you do me a favor?_

She replied rather quickly, not even giving him time to set his phone back down.

_Message from: JJ  
Anything. What’s up, Spence?_

_Message to: JJ  
I need to speak with Kassidy today. We must have this conversation. But, I’m…_

He wasn’t sure how to finish the text. He stared at the screen for a moment before deleting the whole thing and starting over. 

_Message to: JJ  
Would you be able to come to lunch with Kassidy and I today?_

It was vague, but he hoped she would understand why he was asking. Not two minutes passed before she responded.

_Message from: JJ  
That sounds good :) Would you like me to sit with you, or nearby?_

He exhaled. She was a great profiler. And a great friend.

_Message to: JJ  
I’m not sure yet. I’ll see you in a bit._

He grabbed his bag, pocketing his phone. If he left now, he would be at the bullpen a little early. That would give him plenty of time to get some coffee and calm his nerves before _she_ showed up. He hoped he could corner JJ for a moment to ask for her advice. He’d much rather hear it in person than ask via text anyway.

He took a deep breath. As long as they didn’t get a case today, then his plan would work.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hmm,” Morgan hummed, watching as the target grew closer to them with his finger on the button. It stopped right as it reached them. There were a couple of holes right outside of the shoulder area, but they were mostly grouped in the chest’s center. He nodded his approval, “Good job, Sunshine. You’re getting better. And it only took you two hours to get to this point.”

Kassidy smiled, her shoulders slumping a little. She set the gun down, rubbing her wrist with her opposite hand, “I still missed some, though. I think this gun leans left a little.”

He nodded, “You’d be right. And it’s okay, that’s why we’re going to be doing this three times a week, remember?” He seemed way too perky for how early it was. He had been since she greeted him two hours ago. There was no way he was running on no caffeine right now, as he claimed. She was craving some coffee.

He replaced the target with a fresh one, then pressed the button to send it back to its spot, “Kay, Princess, last one for today. Then we’ll go out for some breakfast before hitting the office, alright?”

She perked up, a chirp escaping past her mouth before she could hold it back. He chuckled at her embarrassment, putting his ear protection back on, “Reload and aim for the head this time.” 

She followed his lead, putting her own ear covering on before grabbing a new clip and loading it into the gun. She wasn’t well versed with weapons, having studied human nature instead of, well, guns, but she wanted to learn. If she were going to be in the field someday, she would need to know how to handle more than the gun the bureau gave her. 

The one she was shooting today was a Glock 17 9x19mm, the most common gun that the team had. This particular beauty belonged to Morgan himself, which he allowed her to practice with for the past hour. In the first hour, she used a gun for academy students to practice with, but it leaned quite a bit to the right. Morgan’s was much better, in her opinion. She hit where she was aiming more often than not once she got the hang of it.

Taking his advice, lining up her shot, she inhaled, then exhaled slowly. Eyeing down the sight, she rapid fired six shots, emptying the clip. That was also much better than when she started two hours ago when she would need to re-aim after every shot. But, in the field, she wouldn’t have the chance to do that, Morgan had said. 

He brought the target back to them, a grin plastered on his face, “Good job, Sunshine! Look at that grouping. These two,” he pointed to two holes that were lower than the rest, “would probably leave the Unsub without a nose and missing teeth, so realistically we don’t want that. But the rest? Good job.” 

She purred. The low rumbling in her throat would be unmistakable to anyone nearby, but seeing as it was only 8:00am, they were thankfully alone. She didn’t mind Morgan hearing. She was happy with the praise. 

He took the gun from her, pulling his ear protection off and setting it down on a table nearby. “Alright, let’s go get something to eat now.”

“And coffee?” She asked, peering up at him from under her lashes.

He laughed, patting her on the upper back as he led her towards the parking lot, “Yeah, girl, and coffee. You deserve it.”

~~~~~~~~~~

After changing into her cute new shirt and arriving in the bullpen with a coffee in hand, Kassidy was greeted by a miserable Penelope.

She felt her mouth drop into a frown, “What’s wrong, Pen?” She was pretty sure she had never seen a frown on Penelope’s beautiful face before. The other Omega let out a pathetic whine as she approached her, dropping her forehead to Kassidy’s shoulder with a huff. Kassidy snaked her free hand around Penny and patted her on the back, looking at Morgan for some kind of explanation as he walked past. He paused, his nostrils flaring slightly, his eyes locking onto his mate. 

“Hey, mama,” he said quietly, coming up next to the two women, “What’s up?”

Penelope let out a theatrical sigh, turning her head to look at her mate, her head still on Kassidy’s shoulder, “We gotta case.”

Morgan cracked a smile, “Cool. I’ve been itching for some action. What’s so wrong with this case?”

“It’s in Alaska.” She pouted out her lower lip. Kassidy tried to take a sip of her coffee without spilling it, angling her other arm around Penny in a half-hug to do so. “What’s so wrong with Alaska?” She spoke into the lid of her cup. 

Morgan put his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his feet, “Oh, I see. You have to come with us, don’t you? Because of how far away Alaska is?” He smirked.

Penelope groaned, burying her face into Kassidy’s chest- almost knocking her coffee out of her hand, “PennybecarefulI’mholdinghotcoffee-” Morgan took the cup from her as gracefully as he could as to not let it spill. Kassidy shot him a grateful look. 

Now with her hands free, she wrapped them both around the other Omega and held her, “There, there. I think it’ll be fun if you come with us to Alaska. Think of all the possibilities! We can build a snowman while we’re there. Wouldn’t that make a great photo for your scrapbook?”

Morgan chuckled as Penelope yanked herself away, staring into Kassidy’s eyes, “Oh my goodness, you’re right! I somehow completely forgot that you would be going too. I was just so upset because when I do travel with the team, I never get to do anything fun- but you’re not a field agent! I’ll have you all to myself!”

Kassidy giggled, “That’s right. Maybe we’ll have time to do a snowball fight too.”

“Yes, yes, yes! Oh, honey, you know how to make my day.” She looked at her mate with a playful grin, “Chocolate Thunder, you know I’ll always love you, but this girl might have stolen my heart.”

Morgan placed his free hand over his chest, “Ouch, you wound me, woman.” He looked at Kassidy, “How dare you steal my girl from me,” he added with a wink, making her blush. She tried to reach for her coffee, but he pulled his hand out of her reach, “Oh, you want this? Too bad, princess, it’s mine now. You took my lady, so I get your coffee.”

Kassidy mock growled, playfully baring her teeth at him, “Watch it, Morgan. Never get between a girl and her coffee.”

Morgan chuckled, lowering the coffee just barely, “Is that so? What are you going to do about it?”

Penelope gasped, “Oh baby daddy, don’t egg her on. She might look small, but I don’t doubt she could take you down.”

“I actually have _many_ doubts about her being able to take me down-”

“What are you three doing?”

The trio turned to see Emily standing in the doorway, an eyebrow arched and a smirk on her lips. Morgan held the coffee up higher, as if to show her, “Playing keep-away with Sunshines coffee.”

Emily clicked her tongue, shaking her head, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Morgan. We kept her from her coffee a little too long yesterday, and she turned into a little monster-”

“Hey! I did not!” Kassidy tried to defend herself, still reaching for her cup of delicious, heavenly wake-up magic. Unfortunately for her, Morgan was probably a foot taller than her. She stood no chance unless she did something drastic. 

She didn’t even hear Emily’s sarcastic reply as she climbed onto a nearby desk and snatched the coffee right out of Morgan’s hand. He looked up at her, shocked, “Hey, that’s cheating,” he taunted. She took a sip, sighing contently, “Nah. You shouldn’t have taken it to begin with.”

“Agent Hughes, is there a reason why you’re standing on the furniture?”

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she slowly turned to see Hotch standing in his doorway, a deadpanned look on his face. He was not impressed. She scrambled down (almost falling on her face, but Morgan grabbed her arm to help keep her balance) and shook her head, her face bright red, “N-no, sir. Sorry sir. I was um…” She had no excuse, really. 

Morgan laughed, “I was messing with her, Hotch. It’s my fault.”

Hotch didn’t reply, his eyes not revealing anything. He turned and walked back into his office, closing the door behind him.

Kassidy was mortified. 

Penelope cleared her throat, “Well, um, why don’t we go to the round table? We’ll be starting our briefing in about 10 minutes anyways.”

After Morgan and Emily walked away, she approached Kassidy, bursting into giggles, “Oh my goodness, did you see his face? I am so glad it was you and not me.”

Kassidy tried not to glare at her friend, “Gee, thanks? I am so embarrassed. If I get written up, I’m blaming you.”

“You won’t get written up,” Penelope promised, “He was hardly mad. He was just doing his whole Alpha boss thing. I don’t think he’ll even bring it up again. You wouldn’t be the first to stand on top of a desk.”

Kassidy wanted to ask but decided against it. Although, she could imagine the story involved Emily.

About seven minutes later, the whole team was sitting around the round table, closed files in front of each of them. Spencer was seated as far away from her as he could be, not even sparing her a glance when she sat down. Fine. If he wanted to pretend she didn’t exist, that was fine by her. It might make things easier anyways. 

_Probably not._

She checked her phone one last time before the briefing, seeing a new message from an unknown number.

_Message from: Unknown  
Hey, it’s Amy! Sorry I didn’t text you yesterday. I was busy with the pups. Would you like to meet for coffee sometime this week?_

She smiled, adding Amy’s contact into her phone before replying.

_Message to: Amy  
No problem! I was super busy anyway. I’m about to go on a case out of state, but I’ll call you when I’m back in town. Hopefully, I won’t be gone too long :)_

_Message from: Amy  
Sounds exciting ;) Have fun saving the world, miss FBI agent!_

Kassidy couldn’t hide her grin even if she wanted to. She tucked her phone back into her bag, excited for the upcoming coffee date with a new potential friend. Amy was lovely, and Kassidy had practically fallen in love with her pups already. She couldn’t wait to spend more time with them; it would be nice to know people outside of work.

Penelope turned on the screen behind her, holding up a remote, “Alright, my favorite crime fighters, this one isn’t going to be fun. Not only is it in Alaska in February, so it’s going to be very cold and very dark, but we have three people dead in the teeny tiny town of Franklin.” A few images appeared, all of the deceased. 

Kassidy inhaled sharply, trying to keep her composure. All those happy feelings vanished once the crime scene photos came out. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to seeing dead bodies. 

“For the last week, a new body has shown up every two days. The first two were shot, but this one,” an image of a woman appeared on the screen, her stomach cut open, “is a little more personal.”

_Eva Ruiz’s body had been gutted, blood and organs displayed around her corpse for the coyotes. Her dead eyes stared into nothing, her pale lips moving as a maggot crawled on her face, “You could have stopped this. You didn’t save me. You were too late.”_

“Kass?”

Kassidy blinked. Her mouth was so dry. She glanced at JJ, who was watching her with concern. “Are you okay?” she asked.

She forced herself to nod, giving a half-smile, “Yeah, sorry. I was um, thinking…” She looked at the images on the screen again, fighting the urge to vomit. 

She leaned forward, “I was thinking that those are two completely different M.O.s, so are we sure it’s the same killer?” _Good cover, Kass, way to go._

Reid’s voice cut off her thought, “There are roughly 30 serial killers at large in the U.S. at any given time. It would be an _incredibly_ rare occurrence to have two operating in the same city, let alone the same small town with a population under a thousand.” He didn’t even look up from the book in his lap as he spoke. 

She was very aware that he was trying not to look at her, but his tone of voice and interruption was a little more _rude_ than she hoped he had meant it to be. His hair was down, shielding half of his face from her as his eyes scanned the pages of his book. He was reading it exceptionally fast, even while speaking. Or he was faking. Either way, his point of avoiding her at all costs had been made.

Emily flipped through the file in her hand, glancing at the photos held within it, “How many times has it happened, though?”

Spencer pursed his lips together, still reading as he spoke, “To my knowledge, three. A guy was killing at the same time as the Son of Sam. And then again in New Orleans, and most recently with the Phoenix murders we handled a few years back. But that only proves my point further: there wouldn’t be two separate killers in this town.”

Kassidy frowned, “Well, that’s one heck of an escalation, then.” 

She watched as his shoulders tensed when she spoke again. He paused his reading, his eyes flickering up to meet hers for a split second. And in that split second, she was caught in the sight of golden honey and milk chocolate. The black hole in her core faded just a little, making way for a soft warmth that started in the center of her belly. In that second, her heart started to beat quicker, straining against her chest. In that second, her breathing hitched in her lungs. In that second, her skin started to tingle under his gaze. 

His pupils dilated slightly as the tension in his jaw slackened. She could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, his tongue coming out to wet his lips. Dear lord, his lips. She wanted nothing more than to taste them.

_Mine._

Morgan’s voice broke through the static of her mind, saying _something,_ but she had no clue what it was. 

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, tearing her eyes away from him. She couldn’t keep staring at him like that, or she’d end up doing something she would regret.

“You’re right,” Hotch replied to Derek, “Either way, we need to get going sooner rather than later. It’s going to be a long flight to Alaska, and if the Unsub sticks to his routine of killing every two days, then we’ll need to get started the moment we touch down, or we’ll have another body on our hands tomorrow. Wheels up in 30.”

Kassidy nodded numbly, closing her file. Thank goodness she packed warm clothes in her bag. Should she have packed a blanket too? Did a tiny town with less than a thousand people even have a motel for them to stay at, or would they stay on the plane? Would that be weird? Oh jeez, she suddenly hoped to God Almighty that she wouldn’t have to share a room with Reid. What if there was only one bed and she _had_ to share it with Reid? 

Well, would that be so bad, really? This wouldn’t be the first time since meeting him that she had wondered what it would feel like to have him that close to her; to have him wrap his arms around her protectively as they laid together, twisted in blankets and pillows, hot breath on bare skin as kisses lingering-

“I rarely get to go on the plane,” Penelope was at her side, interrupting her thoughts, “We should sit together. I’m bringing my laptop, so I can queue up a movie for us to watch if you want?”

Kassidy smiled, trying to pretend she was most definitely _not_ thinking about sleeping in the same bed as Spencer, “That sounds really nice. Download whatever you like. Oh, I’ll see if the break room has any popcorn for us to munch on.” She hoped she wasn’t blushing as much as she felt. If she was, Penny didn’t seem to notice. 

“Yeeees,” she grinned, “you are sooo smart! We definitely need snacks. Do you think we have time to run to the corner store to get some candy before we take off?”

Morgan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her neck, humming in her skin, “Mmm, I don’t think so, baby girl. Hotch said we’re out of here in thirty minutes, so that means we better be on that plane in ten.”

She pouted, crossing her arms.

He chuckled, kissing under her ear, “I heard that there’s some snacks on the plane already, though?”

She perked up, “Really? What about candy?”

“Yeah, candy too,” he murmured into her skin. Kassidy tried not to look, feeling a little odd about staring at the couple, her eyes looking past them and into the bullpen instead. Spencer was pulling out a few books from a filing cabinet by his desk, putting them into his satchel. His long hair was falling into his face, and he absentmindedly kept pushing it behind his ear. The urge to run her fingers through it, tucking it back for him, was strong. Her wrist twitched.

JJ approached him, saying something that she couldn’t hear, making him almost jump out of his skin- he was turning bright red. What did she say?

“Okay, Princess, let’s go,” Morgan instructed, “We got a plane to catch. We’re going to Alaska!”

“Right behind you,” Kassidy replied, watching the bonded pair walk towards the rest of the group. JJ was still trying to speak to Spencer, who was now fast-walking quickly towards the elevator. Emily seemed to be teasing him.

 _This would be fun._ Or, as fun as stopping homicidal serial killers in the middle of nowhere Alaska could be. Hopefully, they would solve the murders quickly. As much as she loved the idea of cold, snowy days, she wasn’t too sure she wanted to be trapped in a motel with Spencer for more than 24 hours. Especially since every single time she looked at him, she could feel her core warming up as her thoughts ran away from her. 

That tiny voice was whispering somewhere in her subconscious as she walked after the team towards the elevator, snatching a bag of popcorn from the breakroom on her way.

_My mate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, wouldn't it be funny if I used the classic cliche/trope of putting them in the same room while they're in Alaska? That'd be hilarious right? Right? _And there's only one bed?_
> 
> (you can't stop me)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! I've been wanting to get Cookie Dough in the story for a bit now. In every story I've ever written about Kassidy (she's a very diverse OC) she's always had a kitty cat. Cookie Dough is loosely based on my mom's IRL cat named Pepsi.  
> Here are some pictures because she's a doll:  
>   
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the team arrives in Alaska to tackle a new case, where the Unsub kills someone new every 2 days, Kassidy and Spencer come to the conclusion that the "spark" between them can't be ignored much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my dear reader, we're finally getting somewhere!  
> The only real notes I have for you before you read this chapter is that it ended up kinda long, and I even had to cut an entire part out of the middle to shorten it a bit, lol!  
> I hope you enjoy!~  
> (Also this takes place in Season 5 if you recall, so Spencer has long hair rn :) )

**_'Cause I'm afraid to show the people who I am_ **  
**_I'm not special, I'm just a simple broken man_ **

**_”Lonely” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Kassidy yawned, readjusting a little so she’d be more comfortable. Penelope’s head was rested on her shoulder, the two of them sharing the couch on the jet. Her laptop was open in her lap, some romantic comedy playing quietly for them to watch. It was the third movie they put on, and Kassidy was starting to feel a little bored.

The flight to Alaska was long. At some point, she debated on taking a nap, like Morgan and JJ were doing, but she couldn’t make herself drift off into sleep-land. 

Probably because of how close Spencer was to her. His scent was so strong in the close quarters of the plane cabin. It was maddening.

Throughout the last four hours, she kept finding herself looking at him. He was seated beside Morgan, his nose in his (fifth?) book. He had a hair tie on his wrist that he kept messing with. It made her wonder what he looked like with a ponytail. His hair was certainly long enough to pull back, some strands of his bangs loosely framing his face. Did he ever put it in a low bun when he needed to concentrate, she wondered? Was his hair always kept long, or had he grown it out recently? 

_Snow falling outside the frosted windows, fingers dragging lazily along hot skin, hair sticking to sweaty faces as they breathed in each other’s scents. Marked. Mated. Mine._

She shook those thoughts from her head. Gosh, his scent was making those images so much worse. That tiny voice was so much louder now than all weekend. She needed to adjust herself again, pulling her legs onto the couch and tucking them to her body. She felt so warm.

She couldn’t help but watch his jaw clench, the muscles in his neck tensing when it did. His brows furrowed slightly as he read, his eyes rereading an entire page before he moved to the next one. He seemed distracted as well. 

During the first hour of the trip, she found herself staring at his lips. Morgan was awake when they left, and the two boys were bantering a bit about some TV shows they liked. She was fascinated with how his mouth moved as he spoke, the way he would wet his lips once he got on a roll, explaining his passions, excitement in his eyes. He gestured with his hands, almost knocking into Morgan’s arm on two occasions (that she counted).

Right now, however, he was so still in comparison. The only movement was that of his bouncing foot. It was as if he had all this pent up energy just ready to burst from within him, and the only outlet was through his leg. 

His eyes caught hers, and she quickly looked at the laptop. The couple on the screen finally proclaimed their love for one another after a failed date. Penelope sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, “This part always makes me so happy,” she whispered. Kassidy was, honestly, not paying attention whatsoever to the movie, so she had no clue what was really happening. 

“Yeah,” she replied. Her insides were all warm and empty and confusing again. Spencer’s scent was making her chest ache. His presence was making her throat feel dry and her stomach roll with butterflies. 

She hated this. 

Did he feel this way too?

He stood up rather abruptly, setting his book down and hurrying towards the bathroom at the back of the plane, having to hurry past her as he went. Her breathing hitched. He was _so close_ to her, but only for a moment. Then he was in the bathroom, the audible sound of the lock being set behind him. 

She exhaled, rather shakily, the heat from before rising again. _No, I will not be going into another mock heat just because he walked by me. This isn’t fair._

“You okay, muffin?” Penelope whispered, glancing up at her from under her long eyelashes. Kassidy peered down at her friend, putting on her best fake smile, “Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking about the case is all.”

“You’re thinking about _something_ alright,” Penny replied, sitting up and closing her laptop. She turned towards Kassidy, crossing her legs on the couch. She arched an eyebrow, “Spill the beans, girlfriend. You haven’t been paying attention to any of the movies I’ve put on, and you’re clearly elsewhere right now.”

Kassidy inhaled sharply, leaned back against the couch, her head falling back against the wall, “I don’t wanna talk about it, Penny.”

“Yes, you do,” she countered, “I can tell. I have a sense for these things.”

Kassidy couldn’t help the twitch of her lip as she rolled her eyes, “Okay, fine. But we gotta talk quietly, okay? This isn’t exactly the best place for private conversations.” She peered around the cabin as she spoke, taking into account where everyone was. 

Hotch and Rossi were at the front, both buckled into their seats and looking over some paperwork. JJ and Morgan were fast asleep, both of them with headphones on. Emily was staring out the window, but she was far enough away that if they whispered, she couldn’t hear them. And then there was Spencer, who was now in the bathroom. Hopefully, he couldn’t hear them either.  
Penelope only nodded eagerly, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting in her hands, “Lay it on me. I promise to whisper,” she said quietly. 

Kassidy closed her eyes, leaning her head back again. She could feel the subtle vibrations of the air being forced past the metal machine as it flew through the sky. 

“So, you’re the first one to point out that Spencer and I were compatible mates, right? At this point, I think _everyone_ knows about it though. It’s not like a secret, I guess. But I’ve never met anyone who was in my compatibility range before, so all of this is completely new to me,” she paused, not exactly sure how to find the words she was looking for. She had explained to Hotch and JJ and Emily all of this already. What else could she say?

She opened her eyes and turned her head slightly, looking right at her newest and dearest friend, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

Penelope let out a dramatic exhale, her smile reaching from ear-to-ear, “Oh, thank goodness you brought it up. I was hoping you wouldn’t think I was crazy, but I _do_ , and I believe in them even more ever since I met you.”

Kassidy tilted her head, “What do you mean?”

“Girl, I am 100% sure you and Mr. Grumpy Reid are soulmates. You two might think you’re lost in your own little world, but we can feel the energy that radiates off of you when you’re close. The air in here is practically buzzing every single time you stare at each other. It’s driving me crazy that you haven’t kissed already.”

Kassidy recoiled from her friend in surprise, her eyes growing wide, “What?” She whisper-yelled, “We haven’t been staring at each other-”

“Honey, I have eyes,” Penny scoffed. She grinned again, “I know that JJ tried to talk to Spencer about this stuff already, but he’s pretty dense. That boy doesn’t know when a good thing hits him, you know? He’s been through so much that it’s like he won’t accept that life can be happy sometimes.” She pondered a moment, her eyes unfocused as she recalled a memory Kassidy couldn’t see. 

Kassidy swallowed, the dryness in her throat growing worse. Her body was warming up from the inside. Her heart was beginning to pound a little harder than before. She licked her lips, trying to push these intrusive thoughts away. 

_Teeth grazing against her neck, fangs teasing her pulse point, breath hot against her skin. Fingers interlacing, holding her hands above her head as their eyes locked. Sweat trickling down the sides of her face, little gasps being the only sound. Lips tasting of coffee and sugar and honey._

Penelope refocused, smiling at Kassidy again, “At first, I was unsure of you being my favorite boy’s soulmate. I mean, I didn’t know you- none of us did. But you’re so sweet, so sunshiny, and definitely pretty. I think the universe was right to put you two together.”

Kassidy hid her face behind her hands, her face flushing a bright red. It was growing really hot, really fast, and she was suddenly _very_ aware of the scent of arousal that she was expelling. Dear Lord, please no. She didn’t want the Alpha’s to smell her. 

As if she could read her thoughts, Penelope pulled Kassidy’s hands from her face, making her unfold herself, and pulled her into her lap, “Hmm, I think you two should talk,” she hummed, petting Kassidy’s hair. 

Kassidy huffed, rehiding her face but relaxing into Penny’s touch, “I’ve been trying,” she whined. “I even told him that we could write letters if that made it easier for him. I just want to know what’s going on in his big dumb brain.”

Penny giggled, “Don’t we all? Honestly, probably weird math equations that nobody has been able to solve for centuries. He does weird stuff like that for fun, I think.”

Kassidy smiled a little. Penelope was trying to distract her. She was a good friend. 

After a moment, Kassidy let out a breath, “Do you think that um, he thinks about me as much as I think about him? I literally can’t get him out of my head. And then, sometimes, there’s this little _voice_ that’s not mine, and it’s saying things like ‘my mate,’ when I look at him,” she paused, licking her bottom lip, “The first time that happened was when I started wondering about soulmates.”

She was always thinking about that moment. How he looked just as shocked and surprised as she did when they locked eyes from across the bullpen. She approached him, wanting so badly to touch him. Her thoughts called him _mate._ Was that her soul reaching out to his, she wondered? Did the universe really give them life so they would eventually come together? 

_His body pressed against hers, toned muscles under her fingertips as she ran them along his chest. His breath heavy in her ear, every movement forcing him to shudder against her. He smelled of safety. Of home. Of love and life, and damp earth and fresh rain that dripped from pine trees. Of crackling fireplaces and old books being read by the window._

Penelope stopped her petting, twirling a curl of Kassidy’s hair in her finger instead, “I don’t know. Probably. You should see the way he stares at you when you’re not looking. Derek told me that he’s been acting out a lot. Sounds like a young pup who doesn’t understand their feelings to me,” she mused.

Kassidy nodded, pulling her hands away from her face to look up at Penelope. She smiled at her, “Can we talk about this later? I am _struggling_ right now.” _Struggling to keep it together as my imagination keeps getting away from me._

Penelope giggled, “Yeah. You wanna try to nap before we get there?”

“Try is a good word for it,” she scoffed, trying to settle herself into a more comfortable position. Penelope wrapped her arms around her, sighing contently once they were in a complicated-looking two-person cuddle pile. 

It took a little bit before sleep would come to Kassidy, her eyes locked on the bathroom door that Spencer disappeared behind a while ago. She wondered if he was okay. Was he not feeling well? Or was he just hiding from her? Hopefully, he was just hiding because that meant he wasn’t sick. 

She didn’t mind him hiding from her or avoiding her, not really. Well, she wanted to talk to him desperately, but she also didn’t want to force him to do anything he wasn’t ready for. If he wanted to hide, then that was fine. She’d be waiting for him when he was willing to come out.

They were going to be in Alaska soon. Two or three more hours, she calculated. 

She had dreams of Spencer Reid.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 5:00pm back home when they landed on the smallest airstrip Kassidy had ever seen. But here in Franklin, Alaska, it was only 1:00pm. The time difference was going to be a pain; she could feel it already.

The runway had been plowed before their landing, snowdrifts taller than the plane itself on one side. Growing up in the Nevada desert, this was a whole new world for her. 

“Whoa,” she breathed, her breath coming out in a puff of fog. Penelope was wrapped up in a bright pink jacket with a matching scarf and mittens, standing beside her, “Whoa indeed. You think we’ll have time for that snowman like you suggested?”

Kassidy shrugged, shoving her hands into the pockets of her sunflower yellow coat. She wished she had a hat, for her ears were starting to get cold already, “I don’t know, maybe? We should probably catch the killer before we play in the snow.”

“Right. I guess we _do_ have a job to do,” Penelope mumbled. They both shot a look at each other and giggled. 

“Garcia, Hughes,” Hotch called from behind them, loading bags into the back of a blue suburban, “You’re riding with Rossi and JJ to the station. You three set up and get started on victimology.” 

Kassidy nodded, “Yessir.”

She noticed Spencer climb into a red SUV with Morgan and Emily. Hmm, I guess the FBI can’t have shiny black explorers in every town of every state for them. These vehicles must have been whatever the local precinct could offer them. 

Hotch went to the red SUV, climbing into the driver’s seat, “And Hughes, talk to the latest victim’s husband. He’s waiting for you.”

She frowned but gave her boss a thumbs up, turning to walk to the blue suburban. A sharp breeze blew some powdery snow across the ground, sending shivers down her spine. 

Rossi climbed behind the wheel, “Well ladies,” he smiled, “you miss the wet Virginia winter yet?”

“Nope,” Penny grinned from the passenger seat, pushing her hands against the heater, “It’s gorgeous here. I made sure to bring my camera.”

Kassidy giggled, blowing on her hands for warmth, “Yeah. I’m sure I’ll be begging to go home by tomorrow, but for now I’m trying to enjoy it.”

JJ sat beside her, content to just look out the window.

Rossi chuckled as he pulled the car from the snowy tarmac and drove down the two-lane street. They were outside the little town, so there weren’t many buildings standing against the snowy landscape. Further ahead, they could see the telltale signs of small-town life, some scattered cabins on the outskirts of the main street. 

Kassidy almost squealed as she saw a dogsled go by, pointing it out to Penelope, “Penny, look at the dogs!”

Penelope squealed too, eyes wide with excitement, “Oh! I forgot they do that here! Look at those working boys go!” She chirped happily, wiggling in her seat as she watched the sled go past. 

Rossi rolled his eyes, “Confined space, girls,” he warned, “you’re going to break my eardrums.”

JJ shot a playful glare at Rossi, “Oh come on, Alpha, let them have some fun. It’s not like we get to see sled dogs every day in Virginia.”

He ignored her, his eyes focused on the road.

Not even a few minutes later, they pulled up to the station. It wasn’t enormous, smaller than most police stations Kassidy had seen. A man was standing out front, smoking a cigarette. Kassidy hated cigarettes. 

The four approached him, Rossi pulling out his badge, “SSA Rossi,” he introduced himself, motioning to the two Omega’s behind him, “These ladies here are SSA Jareau, SA Hughes, and our Technical Analyst Garcia. We’re from the FBI. Do you know where we can find who’s in charge here?”

The man looked the girls up and down, his eyes settling on Penelope. He put his cigarette out, tossing it into a nearby trash can, “Technical analyst, huh? You fancy FBI big shots have enough money to pay someone else to do that stuff for you?”

Kassidy could feel her friend bristle beside her and placed a hand on her arm, reassuring her. 

Rossi frowned, “I’m going to ask again. Who’s in charge here?”

The man huffed, blowing his hair from his eyes. He was a native, his hair hanging in a long braid over his shoulder. Kassidy couldn’t quite place what his rank was; she couldn’t smell him. Her eyes raked over him, trying to figure him out. 

He was wearing jeans, a Carhartt jacket, and boots. His hair was black, and his eyes were an intense brown. He had some beads around his neck. They must have been scent suppressants, she figured. The only reason he would want to hide his scent would be because he was hiding from someone (the way she and Spencer were), or he was hiding his rank. 

Probably an Omega. 

“You’re looking for Hendrix,” the man replied, holding Rossi’s eye contact a moment longer before averting. He seemed to grow angry at himself for looking away. Definitely not an Alpha.

Rossi’s posture relaxed again, his hands going to his pockets, “And what’s your name, son?”

The man grimaced, his upper lip twitching, “Jackson,” he growled. 

“Thanks, Jackson,” Rossi said as he walked past him, opening the front door of the station and holding it, “Ladies first.”

The girls walked in, silently sighing in relief at the instant heat of the building. A white man approached them, his hair short and blonde. He smiled, shaking Rossi’s hand, “You must be agent Rossi. I’m Jason Hendrix. I just got off the phone with Agent Hotchner. We have a room over here set up for you, but I’m warning you now that it’s not much. Our building isn’t that large, so we did what we could.”

“We’ll make due,” Rossi assured him, “We always do.”

They made their way to a little room near the back of the building, where two tables were pushed together with six chairs set around it. There was one large whiteboard and a smaller cork board along the far wall, the crime scene photos already tacked up. 

Kassidy set her bag down in one of the chairs, glancing up at Jason, “Mr. Hendrix, I was told the most recent victim’s husband was here. I’d like to speak with him as soon as I can, please.”

He flashed her a charming smile, “You can just call me Hendrix. Yeah, he’s been waiting for about an hour now, I think. I’ll bring you to him.”

Penelope sat down with her laptop, plugging it into the wall and already typing away. JJ pulled out a file and started tacking up some of her own notes on the board. Kassidy didn’t feel too bad leaving them. They all had a job to do.

“Thank you, Hendrix.”

The victim’s name was Brenda Bright. Her husband, Joshua Bright, was seated in a small and cozy room, his eyes red from crying. He was sitting on a couch, his features unreadable, when Kassidy entered the room. She approached him carefully, sitting in a chair beside the couch, “Mr. Bright?” She spoke quietly, not wanting to frighten him. He seemed to be unfocused. 

He glanced up at her. His face twisted at the sight of her and his head dropped back into his hands, a sob wracking through him. His shoulders trembled. 

He was a Beta in mourning. She hoped he had a pack he could find comfort in. Otherwise, he would die of a broken heart. 

Her chest ached. 

“Mr. Bright?” She tried again, reaching out and placing her hand on his knee. She had taken her bracelet off before coming into the room, wanting him to be able to smell her fully. If she radiated calm, she might be able to calm him down too. It worked on pups, so theoretically, it would work on him as well. 

He sniffled, wiping at his eyes, “Sorry ma’am,” he choked, “I just… God, I feel like my insides are being ripped out.”

She swallowed, “I know, I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry for your loss.” She gave him a moment to collect himself before continuing, “My name is Kassidy Hughes. I work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI.”

“Are you here to study me?” He asked. There was no malice in his voice, just a genuine question. 

She pursed her lips, “Sort of. I’m going to ask you some questions about your mate. I want to know what kind of person she was. I want to know her favorite color and what she liked to do for fun,” she leaned back, pulling her hand away, “Are you a part of a pack?”

He inhaled slowly, nodding, “Yeah. There’s um, four packs total here. Kinda bigger than normal ones, we’ve been told. Guess that’s how it is in a small town. I guess there’s technically two,” he ran his hand through his hair, “But um, because of the size they were sort of split into four. There’s only a handful of loners out here.”

That was good. At least he wasn’t suffering alone. 

“What was Brenda like?” She asked.

He gave her a soft smile, “The light of my life. She loved everything and everyone, especially our dogs.”

When Kassidy gave him a questioning look, he continued, “We have sled dogs. She used to race them, but after we had pups, she would adopt older or retired racers and give them a job to do. Oh god,” he choked, wiping at his mouth, “Our pups are so heartbroken. They don’t understand that their mom is gone.”

Kassidy nodded in understanding, “I know this is hard.”

He laughed bitterly. His face was wet with tears. 

She took a deep breath, “Mr. Bright, do you know if anyone would want to hurt Brenda?”

He scoffed, shooting a glare at her, “Didn’t you hear me? She loved everyone here! I don’t know a single soul who would do this to her.” His mood changed back to despair, his head falling to his hands as he sobbed, “What am I going to do without her?”

Kassidy stood, “Mr. Bright, I highly suggest you go to your pack Alpha and talk to him about this, okay? Don’t lose yourself and leave your pups without a parent.”

He sniffled, “Yeah.”

She left him alone in the room, closing the door securely behind her. Seeing a heartbroken mate like that… She needed to talk to Spencer.

~~~~~~~~~~

The team was gathered in the lobby of the lodge (the front desk clerk _insisted_ it was a lodge, not a motel), each holding their own bag. Hotch was speaking with the front desk while Rossi sipped on a glass of scotch. Where he got it from, Kassidy wasn’t sure. It was like he procured it from thin air.

“The crime scene was a mess,” Morgan explained, exhaling, “a bunch of wild animals had trampled the area before we arrived. Sure they had police tape up, but I guess wolves can’t read.”

Emily had her arms crossed over her chest, “It had snowed a little since the body was discovered too, so we were a bit at a loss. The only real substantial thing we found was that Hotch could smell urine.”

“Urine?” JJ’s nose wrinkled.

“Yeah,” Emily nodded, “He thinks the Unsub urinated either on the body or near it. He wants Rossi and Reid to go check out the M.E.’s report after we get checked in.”

Kassidy sighed, stretching her arms above her head, “Honestly, I want nothing more than to eat something right now. It’s like, way after my dinner time at home.”

“It’s 8:00 at home,” Spencer spoke up from his place on the chair by the fireplace. His eyes glanced up at her before looking back to his book. It was definitely a different book than the ones Kassidy saw on the plane. Was this the sixth? He seemed stiff, like when they were on the plane. She could tell he wasn’t actually reading this time. He didn’t turn the page. 

“Yeah, after my dinner time,” She replied. On cue, her stomach growled. She groaned, leaning on Penelope, who just giggled at her discomfort.

Rossi smirked over his glass, “We could always eat something before we keep working. It’s about dinner time for this town anyways. The officer I spoke to told me about their family restaurant down the road. It’s supposed to be a cozy little spot, and all of their food is fresh.”

Hotch came up behind Rossi, an unreadable look in his eyes. Even though he was unreadable, Kassidy had learned quickly that that was his way of hiding his true feelings. Something was up.

“Are we going to dinner?” He asked, looking to his second-in-command. 

“We’re talking about it,” JJ offered as a reply. Rossi shrugged, “It sounded good to me. I’m starving, myself.”

Hotch sighed, his shoulders slumping ever-so-slightly. Kassidy wasn’t sure if anyone else noticed. 

“Alright, that’s a good idea. We don’t have much daylight left here, but we can’t really work on empty stomachs either.” He held up 4 keycards, “Let’s get our stuff settled in first, and then meet down here in about ten minutes. Sound good?”

Morgan eyed the keycards, “Uh, Hotch, you only got four rooms?”

Hotch sighed. Ah. That was why he was unreadable and stoic. Spencer peered up from his book, his eyes set on his leader.

“Yeah. The lodge doesn’t have many rooms to begin with, so they gave us what they could. Trust me; I tried to get at least two more rooms. I got one single bed, and the rest are double beds-”

Morgan snatched one of the cards, “Well, my baby mama and me here call the single bedroom.”

Both Rossi and Hotch glared at him, Rossi because he wanted the single bed and Hotch for Morgan acting that way in front of his Alpha. Morgan didn’t seem to care, “We’re mated, guys. You won’t want to hear us in the middle of the night.”

Penelope slapped Morgan’s arm playfully, “Oh Chocolate Thunder, you’re going to get frisky with me tonight?”

“Please don’t,” Hotch warned. They ignored him, hurrying up the stairs with their bags to settle in their room. 

Kassidy tried not to imagine what those two would be doing later. It made her shudder.

Emily took a keycard next and looked at JJ, “Wanna share like last time?” She asked. The Delta female nodded, “Yes, please. If I had to room with Reid again, I was going to go crazy.”

That earned a glance from the genius, his mouth in a small pout, “I’m not that bad.”

“Yes, you are,” she teased, “You use all the hot water and stay up all night reading. I need to actually sleep tonight and not be kept up with your booklight.” The two women grabbed their bags and hurried up the stairs towards their shared room, but not without JJ glancing back at Kassidy and winking. 

She felt her heart drop into her stomach. Oh.

Hotch handed the third to last key to her, keeping the last one for himself, “Guess that means I’m rooming with Rossi and you’re with Reid,” he said. It happened too quickly for her to be sure if she picked up on it, but she was _almost_ sure she saw a twinkle in his eye.

Kassidy and Spencer’s eyes met. She wondered if she looked as frightened as he did, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. He scrambled to his feet, dropping his book, “H-Hotch,” his voice cracked, “Maybe I could room with you, and she could room with Rossi?”

Hotch shook his head, picking up his bag, “You heard JJ. I’m not letting you use all the hot water.” The two Alphas started up the stairs, Rossi smirking back at them, leaving the last two remaining team members alone. 

Kassidy was staring at the keycard in her hand, refusing to look up at Spencer again. He was standing a little too close. She could hear his breathing. 

He exhaled heavily, running his hand through his hair, his fingers snagging on a knot for a moment. He cursed under his breath, “So um,” he swallowed, “I guess we’re sharing a room.”

“Yep.” She fiddled with the card. Her heart was racing. He smelled so good- why did he have to smell like that? She heard his breathing hitch as he moved closer to her. 

She couldn’t bring her eyes to look up at him. She was too busy noticing every little indent and scratch on the card, turning it over in her hand-- she wasn’t wearing her bracelet. 

_Oh no._

This would be the first time since she met him, basically that she wasn’t wearing it in front of him. Hopefully, he had taken his scent suppressants. 

He hovered by her for a moment before suddenly stepping back. The Delta picked up his bag and started for the staircase, “Should get ready for dinner,” he mumbled as he passed her. 

She nodded, swallowing, and picked up her own bag. She just _had_ to imagine sharing a room with him, didn’t she? Did she somehow manifest this into the world? Was the universe playing some sort of cruel joke on her? 

She followed his scent to their shared bedroom. At least they had their own beds. He was waiting by the door as she approached, sticking the keycard in the slot. It beeped, allowing them entry. 

It was a cute little room. She would have been in awe with the gorgeous landscape painting of the northern lights over a mountain in any other situation. She would have thought the quilt patterned comforters were just adorable. The walls were painted to look like a log cabin. And the view was just breathtaking. There was a lake off in the distance, some small tents set up on the ice. 

Ice fishing, most likely. 

But right now, she couldn’t take in the beauty of the room. She was too nervous, her heart beating a million miles a minute against her chest. 

Spencer stood in the doorway after she walked in. His fingers were tapping an unknown beat on his hip. He cleared his throat, “You can pick whatever bed you want; I don’t care.”

She decided to take the one closest to the window, only so she could step away from him. She set her bag down on the floor beside it, suddenly unsure of what to do with herself. 

He laid his satchel and bag down on his bed, turning and hurrying into the bathroom. Once he was gone, she exhaled the breath she had been holding. She dug around her bag for a new bracelet. Penny bought her a whole pack.

Slipping it on, she felt much more at ease. As long as her scent wasn’t overwhelming him, it would make this whole situation that much easier. 

She decided to quickly change her top into a warmer sweater, digging around her bag to find it. It was pastel blue and made of wool, a patch of a tiny yellow duck on the right sleeve. 

She eyed the door to the bathroom. Was she going to chance changing her top right now? She could just slip the sweater over the top of her shirt, but she knew it would be uncomfortable if she did. 

Now or never. 

She undid the buttons from her front as quickly as she could, turning her back towards the bathroom. It came off easily, revealing her bare shoulders to the empty room momentarily. She was wearing a cute strapless black bra since it held in place better than anything else she had ever known. 

Mental note: buy more of this brand of bra when she gets home. She forgot she was even wearing it when she was on the plane. 

She slipped the sweater over her head quickly, pulling her hair out and letting it spill over her back and shoulders. She shot a glance at the bathroom door. Still closed. Good. 

Sitting down on the end of the bed, she decided to wait for Spencer to come out so they could go downstairs together. Just to be polite.

~~~~~~~~~~

The plane had been a nightmare and a beautiful dream all wrapped into one. Being that close to her for that long was making his mind fuzzy, his eyes unable to focus on the book he was trying desperately to read. At one point he could smell her arousal, and it caused him to growl. How could Hotch and Rossi not smell that?

He had to get away from her for a little bit, even if it meant locking himself in the bathroom. He couldn’t be trusted to be near her.

Just like he was doing now, standing at the sink and staring at himself in the mirror. The circles under his eyes were more prominent than before, all thanks to the dreams he kept having of her. He was constantly waking up in a sweat; the images of her body underneath him burned on the backs of his eyelids. 

_Lips breathless as they planted soft kisses under his jaw, eyelashes fluttering in the moonlight. Her skin bare and shimmering with a sheen of sweat, smelling of summer and sand and love. Her hair tangled, fanned out like a halo on the pillow beneath her head. Her words whispered in his ear, “Mine.”_

He swallowed thickly, turning on the water and splashing his face. 

Those damn scent suppressants weren’t working anymore. He had started taking two at a time just so he wouldn’t have to smell her, and even then, their effectiveness was starting to fade. If he went to three at a time, he could possibly make himself sick. Humans weren’t supposed to suppress their sense of smell; it was a part of their biology, their survival instincts. It was a special way to communicate nonverbally. If he kept it up, he could possibly lose his job. He needed his scent for this. 

He groaned, wiping his face dry with a towel. 

She wasn’t wearing her bracelet when they entered the lodge. He had scented her immediately, his eyes locked on her figure. Without that bracelet, he knew others could smell her too. It was only a matter of time before some prick came along and tried to seduce her. 

The idea of that pissed him off. 

He braced himself on the sink, staring at the water as it circled the drain. The team put them in the same room on purpose. He _knew_ they were trying to help, but they were honestly just making everything that much _worse._ What if he couldn’t control himself around her? What if he said or did something he would regret? 

_What if she realizes how broken I am?_

There it was. The true reason behind all the fear. 

He met the eyes of his reflection, seeing something pass behind them. Sadness? A broken man stared back at him, the worst kind of humanity’s horrors residing in his memory. 

_How could a beautiful woman like her want to be with me?_

Sometimes the crook of his arm still itched. When he was stressed, running on little sleep, unable to focus on the work put in front of him, he could feel the deep ache in his veins. 

He had been clean for two years, but that didn’t stop the _want._ And what if one day he broke down and gave into that want? That urge? What if he couldn’t control himself? She would leave him. She would break their bond and leave him to die. 

He’d like to think he was strong enough to survive a broken heart, as his mother had been, but would he be strong enough not to suffer the mental break as well? He had seen it countless times over the years, the mates of the deceased having to be put in special homes for the remainder of their lives, unable to control their primal minds any longer. 

He didn’t want to end up like that. 

He didn’t want the last of his broken pieces to be chipped away any further. 

So, he would need to tell her. Tonight.

No, now. Before dinner. He couldn’t let this continue. He needed her to understand that nothing could ever happen between them.

_Even if they were… soulmates._

With a deep breath, he straightened his shirt and stepped out of the bathroom.

He stopped midstep, his eyes glued to her. She had one leg over the other, a book in her hands, her eyes scanning the pages. Her hair’s ends were naturally curled into large ringlets, fanned out over her sweater (that she definitely wasn’t wearing before). Some of it was a little frizzy, most likely caused by static electricity from the material it was made of. Probably wool. 

She was reading his book, he realized. She had pulled it from his satchel. 

_Mine. Make her mine._

She must have felt his eyes on her, for she glanced up, the prettiest damn shy smile on her lips, “Hey Spencer,” she greeted him, “are you ready for dinner?”

He couldn’t stop himself. His rational mind disappeared behind primal need. His body moved before he could realize what was happening. She dropped the book, her pupils large and breathing hitched in her throat. He was cupping her cheeks in his hands, the feeling of heat, of something _electrifying_ sending shockwaves through his body. It was like… a spark. 

And then he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP! They finally kissed! Jesus, I felt like I was going to lose it if I made you guys wait for one more chapter for that. I just hope Spencer doesn't try to run away again like he always does.
> 
> And yes, I put them in the same room. Not with one bed, but I thought about it lol. They might end up sharing a bed anyways >w>  
> (maybe).
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think ;u; ~~I need validation aha~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things get a little hot and heavy in this chapter.
> 
> Penelope has been doing some research into the existence of soulmates, and can't wait to share what she's found. Meanwhile, going out to dinner is completely forgotten as Spencer and Kassidy finally give in to the little voices in their heads, creating a bond that will tie them together forever. What will the rest of the team think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, here's your warning that things get a bit heated. But, it doesn't get too bad this chapter. The fun stuff will be coming later~  
> Also known as the chapter where I forgot they were on a case in Alaska, and so did Spencer and Kassidy, apparently.

**_If I looked you in the eye_ **  
**_And showed the broken things inside_ **  
**_Would you run away?_ **

**_-”Lonely” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Penelope had done her research into whatever-the-heck was happening to her friends. She had an idea of what it was, but she wanted to be _absolutely, positively, 100%_ sure. She was digging deeper than she ever planned on when she came across a private forum. She had squealed in glee, almost knocking her laptop to the floor and frightening poor Derek in the other room. She had to calm herself down and promised him she was okay. _“I just saw a picture of a cute baby elephant!”_ He believed her. Because, of course he did.

But this was _huge!_ There were _others_ out there talking about finding their soulmates! 

The website had a little bit of security to get into, but it was nothing to Garcia. It was created by a small group that called themselves “Soul Dust,” which wouldn’t have been her first choice for a group project name, but okay. 

She kept tabs on the forum, getting pinged every time there was new activity. They mostly shared notes on their experiences, which all seemed pretty similar to what she had seen (as an outsider looking in) with Kass and Reid. They talked about the likelihood of everyone having a soulmate, or if only a special select few people had this kind-of-sort-of ability to find theirs. 

She briefly wondered if she too had a soulmate out there, but shook that thought away. As far as she was concerned, Derek Morgan was made for her. And there was a consensus that everyone who had a soulmate never felt an attraction to anyone before they found their other half. So, that meant she probably didn’t have a perfect soulmate anyways. _Good. Derek and I are soulmates then as of right now._

But every once in a while, the chats would turn into something a little odd. One of the users, going by the name Finch (he seemed to be a leader of some kind), would keep the group updated on _”their activity.”_ She wasn’t sure who _they_ were or what their _activities_ entailed, but from the context clues, it seemed as though Finch believed some sort of secret government organization was tracking him and his soulmate. 

At first, she wrote it off as him being crazy. Small groups who created secret websites usually tended to lean on the crazy side as it was. However, after reading some of the blogs he posted for the other users and seeing their chats, she began to wonder if he was right. 

Because surely, if there were such a thing as the perfect mate, a _soulmate_ , then someone would want to study that. There were thousands, maybe millions, of legends and stories telling of how people used to find their soulmates. It was kind of a fun fairytale woven into society. But if it were _real_ , well, then everyone would want to find their other half.

And that could pose as problematic. 

So, she silently began to agree with whoever this Finch guy was, that those who found their soulmates should keep it a secret. 

He would reach out to those who found their soulmates, inviting them to the website to share the data they all created together. It was a literal treasure trove of information. Penelope wanted _so badly_ to just send the link to Reid and Kassidy; she wanted to tell them everything she had learned, but she withheld it. They needed to figure this out on their own. 

Well, if they truly were soulmates, that was. Because what if they weren’t? Or, what if these people _were_ just weirdo whackjobs?

She needed to do more research first. 

But then they were on the plane to Alaska, and Kassidy asked her if she believed in soulmates, and she thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest with how _incredibly horribly badly_ she wanted to shake her friend’s shoulders and scream, _“Yes I believe in them! I found a whole group of them!”_ But she couldn’t do that. She held herself back, biting her lip and brushing her hand over Kassidy’s hair, glancing at the bathroom that Reid had gone to hide in. 

For a couple of super-smart profilers, they were incredibly dumb. 

And now she was sitting on the edge of the bed, adjusting her coat and her cute little hat that Derek bought for her last winter, wondering if Hotch paired those two idiots together. Every single romantic comedy she had ever seen prepared her for this day, and she was feeling rather giddy. 

She really wanted to sit them down and show them what she found, but it would probably have to wait. They had a serial killer to catch, after all. That was _kind of_ more important than pairing her OTP together. Kind of. 

She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror above the quaint little dresser. Maybe later tonight before bed, she could test the waters and mention that she _maybe_ stumbled upon a secret website where other people who found their soulmates talked to each other. And she _maybe_ kept tabs on them to gather information that could help her friends understand their situation better. And she _maybe_ started writing down all the stuff she found essential to prove the existence of humans having souls that were drawn together over the vast universe. 

She shouldn’t word it like that, but she should say _something._ This was just too big, too juicy, and too important for her to keep it to herself much longer. 

She just needed to wait until after dinner to make a decision. If Reid was still avoiding Kassidy (like she was a disease or something) by then, then she’d say something. 

If she didn’t burst before then, that was.

~~~~~~~~~~

Her body was electrified: _alive_. She could feel every cell, every atom that made up who she was, like she was on fire. But there was no pain, just pure warmth and heat and passion and breathlessness as her lips brushed against his once more, his hands in her hair and hers on the sides of his face, pulling him closer.

She was vaguely aware that she was lying on her back, and he was above her. That awareness dissipated when he pulled his lips away from hers, his head ducking towards her neck. His teeth scraped against her pulse point, a low growl rumbling in his chest. His breath was so hot on her skin. Everything was hot, on fire.

She was on fire. 

Her entire body was radiating heat, her skin turning a shade of rosy red with every second that passed. His legs were on either side of her hips, pinning her beneath him. She could feel his hardness against her inner thigh as she pushed up into him, her body urging him to act on instinct. She could feel her arousal growing, starting right under her belly, pressure building as she enticed him. 

_Take me. Make me yours._

A high pitched whine was pulled from her throat as he kissed under her ear. His body tensed at the sound, while hers tried to writhe beneath him even more. 

She needed to get out of her clothes. They were too hot. Everything was too hot. Her hands went to his shirt, tugging the top few buttons loose. With his collarbone bare to her, his scent intensified. Her fingers trembled as they traced over his heated skin. He groaned, his nose pressing into her neck. He was panting. 

His hands came to cradle her face, his voice sounding so far away and so close all at once. His breath tickled her ear as he murmured, “Mine. I need to make you mine-” his voice wavered as he swallowed, placing another kiss on her temple.

“Yours,” she whispered, keening into his touch, “please, make me yours.”

He kissed her neck again, opening his lips just enough to drag his fangs over her skin. Shockwaves were shooting through her body, filling her core, making her tremble. She rocked her hips into him, feeling his body grow stiff at her movements. She was practically dripping.

She was so hot.

Whimpering, sweat beading down the sides of her face, she started panting. His fangs were steady, barely scraping the skin where her neck met her shoulder. She could feel his hot breath fan over her body. She arched her back to push into him, her hands gripping his shirt, “Please,” her voice trembled, “please.”

_Mark me. Make me yours. Mate._

It didn’t hurt. She had always assumed it would. When she gasped, her eyes opening wide in shock, staring at the ceiling of the Alaskan lodge, it wasn’t due to pain. She couldn’t see anything but stars. Constellations dotting the midnight sky, painting a black canvas with tales of the thousands who found their soulmates before her. 

She couldn’t breathe, her lungs unable to inhale, her throat tightening, her heart hammering against her ribcage. 

It was pure bliss.

His fangs sunk into her skin so easily, his tongue lapping at the blood that pooled at the bite. She trembled for a moment before her body stilled beneath him, submitting completely. 

_Finally._

When he pulled away, licking his lips, he leaned over her face and kissed her again. She mewled into his mouth, making his whole body stiffen. He pressed into the kiss further, pushing his tongue past her lips to explore her mouth. Their breathing was growing frantic. His hips rocked into hers, his hardness creating friction right between her legs, making her gasp. 

She needed to get out of her clothes. _Now._

As if he could read her mind, he pulled away from the kiss for a moment (making her whine). He tugged the bottom of her sweater up, pulling it over her head, reconnecting with her lips the moment it was off. He tossed it to the side somewhere, his hands now caressing her bare shoulder, fingers gently traveling down her arms. He inhaled sharply, breathing in her arousal, her scent.

_Take him. Make him yours._

She shuddered, gasping into his mouth, “I’m yours,” she whimpered, fluttering her eyes open to see he was looking at her, “yours.”

His pupils were completely dilated. She could see the stars in them, all of the constellations, the story of the creation of the universe. Everything. They were darkened, primal, lustful. And they were that way because of her.

He tilted his head, leaning down and offering his neck to her. She could taste the salt of his sweat as she kissed his skin, panting again as her body rocked up against him. She had no control over herself, no control over the pressure that was building within her core, the heat that was threatening to burn her alive. 

His hands traveled down her arms, over her stomach, to her jeans. His fingers nimbly undid the button, yanking down the zipper. She gasped against his skin.

She felt her fangs pressing against her lips, against her tongue. She opened her mouth and teased his neck, her fangs pressing softly against his pulse point. A low, guttural rumble rose from his chest, his voice husky in her ear, “Make me yours.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She sunk her teeth into his flesh, hearing his gasp as his breathing hitched, his hands growing still. He went rigged.

_Two bodies cuddled together in a nest made of blankets, rain coming down in a steady drizzle outside of the window, ocean waves crashing against the rocks, the scent of damp earth and safety heavy in the air. A fireplace crackling near an opened book with a leather spine. Fresh morning air wafting through an opened window, the sea breeze bringing in the sunshine, the scent of sand and flowers and sweat. Fresh baked bread in the middle of the night, stolen kisses and lingering touches. The smell of sex, the sound of panting, of bodies moving together in sync, the feeling of finally being full to the brim with safety and home and family. No more emptiness. The laughter of young pups._

His blood tasted sweet, her tongue licking over the fresh wound. She slowly pulled away, looking back into his eyes. Her breathing was ragged, her heart unsteady in her chest. She suddenly felt exhausted. She couldn’t keep her eyes open, choosing to bury her face into his chest as he cradled her.

_Home. Marked. Mated. Safe. Finally._

“Hey, you two, did you want dinner or not?”

Spencer growled, his head snapping towards the door as he bared his teeth. He hovered over Kassidy protectively, pushing himself sitting up just enough to be able to see the threat of danger. She whined as she pulled herself closer to him, mewling softly into his chest. Her body wasn’t hot anymore, but it was fuzzy. She needed him close.

The door beeped before opening, a blonde woman walking about two steps in before she froze. She took a step backward, her hand on the doorknob, “Spence,” she said quietly, “I’m not going to hurt her.”

~~~~~~~~~~

_Marked. Mated. She’s mine, and I need to protect her._

Spencer felt his whole body grow rigged as he stared at the intruder. His thoughts were running a million miles an hour, but only one made sense. _She needs to rest, and I need to protect her._

If only he could see what he looked like, hovering over his mate with a trickle of her blood on his lips as she bled from the wound on her neck. It wasn’t a lot, and his saliva would have helped to heal the wound faster, but it was enough to make her lose temporary consciousness while a cocktail of adrenaline and other hormones was raging within her. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recalled reading about how when two people become bonded, their partner’s saliva would activate a surge in _several_ different hormones, increasing the likelihood of a successful heat, as well as dissuading other potential suitors. 

Everybody would know that _she_ now belonged to _him._

_Good. She’s mine. My mate._

The intruder was still standing in the doorway, her shoulders tensed as he stared at her. He bared his fangs again, his voice more commanding than it had ever been, “Don’t come any closer.” He growled.

_I won’t let you hurt her._

She nodded meekly, her head tilting to bare her neck in submission. He sniffed the air. She was a Delta. She wasn’t a threat. He might permit her to stay and help watch over his mate while she recovered-

“Spence,” she said, her voice breaking a little. He growled again before shaking his head at the mention of his name. His nickname? His mind was foggy, the primal need to protect his mate stronger than his logical thoughts. He blinked a couple of times, forcing his brain to work. 

JJ?

He looked up at her again, recognition lighting up his features this time. How had he not known it was her before? He blinked, sitting up a little and wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. He saw blood. 

He looked down at Kassidy as she lay on the bed, her eyes closed and chest heaving. Her neck was no longer bleeding, and the wound that he left behind already closed. Her fingers clutched at his shirt, her mouth barely open as she mumbled something. He wasn’t sure, but it sounded like she said, “Marked. Safe.”

They had bonded.

_What have I done?_

He pulled himself away from her, as reluctant as his body was, and stumbled backward, his back hitting the dresser. He couldn’t catch his breath all of a sudden, his hand on his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe-

“Spence!” JJ was in front of him, grabbing his upper arms and forcing him to look at her. He focused on her eyes as she spoke, “Just, take a deep breath. Count down from ten with me, okay?”

He nodded, swallowing. He could still taste Kassidy’s blood on his tongue. It didn’t taste like pennies. It didn’t taste like _blood._ It tasted like everything wonderful and beautiful in the world. It tasted like _her._

“10.”

His mind was reeling. He lost _complete_ control of himself! How did this happen?

“9.”

 _Fuck_ , it was too late! They were already bonded.

“8.”

The images that had flashed through his mind before were back, only stronger this time.

“7.”

In the deep recess of his mind, he could still smell the ocean’s breeze. He could hear the humming of a mother calming down her pups. 

“6.”

He could picture it was _her_ calming down _their_ pups.

“5.”

Was that something he even wanted? Pups? He had thought about it once but convinced himself it would never happen.

“4.”

But it was too late to take it back. Too late to become unbound. Not without hurting her.

“3.”

Maybe pups could be in his future now. Maybe.

“2.”

Maybe… maybe this would be okay.

“1.”

No, it wasn’t okay. He was too broken, too hurt by a cruel life to allow her to know him. To truly know him. He just didn’t know what to do next.

JJ was searching his eyes, hers going back and forth between his left and right. He let out a shaky breath, his heart having calmed a little. 

“Thanks, JJ,” he whispered. 

She gave him the smallest unsure smile, “You’re welcome. Would you like to tell me what’s going on?”

He swallowed thickly, his eyes landing on the small figure behind her. Kassidy stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She winced. His heart lurched- was she in pain? He didn’t mean to hurt her-

He pushed past JJ and came up to the bed, his hands cupping hers (dwarfing hers, in comparison). The feeling of heat, of electricity, was no longer there. But something else was. Something small, subtle, and intimate. “Are you okay?”

She blinked a couple of times before her eyes focused on him. He watched as her pupils grew slightly, her lips parting barely as she breathed. He could see the whole universe in her eyes, even with the slightest clouded glaze still there. Her mind was still fogged over by the bonding. 

She nodded, slowly, “Yes. I’m fine.” Her eyes flickered to the mark on his neck, then back to his, recognition crossing her features. 

_Yes. Marked. Mated. We belong together now._

The fear from before was gone as he leaned in and kissed her, tasting her sunshine and strawberries and pure, unadulterated love. 

_Love? No, he didn’t love her._

When he pulled back, she whined, and it pained him so much to hear that. But he needed to. He needed to rein in the primal part of his mind and allow his logical, rational self to understand what had happened here. He needed to assess what to do next. 

Probably put her sweater back on, he realized. She was only in unbuttoned jeans and a strapless black bra. She didn’t even seem to notice. He couldn’t help it as his gaze swept over her body once, reciting it to memory. She had a small dusting of freckles along her chest and down the center of her stomach. It was, actually, really cute. 

He helped her to sit up before searching the floor for her sweater. JJ held it out, “It was, uh, by the door.”

As if Kassidy was just now realizing JJ’s presence in the room, she gasped, throwing her hand over her new mark. JJ pursed her lips, “It’s a little late to hide that now, hon.”

Kassidy’s face broke out in a rosy blush. She was so cute. So, ungodly beautiful. 

_And she’s mine._

Spencer cleared his throat, helping to slide her sweater back over her head. She gave him a small thankful smile before looking back at JJ. Her eyes were a little clearer, but he could see the faded color of white around her irises. 

They would both be a little out of it for a while, he realized as he fell backward into the chair in the room. He hated not being able to keep his thoughts straight.

JJ bit her bottom lip, “So, um, since you two will most likely need to talk, I will let the others know you’re not joining us for dinner?” She looked at Spencer, gauging his reaction. He nodded once without hesitation, “You can go, JJ.” 

He knew the reason why she came inside, why she had closed the door behind her and chose to stand by while they both “woke up” from their experience. It was the same reason that he had growled at her upon entry and why he recognized she was no threat to his mate-

_His mate._

He regained his thoughts as he watched JJ leave. She made sure to close the door tightly behind her. 

She was doing what her instincts had told her to do. She saw two members of her pack in a compromised position- not quite mating, but they might as well have been- and she put herself as their guard. She was protecting them. If any other male in the building, outside of their pack, had smelled what was going on, he would probably try to kill Spencer and take Kassidy as his own. 

During a bonding was the _only_ time a rival could steal a mate from someone else. In the middle of the hormone surge, they could bite over the newly made mark and take the female for themselves. It didn’t really happen in the modern world; however Spencer had read stories. 

He cleared his throat, shifting a little as he watched Kassidy pull herself from the bed. She stumbled a little but caught herself before he could spring up to offer aid. She gave him a small, shy smile before heading towards the bathroom. She didn’t close the door. He heard the sink turn on. She was probably washing the blood from her neck and mouth. 

He could still feel his own on his skin.

He needed to think about this carefully. It was a little too late to tell her, _”Sorry I don’t want to be your mate, so we just need to avoid each other forever.”_ He would never put her through what his mother had experienced. He would never hurt her on purpose. 

His stomach flipped as she stepped out of the bathroom, her face still a little wet from washing it. Even if she weren’t his mate, he would think she was absolutely _beautiful._ From the first moment he laid his eyes on her, he knew she was gorgeous. Beyond that. There were no words to describe how her beauty held up to others. 

He wasn’t sure yet of his feelings for the small Omega female, but he was certainly attracted to her. His straining erection was enough proof of that. He shifted a little, hoping that if he folded his legs just right he could hide it.

Judging by her eyes flickering down his body before meeting his again, it was too late for that. He could still smell her arousal from earlier, even though it faded just a little. It made his insides burn.

If JJ hadn’t interrupted them…

He cleared his throat. This was not going to be easy.

~~~~~~~~~~

She wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed as they sat in the silence of their motel room, not being able to look at each other. It was dark now, but that didn’t mean much since it grew dark rather quickly in Alaska.

She fidgeted with the sleeve of her sweater, pulling on a loose string and wrapping it around her finger over and over again. She didn’t know what to say, so she just waited. Waited for Spencer to speak first. 

Every time she stole a look at him she could tell he was thinking. His eyes were unfocused even as he stared past her. He was probably regretting bonding with her.

And why wouldn’t he? She was so clumsy, too thin, dumb, a huge disappointment to have as a mate. She could list a thousand reasons for him to walk away from her right now, and she wouldn’t blame him whatsoever. If he told her that this was a _mistake,_ she would understand. 

She was used to being a mistake. 

He finally refocused his eyes, locking onto hers. She swallowed, her nervous fidgeting getting worse as she pulled a little too hard on the loose thread, hearing part of the seam rip. 

He stood up, kneeling at the edge of the bed and taking her hands into his, stilling them. She didn’t realize how emotional she was until he touched her, her eyes beginning to water. 

“You’re feeling a lot of things right now,” he almost whispered, “Bonding with someone causes a surge of many different hormones in your system, flooding your brain with oxytocin, dopamine, estrogen, serotonin-”

“I know,” she choked, a stray tear running down her cheek, “I know.”

He frowned, leaning forwards and wiping her tears away with his thumb. He cupped her cheek in his hand. She leaned into it. 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t know how to make this better,” he murmured. “I know what’s happening to our bodies, to our chemistry, but I don’t know what to do about it.” He laughed bitterly, “So much for an IQ of 187, right?”

She managed a small smile, putting her hand over his. His fingers were long compared to hers. His hand dwarfed hers. She closed her eyes, “I don’t know either, and this is what I went to school for. This is what I got a degree in. Human nature, psychology, biology. I wanted to understand how we work, how our minds work within a pack. I wanted to know what happened when people bonded, when they became mates. And now that it’s happened to me I just…” she let the sentence die on her tongue, not sure how to finish. 

He nodded, wiping his thumb across her cheek again. 

They sat like that for a moment, enjoying the silence. It wasn’t awkward or weird or stressful. It just was. 

He finally released a breath, causing her to crack open her eyes. He pulled away slightly, but stayed in her space, “I um, don’t know how to say this without saying it.”

_Here it comes. He’s going to tell her that this was a mistake. That she was a mistake. They needed to break the bond, and it was going to be painful._

_She was used to pain._

“Just say it,” her voice was barely above a whisper. 

He nodded, licking his bottom lip. She could read him like a book: he was nervous.

“Kassidy, I just need to make sure that you know that I have no intentions of ever taking advantage of you. I don’t understand what came over me, but I feel beyond guilty about it. We didn’t talk, and we didn’t consent. It was… out of my control. And I don’t like that,” he paused, taking a deep breath, “It will never happen again. Not without talking. Not without both of us knowing what’s going on first. So… if you don’t hate me-” she could never hate him, the very thought making her stomach drop- “then we can try this.”

What?

She blinked at him in surprise, searching his eyes for deceit. No. He was being honest. She gulped, her mouth suddenly dry, “You want to… not go through an unbinding?”

He shook his head, “No. I’ve seen what that does to people, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

She let his words roll around her mind a moment before speaking again, “Okay. Let’s try this.”

He looked almost relieved, a sigh passing by his lips, “Okay, good. I just um, I don’t know how I feel about you yet. This is obviously complicated.” He pulled himself back into the chair, crossing his legs as he sat. She wasn’t sure how he could fit his lanky legs on the thing but he managed. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, “Truthfully, I don’t know how I feel about you yet, either.”

“So at least we agree on something,” he smiled. She smiled in return. It was true, she had no clue how she felt about him. Was he handsome beyond all comparison? Yes. Did his presence spark arousal in her the way nobody else ever could? Also yes. He was, without a doubt, very attractive to her. She knew that. 

But how else did she feel about him?

Curious, mostly. He was an enigma to her thus far. She’d like to get to know him a little more. She supposed it would be easier to do that now since his scent was overwhelmingly distracting anymore. Thanks to the bond, of course. 

She said as much, pulling her knees to herself, “So um, now that we’re bonded, would you like to try and get to know each other better?”

He chuckled. It was a nice sound. “That’s a little backwards I think, but yeah. Starting tomorrow.”

She nodded, “Okay. That sounds good.”

She actually felt a little better. He didn’t think she was a mistake. He wanted to get to know her too. Maybe, just maybe, those images that had passed through her mind would come to be someday after all. 

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how this will affect their relationship now?  
> As always, thank you for reading! And let me know what you think? I tried to make the bonding experience feel like it's completely out of their control- like their bodies have taken over with the primal need to connect themselves with their forever partner. I'm curious to know if you guys think I was able to portray that well?
> 
> Love you all <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Kassidy learn of the existence of others out there who believe they've met their soulmates. Meanwhile, the team continues to try and figure out who their Unsub is, all while coming to terms with the newly bonded pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the chapter where Spencer denies everything even if it's laid out in front of him, Morgan gets pissy, and Hotch has a confused face the whole time. Also, also known as the chapter where Penelope and Kassidy continue to be super good friends because they totally are (No, I am not projecting myself onto Kassidy and wishing Garcia was my IRL friend, what do you mean?).
> 
> TW for a super mild gore mention, as well as animal abuse mention (nothing too bad I promise).

**_If you saw my darkest parts_ **  
**_The wicked things inside my heart_ **  
**_Would you run away?_ **  
**_Or are you the same?_ **

**_-”Lonely” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Sleep did not come easy that night.

_Worthless. Everybody hates you._

Kassidy stared at the white ceiling, imagining little shapes and people in the popcorn texture. It looked a lot like the ceilings of the different apartments she lived in growing up. She had become accustomed to lying awake all night, trying so hard to control her breathing not to be too loud, and staring at white nothingness.

_Weak. Weak little Omega who will amount to nothing._

She could hear the even breathing of her roommate from his bed. A small part of her wanted to crawl over to him and snuggle under the blankets beside him. Actually, no, a massive part of her wanted that. Not only because it was freezing in this dang room (did they not have a heating system?) but because it was _Spencer._

_You’re a mistake._

She closed her eyes, burying her face further into the comforter. She had no idea what time it was, but she could guess that Hotch would be waking them up in about an hour or so for breakfast. They had almost no leads on the Unsub and were all well aware that another body would probably show up today. 

Emily had texted her earlier that they tried to go over their notes and evidence during dinner, but the group didn’t get any further than they already were. Three dead bodies, two male, one female. Two shot, one butchered. The scent of urine was on all of them.

Well, the upside of a new body would mean they would have an undisturbed crime scene to investigate. 

That thought made her grimace, her mouth suddenly tasting _gross_ , like her body was punishing her for thinking such a thing. 

Gosh, it was cold in here. 

She flipped over, hoping to find a more comfortable position. She was facing him now.

The moonlight shone through the window behind her, outlining his sleeping figure. He was laying on his side, facing her, one arm outstretched a little as if he were reaching for her. His hair was a mess, small curls spilling over his face and shoulders, some standing on end here or there from sleep. 

She watched him for a while, studied him. Studied how his eyelashes fluttered when he dreamed and how his chest rose and fell softly when he breathed. With how often she had found herself watching him over the past week, she was sure she had his face memorized.

She could still taste his lips on hers.

Before she knew it, she heard a knock on the door, squinting her eyes open at the sound. 

Spencer wasn’t in his bed. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up on one arm, scanning the room. He was standing near his bag, buttoning up the top two buttons of his shirt. She caught a glimpse of the reddened bite-mark before he adjusted his collar, walking towards the door and opening it. 

She was vaguely aware of Hotch’s hushed voice. It was time to get up.

Well, at least she got maybe an hour of sleep. She was _not_ looking forward to the watered-down mud that the local station called coffee.

Spencer appeared again, picking out one of his sweaters as he glanced at her. His cheeks tinted a shade of pink before he turned away, “Morning.” His voice was still thick with sleep.

Her mouth felt dry. “Good morning,” she offered in reply, pulling herself up into a sitting position. She wasn’t exactly sure what else to say. 

He pulled his sweater over his head before grabbing his jacket, “Hotch said to meet him downstairs in ten minutes. Rossi, and I are going to see the bodies while you start working on the victimology at the station,” he explained, not even sparing her a glance. She nodded slowly, “Alright. Are you going to eat something first?”

He paused his movements for a moment before sliding his feet into his boots, “Why do you ask?” He still didn’t look at her. 

Why did she ask? 

“I just don’t usually see you eat. We didn’t have dinner last night, so…” she ran her fingers through her hair nervously, watching him tie his laces. He didn’t reply right away. His jaw was set, tensed, as he mulled over her words. 

He stood up again and grabbed his satchel, pulling it over his head before finally peering over at her. He looked so tired. “I’ll eat something,” he sounded just as tired, “if you do.”

“I will,” she promised, giving him a half-smile, “I’m sure JJ will insist on feeding me anyways.” The ‘why’ went unsaid since they both knew exactly why. JJ, as a Delta female, would be all over Kassidy for the next few days. Even though she wasn’t actually a part of their pack, Spencer was, and she was now his mate. JJ (and Penelope once she found out) were both about to mother the absolute heck out of her. 

If this were a normal situation, where two members of a pack decided to bond, it would be crucial. The newly mated female’s body and mind would be flooded with hormones, forcing her into heat within the following few days. She would be releasing many pheromones that would trigger her mate to go into a rut, increasing the chance of pregnancy from the usual 74% to 98%. 

Thank God for birth control and heat suppressants. Nowadays, it was common for newly mated pairs to wait a while before having pups, especially in the bigger cities, so the females would usually take both forms of medication before bonding with someone. It helped in female/female relationships too. 

Unfortunately for Kassidy, she only had heat suppressants. Which, if she recalled, seemed to stop working for some reason? She would need to see if one of the girls had any pills she could take in the meantime. She did _not_ need to be going into heat in the middle of nowhere Alaska, stuck in a freezing lodge, while trying to catch a serial killer. 

Mainly because if she did, her scent would be attracting almost _every_ male within a certain radius. She didn’t want that. 

It didn’t matter if females were bonded or not; if a male scented one in heat, all bets were off. Alphas were the worst, thinking they owned every little female they came across. Again, this wasn’t usually a problem for more prominent cities in the modern-day world, but Kassidy had read reports, statistics, and stories. Things still happened.

She slowly dressed after Spencer left, picking out the warmest clothes she could find in her bag. She made sure to grab a turtleneck sweater since her coat’s collar wasn’t tall enough to cover her neck. She didn’t want to display herself to everyone. 

Hotch probably already knew. 

If JJ didn’t tell him, he would have smelled it the moment Spencer opened the door. That might have been why he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. He was embarrassed by his actions, and now they were known by his Alpha. 

Kassidy kind of felt bad for him. It wasn’t his fault. She couldn’t control herself either. 

She made her way down the stairs, seeing the group standing around Spencer-- Morgan was standing a little too close, baring his fangs at him. 

_Get away from my mate._

Kassidy practically stumbled down the last few steps, picking up her pace as she approached the pack. Penelope was tugging on Morgan’s arm, trying to pull him away from Spencer. 

Kassidy caught the end of the conversation. 

“-told you to try to get to know her, not _mark_ her!” Morgan snapped, his pupils large and blazing. Penelope yanked on his arm again, “Derek _please_! Let him explain-”

“There’s nothing to explain!” Morgan thundered, jabbing his finger in the center of Spencer’s chest, forcing the Delta to stumble back a step, “You took _advantage_ of her!”

Spencer stood up straight, baring his fangs in reply, “I did no such thing! How _dare_ you accuse me-”

Kassidy pushed herself in between them, her back to Spencer as she glared up at Morgan. She bared her canines as she growled. 

Morgan shot her a glance, “Sunshine--” he faltered, almost stepping down, but stood firm, “You should be in your room.” It wasn’t a question; it was a statement. They were all expecting her to go into heat. Great.

She growled again, pushing her back against Spencer, feeling his body grow rigged when they touched, “I won’t stand here and let you accuse him of such things. He didn’t take advantage of me.”

Something flashed in Morgan’s eyes. He looked conflicted. He snarled, “You hardly know each other! And now you’re _bonded!_ Do you have any idea what the consequences of that will be? Do you have any clue about what you’ve done? You two-”

Hotch growled, positioning his body between the two, his eyes set on Morgan, “Back off. Now.”

Kassidy swallowed thickly at Hotch’s command. It wasn’t meant for her, but it was still _intense._ The power behind his voice made her shiver.

Morgan’s body tensed up with the need to obey his Alpha, but he stood stock-still. The two males locked eyes, neither backing down. 

Rossi spoke up from somewhere behind them, “Kid,” he warned, “Don’t start a fight you won’t win.”

Morgan ignored him, pressing himself closer to Hotch, his eyes dancing dangerously, daring the Alpha to initiate a fight. 

Hotch’s voice dropped as he growled again, “Morgan,” he warned, “I said, _back off._ ”

After a heartbeat, he did, however reluctantly. Taking a step back, his shoulders slumped slightly in submission. His eyes were still dark, dangerous, angry. They flickered towards Spencer. A warning.

Kassidy felt all the tension leave her body once the threat was handled, sparing a glance up at Spencer, who was already staring at her. She couldn’t quite read his expression. He didn’t seem angry or scared. Was he confused?

Hotch turned around to face them both, his mouth set in a very tight-lipped frown. Being unhappy was an understatement. Even though his face was unreadable, Kassidy could see fury behind his eyes. “You two with me. Now.”

This time the command _was_ directed towards her, and without any hesitation, she followed him, her head hanging lower than expected in submission. She could feel Spencer on her heels. 

They were in trouble, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she was about to be fired. 

Hotch led them to a separate dining room in the lodge, closing the swinging doors behind them. It was still pretty early, so they were alone for now. Nobody else had gotten up for free complimentary breakfast yet. 

Kassidy kept her eyes on her feet, knowing full well not to move until her Alpha gave her permission. 

Her chest ached.

“Reid,” Hotch’s voice was much calmer now that they were separated from the pack, “Explain?”

She felt him shift from one foot to the other beside her, his stance relaxing just a little. His voice was soft as he spoke, “I can’t explain it in a way that makes sense, Hotch.”

“Then tell me what you can.” Hotch didn’t sound angry, so Kassidy dared a chance to peer up at him. His eyes were flickering between the two, confused and unsure, trying to read them. Trying to profile them, she knew. She watched his nose twitch as he took in their scents. 

Spencer exhaled, his hands going into the pockets of his jacket, “Scientifically, when two people meet who are highly compatible as mates, they will excrete pheromones to attract each other, frequently resulting in either a bond that will tie the pair together for life or, if they ignore each other long enough, their scents will change subtly. This allows them to search for a new mate, which is sometimes necessary when one partner is much older or younger than the other. Or if there is a language or religious barrier,” he paused, “That’s um, not what you asked me, though.”

Hotch waved his hand, urging him to continue. Spencer sighed, “Rejecting a mate should only take about 2 or 3 days before their pheromones change. I have known Kassidy for eight days, 12 hours, and 36 minutes, and her scent only grew more intense as I tried to ignore her.”

Kassidy felt her heart drop a little. She knew he was ignoring her, rejecting her, but it hurt to hear him say it. 

“Last night we were left alone in our room, and…” he swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. She could smell the sweat building on the back of his neck, feel the slight tremor of his hand as he tried to keep his nerves at bay. 

She wanted to embrace him and tell him that it was okay. 

But it wasn’t okay. 

Hotch just nodded once, crossing his arms, “I spoke with both of you last week about this, asking if it was going to be a problem. I recommended that you two talk to each other and try to figure out what was going on. Reid, I even offered you the chance to stay home if Hughes was going to pose as too much of a distraction-” He did what? That was the last thing Kassidy wanted! She would never ask Spencer to change his routine, his life, because of her- “And now I have no idea what to do with either of you.”

Kassidy’s face felt warm. Embarrassed wasn’t a strong enough word for how she was feeling. She was _ashamed._ She ruined Spencer’s life.

_Stupid selfish girl._

“Sir?”

Kassidy glanced back at the swinging door to see Penelope poking her head through. She wasn’t meeting Hotch’s gaze, her eyes set on the floor, “I have something really important to show you guys.”

~~~~~~~~~~

To say his mind was reeling was an understatement.

Because, honestly, he had been tossing the idea around for a couple of days now, but there was _no science_ to back any of this up. Nothing! Theoretically, he could _maybe_ see how it could work, what sort of scent markers and visual cues would be needed to--

No, no. He couldn’t allow himself to indulge in this little _fantasy_ any longer. 

So he said as much, his posture stiff as he pushed out of his chair and away from the table, away from the laptop, from _her._ He would not fall into the delusion the rest of them were shared in. 

“Reid,” Hotch warned him, a slight edge to his voice, but he was too upset to care. His hands were twitching, his arms shaking. He gestured wildly to hide his nerves, “This is obviously a site created by a bunch of teenagers acting out a fantasy. Pretending that _soulmates_ are real- are a thing. It’s absurd.”

He paced around a different table, trying to put distance between himself and the rest of them. He could feel Kassidy’s eyes on him, but he didn’t care. He knew he was upsetting her- he could smell it- but he needed to make sense of everything first. 

Garcia had found an entire website dedicated to people who had found their “soulmates.” There were years worth of forums, chatrooms, blogs, and shared experiences by every single member. He scoffed at the very idea of so many people playing into a delusion. He knew about people that believed, sure, they had a case a few years ago where an Alpha woman was killing men who didn’t live up to her standards as her soulmate. People like that were everywhere. 

And now they had a cute little website to keep in touch with each other. Great. 

Kassidy had been oddly silent the entire time they looked over Garcia’s notes. He didn’t notice right away, but now that he was pacing, the only sound in the room being that of his footsteps and heartbeat, he realized she hadn’t said anything. 

He glanced over at her. She was staring intently at the laptop, having taken it away from Garcia at some point. Her eyes were scanning back and forth across the screen, reading _something_ that was causing little lines to form between her eyebrows. He didn’t like seeing her look so concerned. 

“I know it’s strange,” Garcia started, bringing him from his thoughts, “But the main theory they all have is that everyone’s soul gets reincarnated over and over again. So if you can’t find your soulmate in one lifetime, you’ll be able to find them in the next.”

“Preposterous,” Spencer mumbled under his breath. They wouldn’t be the first ones to believe that, seeing as many ancient civilizations and cultures had stories of how two souls would forever be bound together through time, finding each other again and again. It was a fun story, but there were hardly any facts to back it up, if any at all.

The fact that some people believed in a life after death at all was sometimes mind-boggling to him. Not as much anymore, ever since his incident with… 

He scratched at the crook of his arm, shaking his head. He didn’t want to think about it. 

“I guess we’ll find out if they’re the real deal or not if they reach out to you guys,” Garcia spoke again, looking over Kassidy’s shoulder at the screen, “It seems every time a pair of soulmates find each other, the leader guy, Finch, finds them and invites them to the site. They all keep tabs on each other, like where they travel and live and stuff. Stalkerish if you ask me, but according to Finch, it’s for everyone’s safety.”

“Why do they need to keep tabs on each other?” Hotch asked, seemingly more interested in this whole thing than he should have been. Spencer hated that his Alpha was entertaining the idea. 

“Um,” Garcia puckered her lips in thought, “I’m not sure if it’s real or not, but they seem to think that a secretive government agency is following them. Finch claims that one of the first mated pairs he met years ago was taken away to be tested on and studied. He created the website as a way to keep that from happening to others.”

Spencer was getting agitated again. He scratched at the crook of his arm. _Fuck, this coat is too thick._ He peeled his jacket off, tossing it onto a chair before collapsing back into it, his nails digging into the pulse point on the inside of his elbow. He avoided Hotch’s stare. 

Kassidy spoke then, her voice softer than the others. It calmed his racing heart if only a little. 

“So,” she licked her bottom lip, “I wasn’t too sure about this at first. I’m inclined to believe Spencer, that this is some little private website set up for a bunch of people to roleplay out their desires for a soulmate. But,” she paused, leaning until her back hit the chair, “there’s a description here… of what the bonding is like.”

Spencer’s eyes locked with hers as she glanced at him. His skin was itching, uncomfortable. He could feel the nail of his thumb breaking the skin of his arm, but he didn’t care. He just needed the tingling to go away. 

“Well, I’ve never bonded with anyone before this, so I have no real data to share about how what we went through is different from a normal bonding.” He was sure he sounded crasser than he meant, but he wasn’t in the mood to apologize for his behavior. 

Garcia swallowed, “Well, uh, I have. And let me tell you, reading this description, it’s a bit different than what Derek and I did.”

Hotch nodded, “Haley and I’s experience was more textbook.”

_Of course it was._

“You all waited a while too,” Spencer spat, crossing one leg over the other in an attempt to make himself smaller- whether he was consciously aware of that or not- “We kind of jumped into it.”

“Because we had to,” Kassidy said, eyeing him. Her eyes flickered to his arm before meeting his again. He pretended not to notice. 

“We didn’t _have_ to,” he countered.

“But we did,” she replied, setting the laptop back on the table, her eyes growing wide, “Everything everyone says here- it’s all the same! The scents, the mental images, the-the… the _spark_ that we both felt! I know you felt it too.”

He pulled his eyes away from her. He couldn’t bear to look at her. Because, what if she was right? What would that mean for them? What would it mean for _him?_

Why would the universe be so cruel as to give the kind and loving woman that was Kassidy Hughes a mate like him? _Broken._

She stood suddenly, her feet carrying her swiftly to him, stopping short of climbing into his lap. When he looked up at her again, her eyes were soft, concerned, and lost. He probably looked the same way.

“You saw things too, right?”

He blinked, assessing her question. “What?”

“The images. They were like a movie in my mind, like when I smell people for the first time. They show me a little about those people. Did you see them too?”

If his mind wasn’t reeling before, it was now. 

He could see both Hotch and Garcia behind her, standing at the table; confusion was written all over their features. 

His mouth was dry. He looked back up at her, wetting his lips, “Yes. I did. I saw things the first time I caught your scent. I saw things when we touched. And I saw things when we… bonded.”

The smallest twitch of her mouth told him that he had just fallen down a dangerous path towards a delusional fantasy. 

But maybe he was okay with that.

~~~~~~~~~~

Looking over the most recent crime scene photos was not easy. Not because of the gutted victim lying motionless in the blood-stained snow, but because of all the thoughts racing in her mind about Spencer. About the website. About being soulmates.

Could she finally admit it to herself? Not yet. She _wanted_ to. Oh gosh, she wanted to. She wanted to accept it with open arms and not have to overthink every little thing that her life had meant up until this point. But she couldn’t.

The look that Hotch had given her kept playing back in her mind as well. She was expecting him to fire her and send her packing, but he didn’t. He didn’t even tell her to lock herself away in the lodge since surely she would be going into heat sometime within the next 48 hours. 

She glanced at her watch. It was closer to 30 hours, really. 

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Neither JJ, Emily, or Penelope could give her any heat suppressants. Emily had an oral birth control that she could start taking, but both she and JJ had taken the shot for heat, and Penelope’s medication had an ingredient Kassidy was allergic to. She decided to keep taking her own, but since it failed once (basically twice) already, she wasn’t sure it would hold up.

So, she would probably be going into heat in the middle of nowhere Alaska after all. This was not her idea of a good time. 

Penelope was seated nearby, chewing gum and typing away at her laptop. The extreme speeds that that woman could type at was mind-boggling in the best of ways. Kassidy knew she’d never be able to keep up. 

She was supposed to be going over victimology, connecting the dots between each person, figuring out why the Unsub targeted them. Penny was helping by essentially digging through their whole lives. It wasn’t a fun job.

She hummed, retraining her eyes on the most recent crime scene photos. About two hours ago, the fourth body was found. Another woman, gutted outside of her own home. She was an older Omega with pups who were almost out of the nest. It was heartbreaking since she had managed to raise them both on her own. Her mate died years ago, and she was so strong through it all. 

Now she was gone, leaving her pups without any parents. 

Which, other than being sad, was posing a problem. The first two victims had no children and were both male, one Alpha the other a Delta. The third and fourth were both female, one with a living mate and pups, the other with pups about to go out independently. 

The odder thing was that all four of them were from different packs. 

She perked up at the sound of a ding on Penny’s computer, glancing over, “Did you find something?”

“What didn’t I find?” She gasped, typing quicker now (somehow), “My amazingly hunky man asked me to look into the guy who we ran into yesterday, Jackson? Said he was at the crime scene and was acting all squirrely.”

“Squirrely’s bad,” Kassidy agreed, “And I take it you got dirt on him?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Penny grinned, beckoning for Kassidy to come over. She did so, sliding her chair up next to her friend so she could look. 

A driver's license image of Jackson Americanwolf was on the screen, along with a bunch of text boxes that held details of his life. 

“According to this,” Penny said, “He had some sealed files from when he was a teenager, so I did what I do best and unsealed them. Inside those files is where it all gets interesting,” she was practically purring. 

Kassidy allowed for the dramatic pause before pushing, “And?”

“And, it turns out he had a bunch of charges against him for animal endangerment, animal cruelty, and animal death.” Both of them winced a little at those words. 

“What did he do?” Kassidy asked, wondering if she _should_ ask. 

Penelope frowned, “I’m going to require Cookie cuddles when we get home after reading all of this, do you understand?”

Kassidy smiled, “Yeah, I understand.”

“Good. Okay, so it looks like he was caught torturing animals like foxes and beavers. A wolf one time, somehow. A lot of neighborhood cats had gone missing at one point too. They found some of them cut open.”

Kassidy sighed, falling against the back of her chair, “All classic signs that point to psychopathy and sociopathy,” she mumbled. A groan escaped her throat as she rolled her head from side-to-side, “Why were his files sealed? He works for the police department, for crying out loud.”

“Well,” Penelope started typing again, bringing up another text box, “It looks like his daddy used to be the police chief. I guess he served some time as a teen, did some volunteering, and then daddy sealed the file so he could be a cop.”

Kassidy flinched. She wasn’t a fan of using the justice system to pull strings. It happened a lot in small towns.

“What happened to his dad?”

“Says here he died in a car accident about a month ago.”

“Ah.” Kassidy pulled out her phone, dialing Hotch, “There’s our trigger. You, wonderful woman, have just found our Unsub.”

_”You’re on speaker, Hughes.”_

“Hotch, Penny and I know who the Unsub is.”

 _”Good job, ladies!”_ Morgan shouted from somewhere nearby. It sounded like they were in a car.

 _”Who?”_ Hotch asked, his voice ever stern.

“That Jackson guy you wanted me to look into, my sweet,” Penelope replied, blowing a kiss at the phone, “He had a sealed record for animal abuse. He was killing both domestic and wild animals when he was a teenager. His dad used to be the police chief here.”

“His dad died last month,” Kassidy continued, “Which fits our timeline for a possible trigger.”

_”Good job. Garcia, Hughes, make sure to let Reid and Rossi know. You got an address, Garcia?”_

She was tapping away at her keyboard again, “You know it, bossman!”

_”Good. We’re on our way to pick him up.”_

Kassidy hesitated after hanging up, wondering if she should call Spencer’s phone or Rossi’s. Spencer wasn’t very keen on the idea of them being soulmates, but he seemed to want to try. Even as soulmates, they weren’t really _dating_ or anything. This whole situation was weird and new and completely unexpected.

_”We barely know each other,” he said, taking her hands into his once they had a moment alone. She looked up at him, her heart fluttering with his closeness. She nodded, swallowing, “I know.”_

_“We should maybe get to know each other?” He didn’t even sound so sure of his idea. It was basically what they had already agreed upon last night, but everything felt different with all the new information they had. If they were soulmates, didn’t that mean they were perfect for each other no matter what? Flaws and all?_

_She was suddenly afraid of letting him see her flaws._

_“Yeah,” she agreed, “Maybe we can, um, go to dinner when we get home?” Would that be considered a date? She wasn’t sure._

_His smile was small, but it was still a smile, “That sounds good to me. We’ll figure out the details after we solve this case, deal?”_

_“Deal.”_

She decided to call Spencer after all. It might have been weirder to contact Rossi. 

_”Dr. Reid,”_ he answered. Oh right, he was a doctor. She tended to forget that crucial piece of information about him. That wouldn’t be a problem if they were just colleagues or friends, but they were more than that. 

“Hey,” she started, her voice sounding a little more shallow than she meant it to, “Penny and I figured out who the Unsub is. Hotch and Morgan are on their way to pick him up. You two should come back to the station.”

 _”Really?”_ He didn’t sound sarcastic or malicious, but genuinely surprised, _”How did you guys figure it out?”_

Penelope leaned over and snatched the phone from Kassidy’s hand, speaking into it, “We’ll explain when you guys get here. I am so tired of talking about animal abuse.”

She could faintly hear Spencer’s voice from the receiver before Penny spoke again, “Roger that Junior G-man. Stop for some candy or sweets too, while you’re on your way.”

Kassidy gave Penelope a look as the other Omega closed her phone and handed it back, effectively hanging up on Spencer. She tucked her phone into her pocket, “Why are you sending them on a grocery run?”

“My hunger meter is low, and I need something sweet to cheer me up. Also, you should probably eat something, now that I think about it.” Penelope glanced at her up and down, “Especially if you do go into heat soon. Thank god we know who the Unsub is, right? We might make it home before you need to bunker down for a solid month.”

“Heats don’t last a month,” Kassidy replied, trying to ignore her friend's stare. But she, too, was hoping they’d be able to wrap the case up by the end of the day. If she could hide at home and wait out her heat, that would make things a thousand times easier. She had better locks on her door at home, anyway.

Penelope stood up, strolling to her bag and pulling out a candy bar. Kassidy eyed it, “If you had candy, why did you ask Spencer to get more?”

Penelope handed her the chocolate bar, “Because you’re going to eat this, duh. I’ll need to restock.”

Kassidy took it but made no move to actually eat it. She didn’t have an appetite. She placed it down on the table, promising to eat something later, and went back to her notes on victimology. Even if they knew who the Unsub was, they needed to be able to prove it. They needed to understand why he picked his victims, especially if they wanted to pin every murder on him.

The last two would be easier since it seemed his animal cruelty charges were based on gutting said animals as the two women had been. But the first two victims were shot in the head. The _only_ thing that tied them all to being killed by the same person was the presence of urine at every crime scene like he was urinating on them after dumping them. 

That, and the fact that they were all from a different pack. There were four packs in this town, and every single person killed was from a different one. That had to mean something, but Kassidy wasn’t sure what. 

Her phone rang. Without checking the number, she answered, “Hughes.”

 _”Kassidy, I need you to remain calm.”_ It was Morgan. He was panting like he had been running.

“Morgan? What’s wrong?” She felt Penelope perk up beside her.

_”Listen, Sunshine, we found Jackson’s cabin, but he’s not the Unsub. We don’t know who it is, but we think they’re on their way to the station. Do you see anyone who looks out of place there?”_

She turned her body slightly, eyes scanning outside of the little room to see if there was anyone she didn’t recognize. No, just the usual four officers she had gotten to speak with a bit of over the day, “No. I don’t think so. I can’t tell from this angle.”

_”Okay. Reid and Rossi are on their way there, right? Is JJ and Penelope with you?”_

She blinked, “JJ’s not here. She went to get some coffee about 20 minutes ago.”

 _”Alright, when everybody gets there, I want you to close and lock the door. Hotch and I are on our way to warn Chief Hendrix.”_ He panted again, groaning a little. 

“Morgan? Morgan, what happened? Why do we need to lock the door? Are you okay?” Kassidy could feel fear digging its nasty claws into her flesh, starting from her belly and climbing its way to her lungs, “Morgan?”

_”Yeah, I’m here, Princess. Just do as I ask, okay?”_

She met Penelope’s eyes, biting her lip, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Morgan, did you hurt yourself breaking down a door? I'm pretty sure he's fine. He's Morgan after all :)  
> And can Spencer get any angstier? He's like a teenager, I stg. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and commenting! You all make my day <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Morgan fights with himself, (trying to come to terms with Reid and "Sunshine's" bonding) he and Hotch discover a new body. Meanwhile, Reid and Rossi uncover some more clues about their Unsub, and Rossi gives Reid some advice, whether he knows it or not.  
> Also known as: the in-between chapter, or extra chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of death/blood/mild gore. Usual CM stuff.
> 
> Part of me wanted to post this chapter as something separate altogether. It's more of a filler chapter, however, it really helps set the scene for the next part, and I decided it was more important for you guys to have _all_ of the pieces of the puzzle, instead of some of them. Plus, I had fun writing from Morgan's POV and I wanted to make sure his thought process about this whole thing was delved into a little bit. It kind of reminded me of how the show is filmed, actually, where it shows different POVs when the team splits up. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're ready for chapter 13, cause it'll be a doozy!

**_Before my garment lost its white_ **  
**_Before I saw my father cry_ **  
**_When fear was never on my mind_ **  
**_Take me there_ **

**_-”Innocence” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan was _livid._

How could Reid be so stupid? He wasn’t supposed to be stupid. He was a literal _genius!_ What was he thinking? Clearly, he wasn’t. And that was the problem. 

Morgan had stepped out of his room, zipping up his coat, when he smelled it. His head snapped to look down the hall where he saw Hotch standing at Reid and Hughes’ room, the two males speaking quietly. Reid closed the door, and Hotch turned to walk away, pausing when he spotted Morgan. They both tensed, daring the other to say something, to do something. 

Penelope’s sweet voice came from behind, dragging his attention from his Alpha, “Hey baby daddy, have you seen my boots?”

He hesitantly replied, eyeing the door that Reid was behind, “N-no, baby girl. Sorry.” 

_Did Reid and Hughes bond? Is that why they skipped dinner last night?_

Hotch walked past him, stopping for a moment to give him a stern look. _Don’t say anything,_ he was warning him without words. Morgan didn’t care for that. He growled as his Alpha walked away. 

_What the fuck, Reid?_

It took everything he had to reel his anger in. Hughes was a good girl, a smart girl, and she deserved better than to be claimed like some common Omega whore-

“Baby?” Penelope appeared at his side, her boots having been found, looking up at him, “I was talking to you. Didn’t you hear me?”

“Hmm?” He glanced down at her. No, he hadn’t heard her, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk, either. He kind of wanted to hit Reid. 

When he smelled him again, the tall and lanky Delta stepping out of his room and hurrying down the stairs, he _really_ wanted to hit him. Hughes’ scent was _all over him._ He smelled of sex and bonding. Morgan’s whole body bristled, his anger seeping out of him. Fuck reeling it in. He was pissed.

He was practically stomping after Reid, walking right up to him and getting in his face, canines bared, “Reid,” he spat, “What the hell did you do?”

Reid looked terrified, his eyes wide and searching Morgan’s face, before he reined in his fear and made his face neutral, “I don’t know what you’re-”

“The fuck you don’t!” Morgan growled. He felt Penelope’s hands on his arm, her feeble attempts to pull him back barely noticed. All he felt was rage. His vision was locked on Reid, his need to protect Kassidy was more substantial than any rational thought. 

Kassidy, the sweet little Omega who proved her worth to the pack on her very first day. She was kind, shy, and worked damn hard to be on the team. He saw her test scores. He saw how she purred when she was praised, happy to be able to make anyone else happy. He knew she would try anything to make people like her.

Did she bond with Reid so that he would like her?

The idea made Morgan sick. Furious. _Livid._

He snarled, “Did you even ask her if she wanted to bond with you? Or did you just take her because you were finally alone with her?”

Penelope yanked a little harder on his arm, “ _Derek!_ ”

Reid held his stance, baring his own fangs as his eyes narrowed, “I don’t like what you’re implying,” he said evenly, his voice low. 

Morgan snapped, stepping close enough to Reid that their chests could be touching, “You were supposed to talk to her! I told you to get to know her, not _mark_ her!”

Penelope was yelling something at him then, still attempting to pull him away, but he wouldn’t hear anything of it. _How could Spencer do this? He’s a good kid! A smart kid! Why would he hurt Kassidy like that?_

“Derek _please!_ Let him explain,” Penelope was saying, desperation in her voice. 

“There’s nothing to explain!” How could she not see what had happened here? How could everyone else just stand by and allow this to happen? He didn’t give a damn if they were highly compatible mates or even soulmates; bonding with someone was opening a whole new can of worms that neither of them were ready to deal with. He jammed his finger in the center of Spencer’s chest, forcing the Delta to stumble back, “You took _advantage_ of her!”

Even in this state of rage, of over-protectiveness, he still caught the look of hurt that flashed in Reid’s eyes. The look of betrayal. 

If his entire body wasn’t trying so hard to destroy the threat to his pack’s Omega, he might have felt bad. In that moment, he didn’t. He didn’t care.

Now, as he sat in the blue suburban passenger seat, staring out the window at the empty landscape of Alaska, he felt horrible. He had let his emotions take control that morning, and he was regretting it. He had said some things that he didn’t really mean. He hurt his friend.

He probably upset Sunshine too, and that was the last thing he had wanted to do.

Hotch was silent beside him, driving carefully on the icy roads, lost in his thoughts. They were on their way back to the station after seeing the newest crime scene. It was bloody, gory, and put a lot of things into perspective. 

Like, for example, how Morgan should have waited until they got home before he allowed himself to get pissed at Reid. They were here on a case, for crying out loud. They were supposed to be catching a killer. 

And, if he had waited, he probably would have had time to cool down and think about the whole thing. He wouldn’t have blown up the way he did. But it was a little too late for that now. He exhaled, watching his breath fog up the window. This whole thing was a mess. 

“Thinking about Reid?” Hotch’s voice broke through the silence of the car. He shrugged, “Is it that obvious?”

“We’re profilers,” was all he offered as a response. 

Morgan gave a half-hearted chuckle, “Thought we weren’t supposed to profile each other.”

“Kind of hard not to,” Hotch mused, his eyes still on the road. 

They sat in silence for a moment, Hotch allowing Morgan to gather his thoughts. Finally, he sighed, “I lost my cool, Hotch.”

“I’m aware,” the Alpha said quietly, “I had to put you in your place. You know I don’t like doing that, Morgan,” he glanced at him from the corner of his eye, “I don’t like forcing you to listen to me.”

“I know,” Morgan felt a little guilty. If he had controlled himself better, Hotch wouldn’t have had to go “all Alpha.” 

“I know you were doing what you thought you had to. That’s why you’re the boss,” he breathed, watching a truck drive out onto the icy lake in the distance. 

Hotch was silent before he clicked his tongue, “And I know that you were protecting Hughes. We all do.”

Morgan pressed his forehead on the cold window, refusing to meet his Alpha’s eyes, “Yeah. She’s so young, Hotch. Basically a pup. They both are. I just can’t believe…”

“You were hardly older than him when you bonded with Garcia,” Hotch pointed out. Morgan grunted, not wanting to acknowledge that. What he did was _different_. At least he had known Penelope for a while before they even started dating. And then they waited a while after that to bond properly. It was _different._

He knew that Hotch knew that. But his Alpha was trying to give Reid a break. 

Then there was the whole _”By the way, my sweet chocolate thunder, I found an entire secret website that was made just for people who found their soulmates! It proves the existence of soulmates! And it proves that my favorite Junior-G Man and our little Sunshine are supposed to be together forever!”_ thing that Penelope threw at him.

He closed his eyes. Why was he so protective over Kassidy anyways? He said it himself: the whole pack hardly knew her. She was a breath of fresh air, that was for sure, and he’d like to consider her a friend, but she wasn’t a part of the pack. 

Yet, he had acted like she was. He had considered her _his pack_ Omega, like it was up to _him_ to protect her from outside threats. He’d been thinking that way since he met her, he realized. 

Hotch’s phone rang. 

“You’re on speaker, Hughes,” he answered. Speak of the devil. 

_”Hotch, Penny and I know who the Unsub is,”_ she replied, a hint of excitement in her voice. It made Morgan smile, “Good job, ladies!” He felt a bit of pride, knowing his two favorite Omegas had figured it out. Gosh, they were so smart.

“Who?” Hotch asked, getting right to the point.

 _”That Jackson guy you wanted me to look into, my sweet,”_ Penelope replied. Morgan chuckled, “Good girl,” he mumbled to himself, “I had a feeling he was a bit squirrely.”

 _”He had a sealed record for animal abuse. He was killing both domestic and wild animals when he was a teenager. His dad used to be the police chief here,”_ she continued.

 _”His dad died last month, which fits our timeline for a possible trigger,”_ Kassidy added. Morgan nodded to himself. Yep, it fits. They had all agreed that the first death was probably accidental, most likely caused by rage that had built up throughout a couple of weeks after the initial trigger. After that, the killing was routine. 

Hotch got Jackson’s address from Penny, and they turned the car around, heading back towards his cabin. As much as Morgan wanted to eat something back at the station and maybe get another cup of coffee, he was a little excited about catching this scumbag. Then they could all go home. 

He was already tired of the snow. 

The cabin looked pretty typical. Jackson’s police car was out front, so they knew he’d be home. They didn’t have their kevlar, but they weren’t expecting him to put up too much of a fight if they used the right ruse. He didn’t know they were onto him, after all. 

Hotch gave Morgan a look to stay quiet as they walked up the steps, snow falling off their boots. He rapped his knuckles on the door, but instead of being a stable force, it moved inwards, creaking. The two shared a glance before they pulled their guns. Hotch led the way, pressing on the door, “Mr. Americanwolf?” He called out, “Jackson? It’s Agents Hotchner and Morgan from the crime scene. Are you here?”

They silently entered the cabin, Hotch stalking towards the back while Morgan went down a hall. After a moment, he heard his boss call, “Clear.”

He pressed the bedroom door open and frowned, putting his gun back in its holster, “Hotch.”

On the floor, in a pool of his own blood, was Jackson Americanwolf. His stomach had been cut open, like the two victims before him. Morgan fought back the urge to gag. This was part of the job, and he’d seen worse, but he would never get used to it. 

Hotch was beside him, frowning at the body. 

“Our killer escalated,” he said quietly, “We now have two bodies in one day.”

“The victimology isn’t making sense, Hotch. Why shoot two men, gut two women, and now gut a police officer?” Morgan bent down to examine the body a little closer. After a beat, he motioned to Jackson’s arms, “He’s got some nasty defensive wounds here. He fought back, _hard._ Our Unsub will probably have a few cuts and bruises on their face and hands.”

Hotch only hummed in response. He pulled out his phone, “Damn, there’s no service. Wait here. I’m going to go outside and see if I can find a signal. I need to call this in.”

Morgan nodded, deciding to take a look around the cabin. If Jackson wasn’t their killer, then who was? This whole case wasn’t making any sense. 

It was frustrating. 

Only the bedroom showed signs of a struggle. The rest of the house looked lived in but not torn apart. So, Jackson knew his attacker. Not that that was much help, seeing as like every small town, everyone knew everyone.

The faintest sound of an engine revving caught his attention. It came from around back. Was someone messing with a vehicle back there? Morgan grabbed his gun and went out the side door, glancing over to see a blue truck parked in a makeshift carport. Exhaust fumes were rising from the pipe, swirling in the frigid air. 

He aimed his gun at the tinted windows, calling out, “FBI. Exit the vehicle so we can talk.”

The truck lurched forward, its back wheels flinging ice and snow into the air as it peeled from the carport, swerving around the building. Morgan ran back inside and through the house, hopping over the couch and sliding out of the front door. 

Standing in the middle of the road was Hotch, his back to the house, as he spoke on the phone. The truck raced right towards him, tires spinning recklessly on the ice. 

“Hotch!” Morgan called out, “Hotch!” There wasn’t going to be much time for the Alpha to get out of the way!

Morgan sprinted, his legs moving faster than ever before. And as time seemed to slow down for just a moment- the image of his Alpha being thrown over a rampaging truck, blood everywhere- his body collided with Hotch, throwing them both into the ditch on the side of the road- the truck speeding past them.

They both laid there a moment, panting, processing what had just happened, before Hotch sat up, wiping snow from his shoulders, “Jesus Christ,” he growled under his breath. He looked at Morgan, “Are you okay?”

Morgan chuckled, rolling over onto his back. He winced, “Yeah. Never better. I should be asking you, seeing as you were just tackled to the ground by a solid brick wall.”

Hotch allowed the tiniest smile to pass his features, humoring his Beta, “I had a soft landing.”

Morgan nodded, forcing himself to sit up. He flinched, taking his weight off his left arm and cradling it to himself, “Fuck. I think I messed up my shoulder.”

Hotch frowned before patting around the snow, looking for his phone, “We need to get back to the station and put an APB out on that truck. That’s probably our Unsub.”

Morgan stood, wiping snow from his backside, and groaned, “Probably. Seeing as he was willing to mow down an FBI agent.”

Hotch didn’t reply right away, but when he did, his voice was close to growling, “I can’t find my phone.”

Morgan started walking back toward their car when he heard revving again. He paused, looking up the road to see that the truck was stopped at the top of a small hill, facing him. The brights flashed twice before it lurched forward, speeding down the road. 

“Hotch!” He shouted, “Get down!”

He didn’t look to see where his Alpha went, running to dodge behind the suburban. 

Instead of driving past or coming to a complete stop, the truck rammed into the car, sending it sliding across the icy yard and smashing into a pine tree. The sound of crunching metal and shattering glass filled Morgan’s ears as his body was thrown to the side, his shoulder screaming in pain as he landed in a snow pile. Stars exploded in his vision, blackness edging around his peripheral. 

With the screeching of tires, the truck backed out of the ruined yard. The driver’s side window lowered just a little, but Morgan couldn’t see who was behind the wheel. His vision blurred as a shockwave of pain shot through his shoulder. He cursed, grabbing at his arm. 

“Consider that a warning,” the driver shouted over the revving of the engine, “and consider your little Omegas dead!” The truck sped off, leaving behind a trail of black smoke.

Morgan used his good arm to reach into his pocket, dialing the most recent contact he had. 

_”Hughes.”_

He panted, pushing himself out of the snow, his eyes scanning the area for Hotch. Where was Hotch?

“Kassidy, I need you to remain calm,” he wasn’t exactly sure why that was the opening line he went with since he knew she would now be the opposite of calm.

 _”Morgan? What’s wrong?”_ Yup. Opposite of calm.

He spotted Hotch, a relieved sigh escaping him. _Thank God he’s okay._ His Alpha ran to Jackson’s police car, ripping the driver’s door open and climbing in. Morgan hurried over, sliding into the passenger side, “Listen, Sunshine, we found Jackson’s cabin, but he’s not the Unsub. We don’t know who it is, but we think they’re on their way to the station. Do you see anyone who looks out of place there?”

He couldn’t help but wonder if their killer had a partner. What if there were two killers after all? This guy just threatened his pack- his two Omegas- and was racing into town after crashing his truck into their SUV. What if his partner was already at the station?

Thankfully, Kassidy didn’t seem to notice any strangers. Good. He instructed her to lock the door the moment she could. Whoever this guy was, he just made things personal.

~~~~~~~~~~

Looking at corpses in a cold morgue wasn’t exactly Spencer’s favorite pastime. Still, a small part of him enjoyed reading over the detailed M.E. reports, scanning the notes, and allowing his mind to piece together clues.

It helped keep his mind off of _other things._ Things that smelled of summer and ocean waves. 

Unfortunately, this case didn’t have very many clues that could be pieced together. Everything was off. The murders of the first two victims were so drastically different from the last two that even he started to consider the “two serial killers working at the same time” theory. Statistically, it didn’t make sense, but nothing else could explain this. 

Rossi was talking to the Doctor, lifting the sheet to look at the most recent victim. She had been cleaned and stitched up, so at least they didn’t have to look at her insides. 

“You’re saying her intestines were missing?” Rossi asked, his nose wrinkling in disgust. Spencer glanced over, the M.E.’s notes in his hands, “Not just the intestines, all of it. You wrote here that she was effectively cleaned out.” As unnerving as that sentence was, he couldn’t allow himself to think about it too much. 

“Yup,” Dr. Olsen replied, “Same as the first woman, Brenda.”

Spencer glanced back down at the notes, flipping to a different page and scanning it, “Cause of death was shock,” he muttered, “so they died while he was gutting them.”

Rossi frowned, laying the sheet back down, “What do you think he did with their insides?” Spencer wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer, so he was hesitant in his response, “Most of the time when a serial killer takes part of the body with them, it’s for consumption.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Rossi muttered, shaking his head. 

“You still think it’s the same killer?” Dr. Olsen asked, leaning against his desk. Spencer exhaled, setting the notes down, “The statistical probability of there being two serial killers in the same city, let alone the same town as small as this, is highly unlikely. Unless we’re dealing with a team, the disorganization of the first two crime scenes combined with the meticulous and careful use of tools to gut the second two victims would prove that there are two different killers. Two different methods of killing. Two different trains of thought,” he paused, glancing back down at the little black and white drawing of the bodies, “However, the Unsub urinated at all four crime scenes. I still believe we have one killer, and he’s devolving rapidly. Possibly experiencing a psychotic break.”

Rossi snapped his fingers, “That’s it.”

Both Spencer and Dr. Olsen looked to him as he gestured with his hands, “The urinating makes sense now.”

“It does?” Dr. Olsen cringed. 

“Our killer is a hunter. He gutted the women like they were deer, and he’s scenting his kills to keep wild animals at bay.”

Dr. Olsen scoffed, “Well, you just about narrowed it down to the entire town. Everybody here is an avid hunter.”

Spencer pursed his lips, looking at the notes again, “It’s an older and more experienced hunter,” he spoke in Rossi’s defense, “Someone who knows what they’re doing. There are no hesitation marks, and nothing was missed. We finally have something to start building our profile.”

Which, honestly, it was about time. The whole pack had been so focused on Spencer and Kassidy’s… relationship? Whatever it was, they had been distracted by it, unable to focus on the clues before them. The only real profile Spencer had built in his head until this point was that it was most likely a white male that the victims trusted. None of them had defensive wounds, and their homes weren’t broken into. The dumpsites were right outside of town with tire tracks that matched every other truck in Alaska. 

Now they at least knew he was an older male, maybe early to mid-40s, based on the hunting experience as well as the strength needed to subdue the women. They were finally getting somewhere. 

Spencer’s phone rang. He didn’t even look at the caller ID before answering, “Dr. Reid.”

 _”Hey,”_ it was Kassidy. He blinked in surprise- he wasn’t exactly expecting to hear from her. She sounded a little nervous, her voice a little quieter than normal, her breath uneven, _”Penny and I figured out who the Unsub is. Hotch and Morgan are on their way to pick him up. You two should come back to the station.”_

“Really?” He leaned his hip against the table, running his free hand through his hair. How was his team so lucky to have these smart and beautiful women working for them? _How am I lucky enough to have them? To have her?_ “How did you guys figure it out?”

There were sounds of a small scuffle before he heard Garcia’s sweet voice come through, “We’ll explain when you guys get here. I am so tired of talking about animal abuse.”

Ah. They must have found charges against someone in the town with a history of butchering animals illegally. It would fit, especially with the new knowledge he and Rossi had uncovered in the morgue. 

“Alright, Garcia. We’re almost done here. We’ll head out soon.”

_”Roger that Junior-G man. Stop for some candy or sweets, too, while you’re on your way.”_

He opened his mouth to argue, but the line cut off. Did she hang up on him? He looked down at his phone to be sure. Yup, Garcia hung up on him. Why did she need candy? He shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked to Rossi, “The girls say they found the Unsub. Hotch and Morgan are picking him up now. Ready to head back?”

Rossi nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, “Yep, I’m getting sick of smelling death. Let’s get this case solved so we can go home. Gotta get your girl safe before her heat kicks in anyway.” With that, he spun around on his heel and promptly exited the room.

Spencer felt his face grow warm at the reminder. _That_ was the something he had been trying _not_ to think about. All last night he had a million scenarios run through his head on what could happen: everything from her being locked away in their shared room, alone, with JJ and Garcia guarding and protecting her- keeping _him_ away from her- to them hopefully getting home in time so she could go through her heat in the safety of her apartment. 

And, more worrisome, was the possibility that nobody could control him once he smelled her. His mind would be taken over by the primal need to go into rut, mate with her, and _breed_ her. Would Morgan or Hotch have to hold him back physically? Could they? Probably. They were both much stronger than him. He only hoped that, whenever and wherever it happened, he wouldn’t be anywhere near her. 

He took a shaky breath and walked after Rossi. The frigid breeze that whipped around his body as he stepped outside hardly bothered him; his core was on fire. Just thinking about his _mate_ going into heat was causing a reaction he did not want. 

_Except, maybe, a small part of him did want it. He wanted her._

He slammed the door to the car after sliding into the passenger seat, making sure to cross one leg over the other. He was growing painfully hard. It was embarrassing. 

Rossi started the car, pulling out of the lot and starting down the freshly plowed road back towards the station. They rode in silence, not even turning on the radio. Spencer hated the quiet. It was allowing his mind to wander to places he didn’t want it to.

_Her soft breath on his neck, quiet moans being pulled from her mouth as he ground his hardness between her legs, the scent of her arousal growing as the seconds passed. Her hands running down his chest, fingers leaving behind goosebumps. The taste of her skin, her lips. God, her lips. How they parted easily for him, begging him to explore her mouth with his tongue, tasting every bit of her sweetness. Every little thing he did garnered a reaction from her, eyes fluttering, breathing hitching, body stiffening beneath him._

_If JJ hadn’t interrupted them…_

He opened his eyes. He didn’t remember even closing them. He had to control his breathing, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. He was overheated, on fire. He wished to throw himself in a snowbank. Maybe that would cool him off. 

Rossi cleared his throat. Dammit, the Alpha probably knew _exactly_ what was going on in his head. 

“I haven’t had much of an opinion about what’s going on between you and our resident Sunshine,” he started, his eyes still on the road. 

Spencer shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Was he rude? Yes. He didn’t care at the moment. He wanted to hide from his shame and embarrassment.

Rossi continued, “Reid, I’ve been mated to three different women. I might not be the best person for advice on dating, or bonding, or whatever, but I can tell you one thing. Whatever it is you have with Sunshine is _real._ It’s raw. It’s, well, fate, I suppose. I could tell the moment you first saw each other in the bullpen. I felt her heart race rise; I scented a change in the air. You probably don’t see it because you’re always stuck in your head, but it was like electricity was drawing you two together,” he paused, giving Spencer a moment to process his words, before sighing and glancing at the Delta beside him, “I know you’re scared. You’re just a kid-”

“I’m 28,” Reid muttered under his breath.

“-and this all came out of nowhere. Trust me; I’m scared too. For your sake. We all are.”

Spencer peered up at him, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Were they scared for him? “You are?”

“Hell yeah, kid,” Rossi replied, looking back at the road, “This is something new for all of us. We care about you and Sunshine. She’s a sweet girl and deserves someone who’ll take care of her. And,” he made sure to hold his hand out before Spencer could interrupt, which he was about to. How did Rossi know? “You’re a brilliant, caring, and complicated person who deserves the same. I’ve never been a real believer in the whole soulmates thing, but seeing how the Universe paired you two together? That might make me believe.”

Spencer stared at the dashboard, his fingers digging into his arms as he hugged himself. He couldn’t quite place the emotions he was feeling. Fear? Gratefulness? Longing? Uncertainty? Everything Rossi had said was giving him a lot to think about. 

_If_ soulmates are real, and he and Kassidy are meant to be together, did that mean she was as broken as him? Or, did it mean she was the one person he always secretly wanted in his life, someone who could put the broken pieces back together? Did he really want to put her through that? 

“You think we’re actually soulmates?” He asked, his voice much quieter now. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the older Alpha. 

Rossi pondered a moment before smiling, “You know what? I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading! I do feel kinda bad that we're all still stuck on the cliff hanger from the last chapter, but I promise I'll make it up to you all <3 Also Rossi is one of my favorites ever and I love him so much ;u; He is a good team grandpa(TM).


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discovers who the Unsub is while the girls are locked away in the station. Will Spencer get to Kassidy in time to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of blood, death, the Unsub talks about how he killed a few people, and someone gets hurt. Also a tiny bit of mild smutty thoughts like there has been.
> 
> You'd think after staring at this chapter for the last 3 hours I wouldn't hate it as much. But lordy do I hate this one lmao.  
> References to things that happen in the show, but to my own timeline cause I can c:

**_When all I saw was silver gold_ **  
**_When shadows didn’t have a hold_ **  
**_Before I always needed more_ **  
**_Take me there_ **

**_-”Innocence” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

“Where’s Pen and Emily?”

Kassidy glanced up at JJ, the Delta female entering their little makeshift conference room with a tray of brightly colored coffee cups. She was smiling, her cheeks and nose rosy from the cold. She set down the coffee and grabbed her own, “I got the closest thing to everyone’s favorites. They don’t exactly have a Starbucks here,” she explained, sipping from her beverage.

Her expression quickly changed from content to concerned when she finally set her eyes on Kassidy; the Omega was practically shaking with nerves, “Kass? What’s wrong?”

Kassidy licked her bottom lip, dropping her head slightly, “Pen ran to the bathroom. She’s trying to get her fear under control. I let her borrow one of my bracelets,” she motioned to the suppressant on her wrist. They both realized rather quickly that they would need to keep their emotions in check not to let anyone know they were distressed. They didn’t need the officers being tipped off on their fear.

JJ sat down beside her, taking her hand in hers, “Why? What’s going on?”

“Morgan called,” Kassidy explained, “he sounded hurt? I’m not sure. He told us that the only suspect we had wasn’t the Unsub and commanded me to lock the door once you, Reid, and Rossi got here.”

JJ frowned, squeezing Kassidy’s hand, “He commanded you?”

Kassidy refused to meet her gaze, leaving her head bowed in submission. Honestly, she wasn’t upset with Morgan for commanding her. She knew he was doing it to protect her and his pack, so she didn’t mind. What bothered her, however, was how he had hung up before he could explain anything else. Was he hurt? What about Hotch? How were they so sure that Jackson Americanwolf wasn’t the Unsub? _He was probably dead,_ she considered. If that was the case, then who could it be?

_And where was Emily?_

“I don’t know where Emily is,” she added, fidgeting a little, “I haven’t actually seen her since this morning. I thought she was supposed to be talking to potential witnesses with the police chief?”

JJ pursed her lips into a tight frown, glancing up as Penelope walked back into the room. Her face was wet, and her eyes were a little red, “JJ,” she squeaked. 

The Delta stood up and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her hand along her back, “Shh, it’s okay. Kassidy told me. I know you’re worried about Derek, but I promise you that he’s fine. He’s a big strong Beta,” she whispered, comforting her Omega. 

_A big strong and dumb Beta._

Kassidy huffed, standing quickly and closing the door, pressing in the lock. She felt the other’s eyes on her but did not explain. Morgan commanded her to lock the door once the whole team was in the room, but her nerves were getting the better of her. Who knew when Rossi and Reid would get there? Where was Emily?

She pulled out her phone, dialing the other Beta. It rang. And rang. And rang. 

_”Hi, you’ve reached Emily Prentiss. I’m unable to come to the phone right now-”_

She closed her phone, choosing to shoot her a text instead. She ignored the little voice in the back of her mind saying that _something is wrong. Emily always answers her phone._

_Message to: Em  
Hey Em, something’s happened. Please call me? We need to know where you are._

Penelope was rambling about something to JJ, but Kassidy could hardly hear. She needed to do _something_ besides standing around and waiting for her Alpha’s to show up and save the day. She would have felt much more at ease if Morgan just told her what was going on. 

Dumb male Beta. He was probably trying to keep from upsetting her, but it was a little too late for that. She was still feeling the aftereffects of his words from that morning. He didn’t even direct them at her, but at Spencer. They were supposed to be friends, packmates, so when she _felt_ Spencer’s heart hurting after what Morgan said to him… Well, she wasn’t sure if she was going to forgive him for a little while. 

She groaned, wrapping her arms around herself. Her body felt _odd_. She couldn’t quite place what it was, but she was feeling kind of cold? But also hot? Her core was warm, but her skin was chilled. She itched slightly under her clothes; the sensation of warm fabric against her arms and legs was making her _uncomfortable._ Her eyes flitted around the room as she tried to settle her mind down. She needed to focus on the task at hand, not the tingling in her limbs as her legs forced her to pace. The walls were too white, too barren, too cold. 

_There aren’t any blankets in here- why am I so uncomfortable?_

Kassidy continued her pacing around the room, searching for a blanket- or even a larger jacket than the one she had on. The cold was growing worse with every step she took. Maybe it was her nerves, her fear?

 _Ugh!_ Why was she just waiting for something to happen to them? If she had a gun, then she could defend herself! Morgan even said she was doing exceptionally well with her training. So why couldn’t she carry? 

“Kass?” JJ’s voice called to her, making her glance up. The Delta was sitting with Penelope, a bracelet now on her wrist as well, and was studying her, “What are you thinking about?”

Kassidy huffed again. She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs aside, “A little of everything,” she admitted. “I feel trapped, and I don’t like it. I feel… uncomfortable. I’m worried about Emily. I wish Derek told me what was going on. I’m also starting to get really cold- aren’t you guys cold?” She wrapped her arms around her chest again, holding herself as she felt a shiver run through her body. 

JJ stood and approached her carefully, placing her hands on her shoulders, “Kass, you need to calm down,” she instructed slowly, “you’re stressing yourself out. You need to take a deep breath and sit down, okay?”

Kassidy nodded, plopping herself into a chair, still holding herself. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

“Good,” JJ praised, “Let’s think about something else. How about you tell me where you grew up? You’re from Las Vegas, right?”

Kassidy exhaled, opening her eyes just a crack to see JJ’s beautiful eyes studying her. She was right; her body was most likely reacting to the stress of everything. She had never felt claustrophobic before, so she wondered if that was what was happening. The walls didn’t exactly feel like they were closing in, but they felt cold, empty, and unsafe. She wanted to go home. _I need a warm and safe place for my nest._

“Las Vegas?” She heard herself ask, her voice sounding kind of far away. JJ nodded, “Yeah. Did you know that Spence is from there too? His mom still lives there,” she smiled. 

Kassidy licked her bottom lip, “I uh, think Derek said something about that. My mom’s still there too.” Her legs were tingling, the muscles in her calves tensing with the need to stand and move. Sitting was making her restless. 

“Do you have any siblings?” JJ asked, lacing their fingers together and squeezing her hand. Grounding her, she realized. 

“No,” Kassidy paused, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling, “I don’t know, actually. Didn’t know my dad. Could have half-siblings maybe?”

She felt Penelope plop down beside her, the other Omega purring as she wrapped her arms around her. That made her smile, her purr rumbling in her throat at the contact, “I always wondered if I should look for him. See if he’d want me.”

JJ and Penelope shared a glance before JJ pressed, “What do you mean?”

With her smile still on her lips, she felt a tear well in her eye, “Nothing. Just talking out loud,” she swallowed, her knee bouncing a little, “Aren’t you guys cold? I’m starting to-,” she pushed herself from the chair, making the girls release their holds on her, and started pacing again, “-I need a blanket- I need a bed. I’m,” she exhaled unevenly, her hands fisting into her hair as she paced, “I don’t know what I need.”

What was wrong with her? She had never felt like this before, and frankly, it was _scaring_ her. Was her distress causing this? She’d been held at _gunpoint_ just last week and didn’t feel like this! What was happening to her? Her whole body was tense, forcing her to walk, to pace, to move. Her skin was icy, but her insides were feeling like they were on fire. She started to pant, swallowing thickly. _My body wants me to build a nest,_ she rationalized, _But I’m not in a safe place to do so. I’m panicking._

“Kass? Kass, please sit back down,” JJ begged, coming up behind her and taking her hand, “You need to relax. You’re just making things worse.”

_I know I’m making it worse! I don’t know how to stop!_

There was a knock at the door, causing all three women to jump at the sudden noise. Penelope approached it and peeked through the blinds, “It’s Emily!” She shouted, unlocking the door and thrusting it open, a broad smile on her face, “Em, we have a problem-”

Emily nodded curtly, her eyes flitting around before landing on Kassidy. Her nose twitched as she took in the scent of the room, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip nervously. Her eyes flickered to the side for a moment before landing on JJ, “Jayje,” her voice was unnaturally even, “What do we have on the Unsub so far?” She made no move to enter the room, her arms still at her sides. 

Kassidy felt her heart rate quicken. Something wasn’t right. _Someone is threatening Emily._

JJ seemed to catch on as well, her eyes dissecting Emily’s body language. She responded quickly, her voice just as even, “Hotch and Morgan are interviewing some people in the field. Reid and Rossi are still in the morgue. Kassidy and Penelope were just telling me about their dead ends. We still don’t have much to go on.” 

Emily nodded, her eyes flickering to the side once more before she let out a slow breath, “Alright, thank you. When do you think Hotch will return?”

Kassidy’s body was tingling, on fire, freezing, everything was _wrong_ and _uncomfortable_ , and she just wanted to curl up in a small space, a safe space, and be left alone. She couldn’t focus, her vision blurring around the edges as her thoughts raced, images flashing behind her mind's eye. 

_A bedroom with pastel blue walls, an open window, the smell of ocean spray, blankets and pillows, and soft things piled on the bed. Everything is in its perfect spot, leaving just enough room for two people to hide among the comfort. To cuddle, to kiss, to feel safe. Warm and safe. Home._

No, she needed to focus. 

She tried to read Emily’s stance, her face, her body language. Someone was standing beside her on the other side of the door, just out of their view. They must have a gun trained on her because she would have disarmed them by now if they had a knife. Her breathing was _just barely_ uneven like it hurt to breathe. She had no wounds on her face, none that Kassidy could see, anyway. But she was probably in a fight. Punched in the stomach or kicked in the ribs, she deduced. 

Emily’s eyes landed on hers as she spoke, “We aren’t sure,” why did she sound so far away? “It might be a while.” She wasn’t exactly sure if that was what the Unsub would want to hear, but she wanted them to think that Hotch and Morgan were not on their way.

Come to think of it, Spencer and Rossi should be here soon.

_Spencer. My mate. That’s why I feel wrong- I need him._

Her heart ached, forcing a small whine to fall past her lips as she stumbled into her seat. She had tried so hard to control her breathing, to control her body, while Emily was clearly in danger, but she couldn’t anymore. She panted, her lips parting just enough to allow a hiss to pass through as the heat in her core roared to life, consuming her. _The stress is making it worse. I need to get back to the lodge. NOW._

She was vaguely aware of JJ speaking, the Delta putting her body in front of her protectively, a low rumble in her chest. Penelope was at her side, taking her hand and squeezing it. She said something, but Kassidy had no idea what it was. 

_Pain, my body is in pain. I need Spencer. I need my mate—soft rain, damp earth, moss underfoot, the scent of pine trees and leather and coffee. Strong arms wrapping around me, holding me still as teeth graze my bond. Please, please make the pain go away. Hold me and make the pain stop-_

She was jolted as JJ was thrown back into her, knocking the chair, and Kassidy, to the floor. Emily snarled, jumping back up- was she thrown into JJ?- and rushing at the man who now stood in the doorway. He looked familiar. Kassidy knew him- she knew him. Blonde hair, darkened eyes that danced dangerously as he growled. She couldn’t focus on him, her vision blurry and darkening as the pain pulsed through her body, making her whine as she curled into herself. His gun was aimed at Emily, his finger on the trigger-

“Em!” JJ shouted. 

The gun went off.

~~~~~~~~~

_”Mama? Do I have a dad?”_

_Kassidy’s mother peered down at her, pulling the glass away from her mouth. She wrinkled her nose in disgust before responding, “Suppose you do, somewhere. He didn’t stick around. Why are you asking?”_

_The little pup shrugged her shoulders, swaying her arms back and forth idly, “I dunno. Jane from school was telling me ‘bout her dad and asked if I had one. So I thought I would ask, is all.”_

_Her mother rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the foul-smelling liquid that Kassidy hated so much, “He’s probably got another family somewhere. I don’t know.” She didn’t seem to want to talk right now._

_Kassidy decided to leave her mom alone for a little while. She was in one of her bad moods anyway._

_The little pup went into the front yard with her favorite doll, sitting in the grass to enjoy the sunshine while she could. Her favorite game was pretending her doll was her baby. She shushed it as if it had been crying, “There, there,” she said, “you don’t need to cry when I'm here.”_

_A man had been walking by, stopping short on the sidewalk, “Hello there, little lady,” he greeted. She gave a small wave and smiled, “Hello, sir.”_

_He smiled, his eyes soft and kind, “My, what manners you have. Are you playing all by yourself?”_

_She nodded, looking back down at her dolly, “Mmhm. Mom’s taking her medicine, so I wanted to leave her alone,” she explained as she smoothed her doll’s dress down. She made a small frown, “Mom gets mad when she has her medicine. She’ll be happy again in a little bit, and we’ll have dinner.” She looked back up at him._

_He was glancing around at the apartment building behind her, and then at the shared yard she was playing in. She was too little to really understand what he must have been thinking, but she noticed a sad glint in his eye._

_“Are you okay, mister?”_

_He looked back at her, smiling again, “I am. I just stopped by to say hi, is all. What’s your name, little lady?”_

_She grinned, showing off a missing tooth, “Kassidy! What’s your name, mister?”_

_He crouched down to her level, holding out his hand so she could shake it, which she did enthusiastically, “You can call me Jason.”_

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer glanced down at his phone as a text came through.

_Message from: Morgan  
Girls might be in trouble. Head to station ASAP. I’ll explain soon._

He furrowed his brow, looking up at the Alpha beside him, “You need to drive faster.”

Rossi peeked at him from the side, “Why? What’s up?”

“Morgan texted me. Take this next right to get to the station quicker,” he explained, his free hand going to the bar on the door, his fist tightening on it. Rossi didn’t need to know more, the vehicle gaining speed rather quickly as he took the recommended turn, the back end of the car sliding a little on the ice before he regained control. 

They sped down the side street as Spencer gave him instructions, a mental map of the entire town at his disposal, “If we turn down main street up ahead, we’ll be there in less than two minutes.”

“We’ll be there in one if I don’t stop at the light,” Rossi replied, flicking the siren on and running right through the single red light. Two cars had to brake and slide a little as he came out in front of them, but thankfully that was all that happened. Spencer’s chest was tight at the thought of how reckless his Alpha was being, driving at these speeds on slick roads. What if they crashed? They couldn’t exactly help the girls if that happened.

“We didn’t crash,” Rossi said as if he could read his mind, “and we’re here.” The car came to a sliding stop, the back end not quite fitting in the parking spot. If this were any other time, Spencer would have half a mind to tell Rossi how immature and irresponsible that was. But right now, his hand went to the gun on his hip as he ran towards the front door, pushing it open. 

The scent of blood hit him first. It was intense, pungent, and fresh. At his feet was an officer that he had only spoken to several hours ago, their eyes unblinking, a hole in their head. He pointed his gun ahead, scanning the room for danger. 

Rossi came up behind him, spotting the body and growling, “If the girls are hurt, so help me-”

A gun went off, the bullet whizzing past both of them and lodging itself in the windshield of their car. Rossi ducked, “Kid, get down!” he shouted, pushing his back against the station’s outside wall. He held up his pistol, “FBI! Put the gun down!”

Spencer had practically thrown himself to the ground, his knees protesting loudly at the sudden drop. He pressed against the wall on the other side of the door, peeking inside. They could hear Emily shouting- Thank God Emily was in there- but she was in a different room. Her voice was muffled, strained. Was she hurt? He couldn’t smell anything over the fresh blood that was right in front of him. He couldn’t smell Kassidy, couldn’t smell JJ or Penelope. Were they okay?

 _Was Kassidy hurt?_

The sudden urge, the need, to run inside and find out for himself was so strong that his legs ached when he didn’t move. They were screaming at him to _move!_ His muscles cramped. No- no! He needed to focus. If he just ran in there recklessly, then he’d be putting himself in danger, possibly putting _her_ in danger. He dug the heel of his palm into his eye, groaning.

Rossi shot him a concerned glance before shouting again, “I said, FBI! Put your weapon down!” The older agent glanced into the station, his eyes searching for the shooter. Another shot went off, barely missing Rossi as he pulled back, the bullet going off somewhere into the street. 

A familiar voice started shouting from inside, “FBI!? Right, the FBI! Who even invited you here, huh? I sure didn’t! You all think you know everything, don’t you? You don’t know anything!”

Spencer recognized his voice, even in the manic, ranting state he was in. He shot Rossi a look before standing up, slowly, and sparing a glance inside, “Chief Hendrix,” he called out, “Why don’t you put the gun down, and we can talk?” His arms shook as the wind picked up, blowing snow into the air. 

It looked as if it were going to snow later. 

Hendrix spat, waving his gun above his head in exasperation, “Jackson got too close! Too close! I didn’t want to- I didn’t want to! But he was on to me- he knew! Ugh!” He swept his arms across a desk, pushing everything onto the floor. 

Behind him was the closed door to the makeshift conference room that the station had made for the team. Spencer eyed it, seeing a few bullet holes next to the doorknob. Hendrix had been trying to shoot the lock off. Hopefully, that meant the girls had locked themselves inside. Emily was with them, so they should be okay. But she was supposed to have her gun. Why hadn’t she taken him down already?

Spencer’s whole body shivered as a trail of sweat ran down the side of his face. He swallowed thickly, calculating the space between himself and Hendrix. He needed to talk him down so he could get to Kassidy. All of this chaos and stress could be triggering her to go into heat sooner rather than later. If Hendrix, in this mindset, scented her heat, he might try to hurt her.

“Chief Hendrix,” he tried, “We just want to talk. There’s no reason to hurt anyone.”

“It’s too late!” Hendrix screamed, kicking something over from inside, “Too many people got hurt already! Too many people dead! It wasn’t supposed to happen like that, like this!” His voice was quivering. 

His mind had snapped, just like Spencer had theorized. A psychotic break. 

“Chief Hendrix,” he tried not to allow his fear, his anger, to be heard in his voice, “You don’t need to hurt anyone else. You’re obviously very upset, and we want to help. If you put your gun down, we can do that. We can help you. Why don’t you tell us what happened?”

Rossi nodded at him, “Keep going,” he whispered to Spencer. 

Hendrix let out a sob, smacking his gun against his forehead, “I-I don’t know. I was with Peterson, and the gun went off, and then-then he was dead. He was dead! I killed him! Thomas found out, so I had to kill him too!” He started to ramble, waving his gun around, “And the thing is, I _liked_ it.”

Massive escalation. Something snapped in Jason Hendrix’s brain when he killed his friend. Spencer thought back to everything he knew about Alpha biology, chemistry, brain function, hormones. 

“Do you belong to a pack, Alpha?” He asked. 

Hendrix was hesitant before replying with a growl, “No. Don’t need one. Have my team. My team that was supposed to protect me! But no, Jackson was looking into me! So I did what I had to do.”

Spencer thought back on Jackson, the other officer he had met earlier in the day. He wasn’t very polite, acting rudely towards everyone. If he had suspected his own chief, it would explain the behavior. 

“Mr. Hendrix, you’re suffering from a psychological break. Not being in a pack has put a lot of undiagnosed stress on you, and when you accidentally killed your friend, your primal mind went into ‘fight or flight’ mode. You’ve been killing people to protect yourself because you’re scared of them finding out it was you who killed Peterson, aren’t you?” Only some of that was true. Hendrix’s admission to ‘liking it’ meant he went out of his way to kill those women. He achieved a thrill from it. But, Spencer needed to calm him down. 

The chief didn’t reply, slamming his gun on a desk instead. Spencer decided to continue, “We can help you. You won’t go to prison for what you’ve done, because like you said, it was an accident. You can get the help you need, and you won’t hurt anybody else.”

Rossi peered into the room, his body following as he stepped inside, his gun aimed at the police chief, “You heard the kid. We just want to help you.”

Spencer followed, his eyes flickering around the room to quickly assess the situation. Once inside of the station, the scent of blood and fear was much stronger. He still couldn’t smell the girls, couldn’t smell Kassidy. But that was a good thing, right? If he couldn’t smell her blood, then she wasn’t hurt. 

Right?

Chief Hendrix was standing right next to the locked door, papers, and supplies all over the floor around him. Two other officers were unconscious, or dead, nearby, blood surrounding their bodies. The conference room’s blinds were closed, but there was a hole through the glass where a bullet was shot through. 

_Shit._

Hendrix was panting, his hands shaking. He had sweat dripping off of his face, his sweater soaked through in the front. He was going into shock. He looked like a wild animal who had been cornered, his eyes wide and wild, pupils were blown. He aimed his gun at Rossi, “It’s too late! It’s too late to help me! Because _I liked it!_ I liked killing them! I liked watching their souls fade from their eyes as they died! I liked scraping their guts out! I liked all of it!” He started to laugh, though his voice was threaded with fear, “And then I knew I had to stop. Because it’s _wrong!_ And I know that! So I was going to kill only one more time, just one more. But then Jackson,” he growled, “Jackson cornered me! I can’t trust my own officers! My town!”

He narrowed his eyes, fangs bared, “I wondered if it would feel different to kill a stranger. I wanted to watch the light in her eyes fade. I wanted to hear her scream.”

“Who?” Rossi asked. Spencer shot him a look, his heart beating hard against his chest. Why was he allowing him to talk? Why hasn’t he tried to take the Unsub down yet?

_He’s getting his confession first._

Hendrix leaned against the wall, tipping his gun towards the floor a little before aiming it back at Rossi, “The Omega girl. She smells heavenly. Strong scent, strong woman. I wondered if she would fight back.”

Spencer growled, the muscles in his legs straining as he fought not to rush forward, “You won’t be touching her,” he warned. 

“Cause she’s yours? Pathetic,” Hendrix narrowed his eyes, “I’m not going to jail. I’m not going to a mental facility. I’m not going to a _home._ ” There was venom in his voice, “So I might as well take someone down with me!”

Spencer shoved Rossi to the ground as he took his shot. Hendrix’s body stood still a moment as he gaped at them, his eyes wide, before he slumped onto the floor, his arm pulling on a chair and knocking it to the side with a loud clang. Blood splattered on the far wall. 

Rossi panted, righting himself and sliding his gun into its holster, “I had him, kid,” he said as he stood up, “Next time, I’ll take the shot. I’m getting too old to be thrown around like that.”

He looked down at Spencer, his eyes widening slightly, “Reid?” he perched down beside him as he groaned, his hands on his knee, “I’m fine,” he hissed between his teeth, waving the Alpha off, “Go check on the girls.”

He was most definitely _not_ fine, as blood gushed between his fingers from under his palms. He tried to ignore the pain the best he could, assessing the situation at hand. 

He had been shot. _Obviously._ But in the leg? He thought back to only moments before, how he shoved Rossi aside. Hendrix was unstable, so his aim was off. If he hadn’t shoved Rossi when he did, the bullet could have gone into his Alpha’s thigh. That would have probably hurt worse than this, so he didn’t regret the action. 

But _fuck_ it still hurt. The pain was sending shockwaves through his leg and into his hip. He tensed his jaw, wishing he had something to bite down on that wasn’t his tongue. _Focus._ Okay, the bullet went straight through, the exit wound looking a bit nastier than the entry. It didn’t seem to have hit the femoral artery based on the slowing blood flow. That was good, a good sign.

The nearest hospital was about two hours away by car. 

The shockwaves were dying down a little, being replaced by numbness. Okay, that was _not_ as good. Not a good sign. 

“Pretty boy!” Morgan shouted, coming up beside him, “Oh shit, that looks bad.” He was cradling his left arm to his body; some dried blood was on his cheek.

“Morgan,” Spencer hissed, “The girls. Kassidy- is she okay? Can you check, please?”

Morgan shook his head, “Hotch just ran in there, didn’t you see him?”

 _No. I’ve been a little preoccupied trying not to bleed to death._

“We need to get you to a hospital, man,” Morgan said, kneeling to assess his knee. Spencer growled when he went to touch it, but Morgan ignored him, “I know it hurts, man but hold still.” He pulled his scarf off and started wrapping it around Spencer’s knee, making him shout. Morgan used his free hand and gently pushed on Spencer’s chest, forcing him to lay back, “Relax, Reid.” 

Spencer stared at the ceiling, the scent of blood- his own blood added to the mix- making him sick. The pain, the numbness, and worry, all of it was overwhelming. 

“Kassidy,” he said again, “Is she okay?”

“Don’t know yet, man. Hold still for me. Fuck, why do little towns like this only have one doctor? Guy’s at least 20 minutes out,” Morgan was muttering, tightening the knot. Spencer groaned, his bloody fists shaking as he tried to restrain himself from punching his friend. 

The scent of _her_ hit him so strongly that he sat up in response, the pain in his leg forgotten. 

_I need to taste her, to mark her, to love her. I need her body under mine, her breath hot against my neck, my hands memorizing her curves. Soft kisses and tangled limbs. Ocean spray and summer breezes. I need to be with her. I need to create life with her-_

She was standing in the doorway, JJ holding her as their eyes locked. _Move. Go to her._ He tried, shifting his weight onto his good leg to stand, but Morgan pushed him back down, “I told you to relax,” he warned, “I can smell her too, but don’t be stupid, kid.” 

The whine that came from Spencer was high pitched and embarrassing, but he didn’t notice. He just needed to feel her. Now. 

JJ seemed to know this, bringing Kassidy over to him. As she got closer, his heart rate sped up, the butterflies, the heat, in his stomach soaring. Kassidy pulled herself from JJ’s grip and fell to the floor beside him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she let out a sob, her face buried into his neck. With her this close, his senses were overtaken by _her._ No more blood, or pain, or stress. 

He cradled her, his bloody hands pulling her close as he breathed in her scent. He planted a kiss on her temple, “Mm here,” he mumbled, feeling her body shake against him, “It’s okay.”

He had to fight with his primal mind for a moment, long enough to assess her. He couldn’t smell her blood, just fear. _And arousal. She was in heat._ She was okay, uninjured. But, seeing him wounded, smelling his blood, was probably causing a battle within her body. She was forced into an early heat because of the stress, but a wounded mate could cause heat to delay. She was probably in pain. 

He heard Morgan shift beside them and growled, lifting his eyes to the Beta. A warning. 

“I hear you, Pretty boy,” Morgan said slowly, acknowledging him, “but we really need to get you loaded up and back to the lodge. It’s starting to snow pretty hard out there, so the roads aren’t safe. We’re going to try and see if we can fly you to a hospital, okay? We need to fix your leg.”

Even though Spencer _knew_ that he should listen to Morgan, he didn’t want to. His leg didn’t hurt anymore, anyway. It was probably fine. Perhaps it just grazed the skin but looked worse because of the blood. A lot of wounds start like that. It was fine.

_You know it’s not fine. Stop being stubborn and accept help before you bleed to death or possibly lose your leg._

Hotch was in front of him then, looking him in the eyes, “Reid,” his voice was stern, “We need to get to the lodge. Your mate needs a nest. Let’s go.” He was commanding, but he didn’t drop his voice the way he did with Morgan that morning. He used his words carefully, choosing to say _nest_ so Spencer would do as he asked. Spencer knew this, rationally, because his choice of words would cause his protective and primal self to want to get Kassidy to safety- to a nest.

It worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop, now we're going to get some Spencer with a cane action in the upcoming chapters!  
> But first, he kind of needs to get his leg looked at, don't you think? Wonder how they're going to solve the obnoxious problems of 1 team member bleeding out and another is horny on main (lol oh my god). 
> 
> Thank you guys again for reading and keeping up with my story! Next chapter is going to be fun <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the little town of Franklin, Alaska is getting snowed in, the team hole up in the lodge as they wait for the 'all-clear' for their jet to take Spencer to a hospital. Until then, some weird things start to happen between Spencer and Kassidy. Will they grow closer in this blizzard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha I had to cut this chapter into two parts because I wrote too much, Expect chapter 15 to come out sooner rather than later!
> 
> TW: Not too much. Some pining? Sensual thoughts? That's about it.

**_Bring me to the garden where we’d go_ **  
**_And cleanse my soul, cleanse my soul_ **  
**_Free me of this anger that I hold_ **  
**_And make me whole, make me whole_ **

**_-”Innocence” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

The story of soulmates is an old one. Every religion, every culture, every society had an explanation for the strong pull that would bring two people together, creating a bond that would last a lifetime.

The Greeks believed ancient humans to have two faces, four arms, and four legs. Zeus, the Greek King of the Gods, decided to cut each in two for fear of their power. This led to every human feeling empty and lonesome, searching endlessly for their other half. Those who found their soulmate would wrap their arms around each other, finally feeling whole again. 

_”Love is born into every human being; it calls back the halves of our original nature together; it tries to make one out of the two and heal the wound of human nature. Each of us, then, is a ‘matching half’ of a human whole...and each of us is always seeking the half that matches him,”_ Quoted Aristophanes in his account of the origins of love in Plato’s Symposium. 

The Egyptians had Isis and Osiris, the twin gods who were connected from the beginning through birth. When their brother, Seth, had Osiris killed due to his jealous rage, cut into 14 pieces, Isis searched for days to find her husband’s body. Through her eternal love, Isis gathered all of the pieces together and used her magic to make him whole once more, thusly bringing him back to life. 

The bible itself speaks of soulmates, as God originally created man as “two-faced” before splitting Adam in half and fashioning Eve from his rib. Jesus reminds Pharisees of how God originally made humans:

 _“Male and female… for this cause shall a man leave father and mother and shall cleave to his wife, and they twain shall be on flesh… no more twain, but one flesh.”_  
-Matthew 19:4-6

Buddhists believe that every man and woman has been and will be reborn an infinite number of times, and their relationships can carry over from one lifetime to the next. In each life, a person will create bonds with those who have been apart of their previous life. This includes teachers, students, parents, and siblings. Often that feeling of knowing someone forever, even when just meeting them, could be a sign that they’re meant to be apart of each other’s lives.

This was the philosophy of _Soul Dust_ , the group that had pages and pages of ideology, theories, stories, and “proof” of the existence of soulmates. The Universe, in their minds, is vast and unexplained, so what’s not to say that souls could be reborn, remade, and reunited time and time again?

 _”When a person meets the half that is his very own, something wonderful happens: the two are struck from their senses by love, by a sense of belonging to one another, and by desire, and they don’t want to be separated from one another, not even for a moment.”_  
-Aristophanes from Plato’s Symposium

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer’s thoughts were muddled, foggy, and not all there. Images of bloody hands flashed through his mind. _My bloody hands._ Why had he been bleeding? Or was the blood someone else’s? Kassidy’s?

He recalled being carried to the car. Then there was nothing for a while. Darkness. At some point, he tasted leather in his mouth, and he remembered the need to scream as he bit down, the pain from his leg radiating throughout his whole body. _My blood. I was shot._

It was tolerable now, in comparison. It was sharp, reminding him that it was _there,_ but as long as he didn’t move, he could breathe. When he had tried to adjust his body earlier, the slightest movement shot searing pain throughout him, his lungs seizing from the shock. He had just barely managed to control his breathing again before he opened his eyes. 

He was lying on his bed, his leg propped up on a pile of pillows, wrapped in blood-stained gauze. He furrowed his brows. Where did they get the gauze from? How long had he been out? Where was Kassidy?

He jolted upwards, his knee throbbing angrily at the sudden movement, his breath hitching in his throat, and looked around in a panic. _She’s not here! Where is she? She’s hurt- she needs me-_

“Whoa there, Pretty boy! Settle down.”

His eyes landed on Morgan as he entered the room, the Beta hurrying to his side with a sling on his left arm. Spencer double blinked, “Morgan-”

“Shh,” he shushed him, sitting down in the chair beside the bed, “you need to lay down, Reid. Take it easy.”

Spencer opened his mouth to argue, but Morgan’s free hand was on his chest, gently pushing him back down. He frowned, “What happened? Where’s Kassidy?” _I need to see her._

The Beta gave a half-smile, his eyes averting to look at Spencer’s leg, “You passed out from blood loss, man. We got the doctor here to wrap you up, but there’s some serious damage done to your knee.”

Spencer sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes, “I’m going to go out on a limb and assume that the reason I’m not on my way to a hospital right now is because of the weather?”

Morgan leaned back in the chair, “Yup. There’s a blizzard. The doctor is staying here in the lodge, though, so he’s close if you need him. I won’t lie, you’re probably going to need surgery when we do finally get you to the hospital.”

That made Spencer’s stomach flip. He hated hospitals. He hated surgery. He hated all of it. 

“Kassidy?” He asked again, his voice softer this time. _Please be okay._

“She’s okay. Penny and JJ are with her. Emily’s resting up too.”

“What happened to Emily?” Spencer peeked out from under his arm at his friend. Morgan pursed his lips together in a thin line, “She was shot too. Not as bad as you,” he added quickly, “just grazed her arm. She was with Hendrix when Jackson called him. She stayed in the truck, but there was a fight. Hotch and I found Jackson gutted in his home,” he paused, his eyes looking out the window at the blanket of white, “She was in the back of the truck that almost ran me over. Thankfully my shoulder will be okay, it’s just sore,” he lifted his arm a little in show. 

Spencer turned his head and exhaled, staring out the window as well. After a beat, he twitched his nose, “I can’t smell anything.”

Morgan swallowed, “Yeah, uh, the doctor gave you some pills-”

Spencer’s head snapped to look at Morgan, his eyes wide, causing Morgan to put his hands up, “No narcotics, I promise. Just some ibuprofen and some scent suppressants.”

The sigh of relief that came from Spencer was a little too loud, but he didn’t care. Thank God Morgan knew he couldn’t take the narcotics, especially while trapped in the middle of nowhere. He absentmindedly scratched at the crook of his arm in thought. It was probably good to give him the suppressants, too, so he wouldn’t smell Kassidy. A small part of him felt disappointed that he didn’t have her scent to comfort him, but he knew this was best. 

_Fresh lilacs swirling in the breeze as she hums a soothing tune, her blonde hair glowing in the sun, her eyes shimmering as she smiles at him._

The last thing he needed was for his body to take over right now. What he needed was rest. What _she_ needed was rest. Hopefully, Dr. Olsen had some melatonin for her to take. Sleeping through her heat would be best.

“I’m not allowed to see her, am I?” His heart hurt as he asked that. His feelings for her were still complicated, but one thing became more evident as time went on: he cared for her. His draw to her wasn’t a mistake, but he still wasn’t quite sure what it meant. Yet. 

Morgan shook his head, “Sorry, lover boy, no can do. As long as she’s in heat, you’re not going anywhere near her. Don’t need any baby geniuses running around yet.” There was the _slightest_ bit of teasing in his voice, but Spencer knew he was serious. And he was right. The chance of a positive pregnancy during mating was near 98% while a female was in heat, and that was the _last_ thing he wanted. 

_Although, the idea of creating a new life with her was becoming more appealing as he thought about it. Seeing her stomach grow with the existence of something they made together. Holding their pup for the first time. Would they have blonde or brunette hair? Would they look more like her or him? Would they be lucky enough to have twins, like many younger couples do?_

He shook his head, closing his eyes with an exhale. Now was not the time to think about that. _Even though I miss her. I need to be with her._

“Probably going to have to get her tested anyways,” Morgan muttered. Spencer cracked an eye open, peeking at the Beta, “What?”

Morgan frowned, kicking his foot against the leg of the bed idly, “You heard me. Since you guys bonded and all that.”

Spencer blew into his cheeks, pursing his lips, before blowing the air out in an exaggerated huff, “Derek,” he started sternly, “I didn’t have sex with her.”

Morgan blinked, “What?”

“We didn’t have sex. We marked each other, but that was it. JJ stopped us before it got out of hand.” Spencer could feel his face warming up under his friend’s stare, his anxiety prickling at his core. 

Morgan shifted, “Oh. But you guys smelled-”

“That’s what a bonding smells like.”

“Oh.”

They both sat in silence, Morgan’s face equally as reddened now. Spencer wondered what he was thinking.

“I’m sorry,” Morgan said silently. 

Spencer closed his eyes again, “Don’t be. If you’re talking about what you said in the lobby-”

“No, Reid, listen to me, please.” Morgan rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, his eyes unable to stay on Spencer. He was looking everywhere else around the room, averting his gaze, “I was pissed. And I said some things I shouldn’t have. I _accused_ you of something that I know you’d never do. And I know I hurt you. So, I’m sorry.”

Spencer stared at the ceiling. Morgan was a _very_ prideful man, the Beta in him making him harder-headed than most other people he knew. But, he was a good man. It was hard for him to apologize about things, or admit his feelings, so Spencer knew he should throw him a bone. He should accept the apology. 

“It’s fine,” he said slowly. He didn’t outright say _“I accept your apology,”_ because he didn’t. Not yet. Because Morgan was right, he _did_ hurt him. His accusations of him taking advantage of Kassidy were… a lot. He knew that Morgan didn’t mean them, but those words were still hard to let go of. 

Harder for someone with an eidetic memory. 

Morgan gave him a small smile, leaning back in the chair again and picking up the TV remote, “What do you want to watch, pretty boy?”

Spencer frowned, “You’re pupsitting me?”

“Gotta. Doctor’s orders. And Hotch’s orders. You’re kind of known to try to push yourself when you need to rest,” he chuckled, flipping through some local channels, “Plus, someone needs to dose you with more ibuprofen when the first bit wears off.”

Spencer grumbled to himself, flinging his arm back over his face, “I don’t care what you watch. I’m going to try and sleep this nightmare away.” _I need to stop thinking about her or I’ll end up dragging my damn leg down the hall to see her. I just want to see her. I need to know she’s okay._ His chest felt tight, his heart aching at the thought of her suffering by herself. 

_If_ he mated with her, it would help. The pain in her core would cease once they were knotted- _No, don’t think about that._ His face was warm again. He could feel his body reacting to his thoughts as he shook his head. But, it didn’t stop the _need_ in his very soul to go to her, to see her. He couldn’t, not with his injury, and not with her being in heat, but he desperately wanted to. 

_Just to see that she’s okay. To know she’s safe and uninjured._

_I wish I could hold her._

Morgan flipped the channel to a nature documentary, sighing contently as he put his legs up on the other bed, “Good idea, pretty boy. See you whenever you wake up.”

~~~~~~~~~~

_Eyes watching her, dissecting her, seeing through everything she was, taking notes of every detail, every flaw. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end in alarm, in fear. Someone was following her. Someone was trying to get her-_

“Sunshine?”

Kassidy double blinked open her eyes, groaning a little as a wave of pain rolled through her core, hot and cold. She curled into a ball, pulling her knees to her chest, “Mmm?” she managed to mumble, her nose twitching at the scent of hot chocolate and vanilla. Penelope.

“You were having a nightmare, sweetie,” Penny whispered, rubbing her hand up and down Kassidy’s back in a soothing manner. It felt nice. She wanted to pretend it was Spencer’s hand.

“Was I?” Her voice crackled with sleep, the medication Dr. Olsen gave her still in her system. She just wanted to sleep for the next week and pretend none of this was happening. 

“Mmhmm,” Penelope hummed, tilting her head a little in thought, “Do you wanna talk about it? You don’t have to; I’m just noisy.”

Kassidy felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a small smile as she closed her eyes, pressing her nose into the pillow, “You’re allowed to be noisy,” she mumbled. She yawned, shaking her head a little and peeking up at Penny, “Give me a minute to wake up first.”

“Of course,” Penny replied, leaning back in the little last-minute nest she had helped Kassidy build several hours ago. Since her room was the only one with a single bed, they had decided it would be the safest and coziest spot for the nest. Derek would have to stay with Spencer while they waited this out. 

The bed was surrounded by blankets on all sides, piled to make a perfect circle of cozy with a small ‘opening’ at the edge. Pillows, extra linens, one of Emily’s sweaters, the pillowcase that Hotch had used last night, and Penelope’s mittens were added to make it smell safe. Like home. JJ had helped hang a sheet over the top, using the headboard and some tacks she bought from the local grocer to make it feel more closed-in. 

The lodge was built quite a while ago (in the ‘60s, Kassidy recalled Spencer saying earlier), so it didn’t have ‘nest alcoves’ the way modern buildings did. It was becoming more common to find master bedrooms built with a special place just for the bed. Females in heat felt much safer, much more secure, when they had small spaces to nest in. It helped to keep newborn pups close by, too. 

Kassidy rolled over, peering out of the small opening towards the window. It was still white outside: still snowing. She frowned. Spencer needed surgery to fix his knee (and morphine too, probably), but they were stuck until the blizzard let up enough for the jet to take off. She wanted _so badly_ to go to him and help him, but she knew she couldn’t. 

Because if she scented him again, she’d lose herself. _But he’s hurt. He needs comfort. He needs me._

She sighed, closing her eyes. Penelope was trying to distract her from her mate, so she should probably allow it. The more she fretted over him, the worse her pain would be, her body reacting to the stress of her bonded being wounded. 

“So,” Penny prodded, her hair splayed out over a pillow like a halo, “What were you dreaming about?”

Kassidy peeked at her with one eye, “I don’t remember a lot of it. But I think it’s just my subconscious mind feeding into the fear that someone might be following me-”

“What?” Penny sat up on one arm, her mouth hanging open slightly, “Someone’s following you? Where? When? Why?”

Kassidy huffed, “I don’t know. Just, sometimes, I can feel someone watching me, you know? Like when the hairs on your arm and the back of your neck stand up? It’s happened…” she pondered a moment, “three times? Maybe four? But it’s weird because it’s always when I’m alone somewhere. Like on the Metro. Or when I walked back to the motel in Texas-”

“In Texas?” Penelope gaped, “Like, you felt someone watching you in Quantico _and_ in Texas? That’s some serious stalker stuff, honey. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Kassidy managed to shrug, avoiding looking in Penelope’s eyes, “I dunno. I thought I was being paranoid. Because like, who would follow me to Texas from Quantico? And how would they know that’s where I was going anyways? We have our own jet. It’s not like I have airline tickets to track or something.” She started fiddling with the corner of Emily’s sweater, feeling the soft fabric against the tips of her fingers, “It’s not that big of a deal. Nothing’s happened.”

“Excuse me,” Penny pushed herself up, so she was sitting on her knees, some frizzy pieces of hair standing on end due to the static of the nest, “That is a _big deal._ We have gut instincts for a reason, Sunshine! Your body was trying to tell you that something wasn’t right, and you ignored it. You’re as danger prone as 187, I swear.”

“Who?” Kassidy glanced up at Penny with an eyebrow arched. Pen rolled her eyes, “Reid. 187 is his IQ, so sometimes I call him that.”

Kassidy smiled ever-so-slightly, “You have a lot of nicknames for everyone.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Penelope poked her nose, earning an adorable scrunched face from Kassidy. She debated taking a picture of it but realized her camera was too far to reach from the nest. 

Kassidy pouted, wrapping her arms around her knees, “I’m not trying to downplay it, I swear. I know someone following me is serious. I just don’t really think about it. There’s always a lot of other things going on.”

“Like finally bonding with your soulmate?”

Kassidy felt her face grow warm and tucked her chin into her knees, “Yes,” she murmured. Maybe something like that. Or like how every single time she saw him, her heart would start beating faster and faster until he was standing near her, his scent calming her, soothing her. Or how his eyes would search hers as if he were looking for the answers to the universe. She saw a lot of hurt behind his when she looked for the same. She wondered if he would ever share that hurt with her, allow himself to become vulnerable enough to open up to her. 

She’d have to wait until they got home first to find out. They still had a date planned.

Her body shivered, the pain in her abdomen searing up abruptly before dying down just as quickly, stealing her breath away. Penelope was beside her then, embracing her as the shivering slowly calmed. The other Omega was whispering something, though she couldn’t hear as her thoughts roared in her mind. 

_He’s mine. He’s hurt. He needs me! He needs me to make him better! He’s in pain. I need to help him!_

Her eyes snapped open as the pain changed. For a split second, her knee felt wet, stiff- it was agonizing! And just as quickly as it was there, it vanished, reminding her of her own dilemma. 

She pushed Penny away, crawling towards the opening of the nest, “I need to see him,” she stated, “right now-”

“Oh no no no,” Penelope said, grabbing her hand firmly, “You can’t. You know you can’t! JJ and Emily are stationed right outside of this room, and Derek is with him. You’d have to go through a lot of people just to see him- and we can’t let you. Sweetie, he’s _hurt_ -”

“I know he’s hurt!” Kassidy snapped, yanking her hand away, “That’s why I need to see him! I felt his pain, Penny!” She looked back at her friend, fear shimmering in her eyes, “For just a second, but I felt it. I need to see him. _Please._ ”

Penelope stared at her, blinking in surprise, “You _felt_ his pain? In his leg?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t read anything about sharing pain on the website-”

“Penny, please.”

Penelope sucked her lips inwards, her brow furrowed, “Hotch said…”

Kassidy crawled out of the nest, her body protesting every step of the way. Fire raged within her belly, searing hot and _needing_ to be sated. A sweat broke out on her skin as she shivered, the air outside of the nest cold and still. Her lungs ached as she panted, forcing her way to the door. _He’s hurt. I need to see him- need to help him. He needs me._

She was greeted with surprised expressions by both Emily and JJ when she opened the door. JJ swooped in, her hands on Kassidy’s arms, “Kass, what are you doing? You should be sleeping this off-”

“I need to see him,” she growled slightly, “He’s hurt, and I need to be with him.”

Emily frowned, “No, Kass, we can’t let you see him. You’re going to cause him to go into rut.”

“No,” Kassidy argued, “He’s hurt. I felt his pain- I need to see him.”

JJ and Emily met Penelope’s eyes behind her, the other Omega shaking her head in confusion, “I don’t know,” she said, “I don’t know what to do.”

Emily hesitated, bristling slightly when Kassidy tried to push past her, “Kass,” she warned, “Hotch gave clear instructions-”

“He’s not _my_ Alpha,” Kassidy spat. Why wouldn’t they let her do what she needed to do? Why were they in her way? Didn’t they see that Spencer was _hurt_ and he _needed_ her? Why were they still arguing with her?

She pushed past again, yanking her arm away from Emily’s grasp as she made her way down the hall. Once at the door to the room she had shared with Spencer for only one night, she banged her fist on it, “Morgan! Open the door!”

Emily and JJ came up behind her, sharing a concerned glance between them. They didn’t stop her, but they didn’t leave her alone either. 

She didn’t even notice them; her mind focused on the task at hand. Her body _burned_ on the inside, her breathing growing heavier from the pain- but she couldn’t think about it. Spencer was injured. He needed her. _He needs me._

The door opened, Derek blocking her view of the room, “Sunshine what-”

He didn’t get a chance to say much as she squeezed her small body past him, stopping only a few feet into the room to stare at Spencer. 

He was on his bed, his leg propped up on some pillows, his eyes welling with tears that had yet to fall. His breathing was ragged, pained, hitching as he tried not to move. 

Her heart broke.

“Spencer…” she whispered, her own pain forgotten. He looked at her, his eyes widening once he registered what he was looking at, “Kassidy,” he gasped, trying to sit up. He inhaled sharply, his eyes squeezing shut, his tears finally releasing as they streaked down his cheeks. 

She wasted no time climbing onto the bed- carefully- and curling up beside him, tucking her body against his, her hand going to his and squeezing. He squeezed back, letting out an airy laugh, “What- what are you doing?” His voice was strained, “You shouldn’t be here-”

“You’re hurt,” she whispered as she interlaced their fingers, “I felt your pain for just a moment. I need to be here. I need to comfort you.” Her voice sounded far away in her ears like it wasn’t her speaking, but she continued, “I know you don’t know what to think about me yet, and that you don’t want to be soulmates with me, because honestly, I’m the worst person to be mates with because have you seen me? And I just keep messing things up, and I’m probably the last person in the whole world you want to see right now and-”

His free hand cupped her chin, tilting it towards him, interrupting her string of thoughts. Her eyes watered as she looked into his, agony flashing within golden flecks, another tear dripping down his face, “Spencer?”

He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers, his breath fanning over her face. It smelled of coffee and sugar, like him. He closed his eyes, “Thank you,” he whispered, “for checking on me.”

She closed her eyes too, swallowing the lump in her throat, “I had to,” she replied, “I don’t know why, but I _had_ to. It was like… my soul was calling out to you. It needed to see you. To make sure you’re okay.”

He chuckled, his calloused thumb running across her cheek, wiping away her tears, “I know what you mean. Isn’t that crazy? I have no data, no research, no formula to break down, to understand what is happening between us, but I know what you mean,” he sighed, pulling his face away and resting his chin on the top of her head, pulling her closer to him. “I had to see you too.”

She cracked her eyes open just a touch, turning her head to see the three members of her team idling by the doorway. Morgan was watching them closely, his good hand rubbing at the back of his neck. Emily was on the phone, and JJ was pacing. She closed her eyes and snuggled into Spencer, trying to get as close as she could to him. He smelled of pine, of leather, of warmth and safety and home. In that moment, she decided she didn’t care about what the others thought. 

He fidgeted a little, however, he didn’t react to the slight movement of his leg like he had earlier. His breathing was slowly growing more steady, evening out. His heartbeat slowed, too, his body relaxing beneath her. She could feel a sense of calm come over him as he inhaled her scent, his nose pressed into her hair. _I knew he needed me. His understanding that I’m safe, that I’m here, is helping him. I’m helping him._

They said nothing else, their bodies speaking for them. The pain in her core was long forgotten, replaced with new warmth. Something more gentle, soft, and ever-present when she was in Spencer’s arms. She relaxed as well, her head resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent. She listened to his heartbeat, her eyes drifting closed, and felt the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. 

_She dreamt of a home she had only seen in her mind; a cottage on the beach. It smelled of pine and leather and safety. She felt strong arms wrapping around her from behind, holding her to their body, a soft kiss being placed on her temple. She peered up at him- at Spencer- and smiled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg is Spencer going to finally allow himself to love someone? We'll seeee~
> 
> Thank you guys again for reading! Hope you're enjoying my soulmates story so far ;u;  
> (I'm enjoying it anyways) <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the snowstorm let up enough for Reid to get to the hospital before things get worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a short chapter in the sense of word count, but I feel like it was short on content. We're getting somewhere though, I promise! Once the team is out of Alaska they might be able to turn their attention towards the sus stalker Kassidy has noticed. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one! I tried to get into their heads a little ;)

**_Darling won’t you let it go_ **  
**_You don’t have to let it hold you_ **  
**_Listen to the Light_ **  
**_Don’t let the Darkness take you_ **

**_-”Innocence” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

_She felt his pain._

What did that even mean? Did Hughes actually feel the pain that was slowly destroying Reid from the inside out? Or did she sense it somehow? And even then, what did that _mean?_

Pack-bonding was known to have this effect, in a way. When a member of the pack was distressed or injured, the other members would somehow “know” without actually feeling it themselves. Alpha’s were affected the most, having extreme reactions to their pack being hurt more than others. It was believed that the Alpha could smell the distress. However, in testing, they found that no matter how far away the pack was, the Alpha would _know._ It was meant to help a pack survive in the old days but had little use today. 

Unless your pack worked for the FBI, such as Hotch’s did. Many units in the FBI were made of packs. The close bond was helpful in dire situations.

In this situation, however, Hotch wished his senses would numb. Knowing Reid was injured was terrible enough, but _feeling_ it was worse. He didn’t feel the physical pain, it didn’t work like that, but he knew it was there. His mind was screaming at him to help, to do whatever he could to save his packmate. But he couldn’t. He felt stuck.

He hated when this happened. It was reminding him of Hankel all over again. _Just waiting for the other shoe to drop, unable to do anything. Watching my Delta slowly die as his pain grows by the hour. There’s nothing I could do. Nothing I could have done._

The feeling of helplessness was made worse when Hughes insisted on staying with Reid. Hotch didn’t want to allow it, afraid of the two trying to mate due to her heat, but Morgan promised to watch them. Hughes was adamant. And, (against his better judgment), Reid _did_ seem to calm down a bit after she was with him. She was his comfort. Being near him seemed to help her too- which was a relief. Her scent died down a little as she laid with him. It was as if their bodies responded to each other. He’d never seen anything like it before.

But it didn’t stop the worry, the stress, the helplessness. They were sitting ducks, stuck in a snowstorm in the middle of Alaska. Reid was still bleeding even as they patched him up the best they could. Dr. Olsen informed them that he _could_ try to stitch up the wounds, but there would be more complications later on if he did. He didn’t have the right tools. An infection might set in. 

And then there was Hughes. What if her heat flared up again? 

Hotch ran his hand through his hair for the thousandth time, staring out the window at the wall of white. The sun would be setting soon.

This was torture.

~~~~~~~~~~

The last few hours blurred together as his body went from searing pain to paralyzing numbness over and over again. If anybody asked him, he would say he preferred feeling numb. At least when he was numb, he could focus on the most important thing in the room with him: Her.

Spencer’s shoulder had gone from tingling to completely numb hours ago, but for different reasons. Her head was nestled against him, her nose pressed against the crook of his neck, her breathing slow and steady as she inhaled his scent. It was having a calming effect on her, helping her to sleep off her painful heat. 

_Thank God for scent suppressants._ Every hour on the hour, he had to take another dose, doubling it last time. With her being this close, he was starting to feel the effects of her heat on him. It was driving him crazy, his thoughts growing lewder as time passed. But, he could _not_ allow himself to cave. 

It didn’t stop his free hand from resting on top of hers, his thumb idly rubbing small circles near her wrist. She looked so peaceful in his arms, her body curled in a way that made her impossibly small. He knew that in her sleep, she wouldn’t feel the pain of her heat, which, oddly enough, seemed to have calmed down over the past few hours. That didn’t stop his worry that it would flare up again, his ears tuned to the sounds of her soft breathing. If she mumbled or groaned, he would know.

So far, she had been quiet, silently dreaming of things unseen to him. He resisted the urge to kiss the top of her head.

If they were lucky, they would only be stuck in the lodge for another hour. Hotch informed them that the snow had lightened up just enough for a plow to start clearing the runway. The pilots ensured they’ve flown in worse conditions, and getting Spencer to a hospital was the top priority. It would take about half an hour by plane to get to the hospital. 

As much as he wanted to get the hell out of Alaska and go home, he was _not_ looking forward to the impending surgery. Dr. Olsen had been checking on him periodically, speaking quietly as not to wake Kassidy, and informed him that yes, he would need surgery after all. Not only did they need to seal the entrance and exit wounds, but part of his knee had been shattered. They would need to piece it all back together if he wanted to walk again. 

The dread that was building in his chest was the only thing keeping him awake. Would he be allowed in the field again? What if he needed a walking aid from then on out? What if it was worse than Dr. Olsen said, and he would have to lose his leg?

No, that last thought wasn’t as likely. He knew that. Medical journals and statistical probabilities raced through his mind. True, he wasn’t a medical doctor, but that never stopped him from researching things that fascinated him. 

The chances of him losing the leg were slim, _however_ , due to blood loss and the amount of time it was taking to get it looked at, the percentage was slowly climbing. If infection set in, it would jump from 7% to 25% in no time. And the longer they waited, the higher it would become after every twenty minutes (give or take).

Kassidy fidgeted beside him, her mouth falling open as she dreamed. Her breath was warm on his skin, fanning over his bond mark. It sent a shiver down his spine, his knee twitching involuntarily from the movement. He had to suck in a breath at the pain, forcing his body to stay still. He didn’t want to wake her. 

At times, the pain was excruciating, shockwaves of agony traveling through his hip and up his body. He hated it. He hated not being able to take something stronger than ibuprofen. He _needed_ something stronger if he was going to survive this. _No, I don’t need anything. I’m fine._

Tears were threatening to fall for the millionth time today. He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, willing the need to cry away. He just needed to keep his breathing even as he waited for the pain to subside. It wouldn’t take too long. It hadn’t yet.

But, after several long moments, the pain persisted. His heart started to pound in his ears as he swallowed thickly, his thigh twitching from how still he was trying to be. His body began to shake a little, sweat beading down the sides of his face. 

_I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m okay-_

_I’m not okay. Something is wrong._

His knee felt wet. He cracked open his eyes, his vision unnaturally blurry, and tried to focus on his leg. He could see red, but that wasn’t new. Was it? No, the gauze had been red for a while with dried blood. 

_No. JJ changed the bandage not that long ago. This is fresh blood._

His throat felt tight. He inhaled sharply, the tears streaming freely now, “ _Fuck-_ ” he croaked. Kassidy stirred again, her eyelashes tickling his neck as she fluttered them open. She pulled away, blinking sleepily at him, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. If it weren’t for the fact his knee felt as though someone was stabbing a knife into his wound, he would think she looked adorable like that, her eyes half-lidded in sleep, her hair messy. He would have to file away her image for another time.

“Kassidy,” he breathed, his face growing pale, “G-get Dr. Olsen. Please. Something’s wrong-” he gasped as the bed shifted under him with her movements. Her eyes grew wide as realization came over her, “Spencer? Oh, God,” she looked him over, pausing at his knee before meeting his gaze again, “Okay, okay, I’m going to get the doctor. Oh, God.”

She climbed off the bed as carefully as she could, watching his face intently to make sure she wasn’t hurting him, before sprinting to the door and flinging it open to hurry into the hallway. 

Spencer could hear Morgan shout after her, the Beta having been stationed outside of their room, “Sunshine? What’s wrong- Hey! Where are you going?” She never replied. He walked in a moment later, his face twisted in a mix of confusion and concern. When he spotted Reid, his mouth dropped open in shock, hurrying to his side, “Shit, kid! What did you do? There’s so much blood.”

Spencer croaked out, “Nothing. I didn’t do anything. Derek, I can’t see clearly. Fuck- it hurts.”

Morgan bit his lip as he assessed the situation. The blood was leaking through the bandage and staining the bed. _Not good. Not good!_

Only a few moments passed before Kassidy reappeared, her cheeks red and chest heaving from running up and down two flights of stairs, “He’s on his way!” She came up beside Spencer and took his hand, squeezing it in her own, “He’s coming,” she repeated, “You’ll be okay.”

He wanted to believe her, but the pain was causing his whole body to tremor. He closed his eyes tightly as a few more tears slipped by, leaving wet streaks behind. He could hear her talking to him, trying to soothe him, but he couldn’t understand her. Morgan was talking too, but their voices were so far away. Blood rushed in his ears, drowning out their words. 

_I’m going into shock._

Her soft hands were on his face, wiping away his tears. She was whispering something, her voice the only solace in his pain. Her breath was warm against his jaw, her lips pressing gently to his temple, fingertips ghosting along his cheeks to push his hair aside. He’d give anything to be able to smell her right now, to be lost in her scent and her body, to be comforted by her. To feel safe. He wished he knew what she was saying. 

_The Universe was right to give her to me_ , he thought as he felt her hands cradling his face, _I just didn’t realize how much I needed her._

Her thumbs caressed his cheeks as though he were the most precious, most fragile thing her hands had ever touched. 

He couldn’t believe that he had tried to push her away, to decline the gift that was meant for him and him alone. He had been afraid of ending up like his mother: alone and unstable, living in a Home. He was afraid of love never lasting. He was afraid of every “what if” that came with his job, his life. He was afraid of showing her his broken pieces.

He was afraid of hurting her. 

But right in this moment, he wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t quite sure if it was the lack of oxygen in his brain due to his irregular breathing, blood loss, or extreme pain- but he wasn’t afraid of being loved. Having her here with him, holding him, speaking to him even though he couldn’t hear, was the only thing he could focus on. She was the light at the end of the tunnel. 

And even when darkness began to consume him, the pain fading quickly from his body as his mind slipped into unconsciousness, her light was still there. Bright and warm and _safe._ Home. 

_He awoke in a bed that was not his, yet it was. His body no longer hurt, no longer tired, but feeling well and rested. The morning sun shone through the curtains, illuminating the room in warm tones of yellow and orange. He could smell the ocean through the open window. He could smell bacon and eggs and toast from another room. He could hear soft music. A pop song?_

_Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he felt the warmth of a wood floor beneath his feet. He padded out of the bedroom, down an unfamiliar hallway, and into a living room he had never seen, yet he knew it was his. A bookcase filled to the brim leaned against the far wall, bright green plants of many kinds surrounding it, basking in the sunshine that warmed the entire home. A side door was open, leading to a patio that overlooked the distant beach._

_In the kitchen, her back was to him, her hair a wild mess of waves and curls that bounced around as she danced to the song playing on the small radio. She wore a too-big t-shirt that hung off her shoulders, the bottom just long enough to cover her behind. He briefly wondered if she was wearing anything underneath._

_Wait- who was she? Where was he?_

_She looked over her shoulder, her blue eyes glinting brightly, her smile melting his heart, “Good morning, Love,” she said. Kassidy._

_“Good morning,” he replied, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She hummed along to the song, flipping some bacon carefully to make sure it cooked evenly on all sides. He nosed against her neck, inhaling her scent. Sugary coffee, ocean spray, summer grass, lilacs. He smiled against her skin, placing a kiss over her bond mark. She giggled, “Do you think the pups will want to go to the beach today? It’s gorgeous out.”_

_Pups?_

_They had pups? He didn’t remember them. Something was off, but he couldn’t put his finger on it._

_He pulled back a little, studying her. The way her hair fell over her shoulders, unbrushed, glowing yellow in the light like a halo. Her eyes watched him expectantly, waiting for a reply. Her freckles seemed more prominent than before- probably from all the sun she had been getting. Her hands found their way around his neck, fingers playing with his hair, “Well?”_

_He blinked slowly before smiling, lost in her scent, her eyes, her love, “Yeah. Let’s go to the beach today. That sounds fun.”_

_She giggled, kissing the tip of his nose, “Good. You should wake them. It’s almost time for breakfast.”_

_“Right,” he agreed, humming into her lips as she met his next, her mouth tasting of her morning coffee: sugar and vanilla. He smiled as he pulled away, turning back down the hallway._

_Two children came running out of their room, almost colliding with his legs as they shouted, “Daddy!” over and over again. He grinned widely, kneeling to hug them both, bringing their small bodies to his own, inhaling their scents. Pine trees, strawberries, sandy beaches, mossy oak. They smelled like him, like her. They were his._

_“You’re home!” The little boy cried, his eyes a bright blue like his mother’s, his hair a sandy blonde and falling in his face. The girl giggled, kissing him on his cheek, “We missed you,” she added. Her hair was brown, eyes golden and shimmering like his own._

_He felt his throat grow tight with emotion as he planted a kiss on each of their cheeks, “I missed you too. I’m home.”_

_I’m home._

~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Spencer being carried by Morgan for the second time today was wearing on her emotionally.

After throwing a blanket over his shaking figure, carefully held in Morgan’s grip, the Beta hurried into the snowstorm and laid Spencer in the back seat of the car. Kassidy didn’t even grab her coat, climbing in on the other side. 

Dr. Olsen informed them that his body was in shock from the blood loss and the pain. If they didn’t get him to the hospital _now_ , then he would be in serious trouble. The doctor tried his best, stuffing gauze into the wound and rewrapping his knee tightly, but there wasn’t much else he could do. They had to trust their pilots to get them to Anchorage in this blizzard. 

Placing his head on her lap as Morgan climbed into the driver's seat, Emily on the passenger side, she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Small snowflakes stuck to his eyelashes, his forehead, and in his hair. If it weren’t for how pale and sickly he looked, she would want to take a picture of his beauty, his mouth open as he breathed, his face relaxed from pain. But the circles beneath his eyes were a dark purple against his white cheeks; his lips tinted just barely blue. His breathing was so shallow. She was scared he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. God, she was so scared.

He was sweating, his heart rate going from spiked to slow in rapid increments. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering, “Hang in there, Spencer. You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.”

She wasn’t actually sure if he _was_ going to be okay. Fear was oozing from her as she held him steady, her eyes scanning his face for signs of life. Not that he was dead- but he might as well have been with how her heart hurt. He looked so still, so peaceful. But she wanted him to wake up. _Just to look alive._

“Spencer,” she murmured, her lips against his forehead, “If you can hear me, I want you to hang on. I know you’re tired, but you’re also so, so strong. So please hang on. Your body is in shock, so your organs aren’t getting enough oxygen right now. You’ve lost a lot of blood, and you’re in so much pain. It sounds like a lot because it is, but you’re going to be okay cause you’re _strong._ ” Her eyes stung with tears as the world sped past them. She wiped at her face with the back of her hand before continuing, “Penny told me. She told me about the Dilaudid. Dr. Olsen tried to give you some morphine, but they wouldn’t let him. Morgan wouldn’t let him because he loves you so much. They all do. And they had to tell the doctor why you couldn’t have it, so I heard, and Penny explained everything to me.”

She paused, sniffling, glancing up to see Emily on the phone. She vaguely heard the Beta asking for assistance of some kind.

“You’re so strong. You had a drug addiction, and you _beat_ it all on your own. Do you know how incredibly brave you have to be to do that? After everything you went through? This is nothing compared to that. So, please,” her voice cracked as tears streamed freely now, “please hang on.”

The car came to a stop on the runway, and Morgan jumped out, leaving the driver’s door hanging open. The cold air came as a shock to her bare arms when he opened the back door, ready to pick up Spencer, “Come on, Sunshine,” he instructed, “We gotta get him on that plane. Help me.”

She didn’t think twice, helping to maneuver Spencer’s body out of the vehicle and back into Morgan’s arms. This was the third time the Beta would be carrying her unconscious mate today. 

They climbed into the plane, snow blowing around them angrily. It was mostly dark now, which only made the fear in Kassidy’s heart grow. Would they even be able to take off?

Spencer was laid on the couch, his leg elevated with the few pillows Emily could find in the back. Kassidy sat down, placing his head in her lap once again. She wiped the snow and sweat from his forehead, her fingers caressing him with so much care. His hair was a damp mess. He was shivering. 

“We need more blankets,” she said, looking up at Morgan. He nodded and started searching the cabin, glancing under chairs and into the back. While he looked, Kassidy tried to readjust the blanket they already had on Spencer. She needed to warm him up- his skin was so cold to the touch. 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the team to climb aboard, snow in their hair and faces rosy from the brisk air outside. Hotch went to the front of the plane the moment the hatch closed, instructing them to take off _now._

JJ kneeled on the floor in front of Kassidy, her hand on Spencer’s forehead. They shared a concerned glance, “His lips are blue-”

“I know,” Kassidy choked, inhaling sharply to control her emotions. Her shoulders were shaking. “I know. He’s not getting enough oxygen. I don’t know what to do-”

“Wait,” Penelope stood up and started poking at the ceiling. She grunted as she banged her hand against a small square compartment, grinning when it opened, a mask falling from it, dangling by a cord. 

“Here! I’ll tell the pilots to turn the oxygen on,” she hurried to the front as Kassidy pressed the mask to Spencer’s face, making sure it was secure. Not a moment later and she could hear the air hissing through the tube, his chest rising steadily as he inhaled. 

Relief hit her like a truck, her emotions tumbling from her lips as she let out a cry at the sight. JJ took her hand and squeezed it but didn’t say anything, instead allowing her to just _feel._ Her shoulders racked with her sobs. Her hand quivered as she tried to push his hair from his face, watching as his lips slowly regained their proper color. _Thank God._

He was still shivering, and Morgan was unable to find any more blankets, his eyes sad as he looked at her, “We don’t have anything,” he explained. She felt the plane shift as it began to move. They had another half an hour until they were in Anchorage. She couldn’t let him freeze for that long. 

“JJ,” she croaked, looking at the Delta, “Can you help me?”

JJ nodded, a puzzled glint in her eye but didn’t ask, allowing Kassidy to do what she needed to. With JJ’s help, Kassidy lifted Spencer’s head and placed it on a pillow, allowing her to stand from the couch. JJ moved towards a seat, watching to see if she could be further help. 

Kassidy lifted the blanket and- as carefully and gently as she could- moved Spencer, so he was pressed against the back of the couch, snuggled tightly into it. There wasn’t much room on the edge, but it was better than nothing. 

She laid down beside him, dropping the blanket over both of them, and wrapped her arms tentatively around his shaking body. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, she kissed his skin, whispering, “I’m here for you,” quietly. She didn’t know if he could hear her, but it didn’t matter. 

JJ stood and tucked them both in, hovering over the two protectively. Kassidy was grateful, but she knew she didn’t say so. JJ would know. 

She pressed herself against him the best she could without hurting him, wanting nothing more than to give all of her heat to him. _I’d give anything to have the roles reversed. I hate seeing you like this._

She inhaled his scent, her hand rested on his chest to feel his breathing. He was growing stable as the plane rose into the sky. Good.

_When we get home, we’ll still go on that date. I’ll make dinner for you in your apartment, so you don’t have to go anywhere. We can watch a movie and talk. We can get to know each other. I want to tell you everything about me, about my past, about my life. I want you to know me, and I want to know you. I want to know who Dr. Spencer Reid is._

_Because I think I’m falling in love with you._

Kassidy heard Morgan try to get close, his voice laced with worry, “I need to check Reid’s bandage,” he said cautiously. JJ growled at him, bristling, “Leave them. His mate is taking care of him.” The Beta backed off, collapsing into his seat with a huff. Emily spoke up next, but Kassidy didn’t hear her words. She was too focused on Spencer, her mate. His breathing had become mostly normal, some color returning to his cheeks now as well, but his pulse was thready at best. She pressed her nose against the pulse point in his neck, willing him to be better. 

_I was scared too, Spencer. Scared of falling in love, of being left vulnerable. I was scared of the feelings I have right now, of seeing you injured, of being helpless. But I don’t think I want to be scared anymore. I want to know you. I want to love you._

_If you’ll love me too._

~~~~~~~~~~

He had been in surgery for the last three hours, and she had no idea how much longer it would be before they were finished. The whole team knew that it wouldn’t just be over in an hour, but they still hoped. Now it was after midnight, and she was beginning to feel rather hopeless.

Morgan sat beside her, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. His shoulder was no longer in a sling, though she had heard Penelope trying to convince him to _”Put that dang thing back on. You’re going to make it worse if you don’t let it heal.”_ He argued that he was fine. Typical Beta behavior, Kassidy mused.

She peeked over at him, her eyes feeling heavier now that she could smell the plain black coffee. He smiled at her, “How are you holding up, Sunshine? You in any pain?”

She furrowed her brows, puzzled, “Why would I be in pain?” Spencer was the one who got hurt, not her.

A blush crept across Morgan’s face as he sipped his coffee, avoiding her eyes, “Well, uh, your heat?”

She blinked. Oh. Right. That was a thing. She looked down at her hands, shrugging, “I feel fine. I think my brain saw Spencer hurt and went into survival mode. Too panicked to be in heat, you know?”

He nodded solemnly, staring ahead at the doors that Spencer was taken behind those few hours ago. His eyes glanced at the clock nearby, “You should probably sleep. I don’t think he’ll be leaving surgery anytime soon. It’ll be a few more hours before we hear anything.”

She closed her eyes, sighing, “Nowhere to sleep,” she mumbled. 

“Hotch got us a hotel. It’s only two blocks down.” That would explain where the rest of the team had disappeared to. They were probably all sleeping, trying to rest up before they knew more about Spencer’s condition. Hotch mentioned that he would send the team home on the plane if Spencer needed to stay in the hospital for multiple days. There was no reason to keep them all in Alaska now that the case was over. 

Kassidy wouldn’t be going home with him.

“I’m not leaving the hospital.” Her voice was more stern than before, her eyes peeking open to look at him, “I want to be here when he wakes up.” 

Morgan let out an exaggerated sigh, “Yeah, I thought you’d say that. Alright, Princess, come here,” he stood up and held out his hand. She eyed it warily before taking it, allowing him to lead her to a different waiting room. There was a small leather couch against the far wall, her go-bag set beside it while a pillow and blanket folded neatly on top. Penelope was sitting on the floor, cross-legged with her laptop in her lap. She glanced up and smiled, “Ready for bed? A nice nurse gave us the blanket.”

Kassidy smiled wearily, tired tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She thought Morgan would try to fight with her a little more about going back to the hotel. She was so thankful that he didn’t, “I guess I could sleep a little bit,” she mumbled to herself. It would be a lie if she said she wasn’t exhausted. The last 24 hours had been long, emotional, and heavy.

“Don’t worry, Sunshine,” Morgan pulled her into a hug, “Mama and I will be right here watching over you. If anything changes, we’ll wake you up, okay?”

“Okay,” she mumbled into his chest, inhaling sharply. He radiated protectiveness. Dark chocolate, hot summer nights spent by a bonfire, smokey lounges, musky cologne. She pulled away with a smile, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, “Thank you.”

He put his fingers against where her lips had touched, grinning, “You’re welcome, Sunshine. Anything for my new favorite little Omega.”

She heard Penelope mock gasp, “Derek Morgan,” she warned, “you watch your pretty little mouth.”

He chuckled, leading Kassidy to the couch and kissing Penelope on the forehead, “You know I’m teasing, mama. You should get some sleep too, don’t you think?”

“Not likely. I’m doing some research for our favorite Pretty Girl and Pretty Boy,” she replied, her fingers typing away at her keyboard. Morgan said something else, but it fell on deaf ears.

Kassidy climbed onto the couch, draping the blanket over herself. Her eyelids felt so heavy as she laid her head on the pillow, the world falling to darkness. The far off sounds of pagers, machinery, and hushed voices lulled her to sleep. She heard Penelope murmur “good night” before her mind drifted towards better things.

_Seeing his smile, hearing his laugh, feeling his lips pressed against mine. Happy and healthy and okay. Okay. Safe. Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Jeez I can't believe I just finished chapter 15 on this fic.  
> Is this even Omegaverse anymore?? Cause I kind of broke a LOT of Omegaverse rules with this fic lmao.  
>  ~~I don't really care tho cause it's my own AU sooo whatever~~
> 
> ANYWAYS when are we going to find out about that stalker, huh? And what the heck is up with _Soul Dust_? Penelope will be on the case in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope gets a message from the leader of _Soul Dust_ , leaving her confused and worried for her friends. And Kassidy finally comes face-to-face with who she assumes is the man who has been following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of blood at one point. A chemical leaves someone super dazed too, causing submission and making them easily manipulated. IDK if that's a trigger but I wanna be sure to cover my bases. 
> 
> ALSO, this chapter took me unnaturally long to write for some reason. IDK why but I'm trying guys, I promise ;u; Next one should be out soon! <3

**_Always in this inner fight_ **  
**_Do I listen to the voice that says I’m_ **  
**_Worthless never will be right_ **  
**_Do I try to keep my head up high_ **

**_-”Innocence” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

_**12:04 Finch:** They’re on the move again. I found evidence of Them passing through Texas not that long ago._

_**12:04 Skipper:** r they coming to la??_

_**12:05 Finch:** I don’t think so. You and Jumper should be safe where you’re at. But keep an eye out._

_**12:05 Skipper:** will do._

_**12:07 Juliet:** Where do u think they’re going?_

_**12:07 Finch:** I think They’re following a new pair. I felt a shift not too long ago. I’m going to try and find them before They do._

_**12:08 Casper:** I felt it too! Thought you would have found them already._

_**12:09 Finch:** This pair keeps moving. Every time I think I’m close, they’re gone. Either they already know that they’re being followed or have a job requiring them to travel. I’m thinking the latter. _

_**12:13 Finch:** I’m worried that I know who they are._

_**12:15 Romeo:** Who?_

_**12:25 Finch:** Kin._

Penelope stared at the chatlog that had been pretty active all night until about an hour ago. There hadn’t been any new updates since Finch’s last entry: _Kin._ What did that mean? She’d like to think she was beginning to understand their language and use of (very simple) code by now. When they talked about _Them_ , they referred to the government agency that was supposedly hunting them down. The new pair was referring to a newly mated pair of soulmates. She wondered if they were talking about her babies, Reid and Kass.

Stretching her arms above her head, wiggling her fingers, she decided she needed a break. Her legs were practically numb from sitting on the floor for so long, and her eyes were dry and tired. She stifled a yawn, placing her laptop on the end table before standing up, shaking herself out to wake up. 

“Ready for bed, mama?” Derek’s sleepy voice called to her. He was settled in a chair nearby; his feet kicked up on his go-bag, his coat covering his body. He gave her a playful smile as he sipped from his coffee- it was probably his fourth cup in the last two hours- “You got exhaustion written all over your face.”

She pouted out her lower lip, shaking her leg a little to make the static go away, “I thought you were already in dreamland,” she said, “why are you still up?”

“Cause you are,” he shrugged, setting his coffee down. He readjusted, his shoulders shifting as he got comfortable. He winced slightly, causing her to frown, “Did you even get your shoulder looked at after we got here?”

He closed his eyes, “Nope. Didn’t need to. Already had a doctor look at it.”

She furrowed her brows and approached him, poking his forehead with her finger, “Your stubbornness is going to get you killed.” He only hummed in response, his chest rising and falling steadily beneath his jacket. She sighed, kissing him right where she had poked him, “I’m forcing you to get it checked out in the morning before we leave,” she whispered. 

He didn’t respond. Out like a light. He was always the first to fall asleep between the two of them. 

She quickly checked on Kassidy (who was curled up so small that Penelope had to remind herself that she was, in fact, a grown adult and not a tiny child on that leather couch) before looking for a vending machine. Something sugary would help keep her awake and focused.

Standing in front of her destination, eyeing the various candies and treats inside, she couldn’t help but feel eyes on her. It wasn’t super uncomfortable, like when a gross guy would hit on her at the bar or something, but it was intentional. Like whoever was watching her was studying her. She never liked that feeling. It often happened within the walls of the BAU offices. Her profiler pack couldn’t help it sometimes, as it was their nature. 

She subtly glanced down the hall. Two nurses talked to each other outside of a room, each holding a coffee cup, each with tired eyes and small smiles. A doctor walked past them at a brisk pace, greeting them quickly as he turned the corner. A janitor was sweeping down the way. 

She peered the other direction, not seeing anyone at all—just an empty while hallway made of tile. 

Feeling nervous, she picked the skittles, pushing her crumpled dollar bills into the machine. She let her mind wander as she waited for her treasure. _Kass said that she felt someone watching her when she was alone, kind of like how I’m feeling now. She felt it in Texas too. Finch said there was activity in Texas. Could the creepy government people be the ones following my sweet baby Sunshine? Are they here right now?_

She bent and took her candy in a hurry, turning to make her way back to her mate and her friend. She didn’t know if the creepy government agency was even real, because honestly if they were, wouldn’t she know about them? She was kind of a tech genius for the FBI, after all. 

Then again, maybe if they were _super secret_ she wouldn’t have been allowed to know about them at all. Like Area 51 stuff (which, frankly, she had tried to hack them once but to no avail. What a let down that was). 

Sitting back on the floor, putting her laptop firmly in her lap, she tried to settle that feeling of dread in her stomach. They were in a hospital after 1am, so there couldn’t be that many people milling about to stop and stare at her. Plus, she didn’t actually _see_ anyone watching her. She was just feeling paranoid.

_What if it was the spirit of someone who died here watching her?_

No, that was silly. _Unless?_

Her laptop dinged, signaling a new message in the chat. She glanced through the different chatrooms but couldn’t see where the notice was posted to. Another ding sounded off, a small button illuminating in blue near the top of the chatroom tab. Curious, she clicked on it. Since she was merely “spying” on the website, she wouldn’t be able to interact too much with it. But she could change the pages easily enough. 

This chat was a new one, with only one participant. 

_**1:42 Finch:** I know you’ve been studying us._

She frowned. Who was he talking to? There wasn’t anyone else in the chatroom.

_**1:43 Finch:** I allowed it because I knew you wouldn’t harm any of us. I knew you were only curious. For your friends’ sakes._

Was he talking to her?

_**1:45 Finch:** But I’m afraid your curiosity is going to get yourself and your friends hurt. It took me embarrassingly too long to figure out who the new pair was, but once I did, I knew it was too late. They’re following them. You know who I mean._

He _was_ talking to her! She wanted to type back, but doing so would only complicate things. Break rules and barriers she had set up herself. But she had so many questions! First of all: why did he let her hack his website for so long and only now say something? And how did he know that Kass and Reid were _the_ pair? And what about soulmates feeling each other's pain? Also-

_**1:47 Finch:** I’m going to ask you to do me a favor. I know you’re reading this right now, so I’m not worried about you pretending to have not seen this log. In trade, for you doing me this favor, I will send a file to your office with all the information you will need._

She swallowed, glancing over at Derek. He was still sound asleep, his head rested on a makeshift pillow he made from one of his shirts. She wished she could tell him what was happening right now, but he needed his sleep. They all did. Plus, she didn’t even know what was happening. 

A few minutes passed before she got another message. 

_**1:55 Finch:** I need you to recreate the safety features of this website. The firewall or whatever it needs. Make it impossible to hack. I know you can do it. If anyone can, it’s The Black Queen._

Her heart skipped a beat. Who was this guy? How did he know that it was _her_ who had hacked them? Was he hacking her back? She started typing, glancing over her computer to make sure nothing fishy was going on. 

No, it was all safe. Still as secure as the day she built her system. Who the hell was this guy? Clearly, he didn’t know much about online security. He barely knew what a firewall was. 

_But then how did he know who she was?_

_**2:01 Finch:** Once you’ve protected my site, I want you to never access it again. I’ll know if you do. Then I need you to tell Agent Hotchner to protect Miss Hughes and Dr. Reid for at least a month. I know it’s a long time, but I don’t have the time or the people to help them right now. I will be in contact with them in a week._

_**2:06 Finch:** If you’re able to complete all these tasks for me by this time tomorrow, I will have those files delivered to you. You will have all soulmate information gathered by _Soul Dust _at your disposal. Don’t let it fall into the wrong hands._

She stared at her screen, reading and rereading the words over and over again. Was this happening? Really? Right now? She pinched her hand to make sure she was awake. _Ow_ , okay, she was awake. This wasn’t some really weird, really freaky dream. 

_**2:08 Finch:** Don’t fail. Miss Hughes and Dr. Reid’s lives are in your hands now._

The chatlog closed, leaving her staring at the home page for _Soul Dust._

She swallowed, her hands a little shaky as she pulled out her phone (she painted it pink with nail polish two weeks ago, and it still sort of smelled like it). 

The phone rang a couple of times before a very rumbly sounding man answered on the other end, _”Rossi.”_

“Sir,” her voice wavered a little, “Um, so, something happened. I don’t know how to tell Hotch. I need help.”

~~~~~~~~~~

_Something’s not right. Something’s not right. Something is **wrong**_.

Kassidy shot upwards, eyes wild and searching her surroundings, gasping for breath. The first thought that raced through her mind was Spencer. _Where is he? Where is my mate? Something is wrong with my mate!_

Sweat soaked the front of her shirt, her sides, and her forehead, her hair sticking to her face and the nape of her neck. It itched. It was sticky and damp. Uncomfortable. _Wrong._

Her vision started to blur, growing unfocused. She was gasping, her hand going to her neck. Her lungs were burning and her throat grew tight. Someone was choking her- that was the only explanation! Black spots were dancing around the room, closing in on her, as she fought to breathe. She couldn’t breathe!

Grasping at her neck with both hands, trying to pry away the invisible force that was killing her, she dug her nails into her skin. Why couldn’t she breathe? Her mouth was open, gasping, inhaling, but her throat was closed, bruising, hurting. Choking.

_Where is my mate?_

Hands were on her, all over her, touching her- pushing her! Attacking her? She couldn’t breathe!

“ _Il mio Sole_! Sunshine, calm down,” a voice came from somewhere in front of her. She couldn’t see them- couldn’t see who was speaking. Did she know them? Her fingers were scratching at her neck, desperately trying to open her throat. Her vision was fading as her body grew weaker. _Why couldn’t she breathe?_

Voices were yelling. Hands were grabbing hers, pulling them away from her neck. What were they doing? Couldn’t they see she was dying? Why weren’t they helping her? Why were they only pushing and poking and prodding her? 

_Something is wrong._

And as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The tightness on her neck gave way, her lungs screaming as she inhaled sharply, coughing so hard her throat stung. Her shoulders shook with each cough, her body trembling as she fell to her side, hanging off the couch. Her eyes were blinking rapidly as tears streaked down her cheeks. _What happened?_

_Where is my mate?_

A hand was holding her shoulder, steadying her as best as they could. She was shaking, swallowing between breaths. Someone was talking to her, but she couldn’t hear them. Not really. Not yet. 

She closed her eyes, inhaling as slowly as she could. _One, two, three, four._ She exhaled. Opening her eyes again she was glad to see her vision was no longer blurry. She wiped at them, smearing tears and snot and sweat off her face, before focusing on the comforting sight that was David Rossi kneeling before her, his hand on her shoulder, his eyes searching hers. 

She blinked slowly, hiccuping, her hearing returning to her as he spoke, “-you hear me?”

She nodded. Her face was red and splotchy, tear streaks already drying on her cheeks. She looked a royal mess. 

“Are you okay, Sunshine?” He asked, still searching her eyes. She nodded again, using her sleeve to wipe at her face. Penelope appeared beside Rossi with a tissue, leaning down and taking over cleaning duty on Kassidy’s face. Normally she would protest, but she suddenly didn’t have the energy to. She felt as though she had been hit by a truck. 

Or attacked by someone trying to choke her. 

_Spencer!_

Penny was wiping at Kassidy’s forehead when the Omega abruptly stood, pushing both Penny and Rossi back. Rossi reached out and grabbed her arm, steadying her, “Whoa, _Sole_ , what’s going on? What’s the matter?”

Her neck stung where invisible hands had been, and her throat was still sore from coughing, but she managed to speak, “Something’s wrong with Spencer- he’s hurt. He’s in trouble. I don’t know how I know but I just do. I need to see him-”

“He’s still in surgery,” Morgan spoke up, having been standing a few feet away. She looked at him, her eyes large and frightened, “No, he’s not. Something bad happened to him. Someone is _hurting_ him!” She yanked her arm from Rossi’s grasp and ran down the hallway out of the waiting room towards the ICU.

A few nurses jumped back as she ran past them, slamming her shoulder into a pair of double doors to get through. She had no earthly idea where she was going, not really, but her body knew. She let her legs guide her, taking her down another corridor- Rossi and Morgan on her heels- and turning to see another pair of doors. Pushing through them she was in a room between rooms, a glass pane on either side. Behind the glass walls were two different rooms for performing surgery. The one on the left was empty, but the one on the right…

Kassidy’s heart was pounding so hard she couldn’t even hear her own breathing. Her lungs felt as if they were going to explode. Her mind was suddenly blank, the only thought being that other voice. _He’s in danger. Save him._

She stared, eyes locked on the dark figure that was standing over an unconscious Spencer, a hood hiding their features. Two surgeons and a nurse lay on the floor. There was no blood- thankfully- but they weren’t moving either. The figure looked right at Kassidy, and every hair on her body stood on end. _Just like on the metro. Just like in Texas._ She felt ice coursing through her veins. She was terrified. 

Spencer was intubated, a tube down his throat, and a mask on his face. He had two different IV’s attached to his arms, along with various other wires and tubes connected to machines that were reading his vitals. He looked stable from what she could see. Thankfully. His leg was braced with something, his knee still cut open and bloody. _They were still trying to piece together his kneecap and tendons. Shit._ He wasn’t out of the woods yet as it was. Now they had a dark figure threatening him.

And his neck looked bruised. 

Morgan and Rossi barged in behind her, the Alpha already snarling when he smelled her fear, knowing that _something_ was wrong. Morgan spotted the intruder first, banging his fist on the glass and shouting, “Hey! Get away from him!” He yanked his gun from its holster and aimed it at the stranger, growling, “You only have one warning!”

Rossi pushed Kassidy behind him, bristling as the intruder didn’t even flinch at the sight of them. He wasn’t phased by the powerful Alpha at all! The energy Rossi was exerting, the intensity behind his body language, should have everyone outside of the pack submitting instantly (it was taking _a lot_ for Kassidy to ignore it, and she wasn’t even the target of his aggravation). Instead, he picked up a scalpel and played with it between his gloved fingers, tilting his head ever-so-slightly while keeping his eyes trained on her.

Her body bristled when he moved the sharp object closer to Spencer’s face, lightly trailing it across his skin. She shouted, “Don’t touch him!” _Don’t touch him! Don’t touch him! **Don’t touch him!**_

Could he even hear them behind the glass?

She pulled away from Rossi, going through the last set of doors that separated her from her mate and his attacker. The Alpha had tried to grab at her, but she slipped from his grasp. Morgan was on her tail, gun still up and aimed at the intruder, fangs bared, “What’re you doing, Sunshine,” he scolded her under his breath, “you don’t gotta gun.”

She ignored him, putting her hands up in surrender as the intruder only watched her. He didn’t make a move to harm Spencer, nor did he say anything to them when they entered the room. He just stared. She felt like prey being stalked by a predator. 

_A rabbit being led into a wolves den._

“Leave him alone,” she said, her arms still up. He cocked his head, his neck cracking loudly. She shivered. He took the scalpel and lightly pressed it against Spencer’s throat, his chin jutting out at Morgan. The Beta growled, “Put it down, and back away. Unless you want to end up on that table as they dig my bullet from your body.”

The intruder said nothing, still staring right at Kassidy. The scalpel didn’t move, his hands expertly still. He jutted his chin at Morgan once more. 

She blinked slowly before speaking, her voice eerily calm, “Derek, you need to get back into the other room.” She didn’t feel calm, but she needed to be. _For him._

“What?” He hissed, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, “I don’t think so, Hughes. We have the upper hand here,” his eyes hardened on the stranger, “Because I happen to have a gun, and am a damn good shot.” And he was, she knew that. He was her teacher in all things firearms, and she saw how he hit his target every single time. She wasn’t worried about that. 

She was worried about the Unsub.

Rossi stayed behind the glass, watching the intruder carefully. His eyes were piercing, focused, studying. Kassidy could smell his rage, his protective instincts, his confusion. She heard his growl of frustration at the scene unfolding before him.

She swallowed, “I know you are,” she whispered to Morgan, “but the scalpel is against Spencer’s jugular. Meaning if you so much as jostle him, he’s going to slice open the carotid artery. He’ll bleed out in seconds.” Knowing that she might be moments away from watching her mate bleed to death right in front of her made tears well in her eyes. She blinked them back. She would not cry.

Morgan’s eyes flickered from the intruders face down to his hands, watching how still they were, the scalpel pressing into Spencer’s neck too light to draw blood. Yet. 

The Unsub jutted his chin at Morgan one last time, then tilted their head towards Rossi. Morgan, the ever prideful Beta, only looked at Kassidy, “I can take the shot,” he whispered. 

She dropped her arms and shook her head. She wouldn’t risk it. She couldn’t live with herself if Spencer died. She couldn’t. “Just, do as he says, Derek. Please.” _Please._

Morgan did so, reluctantly, slamming his fist into the glass once he’s behind it. It cracks at the assault. He snarls, baring his fangs, his eyes dangerously darkened, “You touch a hair on his head and I swear to God,” he threatens the man who doesn’t even acknowledge him. Rossi places a calming hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off. His whole body is hot, blazing, and angry. 

Kassidy takes a tentative step forward, “Okay, it’s just you and me now. Please, tell me what you want. I’ll do anything, just don’t touch him.” Her eyes flickered at the machine beside Spencer’s bed when the beeping changed pitch. His blood pressure was dropping. She swallowed, looking back at the black void that was the Unsubs face, hidden under a hood, “His body is recovering from shock. He needs to finish this surgery and he needs to heal. You’re hurting him. Please.”

He didn’t move, his hand just as still as before, but his head tilted again, as if he were curious. She could hear Rossi growling behind her. She could smell his and Morgan’s anger.

“Please?”

The man finally spoke, his voice deep and inquisitive, “I didn’t intend to hurt either of you. I was merely doing an experiment. I got a very interesting result. None of my other patients reacted the way you did. It’s fascinating.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Morgan shouted from behind the glass. Kassidy couldn’t see him, but she could sense his rage; it was thick in the air, mingling with her fear and Rossi’s authority. This man smelled of nothing. 

That frightened her in a new way. She didn’t know what he was. Alpha? Delta? Omega? He didn’t bend to Rossi’s will. He didn’t seem to be phased by the other men in the room at all. His full attention was on her and her alone. 

That scared her.

She swallowed thickly, eyes trained on him, “If you don’t want to hurt him, then please, step away from him. We need to allow the doctors to help him-” her eyes flickered to the monitor once more, noting how his blood pressure dropped again, as well as his heart rate- “he’s becoming unstable. Please I can’t lose him.” _I need to save him._

The man cocked his head, almost like a bird would, “I will return when he is healed then. I want to see what else you can feel. I want to see if it works the same way for you. Does it work both ways? Or are you just the special one? Is it _all_ types of pain, or only when you can help? Hmm. I have so many new theories to test.”

Kassidy took another step forward, furrowing her brow, “What are you talking about?” She had a feeling she knew, but she wanted to be sure. She had her own theories, of course, but she wasn’t sure. _Soul Dust_ didn’t say anything about soulmates sharing pain. 

She caught the glint of light under the hood as the man pulled the scalpel away from Spencer’s throat, taking a step back, “I’ll see you soon Miss Hughes.” 

The moment he was no longer threatening Spencer, Morgan jumped back into the room, shooting a round off at the guy. But he dodged, smoke filling the area quickly from where he stood. It was blue in color, expanding faster than normal smoke. It filled the room in seconds, making Kassidy cough as she inhaled it. It didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable in her lungs.

She yanked Morgan by the collar back into the middle room, closing the door tightly behind them. Morgan pulled away from her, “What the hell Hughes! What are you doing? We need to check on Reid!”

“The smoke is a gas, you idiot,” Rossi supplied, “Something to knock you guys out. It’s likely how he knocked the surgeons unconscious in the first place. We need to wait for it to clear before we can go back in there.”

Kassidy coughed into her hand, her vision dancing with spots, “I uh, I think I inhaled some,” she sputtered, her heart fluttering in her chest. Her head spun as she leaned against the wall, trying to rebalance the world. _My mate. My mate is hurt and he needs me. I need to get to…_

What was she doing again? “I’m feeling kind of…” she trailed, her mind suddenly muddled down. What was happening? Where was she? She felt someone’s hands on her, helping her to sit on the floor. It was cold and hard. It smelled of bleach. She didn’t like bleach. She wanted to smell Spencer. He smelled safe. Better than bleach. She needed to get to Spencer.

“Spencer?” She muttered, closing her eyes. The world was spinning too much to keep them open. She felt nauseous.

Someone held her close, pressing her nose to their chest. She inhaled deeply. 

_A cabin in the woods, surrounded by tall pines and snow. A crackling fireplace, warm and safe. Popcorn being popped in a cast iron skillet. A glass of scotch, condensation dripping onto an oak coffee table. Leather. Fur. Musky cologne. Safety. A calm voice whispering praises, telling stories. A blanket thrown over shoulders, a warm bowl of thick soup being held between hands. Steam rising from a natural hot spring. Lullabies. Ceder. Songs being sung late into the night. Trees falling after being chopped down by hand. Cinnamon and nutmeg and pumpkin and chocolate chips. Home._

_Rossi._

After a moment she opened her eyes, her vision clearing to the comforting sight of the Alpha before her once more, his hands cupping her face, “Are you still with us, _il mio Sole?_ ” His eyes were worried, little wrinkles forming between his brows and beside his cheeks. She frowned, reaching out to touch his cheek, “Why do you look so concerned, Alpha?”

He huffed, the smallest smile gracing his lips, “You’ve frightened me too many times today, _Sole._ Don’t get into the habit of it or I’ll end up having a heart attack.”

Kassidy was confused. Her mind was foggy. What did she do that scared him so badly? “I’m sorry,” she muttered, “I don’t… I don’t even know what’s going on.”

“That’s what I was worried about,” he said, pursing his lips into a thin line before glancing up at Morgan and a nurse. The nurse kneeled down, flashing a light into Kassidy’s eyes, “Hold still please,” he said before flicking it back and forth a few times. Stars graced her vision for a moment after he pulled the light away. She blinked.

Wait, where was she?

She looked around, taking in the surroundings of ugly yellow wallpaper and white tile. She was on the couch in the waiting room where she had fallen asleep earlier. Penelope was nearby, watching intently, laptop set aside. Morgan had his arm in a sling again- when did that happen? The nurse waved his hand in front of her face, regaining her focus, “Did you hear what I asked, Miss Hughes?”

“Hmm?” She blinked again, “N-no, sorry. I was… thinking.” She didn’t even know what she was thinking about. She felt her forehead crease as she tried to focus. She was so confused.

“I asked about the last thing you remembered?”

Rossi was still in front of her, his hands now on her shoulders. Grounding her. He was searching her eyes, “She’s dazed,” he said with finality, “Just like the others.” He stood up, her eyes following him as he turned towards the nurse, “I want her admitted and checked over thoroughly. Do whatever tests you need.”

Morgan frowned, making Kassidy frown. Why did everyone seem so upset? She rubbed at her eyes with balled fists, “I’m so tired,” she mumbled. Nobody seemed to hear her. Something in the back of her mind was trying to scream at her. A tiny voice saying _something_ about… Spencer? Her head felt heavy.

“Morgan, call Hotch. Penelope and I will set up in Hughes’ room,” Rossi was saying, looking to the nurse, “We need some extra chairs and a cot put in her room please.”

“Sir we really can’t-”

“I wasn’t asking,” Rossi growled. Kassidy felt herself flinch, her head tilting to show her neck as she stared at the floor. She could see the nurse fall to his knees, hear him stuttering, “Y-yes, sir. Right away, s-sir.” He scrambled back to his feet and hurried away, a pager going off nearby.

 _Your mate._ A tiny voice was in the back of her mind, repeating those words over and over again. She didn’t know what they meant.

“Rossi,” Morgan said quietly. 

Kassidy kept her head to the side. If she weren’t already sitting she would have kneeled on the floor, but her body felt heavy and useless. For a moment she couldn’t remember why she was submitting, but the strong scent of an Alpha came over her. Oh, right. He had been authoritative, strong. She was right to submit.

A hand touched her neck, bringing her eyes up to focus on Rossi. He still looked concerned, which made _her_ concerned. Did she not do good? “I’m sorry, Alpha,” she mumbled, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth. He shook his head, his finger going under her chin and tilting her head to look at him straight-on, “You don’t need to submit to me, _il mio Sole._ ” Something flashed behind his eyes, but she couldn’t place what it was. 

She just blinked slowly. He didn’t accept her submission? Was she a bad packmate? 

Oh. She wasn’t even a packmate. She wasn’t his pack. That’s right. 

“I am not accepted,” she whispered. He kneeled before her, forcing her to look at him, “No, no. Sunshine please look at me. You inhaled a gas, okay? It’s messing with your thoughts. We’re getting you a room so the doctors can check on you and hopefully flush it out of your system. You’re not thinking straight right now.”

She knew he made sense, but she couldn’t really grasp his words. She faintly remembered a smoke… 

_You need to ask about Spencer!_ The little voice was louder now, throwing itself to the forefront of her mind. She furrowed her brow, “Where’s Spencer?”

“He’s okay,” Rossi said, smiling now that her blue eyes looked a little clearer than before, “He’s almost out of surgery. He’ll be resting soon. But we need to make sure you’re okay before you can see him, alright?”

A doctor came up behind the Alpha, clearing her throat, “Hughes?” She asked. Morgan nodded at her, “Yeah, she’s here. The Agent who was exposed to the same gas as your surgeons and nurse.”

The doctor smiled at Kassidy, “Hello Agent Hughes. I’m Doctor Harper. Can you come with me, please? We’re going to get you a nice bed so you can take a nap.”

Kassidy nodded slowly before looking at Rossi for confirmation, “I can go with her?”

“Yes,” Rossi said, standing and taking her hand. He helped her to her feet, his hand going to the middle of her back to help direct her, “Come on, Sunshine.”

She could hear Morgan on the phone, talking to Hotch. _Alpha,_ her mind supplied. Alpha of the pack. He would know what was going on. He would make sure she was safe. Like Rossi. Safe Alphas.

So she followed Rossi’s lead, not really sure of what was going on, but blindly trusting him anyways. Because he was safe. Protective. He smelled of her visions, warm and wintery and full of familial love. His hands guided her, leading her with gentle assurances. 

Before she knew it she was in a bed, a needle dipping into the crook of her arm. She flinched. She hated needles. Her eyes watered.

Rossi was beside her, his hands cupping her face and making her look at him, “Watch me, _il mio Sole,_ ” he said, “keep your eyes here. They’re going to do a few tests, and then you need to sleep, okay? They’re going to give you oxygen to help clear your lungs. When you wake up you’ll feel normal again.”

She felt heavy already, nodding slowly, “Yes, Alpha.”

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I’ll see you soon little _sole._ ”

She closed her eyes, leaning back on the hard bed. Before long she was feeling the plastic of a mask being placed over her mouth. It smelled sterile. Not like the cabin in the woods, or the cottage on the beach. 

She slept without dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _il mio sole:_ My Sun  
>  _Sole:_ Sun
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> What do you think was in that gas that affected Kassidy like that? HMM.  
> (also don't worry about bby Spencer he was intubated with an oxygen mask so he didn't inhale any gas c: )
> 
> Morgan probably wants to rip someone's throat out now hbu?  
> Rossi is best Dad(TM) you can't change my mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Kassidy had "felt" that Spencer was in danger, and rushed to him, finding a hooded stranger threatening him with a scalpel. She managed to talk the stranger down, but not before inhaling some mysterious gas that left her dazed and confused. In this chapter, she awakes with bits of her memory missing. Spencer also wakes up, and the two are reunited- something stronger than instinct pushing them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOSH- it has been like, a month since I posted to this fic last. I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS AAAH  
> Basically, I got stuck in this chapter, and I just couldn't figure out how to get past my stuck point? Writers-block got me really bad, and I procrastinated it too long. Essentially, I just started over, deleting what I had. It still feels really clunky to me, but I wanted to get it out ASAP so we can move on to the fun stuff! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all like it! Warning for a steamy reunion between Kass and Spencer <3 It's not that bad tho, I promise lol. Kind of like... very mild making out. It's more sweet than smutty, lol.

**_Though I feel that I deserve it all_ **  
**_These daggers going through my chest_ **  
**_Can’t you see the devastated souls_ **  
**_The remains of my own foolishness_ **

**_-”Innocence” Nathan Wagner_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

_The summer breeze went unnoticed as Kassidy stood on the front lawn, dead grass under her bare feet. She stared at the dilapidated apartment building, memorizing the cracks in the brick and the way the windows were yellowed on the bottom floor from years of smoking indoors. She wouldn’t miss this place._

_“You’ll come back. They always do.”_

_She cringed, her shoulders tensing at her mother’s voice. She turned and glanced at her, the older woman glaring in return. She frowned, “No, I won’t. I have nothing to come back to.”_

_Her mother scowled, a cigarette between her fingers, “And what do you expect to happen once you’re out of here, hmm? You expect that life will be kind to you? An unbound, unwanted Omega whore? The world will chew you up and spit you out before you turn 20.”_

_She swallowed thickly, willing to be in control of her emotions. She would not cry in front of her mother. Not again. “I’ll figure it out. I always have. Maybe I’ll find my father, and he can help me-”_

_Her mother broke out into a fit of laughter, her voice hoarse from years of screaming and smoking, “Your father? Your **father**? Don’t be so daft, girl. He left for a reason. As far as you should be concerned, you don’t have a father. You’re stuck with me.”_

_She bristled at her mother’s words, hiding her fear behind bravado, “I’m not stuck with you!” She turned her body to face her mother fully, feeling the prickle of the brown grass and Nevada dirt under her feet, “I won’t ever come back! I’ll be lucky if I never see you again! I’m going to Georgetown, and I’m going to make something of myself! You’ll see!”_

_Her mother rolled her eyes, dropping her cigarette and stepping on it, “I’m sure. I bet I’ll be seeing your name everywhere someday. In the obituary after they find you in the gutter,” she spat, walking back towards the apartment building. She paused outside of the door, her hand over the handle. For a brief moment, Kassidy wondered if her mother would say something nice, wish her luck, or tell her that she loved her._

_Instead, she opened the door, hurried through, and slammed it behind her._

_Kassidy realized in that moment that she was truly alone. And it was freeing. Liberating. With the few dollars in her pocket, she ran to the bus stop. Anywhere was better than here. Wearing nothing on her bare feet, jean-cut shorts, and her raggedy tank top, she boarded the bus to her future._

~~~~~~~~~~

“-still the same. The doctor said it might be a little while longer for the stuff to be completely out of her system. Yeah. I’ll let you know.”

Everything felt heavy. Her arms were heavy. Her legs were heavy. Her head was heavy. It was all… heavy. Gravity was working overtime on her body, it seemed. She couldn’t even open her eyes, for her eyelids felt solid and thick with sleep. Heavy.

Her throat was sore. 

“Reid? Yeah, he’s been out of surgery for a little bit. They have him in Post-Op right now and said it’d be another hour before he’s in his own room.” _Spencer? My bonded- is he okay?_

Kassidy tried to shift, wanting to turn her head towards the familiar voice. Something was inhibiting her- it was on her face. She inhaled steadily. Oxygen? Was she wearing a mask?

“Yes, Aaron, you know I tried to get them in the same room. They’re refusing to budge to that command. Sent another Alpha in here to try and put me in my place. Can you believe that?”

_Rossi?_

Her eyes still felt heavy (why was she so _heavy?_ ), but she managed to force them open. The room was blurry at first, the dryness behind her eyelids not helping her vision whatsoever, but after a few blinks, everything slowly came into focus. 

It was a pretty standard hospital room, with pastel blue wallpaper, one window (it was daylight now), a couch- several chairs for some reason- and another cot on the far wall. Penelope was curled up on the sofa; a bright purple fuzzy blanket draped over her. Rossi was standing at the end of Kassidy’s bed, his back to her as he leaned against it, a phone to his ear.

_He’s talking to Hotch. Alpha._

“I’m aware, Aaron. But it was worth a try. I didn’t get to this age without throwing my weight around a little to get what I want, you know,” the older Alpha chuckled, “But, you’re right. Once the kids are awake, I’ll try again. It’ll be easier if they’re in the same room.”

Her arm wasn’t really numb, but she couldn’t think of another word for the feeling of weight in her limbs as she lifted it, touching the mask on her face. Her fingers were starting to tingle as she moved them, allowing them to feel the plastic of the mask, tapping against it absentmindedly. She winced when she bent her other arm, the crook of her elbow pinching in pain. Glancing down, she noted an IV drip. 

Her mind felt cloudy, but her thoughts slowly quickened to a normal pace as she took in her surroundings. 

So, she was in the hospital. Why? Because Spencer was shot in the knee- he was getting surgery. But why was _she_ now bedbound?

Her eyes slipped closed again as she tried to remember. Rossi’s voice grew quieter as he said his goodbye to Hotch, the snap of his phone shutting, signaling the end of his call. He sighed, his footsteps taking him out of the room and down the hallway. 

Something about a gas?

 _Spencer was in danger-_ No, he was fine now. She wasn’t sure how she knew, but she _knew._ He was safe. _She_ was safe too. 

She opened her eyes again, peering at the machine to her right. It was reading her vitals. Everything looked normal. 

Why was she in a hospital bed?

“Ah, _il mio sole_ ,” Rossi’s voice came to her, calm and friendly. She turned her head and smiled at him as he returned to the chair beside her bed, sitting and taking her hand, “How do you feel?”

Her tongue pushed at the inside of her cheek as she thought over his question. How did she feel? She took a mental inventory of her body, starting from her toes and traveling to the top of her head. After 30 seconds of silence, she finally replied, “Fine. My neck is sore, and I’m rather confused, but I feel fine.”

He nodded, understanding, and reached over her. He pressed a call button, “Now that you’re awake, I’m going to have a nurse check on you. See if we can get the mask off.”

She pursed her lips, “Rossi, I don’t really remember anything. Did I get injured?”

“No, no, _sole,_ you’re okay. You breathed in a gas, but that’s all. The doctors are sure there won’t be any long-term effects or anything. It just made you very lethargic,” he paused, reading her eyes for a moment, “and forgetful, it seems. Two surgeons and a nurse breathed in the gas too. They also couldn’t remember anything- and they’re okay,” he added quickly when he saw her eyes widen a little. He smiled, “They’re okay. Don’t worry too much about anyone else but yourself right now, okay?”

She nodded, glancing past him to see a nurse arrive. He smiled at her, holding up a clipboard, “Welcome back to the waking world, Miss Hughes,” he said as he approached. He glanced over her vitals, checking her oxygen levels, “Everything looks good. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

_Running to my bonded. He’s in danger. He’s hurt. Someone is trying to kill him-_

“I was, um,” she swallowed, trying to sit up, “I was checking on my mate, Spencer Reid?”

He nodded, glancing at the clipboard. His brow furrowed, “Oh, it doesn’t list you as mated here.”

“They haven’t been bonded long,” Rossi supplied, his hand still holding hers, “We’re from Virginia. They haven’t had the chance to fill out the paperwork.”

_Paperwork?_

“Oh, of course,” The nurse said, writing something on the paper before looking back to her, “What else?”

She tapped her fingers on the bed anxiously, a hot coil of nerves forming in her stomach, “I don’t… There was a gas? I remember a blue smoke. And Morgan was there, and I tried to pull him out of it,” she looked at Rossi, “Is he okay?”

“Yes, Morgan’s fine. He didn’t breathe any of it in, thankfully.”

She nodded, grateful for that. Why couldn’t she remember more than the smoke? What happened to Spencer? What happened before the smoke? There was a whole gap between running down the hallways and waking up in a hospital bed. 

She explained as much, watching the nurse write a few more things down before smiling at her, “Alright, Miss Hughes, we can take you off the oxygen now. The doctor would like you to stay in bed for a few more hours for observation, but you should be okay to leave as soon as she finishes speaking with you.”

Kassidy exhaled, smiling, “Thank you.” Rossi squeezed her hand. 

The nurse left after unhooking the mask from her and setting it nearby it, closing the door behind him with a click. Kassidy looked to the Alpha at her bedside, “I’m going to go out on a limb and assume you don’t want to tell me what I’m forgetting.”

He arched an eyebrow, “Do you think so little of me?”

“No, I think you want to protect me from whatever happened.” She watched as the wrinkles beside his eyes crinkled with his smile, how the lines between his brows grew a little deeper. In the short time she had known David Rossi, she had grown to admire and respect him greatly. And she noticed how protective he had become of her. Why? She wasn’t sure. It was most likely the Alpha inside of him, wanting to care for the younger and weaker Omega in her. 

He chuckled, “You’re not wrong there, _sole._ But, you need to know what happened. And then I need you to tell me about your stalker,” his eyes grew more serious as his smile dropped, “Garcia had to tell me about how you’ve been feeling someone following you for the last two weeks. I won’t lie, I’m upset you didn’t come to me or Aaron about it.”

She suddenly felt like a pup being scolded in the principal's office, her cheeks warming up under his words, “Mm sorry,” she mumbled, pulling her hand from him and fidgeting with the thin blanket that covered her legs. 

He sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly, “You don’t need to be sorry. I just need you to understand that it’s our jobs to watch out for you. You’re a part of the p-” he cleared his throat, “team. An important part of the team. Aaron and I have an obligation to protect you, just like everyone else.”

_He was going to say pack. He almost said pack. He wants me to be apart of the pack._

She swallowed, her hands shaking a little in her lap, “I know. I just, um, didn’t know what it was? The first time I was on the metro, on the way to work. It was my official first day. The feeling of being watched went away once I was inside the building. Then I felt it again in Texas, and I didn’t think too much about it because I was alone at the time. I thought I was just scaring myself,” she inhaled slowly, closing her eyes, “but then it happened again. On the way to the party. I started wondering then if the same person was following me.”

She hesitated a moment, glancing up at him to see if he was still listening. He was. “But who would follow me from Quantico to Texas and then back? That’s ridiculous.”

He leaned back in his seat, crossing one leg over the other as his eyes looked beyond her in thought. It was a look she had only seen one other time in the weeks she’s known him. He was thinking her words over, mulling them around in his mind, working through them. 

She glanced over at Penelope; the other Omega curled up on the couch. She was so cute, her blonde curls framing her face. Kassidy felt herself smile at her friend. 

“Garcia showed me something. A chat that she had with the owner of _Soul Dust_ last night.”

“She talked to him?” Kassidy looked at her superior, her eyes widening a little. Penny and her had bounced a few ideas off each other about what _Soul Dust_ was all about, if it was real or not, but she didn’t expect the other Omega to speak to anyone who ran the site. She thought Penny made a rule not to engage them unless they reached out first. 

“He thinks you and Reid are in danger. He asked to have Aaron watch over you.” 

That wasn’t exactly what she had expected to hear him say. She blinked slowly, glancing past him again to watch Penny’s sleeping form. Her voice was steadier than she felt, “He knew our names? He knew Hotch’s name?”

“Yes,” Rossi replied, looking at his hands, “He knew a lot about Garcia too. He’s been studying up on us all, it seems,” he paused, his thumbs twiddling around each other for a moment, “So you really don’t remember what happened before the gas?”

Kassidy shook her head. Her neck was still sore.

He sighed, looking back to her, “You awoke from a dream, choking. It looked like someone was strangling you, but there was no one there. After about 20 seconds, you regained your composure and started yelling about how Reid was in danger. You ran to him, and Morgan and I followed,” he licked his bottom lip, “Long story short, we found a stranger in the room with Reid, threatening to hurt him with a scalpel. You talked him down, but before Morgan or I could try to apprehend him, that blue smoke- gas or whatever- filled the room. You saved Spencer, Sunshine.”

She felt tears stinging her eyes as he spoke. So, Spencer _was_ in danger? And she knew somehow? But- he’s okay now. Right?

“Is Spencer..?” She didn’t have to finish her thought, for Rossi nodded with a small smile, “He’s okay,” he assured her, “He’s out of surgery. It was successful, all things considered. His knee wasn’t as bad as they predicted, but he’ll be out of the field for a while. He’s gonna need some time to heal.”

“Good,” she breathed, finally allowing herself to relax as she leaned back against her bed. Her shoulders felt sore with how tense she had been holding them. She sighed, closing her eyes, willing her tears away, “I’m glad he’s okay.”

A moment of silence fell over them before she spoke again, her voice sounding somewhat fragile, “Do you, um, know who was trying to hurt him? Or why?”

She felt him lean forward, his hand resting on the bed again. Not taking hers, but there if she wanted him to. “So about that stalker of yours,” he started, “and the fact that Finch reached out to Garcia… Well, the working theory is that someone- secret government agency or not- is following you. And they want something from you and Spencer. Finch said he would reach out to you sometime this week, so we want to keep all communication channels with him open. We don’t know who he is or what his true motives are, so we’re skeptical at best, but he might be the key to this thing you have with Reid.”

She cracked her eyes open and peered at him. He was smiling, in that reassuring fatherly way. She allowed him to take her hand, squeezing, “Do you think we’re soulmates?” She asked. 

His smile changed slightly, the corners of his lips curling a little more, the dimples on his cheeks deepening. His eyes shimmered as he spoke, “I don’t believe telling you what I think really matters. It’s what you think, Sunshine, that matters. But, I see two very kind and intelligent young people who were drawn together for a reason. Two courageous people who somehow knew when the other was in danger. That should say _something_ about the two of you, don’t you think?”

She closed her eyes again, her body wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. But she smiled, still holding his hand, feeling safe and comforted. _Comforted by a familiar Alpha._

“I think that maybe, we’re soulmates,” she whispered before letting her exhaustion take over.

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few years since Kassidy woke up in a room full of sleeping people. But, back then, it was because her roommate had thrown a party the night before, and everyone was passed out from a night of heavy drinking.

This time, she was in the hospital. 

It took her way too long to register what was happening altogether. But once her mind caught up, the memories flooding back, she pushed herself sitting. The crook of her arm was a little sore from the IV, but at least it was taken out already. She hated needles. 

On the cot across the room slept Rossi, however fitful his sleep seemed. Derek and Emily were both sleeping on the couch, Emily’s head rested on Derek’s shoulder. In the chair beside her was Hotch, his head rested in his hand.

And in another chair nearby was Penelope, the bubbly-blonde Omega typing away at her laptop. At the sound of the paper-thin hospital blanket moving, she glanced up, her eyes growing wide when she noticed Kassidy was awake. 

“You’re up!” She whisper-yelled, setting her laptop aside and shuffling over to wrap her arms around her. Kassidy smiled, leaning into the hug, “Yeah, I’m up. How’s Spencer?”

Penelope giggled, “It’s so cute that the very first thing you ask about is your soulmate,” she said, pulling back to examine Kassidy’s face. She tapped Kassidy on the nose, “He’s fine. He’s resting in the room next door. They’re waiting until he wakes up to see if we can bring him in here. Or if all of us can pile in there, since you’ll probably be okay to get out of this bed soon.”

Kassidy nodded, glancing over at everyone. “What time is it?”

“Oh,” Penelope pushed her hair from her face, “It’s 4pm. Nobody slept last night, or most of the day. Hotch just passed out maybe 30 minutes ago?” 

_Bonded is awake._

Kassidy pursed her lips together, “Am I allowed to get out of bed?” She looked up at Penelope, who shrugged. “I don’t see why not? You’re not hooked up to anything anymore. Dr. Harper just wanted you to rest some more.”

With that, the young Omega swung her legs off the side of the bed, taking stock in her appearance. Of course, she was in a hospital gown. She groaned, rubbing her eyes, “Do you know where my go-bag is?”

Penelope hurried towards the couch, where a pile of bags were. She dug through them before finding the bright yellow one with a heart pin on the strap, “Found it!”

Five minutes later, Kassidy was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a blue blouse. She didn’t care; she just needed to be in something other than a gown. 

Without a word, she left her room, peeking around the corner into the room next door. Penelope went back to her spot, pulling her laptop into her lap but watching Kassidy curiously. 

Sure enough, Spencer was awake, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Kassidy’s heart skipped a beat as she looked him over. 

He wasn’t intubated, but there was a small tube across his nose, helping him breathe. There was slight bruising on his neck, which made her stomach flip. The man in the hood had done that to him, marking him right above where she bonded with him. _He tried to hurt my Bonded. My mate._

His leg was in a brace, elevated on a couple of pillows. It was wrapped up nicely now-- nothing like the image that flashed in her mind, where it was cut open mid-operation. She blinked, realizing she just remembered something that she couldn’t before. 

_Something about that gas muddled with my memories. Meaning the unsub has access to a lab of some kind because it also made me more submissive-- I remember that bit. That’s not good--_

“Kassidy?”

She glanced up, seeing Spencer’s eyes on her. He pushed himself up on his elbows, his expression one of relief. She smiled, walking into his room- his scent was suddenly very overwhelming. Her’s must have been too, because she heard him gasp when she got closer. His pupils dilated, large black opals that shimmered with the entire universe; stars and constellations and planets colliding and pulling her in, like a black hole. 

The urge to kiss him, to lay with him, to scent him, was suddenly _very_ overwhelming. 

_Heat coursing through veins, hearts pounding in sync, urgent kisses, marking, biting, bonded-_ She swallowed, her vision tunneling on his face, blackness on the edges pushing her towards him. Her eyes watered- he had been in danger, someone tried to hurt him, to kill him- but he’s okay, he’s okay, _he’s okay._ She needed to feel him and know that he’s okay. 

His hands were cupping her cheeks as he collapsed back against the pillow, her lips crashing into his without hesitation. He tasted like sugar: sweet, warm, home. He opened his mouth, panting against her as she did the same, their breath hot, fanning over each other. 

_Mine._

Kassidy kissed the corner of his mouth, then his jaw, then his neck. She was leaning over him on the bed now, her hands braced on either side of him, his gripping her right under her ribs, fingers digging into her skin as though he were afraid she would slip from his grasp. She planted a tentative kiss on the bruising of his throat, hearing his soft groan at the touch. Then she kissed the bonding mark, now nothing more than a red and purple reminder that he belonged to _her_ and only her. 

She heard him whimper, felt him stiffen beneath her. He was almost taken away from her, twice in the past 24 hours. She could not, would not, allow that to happen ever again. Never again. He was hers, and she was his, and nobody- _nobody_ \- was going to harm him ever again. Ever again. 

Her teeth broke the skin, quickly being replaced by her tongue as she tasted the metallic sweetness that was his blood in her mouth. He groaned, his adam’s apple bobbing as he gasped for air, his eyes closed tightly. His hands roamed up her body before taking her face between them once more, connecting their lips in a fervent kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his grip tightened on her.

He broke the kiss, panting, tilting her head to the side, and pushing her hair from her shoulder. He didn’t take as long as she did to find the mark, his lips finding the Bond within seconds. Her whole body felt like it was on fire; electricity and heat racing through her veins straight to her core as he licked the Bond, his fangs teasing her skin. She wasn’t in control anymore, not of her body, her mind, her soul. She was his. And he took her, his teeth lining up with the Bond before breaking the skin, a sharp gasp escaping her throat as her eyes shot open. 

It was heavenly, euphoric, intoxicating. There was no pain, only a sense of _right_ and _perfect_ and _mate._ Mine. His. 

His tongue dragged across the mark once before he kissed it softly. 

The Bonds felt stronger, somehow. More intense. Her forehead dropped to his, her breath fanning over his mouth as they panted in sync, their hearts pounding ruthlessly. Her eyes fluttered open to see him already staring at her, a smile breaking over his features. She smiled back, her fingers ghosting over the side of his face, pushing his bangs aside. 

He breathed deeply before pushing his lips to hers once more in a chaste kiss, “I dreamt you were in danger,” he whispered, his hands cradling her. She brushed her lips against his in return, speaking against his mouth, “And I saw you in actual danger. Someone tried to hurt you while you were in surgery. I tried to stop them, but…” her fingers lightly touched his neck, tracing over the mild bruising. He winced, “So that’s why my throat’s sore.”

“I was so scared,” her eyes began to water, the sting of unshed tears threatening her as she closed her eyes. “I thought I was about to lose you. And the thing is, I can’t remember what happened, but the emotions, the feelings, they’re still there.”

He shushed her, a thumb wiping over her cheek as a tear escaped. “What do you mean you don’t remember?”

“It’s a long story,” she murmured, “I’m just… so glad you’re okay. You’re okay.”

“Yeah,” he breathed, kissing her again, “I’m okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone noticed the darkening of their bonded marks, they didn’t say anything.

It took about an hour of arguing before Rossi convinced the hospital to allow the team to move Spencer to Kassidy’s old room, since she didn’t need the bed anymore. It made more sense than to move all the chairs and cot to his room, after all. 

Kassidy had pushed the cot right up against Spencer’s bed, curling up on it but not sleeping, just watching him. She held his hand, and he didn’t try to pull away, even after they both got dosed with scent suppressants (and, thankfully, Dr. Harper was able to give Kassidy a new brand of heat suppressants that seemed to be working). Now that her mate was out of danger, there was a moment of concern that her heat would come back. So far, everything seemed fine. 

Kassidy studied the angles of Spencer’s face as he spoke with Hotch, the two talking about his injury and how it would affect his work moving forward. But she couldn’t pay any attention to their words; her thoughts clouded with thoughts of _Spencer. Mate. Bonded. Safe._

He wasn’t trying to push her away anymore, which was good. She wondered if the remarking of the Bond had something to do with it. Which was odd to begin with, now that she thought about it. Most mated couples didn’t really do that. Not that she knew of, anyway. She had never read anything about it. Once Bonded, people didn’t need to remark each other. 

So why, when his scent hit her so strongly earlier, did she have the instinct to mark him again? Was it a soulmate thing? 

She hummed to herself, glancing over to see Penny still in their room, typing away. She needed to talk to her about _Soul Dust_ ; she knew that, but she really didn’t want to. Not right now. Not when Spencer’s hand felt so warm and comforting in her own, her thumb tracing over his knuckles as he spoke about medical leave and the possibility of needing crutches for a while. 

Her heart was warm. Fuzzy. She smiled, watching him run his other hand through his hair as he sighed, Hotch arguing about the timeframe of medical leave. He was so handsome. How was she so lucky to find a mate like him? A soulmate like him?

“Is that alright, Hughes?”

“Hmm?” She blinked, her eyes flickering to Hotch. He arched an eyebrow, “Were you listening to me?”

She felt her cheeks grow hot under his stare, “N-no, sorry, Alpha.”

He sighed, “You don’t need to refer to me as Alpha, remember?”

“R-right.” She felt Spencer squeeze her hand a little. She squeezed back. Hotch crossed his arms over his chest, “I was saying that Reid needs to take at least a month of leave to start, and if his doctor agrees he can come back after that, then he can come back to work. Otherwise, it looks like he might be out for two months. Either way, you’re going to take the same amount of time off, and you’re going to be staying with him.”

Kassidy blinked, sitting up a little, “What?”

Hotch shifted from one foot to the other, “Garcia told me that the leader of _Soul Dust_ requested I protect you two for a month. Since Reid will be out for a month anyway, you both might as well stay together during that time. I’ll have someone stationed to watch you 24/7, and the pack will be nearby, since you’re both staying at Rossi’s.”

That was, well, a lot to take in. Kassidy let go of Spencer's hand to sit up completely, “Wait, so, why do you need to protect us?”

Penny glanced up, “Finch said so. And we should probably believe him, since some freaky, creepy, sketchy creepo was already in the hospital earlier trying to harm our sweet baby 187. And you, too.”

Spencer frowned. Kassidy pulled her knees to her chest, “Right. Okay. Fair enough.” A lot of thoughts started racing through her mind. Like, for instance, how this was kind of forcing her and Spencer to move in together. No big deal, except a very big deal. And then there was the whole “someone is definitely stalking you” thing. 

Hotch sighed, “The whole team has decided to stay here in Alaska with you guys until Reid is well enough to travel. Which might take a couple of days. So we’ll be staying here at the hospital, to keep an eye on you two. Is that clear?”

“Yessir,” Kassidy nodded. Spencer’s hand retook hers, making her peer at him. He gave her a soft, yet unsure, smile. She returned it, squeezing his hand.

Well, at least it couldn’t get much worse. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _il mio sole:_ My Sun  
>  _Sole:_ Sun
> 
> Thank you all for reading!  
> I wonder what sort of crazy adventures these two will get into while they're under house-arrest at Rossi's?  
> *waggle eyebrows*
> 
> God, I'm sorry. Just like, thanks for still being here lmao. 
> 
> OH! Real quick, I wanna see if anyone has predictions for what the "tiny voice" thing is that's inside Kass and Spencer's heads. Ever since they met each other, they've been hearing a voice that's not theirs. I wonder what it could be?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!   
> You can find my tumblr here: https://ssa-kassidyhughes.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to send me requests and suggestions there!  
> ~Sarah <3


End file.
